The Homeless Girls
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: The mom left, the dad died, they lived on the street and had no money. Troy Bolton had everything from parties to a wonderful family. But once these girls come into his life his life turns upside down, from falling in love to a big surprise that shocks.
1. Cold

**Okay! This is my new story, I love this idea so I hope you do to. I have another authors note at the bottom, it is kinda important. It will tell you when I am updating again. **** Hope you enjoy my new story!**

**Disclaimer- Just the plot…**

Chapter 1- Cold

"Troy Anthony Bolton!" My dad screamed as I entered my front door at 3:30 in the morning way pass curfew, curfew was midnight. I cringed from his tone.

"Yes dad?" I asked blinking my baby blue eyes. His face looked beyond pissed. The third time this week I got in past curfew.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, his arms crossed against his body. I slipped off my black and white converse. I put my letterman jacket on the chair next to me.

"At a party" I said quietly, my dad looked frustrated. He looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Again? Troy you need to stop! This is the fifth party this week. Are you ever going to stop?" He asked

"I am the basketball captain" I mumbled leaning against the counter, crossing my arms. Two can play at this game.

"Troy your fifth party!" His voice echoed through out the house. I then heard somebody clear there throat. I looked up towards the stairs.

"What's going on?" My mom was standing on the stairs holding my baby sister Nicole in her hands. I smiled up at my mom softly. Nicole was only 1 month old, she came two weeks early. My mom has been low on sleep, she has been cranky, irritable, almost like she is PMSing.

"Sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to wake Nicole up. I know how hard it is for her to fall asleep." It's true, when I baby-sit it takes me forever to get her to go back to sleep but she was still loveable. She had the Bolton eyes, my moms straight brown hair and the charming smile.

"Troy honey, why are you getting home so late tonight, isn't it like the 3rd time this week" She asked. I groaned and put my hand to my face.

"Yes, sorry I was at a party" I mumbled into my hand, I heard Nicole whimper. She was staring at me and then Nicole started to cry. My mom walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen to where the bottles were kept. I smiled as she walked by me. As soon as she was gone my dad turned back to me.

"Troy you are 16 for god sake!" He muffled his yell

"Yeah and at least I am not drunk" I told him

"Last weekend you came in drunk Troy and Abby was here with a friend! You have two sisters now Troy! They look up to you, show them you are responsible." His blue eyes were almost grey.

"They only look up to me because I am 6'5" I mumbled, I heard my dad sigh in frustration.

"Troy they don't give a shit about how tall you are! They look up to you, Nicole loves you and she is only one. She loves her big brother." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" I mumbled and started up the stairs.

"Troy"

"And Abby is old enough" I pointed out, I then took a deep breath.

"Troy, Abby is 13!"

I closed my eyes and sighed, I was really tired. I didn't want to do this anymore.

"Dad I have school in the morning, basketball in the afternoon. Can I please go to bed?" I asked him. My dad looked at me sternly.

"You are grounded for a week. No friends, No parties, No girls, the only thing you are doing is what we ask you to do. Now go to bed."

I wanted to protest the grounding that it was only my 3rd time this week but I decided against it because it would only make it ten times worse. I fumbled into up the stairs and into my bedroom but before I went into mine I opened the door to Abby's room. Abby is thirteen years old. She had my dad's black hair and in waves. Of course she had the Bolton blue eyes but she had a touch of my mom's green eyes. Hers were more blue/greenish, she just got her braces off last month right before Nicole was born. And she doesn't like any boys. Thank God.

I left her room and went into mine, I shut the door and discarded my shirt. I threw my jeans on the floor to be replaced with a pair of basketball shorts. I layed on my bed and turned the lights out. I then shut my eyes. I was fast asleep.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

It was cold. It was miserable cold. It is the worst it has ever been. I lay there shivering with only two thin blankets over my small underweight body. I only weighed 89 pounds and I was sixteen. My mom ditched my dad and us for some boyfriend. We were left with my sick dad, he had a heart problems which made him die 6 months ago. So Haley and I were left by ourselves on the street. We didn't want to be split up so this is where we are. I have taken three showers in the last three months. I know gross. It makes me sick, I have also been in the same clothes. I did have a sleeping bag though, that's about as lucky as I get. Well we did have a pillow and those thin blankets that don't do shit.

Haley was sleeping right next to me; her cheeks were bright red from the hollowing winds. Haley is twelve years old; Haley has brown eyes, dark wavy hair just like mine. She was small like me. She was 4'9. I was standing at 5'4. We all used to be a happy family until my mom cheated and my dad got sick. I sighed in the complete darkness. I heard somebody hit the dumpster about a block down. It made my body jump in the air. It was always scary here at night.

We eat at the soup kitchen everyday sometimes we got a piece of bread. I turned over to see Haley's brown orbs looking up at me.

"Hey, what are you doing awake?" I asked her softly

"I-I c-could s-sleep I am s-soo c-cold" She said her teeth chattering together.

"Come over here in my sleeping bag." She nodded her head and grabbed her blanket and pillow. She then climbed into my sleeping bag. Extra warmth, I shivered from the warmth. Extra blankets, extra body heat. It made me sigh.

It was quiet for a little while; my eyes stared into the darkness again, my mind wandering from topic to topic. Then her voice carried out through the darkness.

"I love you Gabs" tears stung my eyes from her words.

"I love you too Haley, I love you too" I whispered into the silent night air. I looked down to see Haley sleeping. After a few minutes I was also sleeping thinking tomorrow will be better.

**OK! How did you all like it? I will NOT be posting again until I finish My Basketball Hero. As soon as I finish that I will update again. I just want some feedback on it. I know it was short but it was the beginning so you have an idea. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. An Inside Look

**Disclaimer- the plot and Haley, Abby, and Nicole. I wish I owned HSM but sadly no…LOL**

Chapters 2- A look inside

"Gabi" I heard the whisper, I stirred a little, my body felt numb.

"Hmm…" I mumbled, I then turned over, I sudden wave of heat came over my body, the numbness going away. I could feel the sun on my body now.

"Get up before all the cereal is taken!" She yelled; I bolted up straight, my eyes wide with alert. I looked over at Haley.

"That was evil" I mumbled, I then layed back down discarding two of the many blankets. I let my feet slip out of the sleeping bag. I sat up and stretched out my arms from sleeping in the alley. I yawned and looked at Haley.

"I know but I was bored and was starting to get crept out" She said in her offence, I would have done the same thing. I was still in my black shorts and blue t-shirt. I slipped my black flip-flops on my feet. The only thing I had to wear, Haley was in a pair of pink shorts and a black t-shirt with a pair of yellow flip-flops. It was her favorite comfy thing to wear, I don't know about that anymore.

"I know, I am sorry, let's go and get some breakfast." I told her, I stood up and brushed off my gross bottoms, I wish I could get some new clothes, or just clean these. I then reached out to grab her hand, she wrapped her petit hand in mine, and I pulled her body up. Her body was too light. My body was too light. You could see my ribs, my legs were boney. It was bad.

"What do you think we are having this morning?"

"A stale muffin like everyday" I said in a sigh, I then stood at the entrance of the Soup Kitchen. We were the youngest here. Some people thought we had parents and other knew we didn't have parents. Some thought they were always drunk and away, some thought we were just left there to die. As we stood in line and waited for our turn I just thought about my old happy life.

"Good morning girls, cold night" The person at the counter said as we approached it, we both nodded our heads afraid to speak. Afraid the world around us might start seeing through us. Afraid we could get split up because they didn't want kids on the street. The girl then handed us a muffin, a pale muffin. An ugly cupcake as we liked to call it.

We walked outside the building to see people lined up, freaks, and hobos. I didn't want to consider myself any of that. I wanted to consider myself that girl, that girl who used to stand tall in East High. I remember my last day…vividly, too vividly if I might say, I wish I could just forget it half the time and consider me a hobo.

Flashback

"_Gabi boo!" I turned around to see Shar running at me, I smiled at her, her pink fossil bag swaying as she walked. _

"_Hey Shar!" I then enclosed her into a hug, her perfume standing out the most, vanilla. _

"_Hey so tonight my place?" She asked; I nodded my head anticipation in my nod. Tonight was the biggest party of the year, and I was invited, only because it was at Shar's place. _

"_Good" She said and then Troy Bolton walked by. My heart started to hammer in my chest; I wouldn't have been surprised if he heard it. My fingers tingled just from him walking by. His bright blue eyes were shining, he didn't even glance towards us, but I was still a mess. After he walked by my heart slowed down. Sharpay shot me a look. She always did when he walked by, always. _

"_You need to talk to him" She said, she put her hands on her hips and glanced at me. _

_I nodded my head no really fast, "Shar he doesn't even know I exist! He knows you because of Ryan!" I hissed in her ear as we walked to English. She smiled at me. _

"_Well make him notice you! Make him see the real Gabi!" _

"_He would never on this plant earth like geeky Gabi" I told her, I then spun into English. I turned to see my other best friend Taylor, standing right next to me. _

"_Gabi he might love you" Taylor added, already knowing the conversation. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Yeah right and I might love Taylor Launter" I said in a sarcastic voice, both girls rolled there eyes at my sarcastic voice. _

"_He does have good abs" Taylor mumbled, I then shot her a look of desperation. She smiled t me weakly. She was practically in love with his best friend Chad. _

_When the bell rang I jumped a little and walked to my seat, I then saw our teacher walk in Mr. Mack. He looked distressed, like always since his divorce with his wife. I felt somewhat sorry for him; he used to be a mean teacher though. _

"_Free period, stay quiet" He then sat down at his desk pulling out piles of paper. I shrugged and moved my desk over to Pays. Taylor following, I then laid my head on my desk. I didn't really feel like talking. _

"_How's life at home?" Sharpay asked hitting my elbow. I jerked up and looked at her, tears gathered in my eyes, it was a touchy subject. _

"_Oh god Gabi I didn't mean to make you cry" She said, I then started to blink back my tears. _

"_No, no you didn't its just…horrible" I said with a deep sigh "My dad can't work and we are low on money" I said sighing_

"_Talk about" She said in a whisper_

"_After my mom left it went down hill" I whispered, I didn't really ever talk about this. "I still remember the note" _

"_It said…_

_**Dear Carlos, Gabi, and Haley**_

_**I love you all…I really do but I have found new love. I won't give his name for protection of him and me. I am leaving…for good. I wish I could say on last good-bye but it would break my heart and I would stay. I would stay by your side forever. I wouldn't be able to leave which is what I need to do. I am soo sorry… **_

_**Carlos, **_

_**I didn't mean to hurt you like this, I know with everything going on that this is the last thing you need. I want you to keep fighting, and love life. I want you to find a better wife, somebody who doesn't go and leave out of the blue. Like me even though I loved you since that freshman year of high school, I still love you. If you want to know I met him at work, he was new and I was his guide through the first day. I won't go into detail because I don't want you hurt more than you already are. I love you, I always will. Xo Maria**_

_**Gabi, **_

_**Gabi, I know you probably don't want to read this. I know you are probably frustrated, upset, and just plain pissed at me. I want you to know that this is the hardest one to write. I thought your dads would be but I am wrong. This note is probably going to be soaking wet when I am done. I love you Gabi, I truly do. I wish you understood more why I am doing it this way, I want one more touch. I want one last kiss. I want one last look. I know tears are spilling down your cheeks. I know your brown eyes are full of sadness, or full of anger. Whatever it is I wish I could see, I wish I was comforting you instead of making you upset. I may come back, I don't know but if I don't. I love you more than this world and don't forget it. Please forgive me, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in my life time but one day. I already miss you. I already miss that beautiful smile of yours. You're the sparkle in your eye when you talked about your favorite things. Take of your sister who may not understand everything. Explain it to her, comforter her. Tell her everything will be okay, I love you Gabi, I really do. I wish I didn't have to do this. :*( Love mom. Xoxo" **_

_I was sobbing against my desk, trying to recite the words and crying; it wasn't working very well. I wanted to forgive her but it is soo hard. I miss her touch, her smell, and her loving kisses. I miss everything about her. It made me sob harder. I stood up and ran towards the door. Sharpay and Taylor were following me. Mr. Mack wasn't even paying attention, but the whole class was. Some teacher. _

"_Gabi wait up!" They said together, I then slide down a locker door, sobbing into my hands. _

"_Tell us what Haley's said," Taylor whispered, I smiled briefly. _

_I started talking more clearly, the tears starting to subside a little…_

"_**Haley Boo! **_

_**I know you don't understand whats going on but I am leaving. It may sound confusing or dumb but I am. I hope you know it wasn't because of you, or your sister. It wasn't even your dad. I love you all so much it hurts but sometimes a stronger power takes over, one day you will understand…hopefully. Sometimes you have somebody you think you love and somebody you know you love. I know I love you, I know I love Gabi, and I think I just loved your dad. We lost the spark a couple of years ago, this was new and interesting and you do know I love that. ;) But it is no excuse, like I asked Gabi please forgive me, and it doesn't have to be soon. Help your dad around and obey Gabi. I love you. Mom xo **_

_I looked up at my friends smiling, she really does care but I can't forgive her at least not yet. Not until she comes back and apologizes face to face. Then maybe, just maybe I could forgive her. _

"_She loves you" Shar whispered, her hand was rubbing my back; Taylor sat next to me holding my hand like a good best friend. _

"_I know, I love her too, and I always will" _

_They both smiled, I then heard the intercom system crackly on, it had to be the oldest machine in the world. _

"_Can I please have Gabriella Montez up to the school office please?" Our principals voice echoing through the system, I dried up some tears and stood up. I looked down at Taylor and Sharpay. _

"_You gonna be okay?" Taylor asked_

_I nodded my head "Yes, I will be" I then started walking to the office. When I got there I saw a crying Haley and two police officers. I walked into the office and Haley ran at me, arms wrapping around me. Her body shaking, her tears soaked my shirt. _

"_He dead" I heard her mumble, color drained from my face, those words aren't good when your dad is sick. _

"_No" I mumbled, more tears gathering in my eyes "no, no, no" I kept mumbling to my self. I then sank to the ground crying. I looked up at the police officers who had tears in there eyes, both nodding there heads. I let out a horrifying scream, Haley jumped back from me. I curled myself into a ball and started crying hard. My life came crumbling down before me. The walls came crashing down. Those bricks I built keeping me together fell apart at one horrifying dream._

"_Daddy!" I screamed I then stood up; I looked at the police officers one guy one girl both of there tears staining there cheeks. The look in there eyes saying this was the hardest thing in the world for them. _

"_My daddy can't be dead!" I screamed; I then threw myself at the guy police officer; he just wrapped his arms around me. He comforted me the best he could. My dad died that day of a fuckin heart attack. His heart stopped being from a heart ache, I sometimes hate my mother._

_End of Flashback_

That was the last time I spoke to either of my friends, they don't even know my dad died, they don't know I live on the street. They don't know anything that happened to me, they probably think I am dead.

"Gabi" I then snapped back to reality, I cocked my head at Haley who was staring at me. Her big brown eyes staring at me, she looked almost mad.

"Yeah?" I asked her

"You gonna eat your muffin?" she asked me again, clearly annoyed that I wasn't paying attention and that I wasn't eating my muffin. Oh so that's why she was mad, well I don't want it, well she does though.

"Uh no you can have it" I mumbled handing it over to her, not hungry any more. I then lay back down on my sleeping bag. My head cloudy with thought. I missed those baby blue eyes, and then pink girl running down the hallway after me, or Taylor in the science lab, testing out all different materials. It made me smile thinking about them, I haven't smiled in a long time. I sighed and rolled over, I started talking to Haley, the only thing I did lately was talk to Haley.

Troy's POV

I was walking down the school hallway; I looked over at my friends Sharpay and Taylor who were dating Zeke and Chad. They were both whispering about something, I looked down the hallway and then the other way, I crossed the hall towards there locker. What were these two up to?

"Shar! It has been 6 months!" Taylor said in an urgent but sad voice, her brown eyes full of fear. She threw her head back and then shot a glare at Shar.

"What's been 6 months?" I asked them, I leaned against Chad's locker. My eyes drifted towards the ground then back up towards Sharpay. Zeke was pretty lucky to have her.

"N-nothing" Shar stuttered I raised an eyebrow at her. She only shrugged her shoulders and then shot a look towards Taylor. When I saw Chad walk down I pushed off of his locker and meet him with a handshake.

"Hey man" I said, he then tossed me a basketball, I then started to overhear there conversation.

"It sounds like she doesn't care enough to call and tell us what happened, why should we?" Shar said I started over hearing the conversation, it may be important, something I need to know.

"Well maybe she is dead, or kidnapped! We were the last people to talk to her. Becky says she hasn't seen Haley at school either. They disappeared off the face of the earth" Taylor said in her urgent voice again. Who the hell is Haley? I shook my head, it couldn't be that important.

"So you wanna go shot some hoops?" I asked Chad, he nodded his big bushy hair. We then walked down the hall way but I couldn't get my mind off this Haley girl or the other girl they were talking about.

**Later at Troy's house**

I walked in to my house, it was quiet. I heard the radio blaring from Abby's room though. I sighed heavily and walked up towards my room. I then knocked on her door; she answered it with her glasses on and a book in her hands. She was studying, she was the smart one.

"Hey I have a question for you and where are mom and Nicole?" I yelled over the radio, she then only looked at me more. I waved her to turn down the music. She proceeds to do so, I was then able to talk to her now without screaming my lungs out, which I would like to, keep my lungs.

"I asked you where mom and Nicole are" I said once again this time quieter.

"Oh um they went to the park for some fresh air" She said, she then sat down at her desk.

It was a quiet for a second, I then thought of this Haley girl.

"Hey do you umm know a girl named Haley? She knows Becky" I asked her, I saw her put her pencil in her mouth. Her thinking method, she then jumped out of her seat.

"Oh yes! She disappeared from school 6 months ago! I can't remember her last name though. She is a grade younger than me." Abby said, so Abby knows her too but who disappeared from our school? I shook my head, once again.

"If you need me I am in my room. I don't know if I am studying or not though" I said with a laugh, I heard her giggle a little. I smiled at her, I then heard my mom come into the house.

"Abby I am home!" She yelled; I poked my head out of her room.

"Hey mom" I said, I then left Abby's room and headed downstairs. My mom smiled at me.

"What not playing basketball?" She joked, I laughed

"Not today, I have a history test tomorrow but I don't want to study" I mumbled, I then grabbed Nicole. She squealed with happiness. I laughed at her.

"Well how about you watch Nicole while I make dinner and then I can help you study" She bribed; I looked up at her, a smile already attached to my lips.

"Sure"

"Thank you, now she probably needs to eat" My mom said, she then started rambling.

"Mom, I got it" I said; I then grabbed her diaper bag and head upstairs. I then opened my door to see Chad sitting on my bed. How the hell did he get in?

"Shh…Chad what are you doing?" I asked him catching myself at the beginning. I looked down at Nicole who was playing with my finger.

"I wanted to know if you want to hang out with Zeke, Shar, Tay and me." I then sat down on the bed. I put Nicole down lightly.

"I don't know man; I mean I am the fifth wheel here"

"So?"

"I don't want to see you four making out" I pointed out

"You won't see Sharpay and me or Zeke and me" Chad said, I groaned

"You know what I mean! I am going to stay home tonight and play with Nicole and maybe study for my history test" I told him, me then layed down on my bed next to Nicole.

"Troy"

"What" I snapped at him, he took a step back.

"What is wrong with you" Chad finally asked me

"I am grounded Chad! I don't need more of it for sneaking out" I told him, I then rolled my eyes. Nicole started blabbering.

"Whatever Troy," He then left my room; he won't even remember this tomorrow. I sighed and feed Nicole.

**So here was the second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I posted on my other two stories! You should go and read them too! I am going to camp today and it will be a while before I post anything. **** PLEASE TELL OTHER PEOPLE ABOUT THIS STORY! IF YOU COULD HAVE THEM R&R THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! **

**Thank you for reading my story! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Finally

**Disclaimer- Nothing but the plot**

Chapter 3- Finally

Troy's POV

"Ok, class today we are going on a field trip to the homeless shelter. You all we be put to work, some handing out blankets, some serving soup, some just hanging out and talking to the homeless, but be nice about it don't ask mean questions about how they became homeless stuff along those lines" I turned and heard Sharpay groan, I smiled at her.

"Shar, it won't be that bad" I told her "No school work" I said nudging her

"Ehh" She said shrugging her shoulders, I shrugged.

"Alright, go to your locker and grab your jackets and meet me at the bus" Mrs. Darbus said, I scooted back my chair. I then saw Chad leaving with Taylor, Zeke grabbed Sharpay and pulled he out. I need a girlfriend. I thought to myself. If I didn't get one I was going to go crazy…I hated being the third wheel.

I walked over to my locker to see Chad standing there, Taylor across the hall grabbing her stuff. I opened my locker door.

"So finally off of the grounding?" Chad asked me, he then popped his gum.

"Yeah, last night was my last night but that doesn't mean I am going to a party tonight." I mumbled, I grabbed my jacket and slung it over my shoulder. I didn't really want to party, I was always left alone.

"Dude, come on! The last party I got so drunk that Taylor had to drag me home" He said laughing. I rolled my eyes,

"Chad really and you had the worst hangover the next morning and I am trying to work for a scholarship to some school, don't need to be on the court drunk." I said I slammed my locker door shut. I started walking towards the front of the school. I saw Chad off to my side, he ran after me.

"Troy! Please?" Chad begged, I rolled my eyes, he always did this.

"Ok how about this, just the gang tonight at my house. Movie night? We haven't had one in forever Chad" He looked at me,

"Just us?" Chad asked, he questioned it.

"Yes, just us, who else?"

"How about at Shar's house" He suggested, I looked over at the girls.

"Hey Shar movie night at your house?" I asked

"Do I get to pick?" She fired back, I sighed

"Sure" I mumbled, she clapped her hands and dragged Taylor to the bus. I felt Chad and Zeke staring at me, I turned around. They didn't like that move.

"What" I asked

"You know what? You let them pick the movie? Come on Troy we have a night full of sappy movies!" Zeke said, he then grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me down the hall way towards the bus. I laughed at Chad grumpy face; he was about as whipped as me with those two crazy girls.

"Look at it this way" I started saying, I then pulled myself free. "We don't have to listen to any siblings cry" I told them, I then let Chad sit next to the window and I sat next to him, Zeke across the aisle.

"Yeah but I love Nicole" Zeke said, I smiled

"Who doesn't?" I asked him

"Abby" I mumbled, the two guys laughed, I looked at them

"What she does, she doesn't get the right amount of attention" I told them, I then started laughing. It sounded so stupid.

"Well she is the cutest" Chad said, I turned and looked at him

"Are you crushing on my baby sister?" I asked him, his eyes widened

"No, no, I was, I mean I, I think I will shut up now" He said mumbling over his words. Zeke and I then bursted out laughing, Chad then turned away embarrassed, which made us laugh harder.

"Zeke he so fell for that!" I laughed, Zeke laughing harder, I saw Taylor and Sharpay giggling.

"What are you two laughing about?" Taylor asked poking her head over the seat

"Nothing" Chad said quickly, he then turned around and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Very mature Chad" I said, he just rolled his eyes.

I looked out of the window to see us pulling up to the Soup Kitchen; I have only been here once to drop off some unused clothes. I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder; I stood up and walked out into the aisle. I looked at Sharpay and in her 4 inch heels; I rolled my eyes and stepped off of the bus. This is about as exciting as it is going to get…or he thought.

Gabi's POV

"Haley stops!" I said as she ran down the block and turned around. It was scaring the hell out of me because weird people were hanging around; I pulled my hair into a messy bun. My hair felt disgusting. I really wanted to shower.

"Gabs" She whined "Why can't I run around? I am so bored!"

"I don't care! I don't need some hobo going and raping you" I told her, she then sat down quickly. I rolled my eyes; you had to scare her to do something, she had watched too much CSI.

"Gabi why don't we go to school?" She asked me, she layed down and then closed her eyes.

I waved off the question, I heard her sigh, dejected. I wish we could go to school sometimes. I then looked back down at the book I found in a corner of the alley, nobody near by. It looked almost new, store bought. It was The Choice by Nicholas Sparks. It was actually a very, very good book. I stretched out my hand and itched one of my bug bites, we got many of those living out side.

"Gabi, please talk to me if I can't run up and down the alley" She said, I flipped my pages to see I had two pages left in my chapter, I just needed two minutes.

"Down and back and scream if you need me" I said, my eyes not leaving the book. She smiled and got up. When I finished my chapter I stood up to see her running back towards me. I leaned over and stretched my back out. I heard it pop once or twice, it felt good.

"Back!" She said I looked up to see her a little winded, she was a runner, and she loved running.

"So can I read the book when you are done?" She asked, I looked at her, I then nodded my head.

"Are you going to talk at all?" She asked me,

"Yeah, sorry" She nodded her head, I then put my hand to my chest, I felt my mom's necklace she gave me for my 16th birthday. It was my name with two little hearts. The hearts were little diamonds. I haven't taken it off since my birthday. I sat back down as I saw Haley grab something off of her sleeping bag. I didn't know what, I don't know if I wanted to know what.

I then felt something drop on my leg, I saw a blanket. Another one, some people must be here handing them out today, we always have people hand them to us too.

"Here's a damn blanket and you better appreciate it since I am walking around in heels" The girl mumbled, I looked up at her. I gasped, she looked down at me. Her eyes went wide.

"Shar!" I screamed I stood back up; I didn't touch her since I was so gross and I wouldn't want to touch me.

"Gabi?" She screamed I then saw Taylor off to the side.

"Taylor?"

"Gabi?" They both looked me up and down; Sharpay's face went into disgust and Taylor's sympathy. That was typical.

"Gabi what the hell happened? We haven't heard from you in six months but we find you out on the streets" Sharpay said, her hand on her hip. She wasn't happy.

"I know, I know but that day" I said, I then turned to see Haley looking at us, shocked was written over her face. Tears stormed my eyes, demanding to be let loose. I looked back at them.

"That day my dad died and this is where we ended up" I whispered, I then started crying.

"Oh Gabi, you should have told us or let us help" Taylor said wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I then shrugged her off. She didn't want to touch me, I was so gross.

"I wouldn't touch me, I haven't showered in weeks" I mumbled, I saw Sharpay take a step back which made me smile a little. She always made me smile like that.

"I didn't want help, I thought we could but we ended up on the street" I said to them, they nodded. They understood.

"Come on" Shar said I looked at her, where was she taking me?

"What? We aren't going to let you live out here. You are going to live with me; you are going to my house to shower. Get your nasty stuff in the trash and I will have my mom pick you up" She said and she meant it. I looked at Haley who was excited. I threw our stuff in the trash and picked up my book. I looked at Pay.

"Gabi your body is so…thin" Taylor said, she then looked at Haley. Her face sad, "You both are" I tried to smile weakly at her, I didn't work so well. I then say Sharpay walk back.

"All set, my mom is coming to get you now. We have to finish school today which you are starting again on Monday and then we will be home." She said not coming within 10 feet of me or Haley. I understood I wouldn't either.

"And I will also give you a well deserved hug…after three showers" She said laughing, I laughed along with her.

"Thank you Shar, you really didn't have to" I said

"Yes I did, you are my best friend, I know today I said you didn't care about us because you left but I know why now" she said smiling, I smiled back at her.

We then heard a car come rolling by, I looked to see Sharpay's mom. She was in her nice car, Shar probably told her to bring it to show off.

"Oh Gabi, Haley!" She cried, she got out and ran towards us, she effulged both of us in a hug. I smiled and hugged her back, Sharpay's mom was different than her, she loved to shop and all but she also was so unselfish not saying Shar is but she cares about all of Shar's friends and is always there to talk to.

"Hi Mrs. Evens" I said, I pulled away

"Its Shelby Gabi" She said with a smile, I looked back at the girls. They both smiled towards me.

"We have to get going but see you after school" Taylor said, she waved and then walked away.

"Yep! Then you can also have your hug then too" Sharpay said, I smiled at her.

"See ya!" I said, I then looked back at Shelby.

"Let's go get you a shower and some food. You look so underweight" She sighed; I knew she didn't like this.

"Thank you so much, it means the world to us" I told her

"It is not problem Gabi" I looked at Haley; she was more excited for a shower than anybody. Well I was kinda hard to beat; I was shaking because I was so excited.

The ride to Sharpay's house was quite; really quiet but I liked it. I could think. Thirty minutes ago I was scared somebody was going to rape Haley but now I was getting a shower and real food. It made my stomach grumble. We then pulled up to the silver gate. It said Evens across it; I could remember every detail of this house. From the bump at the bottom of the drive way; or the fourth door step would creak so loudly it would wake a house. It made me smile. I knew this house inside and out. The car then came to a stop in the garage.

"Ok, Gabi you go to Sharpay's room and shower. You know where the clothes are" I nodded at her.

"Haley I am going to take you to the guest bathroom and find some of Becky's clothes that she leaves over" Shelby mumbled, I laughed and got out of the car. I practically ran towards Sharpay's room. I threw open the door. The walls were still pink; the bed was in the same place. Everything was the same, our pictures still hung on the wall, and it all still screamed Sharpay. I loved that it was the same.

I then threw open the door to the bathroom, I smiled. Finally I was getting food. Finally I was getting a shower. Finally I felt safe. Finally, was the only thing running through my mind?

I then turned on the shower, I stripped out of my disgusting clothes, and I hung the towel on the towel rack. I then stepped foot in the warm water. It hit against my rough skin. I let my hair get wet. I then grabbed the shampoo and washed out my hair, I then repeated the process…three more times. I did the same thing with conditioner. I grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed my whole body down twice, I shaved my legs and under my arms…finally. When I was done washing my body off I just let the warm water hit my skin. Finally I got out and started to towel off. I had spent forty five minutes in the shower, but it felt so good. I would spend another forty-five minutes in the shower again too; I couldn't get over the feeling.

I wrapped the towel around my body and went out into Pay's room; I walked over to her closet, well one of her many closets. I opened it up to reveal sweats and hoodies. Yes, exactly what I want. I then picked a pair of black sweats and a pink hoodie. I also grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra. I walked back into the bathroom to put on the outfit. When I was done I grabbed Sharpay's tooth brush, yes I will buy her a new one, and started brushing my teeth. It felt so good. I brushed through my hair.

I then looked into the mirror; I looked like that old Gabi again…

"Finally" I whispered into the air, "Finally"

**So here is another chapter to the Homeless Girls! What did you all think? I will start updating more regularly since I finished My Basketball Hero. **** But that means I am going to start this story and get more into it! **** Please REVIEW my story! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Troy Bolton is your friend?

**You are all going to hate me! Just saying now! **

**Disclaimer- Nothing but the plot and Haley! **

Chapter 4- Troy Bolton is your friend?

I stepped out of Sharpay's bathroom to see Taylor and Shar sitting on her bed, they were both talking and whispering about something. When they saw me they both jumped up and ran towards me. I was effulged in hugs. They were loving hugs that I missed the most, but I missed my dads more.

"Oh my god you don't understand how much we have missed you" Sharpay whispered in my ear. She gave my body an extra squeeze.

"I know, I wanted to go to the school to tell you so bad, I cried for weeks after my dad died. We lived on the streets a week after." I said, I pulled back and Taylor was crying she was always the sensitive one. It was hard to get Sharpay to cry.

"Don't cry!" I said hugging her and only her; Sharpay stood off to the side shifting from foot to foot, she wanted a hug too.

"I know but its just you could have had a regular life not living on the streets if you would have told us." She said sniffling; she crossed her arms over her chest. She was uncomfortable; she knew she could have done more.

I smiled "I didn't want help at the time, trust me" I said, I then sat down on Pay's bed. I crossed my legs Indian style. Sharpay sat down next to me and Taylor on the other side wiping her tears away.

"It was always cold at night, I thought Haley was going to die" I whispered

"Haley was never going to die" Shar said, she rubbed my back again.

"I know, I know it was just so hard" I mumbled

Then Sharpay's door opened, it was Haley. I smiled and patted a spot next to me. She walked over and curled into to a ball on my lap. We would do this one cold morning.

"Aww cute" Shar said, I rolled my eyes, it wasn't new to us.

"Tell us how you ended up on the streets" Taylor said grabbing my hand, I took a deep breath. This was a hard story.

"Um well we just packed a few things and left, I mean I don't really want to talk about it" I said I then looked away. I looked out the window to see a bird creeping.

"Its okay Gabs, when you are ready" I nodded my head

"We just left the house, I have know idea if there is anything there" I said with a sigh, I rubbed Haley's back and stroked her hair.

Sharpay then clapped her hands "Tomorrow! We will go to your house tomorrow" She said, my eyes widened. I couldn't do it, not yet.

"No, no, no, please no" I whispered, tears gathered at the edge of my eyes. I looked down to see Haley sleeping. Tears spilled over the edge. I saw Taylor and Sharpay look at each other; they didn't know how hard it was.

"Gabi honey its okay" Taylor said rubbing my back now "You don't have to go back until you are ready. If you aren't ready its okay"

"T-thank y-you" I cried, they only nodded there heads. I then heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh shit" I heard Sharpay said I looked up at the two.

"What?" Taylor asked

"Um that movie thing" She whispered, Taylors eyes went wide, what movie thing?

"Oh yeah"

"Gabi we made a few new friends while you were gone, um I am going to get them." She said quickly, she jumped off of the bed and ran down the stairs. I looked at Taylor confused, she looked nervous. I stood up and walked to the bathroom, I then put my hair into a messy bun. I then stepped out; I turned to see Haley on the bed, awake. I heard Sharpay talking in the hallway. She muffled angrily, I could hear her voice.

Then she entered the room, I then saw a tall boy, I think his name was Zeke. Followed by Chad which Taylor got up and greeted with a kiss, my eyes about popped out of my head, I then about fainted. Troy Bolton walked into the room, his blue eyes shining brightly. He then turned and looked at me. My mouth was open a little. He looked a little taller, leaner, and more tan, his eyes turned from me. I sighed, still no interest what so ever. I saw Sharpay making out with Zeke. Great my friends have some of the cutest boyfriends while the grandpa down the street always hit on me. I shuddered from the much thought. I mean he would really hit on me, it was gross.

"Um guys I want you to meet Haley and Gabi Montez" She said pointing at each of us, Haley blushed and smiled.

"H-hi" I choked out, I saw Troy smile like I was a nerd, it made me want to cry. I can't believe I just stuttered. That was so stupid! Ugh!

"Wow, stutter" I heard Troy say under his breath, I cleared my throat and looked at Sharpay. I then pointed towards her closet; she looked down and walked over. We both stood inside her huge closet. Well one of her huge closets.

I took a deep breath "Let me get this straight, you are Troy Bolton's friend now, and you failed to mention this how?" I asked her quietly

"Yes"

"He thinks I stutter" I said in a whisper, "He really thinks I stutter?" I said in more of a loud voice.

"No, Gabi he just, he is cocky, and has a big ego. You would hate him in a heart beat. You don't still have the crush…do you?" She asked I nodded my head slowly. How do you not still have a crush on that boy? He looks like a good piece of bacon.

"Oh Gabi" She said, she then brought me into a hug. She then turned around and walked into her movie closet. She pointed at them

"Pick two" She whispered, I went over and grabbed 17 Again and The Blind Side, and I turned and handed them to her. They were my favorite movies; well I haven't seen anything to recent.

"Wow, great picks" she mumbled, I nodded and headed out back into Shar's room. I saw Chad kissing Taylor. Zeke and Troy talking softly, Haley was kind of by her self, I walked out of the bedroom and down to her movie room to claim a spot before they all took the good ones. I grabbed a blanket and pillow when I got into the room. I went in and sat down in my favorite spot. The snuggie coach they had got about a year ago. It was bigger than a recliner but smaller than a love seat. It usually got it all to me; I then heard the rest of the group come in. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the pillow. I felt somebody towering over me about a minute later. There eyes were mad about something, there was tension.

"Go away Haley" I mumbled,

"One it's not Haley and two get out of my spot" I opened my eyes to see Troy standing above me. I gasped slightly; his eyes weren't the same blue color.

"I guess you don't stutter, to bad those are the best to pick on" He mumbled under his breath, I shot Taylor a look of help, who shot Sharpay a look of get his ass out of here.

"Um this is my seat" I said "I always sit here"

"Uh no, it is mine the best place to sit"

"No, I always sat here" I said more firmly

"As in past tense, sat, I now sit here" He said smirking, I rolled my eyes.

"No"

"Oh really? You think you can say no to Troy Bolton?" He asked "The Troy Bolton?" Ego much?

I looked over at Sharpay who had wide eyes, I looked back at him

"Uh yeah, I think I can" I said, he just stared at me in disgust.

"There is room for two" He said

"Like I am going to share with you" I said, I then looked at Haley, she then got up and sat next to me. She always knew when I needed her.

"What the fuck" he said,

"Troy man come on sit over here" I heard Chad say from the loveseat, Troy's fists were clenched as we he walked away. I rolled my eyes, he is a jerk.

"Ok, first move Blind Side"

"Did you pick this Sharpay because that is my favorite movie and you know it?" Troy yelled through the room.

"Don't have to yell" I mumbled

"Well I don't give a fuck" he said back, a tear slid down my cheek. Thank God that the room was really dark at the moment, I don't need him seeing me crying.

"Um no I let Gabs pick" She said, I buried my head in Haley's shoulder, my cheeks were red.

"It's going to be okay Gabi" She whispered, I looked back at her, tears spilling down my cheek. I then got off the couch and ran out of the room. I didn't want to be in there, it felt like I was suffocating.

"Well that's a nerd" I heard Troy say

"Troy shut the hell up" Chad and Taylor both said I then heard somebody smack him. I slid down the door of Sharpay's room. Ryan then came walking down the hall way great, I thought to myself. Ryan was Sharpay's older brother, he was in college. His first year of it, he was going to UCLA. He must be on break.

"Gabi?" He asked, he came closer to me, Ryan was kind of muscular, and he was a few inches taller than me.

"Hey Ry" I said using his nickname from when I was over here all of the time.

"Haven't seen you in a while! Are you okay?" He asked, he then sat next to me, he always cared about other people, unlike his sister but I loved her any way.

"No, Troy hates me"

"Oh still have that crush?" He teased me, I smiled at him. His mouth dropped, "You do?"

I nodded my head at him, he looked shocked. "Ryan leaves her alone!" Sharpay snapped, I looked at Ryan; he stood up and winked at me, he was always a ladies man.

"Talk to you later Gabs" He said, he then walked to his bedroom.

"Gabi, I don't mean for Troy to be rude, he just is" She said sighing next to me

"How did you become friends?" I asked him

"Well I started dating Zeke, which lead to Chad and Taylor. Troy is just kinda along. I mean we are close and all but he doesn't like new people. I mean he didn't like Taylor at first, Troy doesn't know about you like Zeke and Chad." Sharpay said, she sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Why doesn't he know?"

"Because he wouldn't care, Troy likes to party, but at home he is a good guy. He has two little sisters. They are adorable. One is only 1 month old. The other is a year older than Haley and Becca." I sniffed up a tear

"Yeah, I don't care about him but um let's go back to the movie"

She looked at me uncertainly, I nodded my head. We both stood up and walked towards the movie room. When we got back in I saw Troy half asleep, he was cuter than ever. I wish he would like me. I wish he could see past my nerdy look. I sighed as I sat back down.

After the first movie we all went down to the kitchen to have a snack, I looked at Taylor and Chad, Zeke and Shar, Haley ended up falling asleep. Troy was standing across from me. His body leaning against the counter, he took a drink of his Gatorade.

"Why do you hate me?" I whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Well for one you are in sweats and a pink hoodie" He said

"What's wrong with that?" I asked him

"Well all of us are in jeans" I rolled my eyes, he was such an idiot.

"Ok, whatever" I said

"Two, you come and joy a party just for the gang we had set up" He said pointing his finger at me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I hate this. "If it makes you happy, I am going to bed" I mumbled, I grabbed a bottle of water and dragged my feet upstairs. I turned around to see him smiling; he then started talking to Zeke.

"I really hope you are happy" I whispered into the cool air. I then went up to Sharpay's pink, glittery room. I turned the lights off, the fan on, and crawled under the covers. I shut my eyes waiting for sleep to take over my body but it didn't. It was too quiet. It was always noisy on the street. Either cars squealing or people drinking, I was use to noise, so I went back into the movie room where I turned on the next movie for them, I curled up next to Haley. I heard them all walk in to see the movie started, they gathered around and got comfortable.

"Shit is Montez in here" I heard Troy say, he then touched my foot. I shifted slightly, I heard him sigh and move away. I was still trying to figure out what my friends had gotten them selves into. I mean if I didn't leave does that mean they wouldn't be with the boys? I then started to fall asleep; I curled my body further to my body. I was comfortable which hasn't happened in many months, for the first time in many nights I didn't fall asleep cold. I felt safe. But I was still trying to figuring out how my friends became friends with my biggest crush ever…Troy Bolton. I then fell in a peaceful sleep.

**I told you, I said you were all going to hate me! Haha **** was it a good chapter though? Do you like it? **

**Remember vote ZAC in the Teen Choice Awards! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. A run in Literally

**Declaimer-Nothing but Abby, Nicole, and Haley**

Chapters 5- A run in…Literally

It was 2:30, great. I felt them all start to clean up. They handed ended up watching The Notebook and Titanic, the guys didn't totally like that. I kept waking up and then falling back asleep, so I would watch parts of both movies.

"I liked Gabi's picks better" Troy muttered after seeing Sharpay's picks, I remember Sharpay laughing.

"What are we going to do with Gabi and Haley?" I heard Taylor whisper in the dark room, no windows and the light was broke.

"Leave them here to rot" Troy mumbled, I then heard people slap him, he deserved that.

"Troy Anthony Bolton!" I heard Sharpay say "What do you have against her? I mean really you just met her, there isn't much you could hate about her"

"She is an outside! She came in an invaded our group, OUR is the keyword there"

"What did she do sleep? And before she left we weren't a group, we were a group" Taylor muttered towards him, I also saw her point at Sharpay and me.

"Wait left" I heard all of them sigh in frustration; this wasn't going to be good.

"Yes Troy, left. She was living on the streets for the last six months! Her dad died and her mom left, guess where this left him? Huh? On the streets" Taylor screamed, she then stormed out of the room. I sat up, tears falling down my cheeks and running out of the room. I can't believe she just told Troy Bolton that.

"Great thanks Troy" Chad said, as I ran out of the room.

I followed Taylor down the stairs and outside the house, the night air was chilly, I wished I had my sweatshirt on.

"Taylor" She looked shocked to see me; she didn't think I was awake.

"Gabriella, um hey" she said, she lifted her hand to wipe away the tears that were running down her face.

"Hey"

"Gabi, I know I shouldn't have told Troy" She whispered

"It's okay, he was going to find out sometime, and maybe he will be a little nicer" I said shrugging towards her. All though it be sympathy which I don't want.

I then heard a dry laugh come from be hide me "Yeah right Montez, in your little dreams" He said passing me, I closed my eyes. Why does he keep showing up like this, was he a magician or something.

"Troy shut the hell up! Why can't you leave her alone? Why?" Taylor screamed Taylor was about done with him as much as I was.

He just stared at me; I could feel his eyes staring at me "Because" He then left. I sighed and hugged Taylor. He couldn't even give a good answer, I groaned in frustration.

"I can't believe I even liked him" I whispered in our hug, it was a tight hug, like the one she gave me after she found out my mom left.

"Its okay Gabs, we all have our crushes" She whispered back

"It's those eyes" I whispered, "They still get to me"

I heard Taylor sigh "I know Gabs; they get to all of us, that's the only reason I can stand him sometimes" I nodded my head in agreement.

"They are just that blue, I wish I had those eyes" I mumbled

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Yes…I believe so" I said with a laugh, we then headed inside to go back to sleep.

Troy's POV

I can't believe that's who they were talking about! I pulled out of the drive-way and backed away. She is cute, I have to admit it. For living on the street she is looking fantastic. I sighed as I drove around town. My parents are going to kill me, I was just going to stay but I don't think I should've with all the fighting, they didn't want me there. They were all taking to Gabi's side.

I groaned as I pulled into my drive-way to see lights on in the house, the only reason lights were on was because of one person.

"Thanks Nicole" I mumbled as I turned my car off. I opened the door and grabbed my jacket. I locked the door to my car and walked towards my front door. I opened it quietly and stepped in; I would hope I could sneak by all of them.

"Troy" My dad growled "where were you this time?" He asked, I groaned and then looked at him.

"At Sharpay's house with the gang, we were watching movies." I said

"Oh okay" Really that easy, maybe that should be my excuse from now on?

"Uh okay" I said to him, I then headed towards the stairs.

"6 am tomorrow morning you are going for a 3 mile run" He said crossing his arms. Oh so there is the punishment. I rolled my eyes better go get some sleep I thought.

"Well I better go to bed then" I said, he nodded his head and headed back to the kitchen where my mom and Nicole sat.

I climbed the stair and walked into my room, I laid down on my bed and fell asleep quickly, not caring that I was simply still in my clothes. I just needed the sleep.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

The next morning I was up at 5:45. I stumbled around my room for a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt. After the few hours of sleep I got I got even more tired, how has that even possible. I stumbled downstairs; I wrote a note and jumped outside. The morning air was as cold as last night's air, it was better running air. I plugged my iPod in and started with OMG by Usher, I started with an easy jog picking my pace up as the minutes ticked by.

As I ran through town I went from song to song, I stopped at Starbucks to grab a coffee; it was about 7:30. I got a Caramel frappachino. When I walked out I knocked somebody over.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" I said pulling her up, she was small, brunette. "I will buy you your coffee" She looked up at me,

"Montez?" I sneered; her lips went into a frown out of all people that is who I run into?

"Hey" She whispered, her cheeks flushed with color.

"Okay, why are you being nice to me after last night?" I asked her

"Because and could you take your hand off me please?" She asked, I blushed and let her go.

"So how about that coffee I owe you, I mean because I didn't knock you over and everything" She nodded her head shyly and we walked back in Starbucks. She ordered a coffee and when she got it we were left with an awkward silence.

"So umm sorry about last night" I said, I started rubbing the back of my neck.

She started shaking her head "Why are you being nice to me?" She asked

"Well running makes me think and I thought I should give you a chance." I said laughing; I saw her blush a little.

"Well okay then" I took a long drink of my coffee, the coldness hitting against the back of my throat. I looked back at Gabi.

"Come on, you have to meet my sisters" I said, I grabbed her by the hand and led her towards my house.

"Uh okay but Troy, really why are you being nice to me? I mean yesterday you were pissed at me for know reason! Now you want to show me your sisters?" She asked

"Gabi, please work with me, I want to get to know you" She stopped in her tracks, why was she being difficult?

"You heard me last night…didn't you?" She said, I was really confused, what we were talking about.

"Uh no, because I have no idea what we are talking about" I said to her

She sighed of relief "Good, you didn't need to hear it" She said to me, she then started walking again.

I smirked "Why? Did you say something about me?" I asked wiggling my eye brows. She blushed a deep red.

"No" she said quietly, I let out a laugh.

"Un huh, sure you didn't" I took another sip of my cold beverage.

"Ok maybe a little but it wasn't all about you Mr. Ego"

"Oh what?"

"How insanely rude you were to me!" She shouted with a smile on her face. She then started laughing. Her laugh was beautiful in my opinion. I smiled.

We walked to my house in silence, neither of us wanting to break the silence, in a house with a baby you don't want to break the silence.

"So, what are your sisters' names?" She asked finally, we both kicked off our shoes.

"Abby and Nicole"

"Awe cute names"

"Thanks, so"

"So"

"Thanks for giving me a second chance" I said

"Your welcome but don't ruin it, please" She begged, I only smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I won't"

"Thanks, I don't have many friends, just Sharpay and Tay"

"Well they are cool, if you were still around I don't know what would have happened" She then looked down and didn't talk the rest of the way, and I had know idea what I said that made her mad.

When we got to my house I could hear everybody in the kitchen, I walked over grabbing Gabi and tugged her over.

"Troy who is this?" My dad asked, I grabbed both of our coffee cups and threw them away.

"Mom, dad, Abby, this is my friend Gabi, well Sharpay and Taylor's friend" I said

"Well hi Gabi"

"Wait Gabriella…" My dad said

"Montez" she followed through, his face registered the name and his eyes widened.

"Your dad and mom" she nodded quickly before he could finish his sentence.

He then walked over and brought her into a hug while she sobbed, I looked over at my mom, and she just shrugged her shoulders. I then heard Nicole start crying.

"I will get her" I said, I then took off upstairs. I entered the room to see her crying in her crib. I walked over towards her and picked her up. She was so little…

"Hey little girl! What's wrong?" I asked rocking her back and forth in my arms. She just babbled a little which made me laugh. I then felt somebody beside me.

"You are great with her you know" She whispered into my ear, I smiled and looked at her.

"She is amazing" I said

"You are going to make a great dad someday"

"I have seen you with Haley, you are pretty good yourself" I commented, she blushed

"We always used to fight but now we get along"

"That great"

Blue meet brown. Brown meets blue.

I started to lean forward but was interrupted by Nicole.

"Oh um lets go downstairs" I mumbled

"Yeah, lets" she said blushing, we then walked downstairs and hung out the rest of the day and we actually got along.

**Okie Dokie here is another chapter! I have to go to a birthday party so PLEASE REVIEW! **

**PS Sorry it was short! **


	6. Disappointed

**Disclaimer-Nothing but Haley, Nicole, and Abby. **

Chapter 6- Disappointed

Gabi's POV

"I mean he was really nice to me, bought me coffee, we talked all day, played with Nicole" I gushed to Sharpay and Taylor, my face was flushed, I was really starting to fall for this guy.

"Sounds like somebody likes a certain blue eyed man" Sharpay teased me; she poked my side and then giggled.

My eyes widened "You know I already had a crush on him" I whispered, they all giggled at me, I smiled lightly.

"Not funny!" I whined I crossed my arms like a little girl who didn't get a piece of candy or a sandy haired blue eyed boy, which ever.

"Yes, Gabi it is funny, I mean come on you two were fighting one day and then you two are hanging out together, I mean something isn't going to go right, either you guys stay this way or you start fighting again."

I blushed "Yeah and your point is?" I asked her

"Something snapped in between you two" Taylor said to me, I then looked to my side; he was about 20 feet ahead of me.

"Did I mention that we almost kissed?" I said rushing the end of the sentence, they both caught it to, and I mean who wouldn't catch that part. They looked at me like I had two heads, I mean come on it was an almost.

"What?" I asked them, I then started walking towards the cafeteria; I stopped to grab a lunch and picked up some water, they just followed behide me, they grabbed everything I grabbed, robots.

"Gabi! He almost kissed you?" Sharpay screeched she headed towards our lunch table.

"Yes! But Nicole started crying, almost like it wasn't meant to be" I said sadly, I frowned and then looked down at my lunch tray.

"No, it was meant to be, Nicole just doesn't know what she was doing" Taylor said, she reassured me.

"Are you sure" I asked he, I saw her nodded her head, I then saw a foot flash in front of me, I stumbled over it and then fell towards the ground, my food landing on my shirt. My chest starting to ache from the pain of the tray, tears flooded my eyes. My head started to pound, I wanted to get up but I could feel the whole cafeteria starring at me, laughing, pointing, I was humiliated.

"Oh looks like geeky Gabi is back" I gasped slightly knowing that voice from anywhere, that voice made me feel comfortable, I knew it too well, I didn't want to get up at all now. I started to stand up and I was on my two feet before somebody pushed me over again, I landed and I hit my head on the ground. Tears flooded my face, my cheeks were red, and the cafeteria was in a roar.

"Troy! What is your problem?" Sharpay screamed, I stayed face first on the ground, I rolled over and I wiped my eyes and I then started to stand up. I brushed the food off of my pants and I started to run towards the door.

"Gabi! Wait!" Taylor said catching up to me, I turned around how was I supposed to stay in this cafeteria when everybody was pointing and laughing at me, I then walked out and stood in the hallway right outside the door, Taylor walked out two seconds later.

"What?" I sneered towards her, she took a gently step back, she knew I was upset, horribly upset and hurt.

"I am sorry Taylor, I really started to think he wasn't a jerk" I said, I slid down a wall and buried my head into my hands. I can't believe I let him through my walls, I can't believe it.

"Gabi, it's okay, he is the one missing out, you aren't, and you should relax its going to be fine"

"No! I started to trust him! It was all a stupid act!" I started crying harder, my body shook as I sobbed into Taylor's shoulder; I let him in and look what happened.

"Gabi, he just doesn't understand" Shar said quietly, I looked away, she must have heard the whole thing, and she was standing behide Taylor.

"Nobody understands, I lost my dad, my mom left us to die. Nobody understands!" I screamed they both looked a bit taken back. I need to stop lashing out, I need to control myself.

"Gabi are you okay?" Shar asked me, I looked up at her and truly looked into her eyes.

"No…I am not okay" I said, Shar then gave a weak smile towards me; she knew I wasn't okay but she wanted to hear me say it for once.

"Gabi, maybe we should go home for the rest of the day, just us three and talk" she said quietly, I looked down at my ruined outfit and back to Sharpay and Taylor, girl talk sounded wonderful.

"Thanks you guys, I really missed you" I mumbled, then both stuck out there hands for me to get up, my Mac and Cheese slide down my clothes as I stood up.

"Geeky Gabi! Where do you think you are going!" I fell back on my butt to see Troy coming, I wanted to scream and hit him. Why was he such a jerk to me, why did he do this to me? Now my damn butt is hurting too, damn him.

"Bolton! Leave her alone! Why are you being this way?" Taylor yelled at him, Troy just stared back at Taylor; his eyes were focused on me instead of Taylor.

"Stop your crying, you just everybody to feel sorry for you" He mumbled, Sharpay then lunged at him. I have never seen her do this since like 6th grade.

"Shar, what the hell" I then saw Zeke and Chad running towards us, they both saw me then Troy and Pay.

"Troy, get the hell off of my girlfriend!" Zeke shouted, I then saw Troy come flying out of the pile, Chad was dragging him backwards, Chad was bouncing him up and down on the hallway, and it was actually pretty funny to watch.

"Chad! Let go of me! I can't believe you are taking her side!" He said pointing at me, I closed my eyes and let my head hit against the wall.

"Troy! What's wrong with you? Ever since she came around you have been like this? What the hell is wrong with you?" Chad yelled, the hallway was silent, only us six in the hallway, I could swear that the cafeteria was listening at the door though.

"What's wrong? What wrong that is when you all promised a night to us this girl comes along! She just took over, she has brain washed you, and she made you like her." Troy yelled, I rolled my eyes, he was so stupid.

"Troy! She was around before you even took two looks at us! She was with us when you just passed us by!"

"What about that one day six months ago? Where I found you two in the hallway crying, where was she then? Huh?" He yelled, I stood up and walked over to him.

"You want to know? Huh? You want to know? I was really living on the streets Troy! My dad did really die! I didn't just make it up to get attention, if I wanted to do that then I wouldn't be crying my eyes out right now, I wouldn't have been away for the last 6 months and maybe you still would think I am just invisible to you and you basketball people, now I will leave, I will let you have your group back because I am done playing with you, I have to go my own way." I then took a deep breath, I just told off Troy Bolton and it felt good, it felt really good.

I looked over at Sharpay and Taylor, they both looked surprised, and who wouldn't be surprised.

"Gabi, you didn't mean it? Did you?" Taylor asked, tears streaming down her face, I looked up sadly, I hated this, and I really hated this.

"Yeah, I did. Things are different now I can't just walk right in and take over. You had a thing going and I don't want to be part of it if somebody doesn't want me part of it." I said I then started to walk away.

"Gabi" I turned around to see Sharpay looking at me.

"You aren't going to live on the streets anymore right? You can still stay with me" Her brown eyes were afraid of the answer.

"Sure Shar, I will stay with you but I will stay out of the way, along with Haley." I said, I then turned around and walked out of the building but before I knew it Chad was standing in front of me, why wouldn't they leave me alone.

"Hi" He said to me, I looked over his shoulder and back to him, why was he talking to me?

"Uh hi?" I asked him

He looked down and then back to me "Gabi, don't throw away your friendship with Taylor and Shar because of Troy." He said quickly, I rolled my eyes and walked around him but he grabbed my arm.

"Chad! Please?" I begged him; I didn't want to be here.

"Gabi! Do you not understand how much those two girls missed you? They cried for weeks when you didn't show up, they went to your house to find a lame ass note! Then they find you but you throw it away because Troy is being a jerk?" He yelled his face was getting red. He loved Taylor; you could see how he was doing this to make her happy.

"Chad! I wish you understood that I made him mad at me! I just came in and they came running back to me. I left and didn't tell, they don't deserve me, both of them deserve you and Zeke, they have also broken through Troy which I won't be able to do." Tears welled up in my eyes which I saw made Chad uncomfortable. I wiped them away and started walking off again.

"Gabi…"

"No, Chad. Forget it okay? I will still hang with Taylor and Shar just when you guys aren't around." I gave him a weak smile and looked back down to the ground. "Just forget about me, it's easy" I said, I then walked back to Sharpay's which is a long walk, but then Sharpay's car pulled up next to me.

"Gabi, get in" She said, I shook my head and kept walking, they stayed right along beside me before I saw Zeke in front of me, he picked me up even though I was screaming.

"Gabi, just get in!"

I groaned and sat down, Zeke next to me, Chad on the other side; I crossed my arms as we drove around.

"Gabi, forget Bolton. We all told him off and he is the loser, we can be a group now" Taylor said, I gave her a small smile. I then looked at Chad. I wouldn't believe Chad would do it, no way.

"Even me, I was going to stand by my girlfriend" he said smiling; he then turned and looked out the window.

"Chad, you" Taylor started but Chad cut her off.

"Taylor, Troy was being a jackass. He doesn't deserve friends like us, who are loyal. Gabi is going to replace him easily." Chad said, I smiled and then looked at Chad, I think I was going to like him.

"Thanks Chad, that means a lot, I never wanted to become between you and Troy."

"Like I said, he was being an idiot. You are amazing, and it takes a dork like me to realize this that means something is wrong with Troy" Chad said laughing, the rest of the car started to laugh, I loved the sound of laughter, it made me happy.

I just smiled and finally began to relax in the car, I let my head hit the back of the headrest, and I took a deep breath and let it out. Everything was starting to feel normal again, and I liked that feeling, I really, really liked that feeling.

**Here was another chapter! **** I hope you liked it! Yes, Troy is an ass, but he might change, I don't know well I do know but you don't! Ha-ha, **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Remember that Teen Choice awards are Monday night! **


	7. Jerk

**Today is my favorite day in August! **

**Disclaimer-Nothing**

Chapter 7- Jerk

"Chad!" I screeched in the school hallway, he pushed my over and I landed on my butt, the whole gang was laughing at our little scene in the hallway, he was teasing me.

"It's not funny!" I complained Sharpay's hand stuck her hand out to help me up. She lifted my still tiny body up and I was standing again. Chad was still laughing, his bushy hair was about to get a cut.

"Oh that's it Danforth, you get it now! Or I will get your hair" I screamed, I then ran after him in the hallway, his eyes widened when I threaten the hair. He darted through students left and right and right towards the gym, but before I could get in there I smacked right into somebody, instead of them catching me they let me fall to the ground, that was oh so sweet of them, ugh my butt was going to be really sore, a big bruise, nice.

"Ow…" I said sitting up, I saw Chad from the corner of my eyes, his face was somewhat pale, what was he so concerned about? I raised an eyebrow in his direction and then fell back against the floor; I was too tired to keep sitting up.

"Geeky Gabi…" I heard, I gasped and looked up to those crystal blue eyes, my face frowned when I saw Abby Stanley standing next to him, and she was the top runner for East High and head cheerleader. What was she doing with him? I shook my head and started to stand up. I didn't want to be there anymore, I wanted away.

"Troy" I muttered, I stood up and brushed my pants off "What are you doing here?" He asked me

"Um I believe I go to school here" I told him, he laughed a dry laugh, Abby just smirked.

"Of course you do…" He mumbled under his breath

"You knew that too if I might add" I told him, he looked up, his eyes a shade darker, why was he an idiot.

"Well all I know is that you stole my friends" His voice a little louder, he pulled Abby tighter to his side, her eyes were a bright green and her hair was pure blond, it was curled a little too, she had a little bit too much make-up on, she looked more like a clown.

"You, stole his friends?" She said, I rolled my eyes at her rich tone in her voice, she was a snob.

"No. No she didn't" Chad said, he stepped out from the gym, Troy then starred at him for a moment, they really should be friends still.

"Chad, dude come on, why are you taking her side on this?" Troy begged to know, he almost needed to know.

"Why is there a side Troy? She is a girl, why can't she be part of the group that you no longer belong to." Chad said Troy and Abby took a step back; it hurt to see him with another girl. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, I wanted to get away from here, not be here.

"Whatever Chad, but I would like you to meet my new girl Abby" Troy said, he then leaned down and kissed her on the lips, my heart ached on the inside. I then took a step back and started running through the chaotic hallways back to where my group of friends was. The vision of the two kissing kept running through my mind. It hurt me, but he doesn't even know I like him. I sighed as I reached my locker where everybody was still standing, they were all laughing until I came running up.

"Hey gabs, where is Chad? Did you duct tape him to a chair and lock him in a closet?" Sharpay asked with a laugh, I giggled a little with a small smile.

"No, it's worse" I mumbled after I remembered what I was going to tell them.

"What?" Taylor asked, she almost seemed scared, she was concerned for her boyfriend

"We ran into Troy," I said sighing, Taylor and Sharpay grew a shade lighter. "That's not it though, he is dating Abby Stanley." I muttered, they both gasped. I only looked towards my shoes which were way more interesting than them.

"No way! Are you serious? She is such a slut!" Sharpay screamed, Zeke wrapped his arms around Sharpay before she went and beat both of them up. She is capable of doing that, I would be scared. Her purse and her heels both hurt.

"Shar, calm" He whispered, Sharpay then took a few deep breaths, I giggled and then looked at Taylor, and she was freaking out on the inside.

"Is Chad still with him?" She asked me calmer than she should have been.

I shrugged my shoulders and then grabbed my needed books out of my locker; we all headed towards our next class when Chad showed up by our side. Where the hell did he come from?

"Chad! Where have you been?" Taylor asked

"Telling Troy off" He said, I rolled my eyes.

"He isn't worth it you guys" I heard Taylor say a second later, I nodded in agreement.

"But he was being mean to Gabster again, I mean badmouthing you. I won't even repeat it" He mumbled, his eyes flashed to mine, it was bad and I knew it.

"You guys, listen" They all stopped in the hallway, I stepped out in front of them. "You don't have to go around not being friends with Troy. Chad you and Troy have been best friends forever, you should still be his friend" I told him, he looked away, I knew Chad missed him, how could you not miss your lifelong friend?

"But Gabi, I can't just let him back in my life, he doesn't like you and I love you as a brother type relationship, I can't have both" He said with a sigh, I only looked a way for a moment before I turned and looked at him.

"Well…" I started to say, I was then pushed from behide and I started falling forward, I dropped all of my books only to land in Chad's arms. I groaned and all the blood rushed towards my head. My books were scattered at my feet, that's nice.

"God, Troy you are such an idiot!" Taylor screamed, she marched towards him and slapped him with her purse. "Why the hell was I EVER friends with you?" She screamed at him, he took a step back, he was rubbing his shoulder, and apparently her purse hurts too.

"One Taylor you became friendly to MY best friend so you became my friend too but now since SHE" Troy pointed angrily at me "came back she has ruined everything, everything!" he repeated, I groaned.

"Shut up Troy!" I stood up and pushed Taylor back a little bit, she went into Chad's arms.

"Troy! Calm down ok? I am sorry that I stole MY friends back! I am sorry that you feel so left out but why, why are you taking it out on me, or Taylor! Leave us alone! Go hang out with Chad! I don't care; I just want my friends back. You can have your friends, but maybe if you take a step back you might see that your friends know how to look at somebody new and let them in and maybe they don't want to be your friend because you are such a jerk! I might have had a little crush on you 6 months ago but now, now I know how you really are…just a big fat jerk." I yelled at him, I took a deep breath after my long rant.

His face was paler than ever "Gabi…"

"Save it! I don't want to hear anything from you!" I shouted, I then picked up my books a fled down the hall way, I knew he was a jerk.

When I got to my classroom I went to the back of the room and sank down in my seat, letting a few tears roll down my cheek, I didn't want to be noticed, not at all. The teacher carried on her rant about whatever she was talking about, kids shot me weird looks. I sunk lower into my seat, my face red. I just wanted to disappear at this moment in time, I just wanted my mom and dad back, and I just wanted everything to be normal again.

When the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and was the first person out of the room. When I walked out into the hallway it was crowded already. I got to my locker and spun the dial open, I sighed as I grabbed my stuff for tonight's homework. I shut my locker and walked towards Sharpay's car, when I got there nobody was there yet so I leaned against it and wiped my tears away.

"Montez" at least it wasn't Geeky Gabi, we have made a step in the good direction, I looked up to see Troy Bolton.

"Jerk, what do you want?" I asked him, I closed my eyes and let the warm sun hit against my skin, I wanted to go and Sharpay wasn't here.

"Was everything you said back there true?" He asked, I say that his backpack was slung over his shoulder, his jacket in his hand.

"I don't want to talk to you, go away" I murmured, I heard him sigh; he knew he shouldn't be here.

"Montez, please work with me here" he said in an impatient voice, and he just did not go there.

My eyes snapped open "No, I will not work with you! I don't want to work with you! You are an ass! You are a pig! You are just a plain jerk! I am not talking to you! I am done playing this game so go be with Abby and get on with your life so I can get on with my life!" I shouted, the whole student body was staring at us, they heard me call him names, they heard it all.

"Whatever Montez, go have a happy life" He mumbled, he then walked away, thank the lord.

"Oh Gabi! I am so sorry we weren't here earlier!" Taylor cried running up to me, I shrugged her off and got inside Sharpay's car. I stayed quiet the rest of the way home, I didn't want to talk; I just wanted to get away, I just wanted to go see my parents but I couldn't.

"Gabi…" Sharpay said she must have seen the whole thing go down, I knew they saw the whole thing go down.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered I wanted to curl in a ball and cry my eyes out; I was tired and drained of energy.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean you told him?" She said she looked in her review mirror; she stared at me, while I found the right answer.

"Yeah, I will be fine, I just need come ice cream" I mumbled, Sharpay smiled as we pulled into Wal-mart.

"Mission accomplished" She said, I smiled and laughed.

This girl knew what I wanted before I even said; do I love this girl or what?

**HI! I hope you liked it! **

**Guess what? It's my BIRTHDAY! **** I am super excited and I only want one thing! REVIEWS! **** LOL **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **** I might even update twice but two different times so read and review! **

**I am also sad Zac didn't win anything! **** I officially hate Taylor Launter who beat him in EVERYTHING! UGH! **

**Anyway Please Review for my birthday! **** It's okay if you can't though…**


	8. I can't trust you anymore

**It's still my birthday! Ha-ha so please reviews EACH chapter! Thanks sooo much! **

**Disclaimer-Nothing**

Chapter 8- I can't trust you anymore

"Taylor! Where do you think you are going?" I asked her, she speed by me and down Sharpay's stairs, I raced after her. Where was she going? Has she gone crazy? I think she has gone crazy…I sighed as I watched her get to the door.

"Gabi! I you have to meet somebody!" She said, she then threw open the door. Who the hell am I meeting?

"Kaylee!" She said when the door opened, it revealed a girl with long dark brown hair, her eyes flashed green, and her body was tan and long. How did Taylor know her? Was she one of Troy's flings?

"Taylor!" She responded she then wrapped each other in a hug. I was really confused.

"Uh hello?" I said, Taylor then jumped back and looked at me, she smiled at me.

"Gabi, this is my cousin Kaylee, she is a senior this year, just like us. She is moving here because her parents got a divorce so her, her brother and her dad all moved out here" Taylor said, I nodded my head and then looked over at Kaylee.

"So you are 17?" I asked shyly, Kaylee set down her Prada bag; she shrugged off her coat and then tossed it on a chair, Sharpay must have met her while I was gone, I didn't even know about these people.

"Yep, I will be 18 next week though, right after school gets out for you guys" She said, I nodded and leaned against the wall. I watch the two talks about random things; I wasn't in the mood for talking.

"So Gabi, I heard you are staying with Sharpay?" She asked I crossed my legs Indian style; did we have to talk about this?

"Yeah, until I can get a steady job and provide for Haley and me"

"Haley?"

"Oh my sister" I said

"Oh, Taylor only mentioned you" She then turned toward Taylor shooting her a look.

"Well Haley has a life; she is rarely around, unlike me"

"So where do you want to go to school?" I asked her

"I want to go to Yale, it has always been my dream college but my dumb brother wants to go to UCLA which I don't get I mean he isn't smart and all but he can go to a better school than that" She mumbled, I cocked my head sideways.

"I always thought about going there, I thought it was an amazing school" I said to her

"See sis, I told you it was a good school" a deep voice said from behide me, I turned around to see the most gorgeous guy. His hair was a shaggy blonde, his eyes were blue but not as blue as Troy's. His body was toned, and tan. He wasn't tall like Troy but had to be 5'11 at least. I starred at his face for a moment before turning towards Kaylee and Taylor, they both rolled their eyes, and he was hot.

"Luke, you are such an ass." She mumbled, Luke, really cute name, I like it.

"Yeah sure, but at least I will make friends easily in this city" He shot back at her; she gasped and then yanked me towards her, I stumbled a little and then landed by her side.

"No, Gabi is my friend!" She exclaimed I then turned toward her. I was?

"Gabi huh, cute name" I blushed and then looked down, I then mumbled my thanks. I heard him laugh which made me look up. His laugh…aw

"Wow," I mumbled, I then looked back at my feet they were ten times more interesting than making a fool of myself.

"So Gabi, where do you stay?" He asked he took another step closer to me, his blue eyes twinkling; ugh I officially hate blue eyes. There are the worst colors for eyes, I mean they are so…aw.

"I stay here with Pay" I said, he then cracked a smile. Aw he has dimples too! It was so cute; I wish I had a camera. It was a Kodak camera.

"Aw, Sharpay, where is she anyway?" He asked, and then she came stumbling down the stairs from the night.

"Is that Luke I hear?" She said, I smiled and then backed up into the kitchen, I wanted away for a moment.

"The one and only, I mean nobody in here is as good looking as me" He said, I laughed and then turned into the kitchen. I saw Taylor get up and follow me. Luke and Sharpay were teasing each other, they would be cute together but she has Zeke, which they also look really cute together.

"You like Luke!" She said when she walked into the kitchen; I let my smile fall a little and then looked up at her. Did I?

"Yeah, I mean he is cute and all" I said with a blush, Taylor laughed, I blushed even deeper.

"Gabi, I think he likes you too, I mean did you see how he looked at you?" She asked, she walked over to the fridge and grabbed bottles of water.

"Yeah, I know but it's just, I still have feelings for Troy I know I should give it up but I do, I just…I just need time to think" I mumbled, I slipped on my shoes and then grabbed my iPod; I slipped my sweatshirt over my head and walked out the door. Why am I thinking about this jerk again, ugh!

"Gabi, wait" I ignored all of them and kept walking, I walked to the park and I finally stopped at a tree that my dad and I used to sit at all of them time. I sat down and leaned against it, my fingers tracing the bark. I sighed and closed my eyes, when I opened them the moon was staring at me in the face; it was high in the sky. I smiled knowing my daddy was watching me, hearing me, knowing everything I did.

My iPod went through song after song until, until one song came one, tears popped into my eyes. It was our song, the song he would sing to me every night before bed. The song that I sang at his funeral, it was the song that I cried to every single time I listened to it. I then began to sing along to the music.

**"I'll be"**

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated;  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
as we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive - not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

_[Chorus:] _  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of you're...

_[Chorus]_

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

"Dad, I need you dad, I really do" I sobbed after the song was over; tears slipped further down my cheeks, my body shaking.

"Dad!" I screamed I got nothing in return, my head pounding; I grabbed my iPod and restarted the same song, over and over. Tears went further down my cheeks. I then felt him touch me; I gasped and looked up to see Troy.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, I sobbed and scrambled up from my spot, why the hell was he here?

"W-what do you want?" I asked, he looked down towards the ground and away from me. What was he doing here?

"Gab…"

"Stop" Stop right there, I don't want you bullshit" I screamed at him, I tore my iPod out of my ears.

"What bullshit?" He asked, he then looked directly into my eye, his blue eyes looked stormy.

"Last time you said you would give me a second chance, what second chance? Did you not like it so you tripped me?" I screamed he looked away, "I gave you a damn second chance Troy!"

"Gabi I didn't"

"I didn't mean too, I sorry! It's all I hear out of your mouth Troy!" I yelled I then sank back into crying, I like crying a lot better than yelling, my throat was sore and I was tired, I didn't want to be doing this.

"Ok, fine what do you want to hear" He yelled at me, his voice high, he looked distressed; he looked like he hasn't gotten any sleep.

"I want to know Troy why you keep being like this, all concerned and a nice guy but then the next day you are making fun of me and are being an ass to me!" I said I wiped a few tears away.

"Gabi, I don't know what I was thinking" He started to say, I can't believe him.

"Stop! That's not what I want to hear Troy, everything you say backfires on you, so why talk? I will give you a second chance Gabi. When I run I clear my mind" I said putting air quotations around what he said, he took a step back. Smart boy!

"I didn't think I would hurt you that much" He said, I laughed a bitter laugh; he didn't think it would hurt me that much. I groaned mentally.

"Really Troy? Do you know how bad I hurt? Do you know how much my life has been changing lately?" I asked it was the first time I didn't yell or scream at him, well at least at the end there. It was probably because my throat was raw.

"But" He took a step closer to me and I took a step back, I needed distance.

"No buts, please" I whispered, I then wiped more tears away and grabbed my stuff.

"Gabi, you are holding back! Please just let me in, please!" He said, I stopped and turned around I stared at him for a moment. I can't believe he just said that to me.

"I can't just let you in Troy; it's much harder than it looks!"

"Why not? Why can't you just let me talk to you?"

"Let's see, you totally hated me when I first got here, you spilled my food all over me, and you were just plain mean. You were never nice, you hurt me Troy, I have been through hell the past 6 months and this is how I am repaid? Really? I don't think so" I said, I started walking off again.

"What is your real problem Gabi?" He asked me, I stopped and let my tears fall; I turned around and stared at him.

"6 months ago Troy, I would have been weak at the knees if you would have talked to me, if you would have paid one second to me, I would have let you in easily, without a doubt I would have, I trusted you then. I let myself fall for you, I did Troy. I really did, but when I came back 6 months later I saw this guy, this guy wasn't the same guy I saw 6 months ago, because he didn't have those shiny blue eyes that sparkled, or that golden smile that made me melt every time you did it. Something changed in this guy, and I don't like this one, he wasn't ever mean to anybody but now Troy, I am just not sure. This guy" I pointed to him up and down "Isn't the guy I liked, this guy is a bully and this guy isn't the same" I said, I let a sob out and turned around only to be pulled back by Troy.

"Maybe Gabi because there was this girl who I watched from afar, maybe this girl made me smile like that or this girl made me have that sparkle in my eye but she left me. She left me wondering what happened to you, what happened to that girl"

"No, Troy you never once looked my way because I paid attention; I paid so much damn attention to you it wasn't even funny. I know you didn't care about me, I know you had the life back then. I don't know what happened to you that you changed or snapped but you aren't the same its not you...I don't like the Troy who is mean to me. I like the Troy who didn't pay attention to me, he was nicer." I said, tears fell down my face, Troy then wrapped me into a hug. I pushed out of it and stepped back.

"Troy, I can't trust you anymore" I whispered

"Gabi…I can change, I promise" He said, he looked terrified.

"No, Troy you can't you just wish you could"

"But I can" He said more firmly, he then grabbed my wrist.

I pulled back from him and took a few more steps and I looked back "No Troy, no you can't, I have seen you try…" I mumbled

"But"

"Like I said Troy, I can't trust you anymore" I said, I then ran to Sharpay's house, it started raining heavily down on the road, I could feel my life passing by. I could feel everything slowing down, I stopped and turned on a song, I needed music. I needed something to keep my mind occupied for at least three minutes.

**Iris by Goo Goo Dolls **

**Verse 1**

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
Verse 2

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Verse 3

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Chorus

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

I ran into Sharpay's house crying, I ran up to her room and threw the door open, I then landed on her bed. I could hear somebody running up the stairs after me. Why am I so affected by this? It's not like we ever dated, I just fell in love with him, just by his every day self.

"Gabi…" I turned over to see Luke, what did he want? Why did all of the boys have to bug me?

"What?" I mumbled, I wiped some of my tears away and sat up on the bed, my clothes soaking wet.

"Are you okay?"

"No" I mumbled

"Why not?"

I sniffed and looked at him "Why do you care?" I asked

"Because, why wouldn't I care?" He said, he came over and sat next to me.

"Well there is a boy that I liked before a lot happened and why does this matter?" I asked him, I got up and went back outside, the rain pouring down on my head. The thunder clapping in the sky, the lighting flashing like crazy, I then saw Luke run outside after me, his hair wet already by the time he reached me. Ugh! Just leave me alone I wanted to scream!

"Because it made you upset, I don't like seeing you upset" He said of the loud thunder clap.

"You just met me Luke" I screamed

"I know, and you shine the room every time you walk in"

I rolled my eyes "That was lame"

"Yeah, I know it was" He said laughing; I smiled and then looked into his blue eyes. Before I knew it he was leaning down and his lips crashed down onto mine, his lips were rough but tender. His hand caressed my face, I brought my hand up to his hair, his tongue slipped into my mouth and he massaged mine. For a minute I felt all of the pain go away, I felt everything disappear from my mind. The rain pouring down on the two of us, our lips tangled together. It all felt fine…

When he pulled back, I was panting from shortness of breath, I looked deep into his eyes. My face was wet with rain, his face had drips.

"You are so beautiful do you know that?" He whispered, I smiled and then gave him a peck on the lips, he smiled a little.

"Yes, since you told me I just might believe you" I said, I bite my lip.

"You are an excellent kisser too" He then kissed my cheek, I blushed a deep red.

"I could say the same about you" I said back, he grinned ear to ear.

"Gabi, will you be my girlfriend?"

I bit my lip at the question "Why not start with friends, maybe a date first" I whispered, I needed to know the guy first.

He looked dejected "Why?"

"It's hard to explain" I whispered

"Gabi please"

I sighed and then looked at him "I have trust issues with guys, ok?" I said, I stood up and then walked towards the front door.

"Hey, hey come here, I am not mad ok? If you need to get to know me better that am okay, I understand" He said wrapping me into a hug.

"Thank you for understanding"

"As long as you say yes for me taking you out tomorrow night" He said in my ear so then I can make you trust me

"Of course Luke, as long as you give me a kiss"

He smirked and then planted his lips on top of mine, he then picked me up and carried me inside, and I let my head lay on his shoulder. He carried me up to Sharpay's room and set me down on the floor.

"Thanks" I said with a smile, he only wicked.

"I know this is a little late but I need your number" He said, I nodded my head, and I giggled.

"Yeah, hang on let me get my phone." I said, I walked over to the bed and grabbed it, I handed it to him and he typed his number in and then took a picture, I did the same with his phone, he had a blackberry, very nice phone.

"Good Night El" He said, he then gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled as I watched him leave my room or Sharpay's room.

I stripped of my wet clothes and I then put Pajamas on and climbed into Sharpay's bed. When I heard Sharpay walk into her room I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

"She is out guys; we will talk to her tomorrow" She said, then they all filed out of Shar's room, I smiled and then pulled my phone out to see a message.

_Luke-_

_Whoever this guy was who hurt you this bad, just tell me the name and I will kick his ass ;)_

I smiled and then typed back a message

_Awe…thks but no thks. It's not a problem. Nighty nighty sleep tight…_

_Luke-_

_Don't let the bed bugs bite ;)_

I giggled and then put my phone on the charger, I then laid my head down and then fell asleep, maybe I could trust him… but then my mind thought back to that blue-eyed man, the guy who always made me smile even though he didn't do anything, the guy who would sign peoples yearbooks even if he was about to kiss some girl, he would do it but this Troy…isn't the same…and I was scared.

**Since it is my birthday I decided that I would update twice on this story! I know I should have done My Laker Boyfriend first but people REALLY wanted this chapter and I am loving writing this story but don't worry I will still update My Laker Boyfriend so don't worry! LOL**

**Please if you haven't already please review on BOTH chapters, not just this one, only since they came out the same day! PLEASE! It's the only thing I ask of you! :)**

**I am SUPER tired and I am going to bed! Nighty Night sleep tight… (I think we can let Luke answer this one ;)**

**Don't hate Luke, he isn't around long! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Tragic

**Disclaimer- Luke, Kaylee, Nicole, Abby, and Abby and Haley besides that…nothing**

Chapter 9- Tragic

"So Luke and you are a thing now after you going into a fight with Bolton?" Sharpay asked for the third time straight, I sighed and nodded my head, she wasn't understanding or something.

"But, what did you and Troy talk about?" Taylor asked popping popcorn into her mouth, I wanted to groan and leave.

"Umm, he caught me crying and he came over and it just kind of snowballed from there, it went from trust to how I need to let them him in, he was being an ass" I said, I played with my popcorn for a moment before I put it into my mouth.

"It's okay Gabs, Luke is amazing" Taylor said, I looked up at her and smiled.

"I know he was amazing last night" I mumbled, Taylor and Sharpay laughed, "I am pretty sure there was tongue action is there" Shar said with a laugh, I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Well maybe a little bit" I said, Taylor and Sharpay laughed. My phone then started ringing. Saved by the ring.

"Hello?" I said into it, I saw Taylor smile at Sharpay, what were these two up to.

"Hey! You wanna go out this afternoon?" Luke's sweet voice echoed down the line. I smiled to myself.

"Don't you need to help your dad unpack?" I asked with a small smile placed on my lips.

"Nah, he has it" He said with a laugh, I giggled.

"Sure, just give me an hour"

"Ugh, you are a long to get ready girl?"

"I need to take a shower!"

"Uh huh sure you just don't like to admit it"

I smiled and then sat up and headed towards the towel closet and pulled out a towel.

"Fine, fine I take forever to get ready, happy?"

"Of course I am happy!" He said, I laughed and then stepped into the bathroom.

"Ok, I have to go if you want me to be done in an hour" I said, I heard him chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"Okay Gabs, I will talk to you in exactly an hour" He said, I laughed and hung up my phone, I turned on my shower and then stripped of my clothes; I stepped in and let the hot water hit my skin.

I shampooed and conditioner in my hair and then I shaved my legs and stepped out, I wrapped myself in my towel and then I walked back into Sharpay's room where the two were still sitting.

"Aw so you and Luke are going out?" Taylor asked I nodded my head before someone barged through the room; I looked over to see Kaylee.

"You, you!" She said pointing at me; I looked at Taylor and Sharpay. They both looked taken back by her outburst.

"Me?" I asked her, I pointed back at myself.

"Yes you! You have done something to my brother!" She screamed, I took a step back, I waited for more.

"Is it good?" I asked her, she then laughed.

"Of course! I mean he has been smiling all morning and when you two talked he was laughing, he hasn't laughed like that since my parents said the word divorce" She said, I only smiled and grabbed my underwear and my bra. I then grabbed a t-shirt and some jogging shorts; we were just going to hang out. No need to get all dressed up.

"Well, I need to get ready because he is going to be here in thirty minutes" I said, I then rushed back to the bathroom and changed into my clothes, I brushed my hair and then blow dried it a little bit before I put it into a messy bun. I put on light layer of make-up. I walked back out and slipped on my flip-flops.

"Gabi! Is that how you are going?" Sharpay asked, horrified. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, this is how I am going" I said, I then grabbed my purse and walked downstairs, just as someone knocked on the door. I smiled and walked over to it, I opened the door and there stood Luke, he was in basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"Wait! Luke, don't look at her she isn't ready!" Sharpay yelled my smile fell off of my face; I then turned around to face Sharpay.

"Shar…" I started to say before Luke wrapped his arms around my waist, he pulled me tight against his hard rock abs.

"Sharpay she looks beautiful, why would she need to change?" He said I looked up at him and smiled; he then leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, she looks like she just woke up" Sharpay mumbled, I looked at her, she was glaring at me.

"Sharpay, chill, I am telling you she looks gorgeous, I wouldn't want to see her any other way" Luke said, damn he knows how to make me fall even harder for him.

"Hey, Luke!" My face paled, I knew that voice from anywhere, and it was Troy Bolton. Luke let go of my waist and turned around to greet Troy, they did their male handshake.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked him, he obviously didn't see me. He then wrapped his arms around my waist again and pulled me towards him but I faced away.

"I am taking my soon-to-be-girlfriend out to hang out" He said

"And who is that?" Troy asked, oh could he be any dumber, I saw Sharpay and Taylor holding their breaths.

"Ella, she is amazing"

"Who the hell is Ella?" Troy asked, oh my God, Really Troy? Luke then turned me around, oh please Luke. I wanted to scream.

"Her" Luke said before kissing my cheek, I looked up at Troy and tears filled my eyes, Troy looked pale.

"O-oh Gabi" He stuttered, Luke beamed and then looked down at me.

"El, what's wrong?" He asked, he turned his back to Troy and then wiped my tears away as they fell down my face.

"Can we leave please?" I asked him, he nodded his head and then took my hand in his, he guided me outside. When I stepped outside I could feel the humidity, it was hot. It was May and hot.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Luke asked me when he brought me into a hug; we were about three blocks away from my house.

"Troy…" I murmured, Luke's grip on me tightened on me.

"Troy did this to you? You dated Troy?" He asked

I shook my head "No, but I fell in love with him! He hurt me; he broke my heart into fifty thousand pieces and left me to pick them up, all by myself. I left for six months Luke, when I did Troy Bolton changed; he doesn't have the same mouthwatering smile, or the same baby blue eyes. He changed so much, and it scares me, did everybody change while I was gone?" I babbled to Luke, He kissed the top of my head.

"Gabi, calm down for one, one where did you go?" Luke asked, I closed my eyes and looked up at him.

"My dad died and my mom left us to die, we were out on the streets and we still would be if it wasn't for Sharpay" I said, he looked at me and then gave me a kiss.

"Oh baby I am so sorry, but what happened with Troy, I am a little confused on that end" He said with a laugh, I took his hand and we walked to the park, to the tree. I sat down and I slowly began explaining to him, how he made me fall for him even though he never spoke to me, just the little things he did. I would notice it all, you could call me a stalker but I never went out of my way, I went to basketball games for the fun of it, not just for him but whatever girlfriend he had he would always dedicate the first basket he made to her or his sister, he was sweet like that.

"So, you fell in love without him knowing?" He asked

I nodded my head "Pretty much, I couldn't help it"

"Well, I hope I make it easy for you two" He whispered, I smiled and looked at him.

"Of course, I am already on the downhill part."

"So you are flying right now?" He asked, his arms wrapped a little tighter

"Yeah, I don't know how long the fall will be though, Troy hurt me, physically and mentally" I said, I saw his face go into shock.

"He hurt you?"

"Kind of, he tripped me and was a jerk" I said, I played with Luke's fingers; he let his head rest on top of mine.

"I will always catch you if he trips you again, I will catch you when you fall" He said, I only made myself more comfortable in his lap.

"Good, because I am"

He chuckled and then kissed me on the lips "Good, because so am I"

I grinned and then just laid there in the hot sun, the vitamin D soaking in.

"You want to go to the pool in Sharpay's backyard?" Luke asked, I nodded my head and I stood up and then Luke stood up, he grabbed my hand and we started walking home.

"So Gabi, if you don't mind me asking, how did you dad die?" He asked me, I bite my lips and leaned into him.

"Heart Attack" I mumbled, Luke kissed my forehead and then held my hand a little tighter, he didn't say a word about my dad again, and it was just quiet.

"Since you asked me I am get to ask you, what happened to your parents?" I asked, I felt him tense and then relax.

"I guess that is pretty even" He mumbled, I only shrugged.

"Well, my mom started doing drugs, and would go to the bar every single night, she was slowly killing herself, she never cared about us and it somewhat got abusive but then my dad found out and he divorced her on the spot, we then moved out here with my dad's stepsister."

"Mrs. Mekessie?"

"Yep"

"That's cool; I have known Taylor forever and I are just meeting you?"

"My mom hated it down here, so when Taylor always came to California she was actually with us"

My mouth formed an 'O' shape as we kept walking, we then came to Sharpay's house.

"Do you have a bathing suit?" I asked

"No, I can just swim in my basketball shorts, they work just as well" He said smiling; I laughed and dragged him inside.

"Let me go change really quick" I said, I ran up the stairs and into Sharpay's room, where Shar, Taylor, and Kaylee were all putting their swim suits on.

"Are you guys going swimming?" I asked

"Yeah" They all responded

"Luke and I are too" I said, I pulled open a draw and pulled out my bikini which was a dark green top and it had rock and roll on it, the bottoms looked the same.

"Oh and let me guess, Luke is just going to swim in his shorts?" Kaylee repeated, I laughed and nodded my head, I changed really fast and then I grabbed my towel out of the closet, I slipped my t-shirt over my head and then slipped on my flip-flops. I scrambled down the stairs to see Troy and Luke starring at each other.

"You hurt her" Luke said

"How the hell did I hurt her? What gives you the right to date her anyway?" Troy fired back

"She practically loved you Bolton! And two you aren't her boyfriend" Luke told him, they were acting like such girls.

"Love?"

"Yeah, because you are a charmer"

"She never talked to me"

"Well you know what that was your fault not hers"

"But" Troy started to protest but Luke interrupted him, I can't believe I am watching this.

"No buts Bolton! You hurt this girl, she was in love with you, she loved the way you did things but now, now she can't stand you. So just leave her the hell alone, go play with you new toy…Abby" Luke spat, I then deceased down the stairs before anything else could happen.

"Hey Luke, you ready to swim?" I asked, Luke turned and looked at me, he smiled.

"Yeah, come on babe" He said, he grabbed my hand, my hand brushed Troy's, the familiar spark ran through my body, the one that happened ever time he passed me.

"Bolton, come on!" Chad screamed from the pool, I saw Troy sigh and then walk in front of us, after he was gone Luke stopped me.

"How much did you hear?" He asked me, I turned and looked both ways, "Uh what do you mean?" I played dumb

"Don't play dumb Gabi, how much did you hear" Damn, how did he know? Am I that bad?

"Pretty much all of it"

He sighed and rubbed his hands on his face "I am sorry, I didn't want to but he was pissing me off" Luke said, he then wrapped me into a hug.

"Luke, it is fine but let's go swim ok?" I said he nodded and then dragged me out to the pool; I pulled my t-shirt of and then slipped out of my flip-flops. I put my sunglasses over my eyes and I took a deep breath. I then was swept off of my feet.

"Luke!" I cried, he only laughed, and I then saw he was running towards the pool water.

"No, no, no" I said, He only laughed harder and then jumped into the pool, I screamed like a little girl.

"Luke!" I screamed as I came up from the water, I looked around to see Chad, Luke, Troy, and Zeke all laughing, I blushed and swam towards the edge of the water.

"Aw Gabi I am sorry" Luke said, I pouted but he then kissed me.

"Fine, be that way" I mumbled

"What way?"

"Any way you want?" I questioned, I was really confused.

"I am confused" Luke mumbled, I laughed.

"I am too"

"Good, I don't feel so alone anymore"

I laughed and he kissed my cheek, I then splashed him with water.

"That was mean" He said, I stuck my tongue out and I then ducked under water. I held my breath then came back up from the water, I saw Chad holding Taylor in the water, and I saw Zeke trying to get Sharpay in the water, good luck Zeke. I saw Kaylee was on her phone talking to somebody.

I looked at Troy who was leaning against the side of the pool, Abby in his arms, making-out. Ewe, that is gross. I looked away to see Luke leaving the pool, I waded towards the steps and got out to follow him. He put on his shirt and then walked inside.

"Luke! Where are you going?" I asked

He turned around, tears playing in his blue eyes. I saw Kaylee fly through the living room, out the door she went.

"My mom, she uh, died" He said, I frowned and then I ran over to him.

"Oh Luke" I mumbled, he only cried into my shoulder. I rubbed his back while he cried. He didn't deserve this, I mean divorce with his parents and he moves with his dad just too shortly later find out his mom died? Not fair.

"Luke!" Kaylee called through the door again, her eyes swollen.

"Gabi, I have to go, I will see you later, ok?" He said, he then leaned down and kissed my cheek. I only smiled briefly, I then watched him disappear down the street, and I only shed a tear or two, not much. When I walked outside, I saw Troy was staring at me.

"Where did Luke go, and Kaylee?" Taylor asked I looked at Taylor.

"Um, it's really not my place to tell" I whispered, Taylor then got out of the pool and then ran to the kitchen, Chad followed her.

Sharpay and Zeke went to follow them just to find out what happened I was left with Troy and Abby.

"Baby I am going to get us some drinks" Abby cooed at Troy, Troy only smiled briefly and then looked at me.

Abby passed by and then kind of shoved me, I sighed and I stood up on my feet, the door then shut with a click.

"So, you loved me? Troy asked, a smile on his face, I rolled my eyes.

"No, it was a school girl crush but I had feelings for you; yes" I said, Troy nodded and then got out of the pool, his abs were toned and tan. His baby blue eyes were a little dull.

"See something you like?" He asked

I shook my head and looked away "So you like Luke?" He asked

"Why are you talking to me?" I said I then let my feet hang in the water.

"Because"

"I don't trust you Troy; once I let you in and I let you be nice to me you throw it in my face and are a jerk again." I said he then sat down next to me.

"I won't be a jerk again, I promise" He whispered into my ear, I backed away from him.

"Too late Troy, I gave you your second chance, you ruined it, I am going out with Luke now" I said, I stood up and then walked away from Troy, walked away from my problems.

"Gabi! Did you know?" Taylor came up asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, he told me" I said, I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"Oh, okay well we are all going over to his house, are you coming" She asked, I looked up at them and smiled.

"Yes! Of Course" I said, I then put my clothes over my swim suit and my flip-flops on. I raced Taylor and Sharpay to the car so I could drive. I got into the driver seat and started to car, the two girls fastening there seatbelt, I slipped mine over my thin body and then backed out of the drive-way.

"So what happened?" I asked as I drove through town towards his place.

"Suicide. She OD on pills, her note saying she couldn't bare the pain from them leaving her, she needed out of this life, and did you know she was pregnant? Well she didn't" Taylor mumbled, I sighed as I pulled into his drive-way. I jumped out of the car and towards the front door, I rang the doorbell. Taylor was behide me, tears leaving red marks on her face, Sharpay was confused on everything.

The door swung open to reveal a much older looking Luke, it must be his dad, and his cheeks were red with tears. "Hi…Taylor" He said finally seeing her, Taylor ran into his arms and cried, him doing the same, I looked at Sharpay in this awkward moment.

"Dad who is it?" Luke's rich voice carried through the hallway; I stepped closer to the door.

"Taylor and I am guessing her friends"

He then appeared at the door; Taylor was standing next to me.

"Luke" I murmured, his blue eyes were full of emotion. He only opened his arms for me to walk into, when he closed them behide me the warmth.

"Come on everybody inside, Luke who is this?" His dad said, he released me and then looked at me, his eyes traveling up and down my body, I think he checked me out.

"Luke!" His dad said, he snapped out of it and then looked at me.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend Gabi" He said, I saw his dad roll his eyes.

"A girlfriend already?" He asked, Luke nodded and then he wrapped his arms around me, he dragged me up the stairs and into a room with many boxes. I am guessing his room. He then slammed me against the wall and roughly started kissing me; I kissed him back with as much as he did. He then started to tug on my pants, I pulled back.

"Luke, we barely know each other, not yet" I said in little breaths, I looked back at him.

"Gabs, I need a distraction" He murmured, a few tears falling down his eyes.

"I know you do babe, but sex isn't the answer"

"I know it isn't but will you just lay with me?" He asked, I nodded my head and then we laid down on his bed, I rubbed his back while he cried or just sat there silently, when I saw he was asleep I got up carefully, I put a pillow to pretend it was me, I then snuck out of his room, shutting the door quietly.

"Gabi! There you are we were looking for you" Taylor said "I am staying here but you and Sharpay are going home"

I nodded my head and then grabbed Sharpay.

"Where were you?" She asked I turned to her.

"Helping Luke"

"Having sex?" She asked, I stopped and turned to look at her.

"No, we have known each other for what two days? That's gross, we didn't do anything he was too upset"

"Ok, calm down Gabs"

"Sorry" I mumbled, she laughed and patted my back, when we walked outside the night air was perfect not to cold and not too hot.

I looked towards Luke windowing wondering what was going to happen in the weeks ahead.

**Wow, out of the blue huh? LOL, but it is part of the story soo…haha. **

**OK, Tomorrow I start school…ugh. I don't want to go and I know you probably don't want me to go because it means less updates but looking at the clock…I have to go meet my mom. So GTG! BYE! **


	10. Pushed Away

**Hope you all love it! **

**WARNING-Bad Language in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer- Nothing except usual characters! **

Chapter 10- Pushed Away

I laid in bed that same night thinking about Luke, how he was doing or what he was doing was he asleep? I looked over to see it was past midnight and I still couldn't fall asleep. I sighed and got out of bed; I slipped on a t-shirt over my tank top and walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Gabi" I turned around to see Ryan sneaking in the house, past curfew when he is home, naughty, naughty.

"Ryan, Ryan you are late" I said, he smiled and then looked at me, his brown eye focused on his parents door.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked, I smiled and opened the fridge, a mid-night snack.

"I can't sleep, I am thinking about my boyfriend" I mumbled, I started digging through the fridge.

"Oh who is the lucky guy?" Ryan asked, I grabbed an apple and shut the fridge.

"Luke" I said, I saw Ryan smile.

"Taylor's cousin?"

"Yes, that's him"

"Lucky man"

I giggled; I then started towards the door "Gabi? Where are you going?" Ryan asked, I looked towards him, he starred at me.

"I am going on a walk, I will see you tomorrow morning" I said, I winked at him and then stepped outside, the night air chilly, and I forgot my sweatshirt. Ugh, that sucks and I am too lazy to go back and get it.

I strolled through the neighborhood in my thoughts, back and forth. Should I go and see Luke or should I wait and go tomorrow morning? I knew I shouldn't go now but I wanted to see him. I really wanted to see him, more than anything in the world, to make sure he was okay, to make him okay.

I walked around the neighborhood a few times, I went in circles and I passed my house again, this was getting boring, I am going to the park.

"Montez, what the hell are you doing out here?" I groaned at the very voice, how the hell is he out here, why is he always around when I am around. Why?

"Bolton? Why are you here?" I asked, I stopped and turned to look at him, he tucked his hands in his jean pockets and he shrugged his shoulder. His hair and little wild from trying to sleep, or sleeping, his eyes were looking down towards the ground. He must have Gabi radar.

"I asked you first" He said, I groaned and looked up a little.

"I can't sleep, I am thinking about my boyfriend" I mumbled, he stared at me for a moment.

"I can't sleep either, I have been thinking a lot lately" He said "About a certain someone" he added, I turned to look at him. We started walking side by side together. A cold wind swept over my body, goose bumps traveled up and down my arms. I didn't think it would be this cold outside in the summer, well almost summer, three days of school left, I am pretty sure it is almost summer.

"So, you and Luke?" He said I kept walking in the silence for a moment.

"Why do you care?" I spat, I could see him look at me for a moment before he stopped and slipped his sweatshirt over his head. He then handed it to me. Why was he handing this to me?

"No, Troy I can't take this…" I said, I tried to push it back into his hands but he wouldn't let me.

"You are cold, take it" He said, I sighed and then shrugged, and I slipped it over my shoulders. A warm feeling waved over me.

It was huge on me, it went down to mid-thigh, but it was comfortable. I took a sniff of it, it smelled like cologne, aftershave, and sweat, I liked it.

"Luke?" He asked again, I sighed and looked up at him, I could see the outline of his body, and his face, a grin on his face.

"Yes, Luke, what are you jealous?" I said, I put my hands in the pocket in front of the hoodie

He laughed "Nah, just be careful with him"

I nodded my head "Why?"

Troy sighed, I looked up at his face, the moon came out a little bit so I could see his face, and his blue eyes weren't so blue.

"Luke, likes to push people away when something bad happens, take it from a guy that it happened to, we were the best of friends and then something happened and forget it, he didn't want anything to do with me anymore, so just be careful."

It was quiet after that, we walked closer to the park until we arrived there, and I looked over towards the tree.

"That's great to know" I mumbled, I looked over at Troy once more.

"Gabi, you should probably talk to him tomorrow, to make sure he doesn't shut you out" Troy said, I nodded my head once again.

"And if he does?"

"Don't push him to let you in, it just makes it worse"

"So you are saying it's over?" I asked him, he looked down at me.

"Yes, you two would have been good together if his mom didn't die" Troy said, I narrowed my eyes at him before I sat down on the grass. Troy did the same; he then lay down on the grass.

"I could probably sleep better out here than in my bedroom" Troy mumbled, I smiled and looked over the park at night it was quiet, dark, and somewhat scary.

"I have never seen this place like this" I mumbled

"I know, it is peaceful"

"Kind of, I mean it is also somewhat scary"

Troy chuckled and then sat up "So Montez is scared?"

"Yeah, just a little bit" I bit the inside of my cheek, I then felt Troy grab my hand.

"I won't let the boogie man get you" He said, I then laughed, I pulled my hand away, suddenly a cold wave swept over me. I shrugged it off.

"Very funny" I said, I stood up and brushed off my pants.

"I should really be going home, Ryan already knows I left" I said, I stood up and Troy also got up.

"So I guess we should go home" I mumbled, Troy nodded in agreement. We started the walk in silence.

"Why did you take a sudden interest in me?" I asked, he stopped and looked at me.

"I don't know…" His voice trailed off, not wanting to talk anymore about this.

"Don't you going I don't know on me, I know you know Troy" I said a little louder.

"Ok, you want to know?" He said, I turned to him

"Yes! Why do you all of a sudden like me?" I yelled I turned to make sure nobody's lights went one.

"Because you have gotten on my good side, I am able to look at you without wanting to vomit"

I laughed a dry, cold laugh "Nice, thanks I am glad" I mumbled

"So…"

"Troy, I can't trust you, you know this" I said, I walked a little further in front of him.

"I won't do it again Brie!" He yelled, I stopped and turned to look at him.

"What did you call me?" I sneered, my dad called me Brie, I actually liked when he called me Brie.

"Brie, is that okay?"

I pounded for a moment before I nodded my head, I then started walking again.

"Give me a chance!" He shouted I just kept walking a little bit faster.

"Brie, please" I kept walking and then I turned around.

"You have to win your trust back Troy, I can't just give it back to you, life doesn't work like that" I said, I then walked to Sharpay's house, I speed to the door and then I shut it and locked it, I raced up the stairs and into my room. I took a deep breath and walked over to my bed, I sat down and closed my eyes, and I fell back against my bed, tired. I then fell asleep.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Luke! Please talk to me" I begged through the door, he was on the other side of it, not response, I slid down the door and let a few tears fall, he wouldn't let me in just like Troy said, this sucks. I have been doing this for over an hour and everything I did wasn't working.

"Luke…please" I whispered, I leaned against the door hoping it would open, it wouldn't, he locked me out, I didn't want be locked out. Troy even told me, the one piece of information he gives me is this one, ugh he kills me. Out of all the stupid information, it's this one? Tears flowed down my cheeks, they hit my bare legs. I wish he wasn't doing this…

"Gabi are you still trying?" Taylor asked me as she passed me, I looked up and nodded. Taylor had been crying off and on, she liked her aunt but at the same time didn't like what she was doing.

"Good, he needs somebody like you" She said, I smiled weakly and then looked back towards the ground, I then looked back up at her. "Well, I know that he has shut me out, so what's the point anymore?" I asked, I wiped and few tears away for Taylor to sit next to me.

"Gabi, he just lost his mom" She said

"I know Taylor! But I need him to talk to me!" I said in a shaky voice, I leaned against the door. I let out a shaky breath, my eyes closed.

"Gabi it will take time"

"What will take time Taylor? For him to break up with me?" I asked softly, she only starred and me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever it is Gabs, I am here for you" She said, she then stood up and disappeared down into her uncle's room. I let my head bang against the door.

"Luke!" I screamed, nothing happened and I knew he was up too. I heard movement in the room. He was listening but not responding to my pleads, I just needed to see him.

I banged on the door, trying to get in; I finally stopped and rested my head against the door. It was hopeless, he wouldn't let me in. Why would he, he is already mad for some reason or another. Then the door swung up and I fell against his feet, he looked horrible, swollen eyes, and puffy cheeks. My face formed into a frown and concerned all at the same time.

"What the fuck? Gabi go away" He said, he moved so I fell against the floor, I sighed and I stood up, I looked at him more closely this time.

"No, you need me here, you need to let me in" I said, I pressed my body against him. He started to push me off though. Not a good sign. Why was he doing this, ugh!

"Gabi listen to me closer go the fuck away!" He yelled it took all control not to slap him or even just scream.

"Oh my, Luke Really?" I stomped off and my back was turned to him I let out a huge sigh, my eyes closed tight together; I wish he would listen to himself, but when I turned back around he looked mad, really mad. What the hell did I do now?

"What's wrong now?" I mumbled, I rubbed my eyes and then put my hands in the pocket of the sweatshirt I was wearing.

"Are you and Bolton together?" He yelled I gave him a confused look, was this boy doing drugs now?

"What are you talking about?" I asked was he going insane. Or was it just me… I think he is going insane.

"On the back of the sweatshirt it says Bolton" My eyes widened, I didn't know this! I didn't know that it said Bolton! Ahh you Bolton I am going to get you!

"I can explain" I said quickly, my face frantic.

"Well then do it!" He screamed I took a deep breath and a step back. I didn't want to get hurt.

"I couldn't sleep last night"

"So you went and slept with him? Is that it?" He yelled my eyes widened what the hell was wrong with him?

"No!" I snapped back "Give me ten minutes to explain everything without you interrupting!" I screamed at him! He snarled at me and then looked at me.

"Fine, talk" he muttered like a girl, I rolled my brown eyes and started explaining myself.

"Like I said I couldn't sleep last night so it was after mid-night and I decided I was going for a walk, I put my shoes on and then left the house, I was walking around for about an hour and I was by myself, I never left the neighborhood but it was late. When I started towards the park, Troy showed up, he said he couldn't sleep either so he started walking with me. I mean I didn't want to talk to him, I didn't want him there, and it was coincidence that he was there." I stopped for a breath,

"A damn coincidence? That's it?" He sneered, oh my gosh, Luke is really starting to piss me off.

"I am not done! Give me a damn second!" I screamed he only narrowed his eye at me.

"We were walking and I was cold, he noticed and gave me his sweatshirt since I only had on a t-shirt, so he gave it to me and he wouldn't take it back from me even if I tried. So I took it and put it over my head and when we got back from the park I forgot to give it back and I was going to after I saw you today so I put it on and I came over here, so that is the story" I told him, the last part was a little bent though, I didn't want to give it back, I liked it.

He stared at me for a moment "You are lying to me!" He said, I gasped. I then took the sweatshirt off and threw it on the floor.

"Luke! He is NOTHING to me! I don't give a damn about him; I don't care what happened to his sweatshirt! I really don't, I only care about you, so why would I be lying to you! You have already been through enough!" I screamed he was only shaking his head.

"Yes you are! My mom dies and you go have a fling with Bolton that was your whole plan! You really do care about this guy!" I let a few tears slid down my cheeks. Why was he doing this to me?

"I would never hurt you like that! I thought you said you would catch me if I fell! Well guess what I did, I did quickly!" I yelled I then felt like the earth stopped moving, everything got quiet. I felt like the whole house was standing right outside the door listening.

"Really? Are you trying to make me feel like an idiot? Because it's working Gabi!" He screamed at me, rage was filled in his eyes. Tears were slipping down his cheeks.

"I am glad I am making you feel like an idiot! You fuckin deserve it!" I screamed he took a deep breath.

"Gabi, I don't trust you!"

"Luke Damn it I love you!" I yelled, he only starred at me again, this was becoming crazy.

"Well, I don't love you" He said, in a more quiet voice. I let tears fall down my cheeks, a sob built through my throat. I bent over and grabbed Troy's sweatshirt. I stood up and then looked at him one last time.

I turned and started walking out, I then turned and looked at him "Don't come to me for help any more, we are through" I mumbled, I then ran down the stairs and out the door, I then broke out in full sobs. I can't believe he didn't believe me or loved me. Why did Troy have to be right? I walked home with tears pouring down my cheeks. When I reached the park, I kept walking; I didn't want to be around here right now.

"Whoa, Gabi what's wrong?" Why, why, why, why, why? I wanted to scream!

I groaned, how the hell is he here "Go away Troy" I muttered, I then kept on walking.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" He asked again, I kept walking without looking back "Gabi!"

He then blocked my path, I looked up at him "What do you want and here have this damn sweatshirt back" I mumbled, I threw it at him for it to only land on the floor. His eyes stayed on me.

"Don't I don't want it right now, I am only caring about you, not some stupid sweatshirt" He said, I took step back but he moved with me.

"No!" I screamed he took a step closer to me, brave boy, very brave.

"Why not?"

"Luke saw your sweatshirt and I didn't know it had you name on the back and he already was mad at me and then he yelled and…" I was screaming, crying, and trying to push Troy away.

"Calm down…" He whispered, he then pulled me into a hug, I tried to get away, I hit his chest and I struggled to get free but I couldn't, he was to strong, I then fell flat in his arms, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"He didn't believe me, he called me a cheater and he was mad" I cried, he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Shh…it will be fine" Troy said, I took a deep breath and then pulled away, tears still rolling down my cheek, this time he let me go, his arms sticking out a little from holding me. I looked away for him to turn and look at me.

"Hey, he is the one missing out, not you" He said

"I fell for him, and he promised he would catch me" I whispered, I saw Troy close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"Well, that proves he is a jerk" He mumbled after a few minutes.

I nodded my head and then looked at Troy, he only brought me into another hug while I cried, we sat in the park for hours, just the two of us, I cried on and off and we made small talk when I wasn't crying, which was nice.

"You know it is very hard to see you upset" Troy said, I was currently sitting in-between his legs, I was leaning against his chest and he against a tree, the top of his head was on top of mine. We would have looked like a couple if you didn't know that we aren't.

"Sorry" I mumbled, my eyes closing a little bit.

"Don't be" he said, my eyes snapped opened and I looked at him the best I could with hurting myself.

"Ok" I eventually said to him, he chuckled softly.

"So you ready to go home, I mean I am starving" He said, I laughed and then sat closer, I didn't budge.

"Sure, but I am not ready to go to Sharpay's how about we go out to eat, I want to stay away for a little while"

"Like a date?" He said, I turned and looked at him, did he just say that?

"No, not like a date just McDonalds or somewhere" I murmured

"Only if I get to do one thing" He said, I stared at him for a moment before he leaned in and kissed me square on the lips, I then instantly kissed back, a spark went off in the kiss, more like a firework, it scared me, I didn't know if I was supposed to feel it. I pulled back and then looked at him.

"Did you?" I asked him, blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Yah, I am guessing you did too?" He asked

I nodded my head, I then slowly stood up "Well, let's go" I mumbled

"Wait, did you like it?" He asked, his cheeks then blushed

"Kinda, I mean I still don't trust you, I am scared that you will be a jerk again" I whispered

"If you let me in, I won't" He whispered in my ear, shivers went down my back, I then attached my lips to Troy's a heavy make-out session started in the park, our lips moved in unison, his were so soft and gently, his hands were holding me up around his waist, my hands ran through his hair. Our tongues battled it out to gain control, when his did he massaged mine. It felt like the world disappeared, like we were the only two in this world. It felt that right, that I should trust him. That if I am with him, my life would be perfect, and that is what was running through my mind.

When air became a problem we both pulled back, I felt like I forgot to breath afterward, but when I gained control of my breathing I leaned my forehead against Troy's. Deep breaths filling the air.

"Damn, that was amazing" He mumbled, I took a deep breath and let my breathing slow down.

"I loved it" I mumbled

"Good, because I loved it too"

I grinned at him and we enlaced hands, but I pulled them apart, he looked at me for a second.

"Troy, gain it back" I said

He only nodded and we started walking but I pulled my iPod out and it came to the first song, a song that described it all. I put one of the ear buds in Troy's ear, I started the song over and we both listened.

Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove-

Sparks fly it's like electricity  
I might die, when I forget how to breath  
You get closer and there's no where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops like everything around me is frozen  
And that the night is the thieves  
Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen

Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
How clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

Past loves they never got really far  
Walls of pictures I've got in my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this  
Till I knew it was right for me  
But no one, no guy that I met before  
Could make me feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed I loose my focus  
And the world around me disappears

Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
How clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love

Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
How clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

"Wow, that's pretty amazing, that song describes the mood"

"Yeah…"

"I won't do it again Gabi, I promise" He said

"I know you promise, I just have to make sure Troy"

"Ok, as long as you give me a chance to fix this"

"Yes, I will give you one chance; it is already your third" I told him, he laughed and put his arms around my shoulders.

"I don't plan on hurting you anymore, Luke already did enough" Troy said, I smiled and then we walked to McDonalds were we ate, and joked around. I was beginning to really like Troy…

**Wow oh wow! Did you see this coming? ;) I LOVE this chapter! It was so much fun to write too! I hope you all review! **

**Sorry this is so late too! I had school all week and it was CRAZY! LOL! I will try to update as soon as possible! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. BabySitting

**Disclaimer- Nothing but unusual characters…**

Chapter 11- Baby-sitting

"Taylor, it was nothing, just one simple kiss, and one!" I mumbled, or it was just one simple make-out session…I wasn't going to tell them that, that would start another long conversation, I didn't want to go there.

"But what about Luke?" She asked, I shrugged my shoulders and scooped up some cereal into my mouth. Coco Puffs, my favorite.

"What about him?" I asked my mouth full of food, she sighed and looked at me, and she hated it when I did that. I closed my mouth and giggled.

"Aren't you to like dating?" She asked I dropped my spoon a little.

"Taylor, did you not hear our fight?" I asked her, she starred at me for a second before she snapped out of it, how do you forget about that?

"Well duh, I think the whole neighborhood did but that doesn't mean" She started to say, I looked at her. "Please?" I ended up saying; she shut her mouth and then looked at me closely.

"Or maybe it does" She said, I giggled and then felt my phone vibrate, I pulled it out of my pocket and it read Lucille Bolton, confused, I answered it. I mean why wouldn't I answer it?

"Hello?" I said into the phone, behide her I heard a wailing Nicole, and Abby whining about something, it made me sigh.

"Gabi, dear, I need your help can you baby-sit Nicole? I promised Abby a daughter/mother thing today and I can't find a baby-sitter. My stupid son isn't around to help out, I have no idea where he is, didn't come home last night" She muttered, I shot up in my seat, my spoon falling out of my hand and into the bowl, milk splashing everywhere, Taylor jumped backwards.

"He didn't? I was with him all day, I saw him go to your house" I said, my voice trailing off towards the end of the sentence. I heard her sigh.

"I don't know but he is in major trouble but can you?" She asked I nodded my head forgetting that she can't see me. Stupid me…

"Yes, I will be right over, just give me ten minutes" I said quickly into my phone, I picked up my bowl and headed towards the sink, I put it in and rinsed it off, I wiped up my spilled milk.

"Oh thank you so much!" She said, I smiled and then heard her sigh.

"Alright see you in a little bit" She said, I nodded again and slipped on my flip-flops. I grabbed my bag, I grabbed Troy's sweatshirt and then got into my car, and I hung up my phone after saying good-bye.

I then thought where was Troy? Why didn't he go home? I thought he went home? I groaned as I drove towards Lucy's and Jacks house, living a few minutes away. I pulled out my cell phone and called Troy's number. I can't believe I am doing this…

Ring one.

Ring two.

Ring…"Hello?" He said, I sighed of relief, he sounded half asleep.

"Troy Bolton where the hell are you? Your mom is worried sick" I said, I heard him groan and then move around a little bit.

"Well, I had places to go and I fell asleep at Chad's house" He mumbled, his voice tired.

"Morning babe" I heard Abby's voice in the back ground, I smirked. I knew what he was doing…

"Chad's huh?" I said, he groaned again, I heard him hit his head against something.

"Ok, you caught me" He mumbled, I laughed out loud.

"You aren't mad are you?" Troy asked, I thought about this for a second, should I be mad? I am not his girlfriend…

"Nah, we aren't anything yet, but if we were boyfriend/girlfriend I would be pissed" I said to him, I heard him laugh this time.

"Of course you would be, but anyways my mom is pissed at me?"

"Pretty much, she has been looking for you to baby-sit Nicole" I said, I then pulled into the Bolton's drive-way. I saw the garage door open, the car door open.

"Shit, I forgot about that" he said

"Yep, I get to do it now, thanks for the money!" I said, I grabbed my stuff and got out of the car.

"Wait, you are getting paid?" He asked, I giggled and knocked on the door.

"Yes, I am getting paid" I said, the door opened to reveal a frazzled looking Lucille, her hair all of the place and her shirt stained.

"Lucky!" He whined through the phone, I giggled.

"Troy, just get your ass home" I said, I then hit the off button, that was going to end.

"You got a hold of him?" She asked I nodded my head slowly, my phone lying in my hand.

"Oh…do you know where he was?" She asked she leaned against the doorway.

"He said that he was playing video games with Chad but he fell asleep on accident, he says sorry it was a mistake, won't happen again." I lied, he owned me for that one, it was really good too, and I can never lie that good.

"Oh, I guess I won't punish him to hard" She said, she put her hands in her pockets, turning her head to the living room.

"I will just make him help me" I said with a wink, she smiled "Thanks Gabi"

"Welcome now what can I do to help?" I asked

"Ok, Nicole was just feed and changed, she will probably be up for a little while and then sleep, she will need to eat again around noon, if she cries before than it is a diaper, if not that she is just fussy but no food until noon. That is when she eats again" Lucille said, I nodded my head and then looked at Nicole who was lying on the floor with pillows surrounding her. I smiled softly; she looked a lot like Troy, which was scary.

"Moomm! Please let's go!" Abby whined Lucille smiled softly; she then turned and looked at Abby, Abby has a lot of her mom's features.

"Calm yourself child" She said, I laughed and then heard the door open, my head snapped up to see Troy walking in, his hair was a mess, his eyes…looked like the baby blue months ago. I smiled and he smiled back, that same mouth watering smile, what changed...

"Troy Anthony you are helping Gabi today" She said sternly, looking at her son walk into the house, with messed up hair.

"Ok" He responded short and sweet, it took all my control not to laugh.

Lucille looked shocked "Ok?"

Troy chuckled "Yes mom, ok"

"Wow umm ok sees you all tonight" She said and with a wave she was gone. I smiled and then looked at Troy, he was grinning cheek to cheek.

"You are so bad" I mumbled, I then walked up to him. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. His arms wrapped around my loosely.

"Why yes I am, but anyways I was going to dump Abby today" He mumbled against my neck, I sighed softly.

"Oh really?" I asked

"Yeah, over the phone or in person?" He asked, I gasped, and that was beyond rude.

"Troy, you should always do it in person" I said, he laughed.

"I know but she scares me." I rolled my eyes and then he pulled out his phone, he let go of me.

"I am going to have her come over here and I will do it but just cover Nicole's ears for me ok?" I giggled and nodded; I then went over to Nicole and picked her up supporting her neck. She made little baby noises, I smiled and then went and sat on the couch, I looked at the clock to see it was 9:26. I giggled and watched as she tried to reach up and grab my hair but failing.

Troy then came and sat next to me, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to Sports Center. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote from him, he gawked and looked at me, and I scrolled through the menu to see that it was either Make it or Break it or SpongeBob.

"Make it or Break it or SpongeBob?" I asked him, we turned and looked at each other, smiles reaching over our faces.

"Make it or Break it" We both responded, I giggled and turned it on, it was the episode where Payson was hanging out with that creepy dude from her school, I loved this show. I cradled Nicole in my arms while she played with my hair; well I helped her out with reaching it.

"Let me see my sister" Troy said I shook my head no. I pulled her closer to me and farther from Troy, I heard him chuckle a little.

"Please?"

"Nope!" I said, he stuck his tongue out at me and then the doorbell rang, it was time.

"Oh no Nicole say good-bye to your brother, he is about to die" I whispered, she giggled, her face excited. She must really love her brother.

"Nicole I heard that!" Troy said, I smiled and then looked at her and nodded my head "You are already my favorite" I said, she only smiled. I leaned over and kissed her cheek; she screeched and pulled on my hair.

I giggled and then I heard Abby walk into the house, I sighed knowing this wasn't going to be good; this was going to be full of cussing.

"So are we going to do what we did last night?" She said, I shuddered from the very thought, they then both walked into the living room. She saw me and starred, her bubble gum lips glossed with lip gloss.

"Troy, what the hell is she doing here?" She snapped, well high to you to, I wanted to say so badly.

"N-Nothing, just baby-sitting" He said, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, aw he was nervous! He is so cute, even when he is breaking up with a girl.

"So she is going to be here when we do it?" Abby asked I heard Troy sigh, this was it. This was his moment!

"No, Abby we need to talk" Troy said the four dreaded words in a girl's life; it was bad words in any girls case. I looked down at Nicole "You are soon going to hate those words" I whispered, I stroked her cheek, her little hairs were curly.

"Wait, are you?" She asked I saw her face pale a little bit.

"Abby…I am sorry but yeah" Troy said, the girl then broke down in tears, I mean sobs and Troy couldn't figure out what to do.

"B-but I t-thought we h-had something T-Troy" She cried, I saw the look on Nicole's face. She then starred at me and marched over towards me. I was beginning to get scared; I pulled Nicole towards my chest.

"Get the fuck out!" She yelled, my eyes widened and I looked down at Nicole, her hair sticking up.

"Don't repeat that" I mumbled, I then started to get up, slowly so I couldn't hurt Nicole.

"No, Gabi stay, Abby you need to get out and don't talk like that when my sister is around" Troy said, I shrugged and settled back in my seat, Aw thanks Troy.

"Point for big brother" I muttered into her ear, she only grinned, I love this child, and she is totally my favorite.

"What? It's not like you don't say bad things in front of her, you said Annie was a bitch in front of her!" Ow that one stung, but who cares, right?

"Yeah me, I can be blamed!"

"Point for the bitch…oops sorry bad girl" I said with giggle, she only frowned, really? I think she knows what I am saying! That's scary!

"Yeah, well…go to hell Troy" She spat; I giggled and then looked at Troy.

"That is all you have? Go to hell?" Troy said laughing; the girl stopped and turned quickly on her heels.

"Oh really you want more?" she asked, Troy only grinned and nodded, oh was he good.

"Well you are…umm…ahh" She then groaned and stomped out of the house.

"Point for big brother!" I said, Nicole grinned even bigger. Troy then turned and looked at me, a smile covering his face.

"Ha-ha, very funny" He mumbled, I laughed and patted the spot next to me; he gladly walked over and sat down.

He came and sat down next to me and sighed, I laughed and put my hand on his thigh.

"Gabi, Gabi what did I just do?"

"Broke up with the witch just with a capital B" I muttered

"Aw, why yes I did so does that mean you will give us a shot?" He asked I looked at him for a moment, was this his way of asking me out?

"Maybe, let me think about this one" I said, I looked at Nicole who was slowly falling asleep, I looked at her and then got up. "Hey Troy where is Nicole's room?" I asked he then stood up.

"Come on, I will take you there" He said, we slowly made our way up the stairs and toward Nicole's room, Troy opened the door and let me in, I headed over and put Nicole in her crib, I put a little blanket over her body and then I stroked her head for a minute.

He then spun me around and slammed me against the wall, his lips attacking mine; his lips were so soft, so soft. His tongue glided across my button lip, I let his tongue slip into my mouth, and his massaged mine and it felt so good. Sparks flew through the air, our lips moved in unison but we pulled back from lack of air.

Our foreheads touched, Troy pinned me against the wall.

"You'll make a great mom one day" I smiled and then looked over towards little girl, my breaths coming out in pants.

"I hope, after everything with my mom…" I said trailing off; Troy then brought me into a tight hug both getting off the wall, my breaths were more even now.

"Don't think about that, okay? You aren't your mom" He whispered, I nodded my head and we just stood there with each other just like this, he let his chin rest on the top of my head. He then grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs, I slowly followed and we stopped in the kitchen.

"Come on, we have to do something fun" He said, I looked at him curiously what were we going to do?

"Like what?" I asked, I jumped on to the counter and I watched him rummage through the drawers. Going from the fridge to the pantry.

"Hmm…how about a game of basketball?" He asked me, I looked up and smiled. He knew me so well.

"Totally just you go grab a baby monitor and I will find a basketball, can you grab me a Gatorade?" I said, I jumped off of the counter and then went to the garage, I found a good basketball and headed towards the backyard where his basketball hoop stood, when I got there he was already there waiting for me to come.

"You got it?" I asked him, he nodded and threw over my Gatorade; I opened and took a quick swig.

"Yeah, but let's play" He said, I nodded and checked him the ball, he bounced it back and I started to dribble down court, I then got passed him and took a shot, it then sank in. Perfect shot, amazing.

"What? No way, there is no possible way you just made a three pointer?" Troy said, I only shrugged and tossed him the ball, we played like this for a little while, the score was 23-24, and I was winning.

"Next point wins" Troy said, he wiped a layer of sweat off of his forehead, and I took a deep breath and dribbled the ball, when I passed him I was then picked up to where I had to drop the basketball.

"Troy! No fair!" I shouted, he then put me down and grabbed the basketball and took a shot, making him win, I groaned and then plopped against the ground.

"Aw come on Gabs, don't be mad" He mumbled with a small smile on his face, I looked up and pouted, my brown eyes.

"Ok, fine you get one shot!" He said, I smiled and then stood up, I only needed one shot, and he only got two points, so I just needed three. I stepped back on the line and I bounced the ball, I bent my knees and then jumped up and shot the ball, it soared through the air and a swish through the net, Troy then picked me up and spun me around. I giggled as he sat be back down on to the ground, his lips coming closer to mine.

Then Nicole started to cry, I sighed and backed down, I slipped my flip-flops back on and raced inside and to Nicole's room. When I got there I looked at the clock, it was noon. She was hungry, I smiled and walked over to her crib, I bent down and then picked her up, her crying then to subside a little bit, and I swayed her back and forth as I walked down the stairs. I then looked to see Troy making the bottle.

"Hey thanks" I mumbled, he looked at me

"No, problem but I get to make you lunch" he said, he then winked at me. I nodded.

"Deal" I said, he then smiled, he handed me the bottle while I sat down at the barstool, I put the bottle in her mouth and she started to eat.

"So what is for lunch Chef Bolton?" I teased; he laughed and then held up a box of Mac and Cheese.

"Mhmmm…my favorite!" I said he looked at me.

"No way! Me too!" He said, I laughed, "Funny" I said, he only nodded his head while he started to boil the water, I finished feeding and burping Nicole, I then let her sit in my lap.

"Mac and cheese for a certain Montez" He said, I looked up at him to see him wink, and I smiled and grabbed the fork, Mac and Cheese on the end.

"Thanks" I mumbled my mouth full.

"You are more than welcome" He said sitting down across from me, I put a bite into my mouth and swallowed it, he chuckled.

"Yummy" I said, I then looked at Nicole.

"You have an excellent Mac and Cheese maker on your hands here Nicole" I said, she babbled a little bit before playing with one of my rings on my finger.

I ate my food quickly and then I played with her hair as we sat at the table watching Troy eat more and more, I had no clue where he was putting all of this food.

"Are you going to finish that?" Troy asked me, I shook my head no and he grabbed it from me. I rolled my eyes and leaned down to Nicole's ear.

"You also have a big eater on your hands" I mumbled, she giggled a little.

"Hey! I heard that" He said with his mouth full, I couldn't complain I did it this morning and just a little while earlier.

I laughed "Well you are!" I said

"I am a growing boy, no need to judge" He said, I rolled my eyes.

"That is what Chad is going to say when he is 50" I mumbled

"I am a growing boy Gabs!" Troy intimidated, I laughed and Troy started laughing, Nicole looked between the two of us thinking we had both gone crazy. I smiled softly, "Well I should probably go to the living room" I said to him

Troy nodded and got up and took the bowls to the sink, he washed them and then stuck them into the dishwasher, I carried Nicole into the living room where Pretty Little Liars was on, I sat on the couch comfortable, I leaned against the back, of it and let Nicole rest on my chest. Troy came in and sat next to us, while we watched TV.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Oh Nicole, Shh baby its okay!" I said, I watched Troy run down the stairs with a new change of clothes for her, he tripped over the last step and ran into the wall, he groaned and walked his way this way, Nicole's bottle spilt all over the floor, I had the burp cloth over my shoulder, a diaper change on the other side, she now needed new clothes, she had threw up her entire meal that Troy didn't spill. Troy walked closer rubbing his face, I giggled and he threw some clothes at me.

Nicole was crying her head off, I slowly took her clothes off and threw them across the room, I then changed her carefully, her crying didn't stop though, I mumbled a few curse words and then laid her on my chest but she kept crying, I sighed, my eyes were getting heavy, I looked at Troy and he looked the same, Nicole has been a hand full all afternoon, I look like shit, my hair in a messy bun and my clothes all disoriented. I had thrown up on my sweats.

"Nicole…Shh" I whispered, I rocked her back and forth, waiting for her to start to get quiet but it didn't happen, I sighed and then Troy pulled up a bouncy chair that I could strap her into. I laid her down and strapped her in, I bounced her little and rocked her, she slowly started to fall asleep, I lay against the floor right next to Troy, I kept rocking her in the bouncy chair, and she seemed to like it because she fell asleep.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA***

Lucille's POV

"Abby did you have fun?" I asked my daughter, she looked at me with a smile on her face; we haven't done this since before Nicole was born.

"Yes, I had so much fun! Can we do it again soon?" She asked I looked at her for a moment; I would love it if we could.

"Only if I can get Gabi to baby-sit again or if everything went okay today" I told her, she nodded her head glumly. I sighed and ruffled her hair, her face frowned a bit, she was not happy with that answer.

"Is daddy home yet?" She asked I looked at her for a moment.

"He said he was on his way home but we would beat him there probably"

"Oh okay do I have to be quiet going in?" She asked, I nodded my head, we never knew if Nicole was asleep.

"Yes please, I don't know if Nicole will be asleep or not and I can't get a hold of Gabi or Troy which scares me a little" I mumbled, Abby only nodded again.

"I like Gabi, she seems nice"

"Yeah, she does" I said, I saw Abby smile.

"You miss being the baby, don't you honey?" I said, she looked at me and nodded slowly, I smiled and then kissed her cheek, and I put the car in park.

"I know you do but now you are the older sister who Nicole will look up to" I said, she smiled and nodded, she grabbed her shopping bags while I grabbed mine, I yawned a little and headed towards the front door. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door, when I opened it I called out there names but they didn't respond.

"Gabi? Troy?" I asked, I got no response, Abby and I walked closer to the living room where we heard the TV on at, when I stepped in I smiled. IT had to be then cutest sight to see but yet it made me gasp. Troy was flipped over on his back on the ground, his arm was draped over Gabi's stomach, Gabi's head was on his chest and her hand was on Nicole's baby bouncy where she was sleeping peacefully, I guess that's how they got her to sleep. Gabi had a burp cloth draped over her shoulder, her hair falling out; Troy's hair was all over the place.

I then saw the huge mess, dirty clothes, a spilled bottle, a dirty diaper, ugh it was a mess. I groaned and I turned to see my daughter had disappeared upstairs, I sighed and I walked over towards the two sleeping teenagers. I then heard Jack walk in.

"Jack comes quickly before they wake up!" I whispered urgently, Jack came running into the room, when he saw he smiled.

"Aw that's cute…is this how you found them?" He asked, I nodded my head and grabbed Troy's phone which was laying on the couch next to Gabi's, I took a picture of them on both phones and then set it as their backgrounds so they would see it. I laid both phones back onto the couch and then bent over and grabbed Nicole who I gave to Jack, he took her upstairs, and I then shook Troy a little bit.

"Ugh…" He groaned, not moving, I laughed and then shook him a little bit more.

"Troy…we are home" I whispered, I looked at the clock to see it was almost seven. Troy's head lifted a little, he groaned and laid it back down, his eyes open a little.

"Hey, why don't you and Gabi go sleep in your room, I will call Mrs. Evens and tell her" I saw Troy nod stiffly, he slowly began to raise, I got up and I watched as he picked her up swiftly and carried her up the stairs, he stumbled over a few before he made it to the top, I sighed and then looked into the living room.

"What happened while I was gone?" I muttered, I then smiled and started picking up everything.

**Aww! So cute! :P I love this chapter, it is one of my many favorites!:) I am now taking anonymous reviews! So if you don't have an account or are too lazy to sign in then you can still review! So PLEASE review!:) I really want to know what you think about this chapter! **

**Also while I was writing this, I totally spaced out when I named Troy's Girlfriend, Her name is Abby and his sisters name is Abby so, that's my bad but yes there is two of them! Haha **


	12. I'll Be

**Disclaimer- Unusual Characters are mine. High School Musical…isn't. Haha **

Chapter 12- I'll Be

Gabi's POV

My eyes fluttered open, the sun beating into the room, it was bright, I looked around not noticing where I was, I then felt something across my stomach, I looked down to see Troy, I then figured out that I was at Troy's house still, we must have fallen asleep last night. I don't remember coming up to his room though…

I looked up at Troy; my head was against his chest like a pillow, very comfortable pillow at that. His face was peaceful, his lips in a firm line, he looked cute when he slept, I then turned over to see the clock, I gasped, I couldn't believe how late it was.

It was one thirty in the afternoon, I jumped up a little, which made me fall off the bed with thump, I groaned and climbed up back next to Troy, he was a heavy sleeper, I had decided.

"Troy," I said nudging him, he didn't move a muscle. "Troy" I whispered in his ear this time, my breath blowing on his ear. His nose scrunched up a little and then he rolled over. I signed and got on top of him; I leaned down and placed my lips firmly on his. He responded quickly, I pulled back and lay back down.

"Brie? Don't tease me like that" He murmured, his voice all groggy, I turned to look at him, his blue eyes shining. He then closed them again; I looked at him and smiled. He looked so cute.

"It's time to get up" I mumbled, he let his hand run through my hair before he sat up and kissed my temple and then looked at me.

"What time is it?" He mumbled, his hands playing with my curls, his eyes shut. His breathing was soft.

"One Thirty…in the afternoon" my eyes started to close again, they got heavy.

His eyes snapped open though, alert, he looked at me for a second and then the clock, like I was lying to him.

"Damn…" He muttered, I giggled and lay against his chest. My fingers traced his hard rock abs.

"You want to go out tonight?" He mumbled, I bit my lip and then looked at him, his blue eyes staring at me.

"Sure, I am up for that" I said, I saw his lips flicker a smile before he started to stretch his arms out, I sat up and got out of bed, I went over and slipped on some of Troy's basketball shorts and I kept my tank-top on. I saw Troy throw on a t-shirt and we both walked downstairs, I rubbed my eyes when I pulled my hand back it was covered in yesterdays make-up, great Troy saw me like that.

"Well good afternoon sleepy heads" Lucille said with a chirper smile, I looked at the very clean living room, I saw Jack who had Nicole on his lap, Abby was sitting in the corner and reading her book. I smiled weakly and then headed towards the kitchen. The living room was a mess when I fell asleep, and Nicole was crying really hard, Jack and Abby weren't home and neither was Lucy.

"So what happened last night?" She asked, her pink lips moving together, I blinked a couple of times before I could speak, I looked at Troy who looked the same.

"Nicole happened" Troy murmured, I laughed a little. Lucille looked at us both, "You guys slept for over 15 hours how are you tired?" She asked, I shrugged "I just haven't waken up yet, I am not a morning person…or afternoon I guess"

She nodded, I then leaned against Troy a little, I grabbed a banana and headed towards the living room, I went in and sat down on the couch, I then looked at Nicole who was smiling wide looking at her dad, and I smiled and took a bite of the banana.

"Hey chicky!" I said, she smiled and poked her tongue out a little bit, Jack laughed as Troy came into the room. She then reached her arms out to me, I shoved the rest of the banana in my mouth and then held my arms out, Jack handed me her, I laid her on my chest and she played with my hair. She and Troy have some fetish for my hair, which I guess was ok…

"She likes you Gabi" I nodded my head swiftly.

"Troy and her have some fetish for my hair" I mumbled, the room then filled with laughter, I cracked a small smile and my eyes began to shut again, I let a small yawn escape my mouth, I started to drift back off to sleep.

"Hey, no falling back asleep we have a date tonight" Troy said, I opened one eye and starred at him for a moment, I then stuck my tongue out at him, he chuckled and then took Nicole from me, well that was rude.

"What?" I cried/whined, Troy stared at me for a moment before a knock came at the door, Troy went over to it with Nicole in his arms, he opened it up and then I heard Sharpay's voice, it was her loud voice which wasn't good.

"Are you holding her hostage?" She yelled she then came running into the house, as soon as she saw me she gasped; she pulled me up and then dragged me out of the house. I didn't have shoes, I didn't have my clothes, I didn't have my car, I only had my cell phone! I didn't even say bye!

"Be ready by seven!" He yelled I looked back at him desperately. I needed out of Sharpay's house before seven!

"Be ready by six then!" He yelled again, I winked and then stopped Sharpay, I really needed to stop.

"Shar okay I can walk!" I said, she stopped and looked at me.

"What the hell was that? I thought we weren't friends with him?" She yelled, I took a deep breath and looked at her. Her brown eyes looked like the devil.

"We are now, I am letting him gain my trust back, and he has changed" I said, she starred at me.

"How long has this lasted?" She asked

"Since Luke and I started" I said

"Are you and Luke?"

"No, he pushed me away, wanted nothing to do with me" I mumbled, Sharpay's face formed an 'O' shape, I nodded my head and then was started walking home.

"You know I did drive"

"Yeah but I thought they were holding you hostage" She said, "I was on a mission trip" I laughed and then looked at her.

"No, I was just baby-sitting but I guess Troy and I fell asleep last night" I mumbled, I then pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it up, I then saw a picture of Troy, Nicole and me. I was lying on my back, one hand on the bouncy seat, my other hand sprawled out, and Troy was lying on his stomach, one of his hands draped over my stomach. My head was on his chest again; this is how we must have fallen asleep.

"Awe!" I said Sharpay then grabbed my phone; she awed and then handed it back to me but not before sending a picture to her phone, my brown eyes rolled in a circle, that picture was probably going on Facebook.

"That is cute, you look like a family!" She cried, I smiled softly and put the phone back in my pocket, we then walked the rest of the way home in complete silence, I was tired, I just wanted to sleep, and I rubbed my eyes and slowly treaded home. Each step was full of pride each step made me even more tired though.

"You guys make a cute couple" She said, I stared at her for a moment before I continued walking straight, my calves started to cramp up, I reached down and rubbed it and moved forward a little bit more.

"I hope I can keep trusting him like this, if he blows this one…forget it, just forget it" I mumbled, Sharpay pulled me close to her in a hug, "It will be okay" She whispered, I nodded and then we walked home talking some more.

When I walked into the door, I walked up to my room. I opened the door and I was getting ready to take off my shirt when I saw somebody, I looked up and saw him sitting on my bed, not made. The covers were all crumpled, the pillows straw everywhere, it look how I left it. I look at the person in front of me with curiosity; my head was placed to the side.

"Luke?" I questioned, he looked up at me with his sad blue eyes, his hair all over the place a mess, his hands were trembling, and his lips were stuck in a straight line.

"Gabi, we need to talk, about what happened" He said, he stood up and brushed his knees. He flipped his hair and look at me, I shook my head wildly and stepped backwards, I didn't want be close to him.

"Why not? I really like you" He whispered, another step closer to me, I took a step backwards and looked at him, he needed to stay back, I didn't want him to come near me.

"I have a date tonight" I mumbled, my eyes flicked towards the window and back to his face, I then walked to my closet; I saw his face grow in disgust. I saw him try to control his emotions but he was having a hard time, he looked frustrated.

"You are already moving on? You are already fucking moving on?" He yelled at me, my body cringed; I slowly nodded my head, carefully. I stopped what I was doing and turned around and looked at him closely.

"Better to move on than dwell on the past" I mumbled, my eyes filling with clear tears. I heard him groan in protest, his body looked beat up.

"Can you at least tell me who? You at least owe me that much" He said, I bit the inside of my cheek wondering if I should or not, he is going to flip out if he knew that I went with Troy when I said I didn't and he doesn't mean anything to me but now…now he does.

"I really don't know you anything" was the first thing out of my mouth, I shut my mouth quickly because, I probably owed him something, and he then blew up.

"Yes you do! If it was me, you would have made me tell you! So I am making you tell me!" He screamed his body grew tense and ridged.

I bit my cheek and looked towards the ground, wiping away a few stray tears, I took a deep breath and then looked at him, his eyes pleading "Before I tell you, nothing was going on before when we were together, this all happened afterwards" I said to him, I turned to see him starring at me, I knew he knew. He knew before I even said it, he knew everything from the beginning.

"Troy? You went for Troy? Out of everybody you could have picked you picked him?" He yelled I cringed at his voice; I looked up at him desperately trying to find an answer. Trying to find some 'its fine don't worry' but it wasn't there, his eyes showed pain, desperate pain.

"Luke, he was there for me when you broke up with me! He was there when you weren't! He was the one to help me sort everything out, and he is a really nice guy!" I cried, tears poured down my cheeks, I wiped a few away and I rocked back and forth on my feet. I saw him turn away and then look at me, his eyes flashed angry.

"I am sorry my mom died!" He yelled I then took a step closer to him. That one stung, one more step.

"I am sorry that you had to push me away!" He then gave me a long, cold stare, I slowly shook my head, I knew it would come to this at some point, I knew this was what it was going to come down to.

"Yeah, well I am glad you found somebody to kiss you, all you want is damn attention!" He yelled, I gawked at him, I couldn't believe he just said that!

"I have been on the streets for the past six months, don't mind me if I want some human contact outside of my sister!" My voice rang through the dark purple room, his eyes stared at me, and he wiped a few tears away before he started to speak.

"Ga…"

"No! Just get out Luke, and don't come back unless you want to be my friend, not boyfriend, not friends with benefits, not anything BUT a friend" I yelled, he looked at me sadly, his eyes a sad blue once again. He didn't budge an inch towards the door; I crossed my arms, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Go!" I yelled, he then shook his head and walked out the door, I then felt some pressure come off of my shoulders, it felt well, like it was meant to be all along.

I then lay down on my bed; I shut my eyes and fell asleep again, I knew I did the right thing, because I slept easily.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Gabriella Montez get your ass up before I get the ice water" Sharpay's threaten voice went through my head, my eyes snapped open, I bolted straight up in my bed. A layer of sweat forming on my forehead, I took a deep, long breath.

"You wouldn't dare" I mumbled, my voice tired, she only nodded her head, and excited expression coming over her face; I sat up to see it was 4:43. I groaned knowing I had to get ready for my date but I was so tired, how could I be this tired, I slept forever. I slowly laid back down, my head hitting the pillow; Sharpay sent me a knowing glare.

"Text Troy and asked him what type of clothing you need to wear" She said, I nodded my head and then pulled out my phone, I stared at the picture for a moment and then I sent him the text. I slowly got out of the bed and let my feet hit the ground, I yawned and I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower; I stripped of my clothing and then stepped in.

The hot water stung against my skin, Goosebumps traveled up and down my arms. I shampooed my hair, conditioned it, I then washed my body. I rinsed it all off, I then stepped out of the shower, I saw my phone vibrating against the counter, it was about to fall into the sink. I reached over and grabbed it and I slipped over the slide button, to see I had a text from Troy.

_From Troy-_

_To Gabi-_

_Umm…Nice but not to dress up…ok? _

_-Troy_

_From Gabi-_

_To Troy-_

_Ok, see you in a little bit! ;) _

_From Gabs _

I set my phone down, I dried off and I then wrapped the towel around my body, I was way more awake now, I felt good now. I stepped out into my room to see Sharpay standing there, waiting. Taylor was sitting on my bed, I starred at the two, they had something evil planned, and I just had a feeling.

"Ok, what did lover boy say?" she asked, I turned back to Shar and I saw her holding up and pale yellow sundress, I gasped and grabbed it from her. It was beautiful, like exactly what I would wear.

"Where did you get this? This is perfect" I mumbled, she made a face; I guess she didn't think it was perfect, maybe to yellow but I loved it.

"What? No, you aren't wearing that" Sharpay said, I looked at the dress and back to her. She took a step and tried to grab it from my hands but I pulled it back from her.

"Yes, I am. I love it" I murmured, I then grabbed a strapless bra. I ran back into the bathroom, I let the towel fall, I then put my undergarments on, I put the yellow sundress on, it was strapless, and it went to right above my knees, it swayed when I moved, I looked at myself in the mirror, the dress went great with my tan, my tan Latino skin made it look even better, I ran my fingers through my hair, it was all curly, right down to my shoulders, I put some hairspray to it so it would stay like that and then blow dried it a little to make it look dry. I then slipped on my necklace my mom gave me; I put on some silly bands, and a light layer of make-up.

I put my lip gloss on last and smeared my lips together, I then smiled. I opened the bathroom door and I saw Sharpay and Taylor on the other side. They both took a step back and gasped, I smiled and walked by them both, I slipped on a pair of sliver high-heels. I grabbed a silver clutch purse of Sharpay's and put my phone, wallet, and lip gloss in. I felt good, I felt pretty.

"Gabi…how did you make that dress so beautiful" Shar said, I giggled and looked at her, her face was so astonished.

"I did a lot of reading while I was on the streets Pay, a few fashion magazines, I found out yellow is my color and I know what to do with it" I said, she nodded and smiled; I went over to her closet and pulled out a pink dress. She had a lot of pink…

"Shar, your color is really pink, that is what goes with you, and as another color, coal blue." Her eyes widened and she looked at me, she grabbed it and went and played in her closet. Pulling out everything that wasn't blue or pink, that is Sharpay. I giggled and looked towards Tay.

"Taylor, you are a red and yellow" I said, she smiled a little and went over to Sharpay, they must have dates tonight too. I then heard the doorbell ring; I grabbed some other things and then headed down the stairs.

"Gabi, Troy!" Ms. Evens called, a smiled played on my lips and then I started down the stairs. I wonder if he slept some more.

"I am coming!" I yelled, I went down the stairs and around the corner to the front door where Mr. and Mrs. Evens were standing, I smiled softly at Troy, when he looked at me he sucked in his breath and let his mouth hang open, I giggled a little. I then reached up towards him and closed it. He smiled, his eyes glowing.

"Some fly might fly in their ya know" I said, his head looked down at me, I giggled again and he wrapped his arms around my waist. The sparks flying through my body from the touch, fire burning.

"Gabi, wait I am going to Becky's later, so I won't see you tonight!" Haley said running through the kitchen, I let her give me a quick hug, she smiled and Troy grabbed my hand, he lead me outside and to his car, wait this wasn't his car, whose car was this?

"Troy…where did you get this Jeep?" I asked him, I saw him grin a little bit, proud of himself.

"It is Zeke's, he is letting me borrow it for the night, now do you need any help getting in?" He asked, I shook my head and got in. The top was down, so my hair would blow in the wind, Troy got in and backed out of the drive-way. The wind blowing in the air, I then started to get cold, I looked in the back seat and there was a jacket, Troy's letterman jacket, I grabbed it and put it over my shoulders. I say Troy stare at me for a moment before he had to look back at the road, I smiled softly as we drove in a comfortable silence. I hummed along to the music that he had playing; he then pulled up to a dance and restaurant. I have been here once you're twice, I liked it here. Good food and tonight was teenage night, so it would have good music.

I started to get out but Troy stopped me, he held up one finger and then he jumped out and came around to my door, I blushed a little as he opened my door, he grabbed my hand and locked the doors, which wouldn't do much since the top was down. Troy then pulled me close to his body; I felt that warm spark run through my body.

When we walked inside the lights were dim, and the dance floor empty. Everybody was at their tables, either ordering or eating. Then when I looked behide was came Sharpay and Taylor, I cocked my head and then looked up at Troy.

"I had no idea" He mumbled into my ear, I nodded slowly, Chad coming up behide us. His hair bouncing as he walked, I giggled.

"Hoops, I didn't know you were coming here tonight? Hell I didn't know Zeke was" Chad said, all of us girls laughed. The boys plan something and they end up doing the same thing that was how close they were.

"A triple date?" Zeke said, Troy looked down at me and shrugged, I didn't care.

"I don't care" I said, he smiled at me. We all three got tables together and sat down, I ordered a water, Troy also got water.

"How about you pick for me" I mumbled into his ear, he smiled and nodded, he sat down his menu, already knowing what he was going to get or should I say we.

"So after we order do you want to dance?" He asked, I blushed and looked at him. "Sure, but as long as it is a slow song" I said, he smiled and kissed my cheek. I sighed happily and looked at Sharpay who was staring at me. I smiled and then mouthed what?

She shook her head and smiled, I nodded and then the waiter came back with our drinks, Troy ordered for us. He then looked at me, I nodded and he grabbed my hand and we walked towards the dance floor, Shar, Tay, Zeke, and Chad all following us. Stop and Stare was ending on the dance floor, Troy pulled me close to him and then the next song started.

"Here is a slow song for the evening everybody" He said, I looked up at Troy, his blue eyes shining.

"This is going to be our song" I mumbled, he smiled and brought me close to his chest, and then it was the song and I mean THE song, I heard Sharpay and Taylor gasp a little, tears popped into my eyes as Troy and I moved across the dance floor. My head laid on his chest, tears gliding down my cheeks.

"Hey Brie are you okay?" He asked, he knelt down and kissed my lips. I then started to sing along with the song I knew so well, the song that always brought me to tears.

**"I'll Be"******

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive - not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...**

_**[Chorus]**_****

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  


**I'll be your crying shoulder,**

**I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

I clung onto Troy as the song ended; I felt Sharpay and Taylor starring at me. I knew Troy was worried. I knew Taylor and Sharpay knew what was wrong, they knew a lot.

"Hey, Brie what's wrong?" he asked, I looked up at him.

"I love that song; my…can we please talk about this later? I promise you I am fine and that has to be the best song for our song" I whispered into his ear, he looked at me and nodded his head, I kissed him and then drug him back to the table, we ate dinner with some talk, Troy kept shooting me worried looks, Sharpay and Taylor doing the same, I took a deep breath and looked at Troy who was done eating and so was I.

"Let's go to the park and I will tell you" I whispered into his ear, he looked at me and nodded slowly. He paid his share of the bill and then he grabbed my hand and led me out of the restaurant, he helped me into the jeep which I didn't need. I smiled when he started to back out. I knew someone was behide this…

"I thought when you were crying that my dancing was horrible and I ruined your dreams of dancing with the stars" He said laughing; I giggled and looked at him, a small smile was placed firmly on his lips.

"No, it's a long story and I want to tell you" I said, he looked up at me and smiled, it will be a hard story to tell.

"I am glad you want to tell me" He said, I smiled and then I leaned over to kiss his cheek. We drove the short distance to the park and we got out, I grabbed his hand and led him to the tree.

"Do you have an obsession with this tree?" He asked with a laughed, I turned and smiled at him, his smile glowed back at me, and he was so cute.

"Something like that" I said, I let Troy sit down and then I sat in between his legs, he wrapped his arms around me; I laid my head on his chest.

I took a deep breath and looked down at the ground; I played with a few of the weeds and started talking, my hands playing back and forth, my breath shallow.

"It all started about two years ago when my dad had a heart attack, it wasn't anything server at first, he turned out to be fine but he needed surgery, okay no big deal right? Wrong, he slipped into coma for two months and that drove my mom insane, she needed him and he wasn't able to, I helped her as much as possible but I guess I didn't help. Well after he woke up he was fine his usually self, he didn't have any brain damage or anything but he needed physical therapy, and through all this time he would listen to music, both of us did for a long time and when I was twelve or so that song came out I'll Be and it fit us, he used to always sing it to me, it was our song. When he was in coma I would sing it to him, and I swear that is what woke him up but anyways I thought we were a happy family after all of that happened, my mom was herself again, my dad was home and well. It was all okay, I thought we were going to survive it" I then wiped a few tears away; Troy wiped a few away from my face with the pad of his thumb. His arms wrapped tighter around me, I closed my eyes and smiled, his touch made me so happy.

"We would always come here after his therapy and talk and talk, about what he was doing in therapy, I would tell him about school, or the latest songs that I liked, we would always sit by this tree, I would sit right next to him and we would laugh, smile, and joked around, just me and dad. It was our time, he would sit here and tell me about all the pain he goes through which brought me to tears half of the time and he would hold me and sing the song, which I loved when he did."

I stopped again just to regain myself, this was the hard part to talk about, nobody knew this side of the story yet, and I was scared…

"It's okay Brie, you can stop talking, and I don't care if you go on, you have said a lot" Troy whispered into my ear, his breath hot against my body.

"No, Troy I have to finish, I have never talked about this before, it is something that I have to do" I whispered, he only nodded and rested his chin on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath "Then one day I came home from school, my dad wasn't home yet, I think he had went to the store but I walked in and I noticed something was different, I called out for my mom but she didn't answer, I got worried and went to her room, I then saw her closet was empty of clothes, I started breathing heavy and I ran back out to the kitchen, I then saw all of the notes, and my note killed me, I read them all, I remember falling to the ground in tears, my dad came into the house laughing, that was the last time I heard him laugh, when he saw me he ran over to me, I ran into his arms and cried for what seemed like forever, he finally saw the notes and I remember tears falling onto the back of my neck, we both sat in the kitchen together crying. When Haley came home, she read them and locked herself in her room, she loved mom, she was a mommy's girl, it hurt her more than anything, and it only really hurt me because she hurt my dad. My dad then got up and carried me to his room, I fell asleep crying that night but I felt better because my dad was holding me like when I was little. It felt good but all at the same time, I was crushed, heartbroken, and over all pissed." I cried into Troy's chest as I finished, that part of the story, he only rubbed my back; I then took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I am going to finish in a minute" I mumbled, he nodded his head and we just sat there together, we were both starring at the moon.

"Take your time Brie, take your time. We have all the time in the world…" He said, my eyes filled with more tears, just hearing them say this. I took a deep breath and stayed at him.

"My dad went downhill from there, not eating right, forgetting about physical therapy, he would sometimes just lock himself in his room and not come out for days, Haley crept into a hole and didn't come out, I was pretty much in charge of everything, I paid the bills we could afford, I helped Haley with homework, Sharpay and Taylor helped a little but it was hard, after two months it was all over. I was starting to get better, I could go all day without getting upset or angry, I was in the hallway and you actually passed me and kept walking but I went to English class and we got free period because Mr. Mack didn't want to work and so he let us talk but I needed up exploding into tears and telling the girls everything about my mom's notes and I ran out into the hallway and I finished there, that was the last time I saw Sharpay or Taylor because after I finished crying I was called to the office." I paused and I looked out towards the sun setting and the moon raising.

"I got up and I walked to the office and when I got there I saw Haley and two police officers, when I walked in Haley came running at me saying he dead, he dead and my head was spinning, I didn't believe it at first, I looked at the police officer and he confirmed it, I then broke down sobbing, it was horrible, the guy cop held me while I cried in the school office, he then took us out to the house, and dropped us off where we had my grandma who was waiting, she hated us and left two days later. I didn't talk for two weeks I believe, I told Haley to pack up her things in a little backpack and she asked why and then I told her we were going to have live on the streets, she only cried and nodded."

I had to stop, my mouth was dry, I was sobbing, and Troy had to control himself before he started to fall apart. He held me close to his body, my chest heaving. The pain of the loss shot through my body again. I would get this every time I talked about my dad.

"I then went back to my room, grabbed my dad's ashes and we left, I have no idea if there is still stuff in the house or not, I am scared to find out or not, I would think that somebody is living there but I don't know" I said, my voice trailed off at the end of my sentence, I then stood up and I grabbed Troy's hand. We went around the tree and I pointed at the little engraving on tree.

_Carlos Alexander Montez_

_Born March 14__th__, 1967 _

_Died December 16__th,__ 2009 _

_Loving Husband and father_

_We Love you dad, _

_Gabi and Haley_

"Did you guys make it?" Troy asked I heard him speak for the first time in a while, his eyes caring blue; he traced the carving with his finger tips.

I nodded my head "Yeah, we spread his ashes here" I whispered, Troy brought me into a hug.

"Thank you for telling me everything" He said, I nodded and kissed his lips. He only brought me into a hug. I took a deep breath of his scent.

"I'll be your crying shoulder any day" He whispered, I smiled softly as we danced in the park, with no music; this had to be the most perfect date in my whole life.

**Aww! What do you think? I love this chapter but yeah I want to know what you guys think! Still taking anonymous reviews! Sorry this is so late but school work is getting harder and harder and homework, it out of control. Haha **** don't we all know how that feels! Haha **

**This is my LONGEST chapter EVER! Haha **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Lazy Day with Troy Bolton

**Disclaimer- Nothing but the unusual characters…**

Chapter 12- Lazy Day with Troy Bolton

"Wakey Wakey sunshine!" I stirred and then groaned; I rolled over and got even more comfortable into my bed. I heard a low chuckle and then the bed shifted. I rolled back over; I was now lying on my stomach.

"Come on Brie, wake up" He said shaking me, I groaned and closed my eyes tighter. Troy then lies down next to me and then put his arms around me. He pulled me closer to his body, I flipped over and scooted curled up into a ball into his chest. He laughed and rubbed my back.

"Briiee!" He whined, I opened one eye and starred at him.

"What?" I moaned he kissed my forehead and then brushed some of my hair back; we have officially been dating a week now.

"I want you to get out of bed so we can go and do something!" I groaned and shut my eyes, it was too early.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Eleven" he murmured into my ear, I sprang up in bed and looked around the room, it was really eleven!

"Oh my…" I mumbled, Troy grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close against him. I was now sitting on his lap, my head against his shoulder.

"You are really cute when you sleep" He mumbled, I grinned and I leaned back to where I could see his face. He had a little stubble from not shaving. It looked good on him, it looked sexy. I put my hand and let my hands run over it.

"You are so beautiful" He murmured, I shook my head.

"I was living on the streets how can I be beautiful?" I asked him, I started to stand up for him to only pull me back down into his lap; I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. He kissed my cheek.

"Gabi, if you went up to ask somebody, they wouldn't think a thing." His voice was stern and strict, I knew he meant business.

"Ok, fine but even if I didn't I am still not beautiful" I mumbled, he tightened his grip on me. I sighed and leaned back against him. His abs hard, he smelled like aftershave.

"You want to have a Troy Bolton lazy day?" Troy asked me, I tried to sit up but failed, his grip was to strong.

"What does that consist of?" I asked him, he kissed the back of my neck and then leaned let his chin rest on my shoulder.

"It's where I pick something and you pick something to do, and then we come back and watch movies" He said, it sounded like fun. I was in for sure.

"Sure, it sounds like so much fun! But I have to ask, have you done this?" I asked he raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged, I needed to know.

"Yes" he said simply, his shoulders shagged a little.

"With an ex-girlfriend?" I asked I was terrified of the answer. He then snorted, I jumped up in surprise.

"What was that for?" I asked as he started laughing, "You think I did this with ex-girlfriends?" he asked, I nodded my head fast and short. He grabbed my hand and entwined it with mine.

"Brie, I have done this with my sister, it's our day away, she loves it every time so I thought why not goes and do it with you?"

I nodded my head, a small grin appeared on my face "So what's number one on the list?" I asked him, a mischive grin appeared on his face, my face slipped into a frown.

"Now, you know you can't back out right?" He asked I slowly nodded my head, afraid of what it could be.

* * *

"No, no, no, no" I said quickly, I looked down at my jogging shorts and my plain t-shirt. My tennis shoes tied tightly together, I looked at Troy uncertainly for a second and then at the place ahead.

"Gabi, it's only a few miles, you can do it!" He said he was jogging in place. He had black basketball shorts, and a red wildcat t-shirt. His black shoes tied together.

"Troy, I haven't ran in forever, I am so out of shape!" I whined he came towards me; he wrapped me in a hug.

"Gabs, I will stay with you, don't be afraid." He whispered

Tears pricked my eyes and I let them slide down my cheeks, my chest heaved. Troy then got concerned, "Brie, babe what's wrong?" He asked panic rose in his voice.

"W-we u-used to r-run t-together" I sobbed, Troy then let out a shaky breath

"Oh Gabi, I didn't know" He whispered, he pulled back and wiped my tears away. I let out my own shaky breath and gripped onto Troy.

"You don't have to baby" He whispered, I only shook my head slowly. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"I am gonna do it, you picked this I should be able to do it. It is one step to healing" I said softly, I wiped the rest of my tears away and looked at him. A smile tugged at his lips, he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"You are wonderful" He whispered into my ear, I only nodded and he stepped back, he then looked into my eyes once again.

"Let's do this" I said loudly, he nodded in agreement, and we both started down the street, an easy pace at first, my breath felt short for a second but I got it. I raced with Troy, every step I took I took a step closer to getting over my fears. Before I knew it we were passing Sharpay's house that was two miles. I looked over towards Troy to see he was a few steps behide me. I started to slow and he caught up in two strides.

We then picked up out speed a little bit more, we ran for another twenty minutes, the scenery passing by us, wondering as everything passed by. Troy's hand would brush mine every now and then; my iPod was plugged into my ears, switching from song to song as minute by minute passed by. I looked over at Troy once and he was smiling, when I started to slow down, coming closer to Troy's house, I came to a stop and bent over and tried to catch my breath.

"Slowing down?" He asked, his breathing deep, I slowed to a stop and grabbed his hand. He stopped his eyes full of concern.

"You okay?" He asked, our pace coming to a slow walk.

"Yeah, I am better than fine, I am perfect." I said, he smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"You are an amazing runner" He whispered, I grinned and I wrapped my arms around him. He kissed the top of my sweaty head.

"Why thanks, I loved running, I still do" I whispered, he beamed with happiness.

"When I would try and take my other girlfriends out on runs, they all laughed at me. But you, you cried and then ran for like four or five miles, I mean that was insane" He said, I rolled my eyes.

"I am just an athletic person" He stayed quiet for a minute and then he kissed my cheek.

"So, how are you doing?" Troy asked, we turned around and headed back towards Troy's place, where his mom, sisters, and dad were all at the zoo, which Troy didn't want to do, so he was doing this with me.

"Good. I never thought I would get out there and run again but there I am, running with the best boyfriend in the world." I said a grin on my face. He chuckled and kissed my cheek, his sweaty face leaning close to mine.

"Ok, so what is your pick going to be?" He asked, I grinned like the devil; this was going to be fun.

* * *

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" Troy said, I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

"You said I got to pick and it's only for a few hours and then we get to go watch movies!"

He sighed; I stared at him his hair still wet from his shower, his eyes blazing blue. I ran my fingers through his hair and he narrowed his eyes, his eye brows rising. He had on white basketball shorts and a black t-shirts, His blue shoxs and his black Nike socks.

"Ok, but I get to pick the first movie" He finally said, I nodded my head eagerly and then I jumped out of the car. My feet landed on the ground. My pink jogging shorts that were rolled up twice, my black V-neck t-shirt with my diamond heart neck-lace on my chest. I fingered it, my finger tips running lightly over it.

"Gabi, are you sure this is worth spending out time on?" Troy asked again, slamming his truck door. I dropped my hand and grabbed his. He let one of his arms hang over my shoulders, pulling me against him.

"Yes, Troy the mall is worth spending time on, Sharpay would be offended." I said, leaning into his side, his arms wrapped around me. He chuckled "Of course she would be" he said, I then stopped and rubbed my leg. It was sore from the long run; Troy stopped and looked at me. My purse was slung over my shoulder, I looked up at him.

"Remind me to buy Advil while here" I said, he smiled and then turned around. I smiled and greatly jumped onto his back. He wrapped his arms around my legs. I kept my arms around his neck and I laid my head on his shoulder. We walked inside and to Aeropostale. Troy set me down gently and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, as a thanks.

"You're welcome" He murmured, I sent him a wink and then walked off in the store, grabbed a few shirts here or there. I found a cute pair of sweatpants that I slung over my arm, I saw Troy shopping around too. He grabbed a sweatshirt off the rack; I smiled thinking that would look good on me. I giggled and then turned around and went back to browsing the area that I was in. I didn't see anything else I wanted so I went up to the cashier, when she rang up all my stuff I was reaching for my money but a sweatshirt and a shirt came flying down and a credit card. His hand touched my waist and he then looked at the checker outer lady.

"It's on me" Troy said, his voice loud. He then bent down and nipped at my ear; I giggled and pulled away from him.

"Stop" I warned, his let a low chuckle come out of his throat. The lady rang us up and then handed us our bag, an annoyed look over her face. I mouthed a sorry and grabbed the bag. I rushed towards the exit and I giggled.

"That lady was soo annoyed with you" I said, he laughed and pulled my hand up towards his cheek. I pulled it away, laughing.

"Yeah, I know but she needed some entertainment" He said, I rolled my eyes and we walked hand in hand towards American eagle.

After twenty minutes, I had another pile of clothes, mostly of t-shirts. They had the best here, I found a swim-suit that I loved, it was pink and blue polka dots. I also got a few pairs of shorts. Troy had a few shorts and a like two t-shirts. I smiled and placed my clothes on the counter. Troy paid again, against all protests.

"Where to next?" He asked, his hand wrapping around mine.

"Hmm…how about Victoria-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"No! No way in hell!" He said I gave him the puppy dog look; he shook it off and walked ahead of me. I shot him a mean glare before catching up to him.

"Fine, I only want to go to a few more stores" I mumbled.

After three more hours of shopping and a thirty minute lunch we walked out of the store. I even had a Victoria Secrets bag, I giggled finally being able to break him into going but we went to a Lakers store so fair of enough. Troy had majority of the bags while I had three and there was more than three.

I grabbed the keys and unlocked the car door, I popped the trunk and Troy threw everything in the back. The bags piling on top of the others. I smiled and shut the trunk and walked towards the other side, I got in and buckled my seatbelt. Troy got in and started the car, pulling out.

"That was fun but tiring" I mumbled, Troy grunted and then laughed.

"Oh Brie…" He mumbled, I giggled and looked over at him.

"So, you get to pick a movie and I pick a movie?" I asked, he nodded his head, and then looked at me.

"Yep, and we can watch your movie first okay?" I nodded my head and then relaxed against the seat. Our ride home was silent, but it was comfortable. It wasn't awkward at all; he reached over and grabbed my hand at one point.

"Hey can we stop at Target to get some Advil?" I asked, he looked at me and then looked back towards the road.

"I think I have some at my house, if I need to I can go get some when we get back and you can get comfortable."

"Okay, that's all I ask." I said laughing; he chuckled and drove towards his house, it came into the distance now, maybe a half a mile away.

"Troy…how many movies do you have?" I asked, Troy laughed and then leaned over towards me, his eyes still on the road.

"You'll see"

* * *

"Troy is you serious?" I said, standing in awe.

"Yep!" He said, a grin placed on his face, I turned and looked at him.

"You have to be shitting me! There has to be over 1000 movies here, from early Disney to now!" I said, he chuckled and went over to a section.

"This is my moms and Abby's favorites, so I thought this would be your section." I nodded my hand and let my hand scan the area, movies from 17 again to the Heart depressing The Notebook. I giggled at some of the titles. I turned to Troy and he was watching me intently.

"I am going to get some Advil ok? Make yourself comfortable, ok?" He said, he wrapped me into a quick hug and then he kissed my forehead. He then winked and walked out of the room, I sighed and I looked at the movies. I scanned over every title and then I walked over to the family favorites, some classical Disney movies, Rudy, Remember the Titans, The Rookie, Rookie of the Year, even The Last Song. Family favorite? I giggled and I walked over to the girls section, I sat down and grabbed my three top movies.

The Notebook, Letters to Juliet, and Dear John…I pounder the thoughts, which one could I torture Troy with more? I put Letters to Juliet away first and then I looked between the two Nicholas Sparks movie. Thinking, I know I will cry in each movie but the Dear John had more motives. Channing Tatum was smoking hot…Dear John won! I smiled and I got up off of the floor, I walked towards Troy's room, passing Nicole's on the way, it was the cutest room in the world it seemed like. I smiled and left that room, I then went into Troy's I opened his draw and pulled out a pair of black sweats of his, I then put on a Lakers t-shirt. The clothes hung on my body like they were some obese persons. I giggled and grabbed Troy's red and white basketball ball blanket off of his bed. I headed downstairs to see Troy walking into the house.

"Hey…don't you look cute?" Troy asked after taking a good look at me, I laughed and walked towards him, pressing my body against his. He wrapped his arms around me, his CVS bag in his hands. Something cold was in there.

"What did you get that was so cold?" I asked, he jumped back and hid the bag.

"Nothing…" He said, his eyes raising and looking towards the window.

"Lie!" I exclaimed, he rolled his eyes and held out the tube of ice cream and Advil.

"You are so mean; you can't even let me keep a surprise." He mumbled, I laughed and grabbed the bag. I put the ice cream in the freezer and the Advil on the counter.

"Thank you!" I murmured he chuckled and then jogged up the stairs; he came back ten minutes later, changed and a movie in his hands.

"What movie?" I asked

"What movie do you have?"

"I asked you first" I said, shooting him a look.

"Well, I think I asked you second" He mumbled, a smirk slowly rising on his lips.

"You ass, just tell me"

"Fine, but you have to give me a hint about yours, besides the fact that it is Nicholas Sparks" He said, his voice high in amusement.

"How…"

"You are female, I think I am figure out the female mind a little bit, I can even take a higher guess, and it either is Channing Tatum or Liam Hemsworth." He said, a small smirk now on his face, I narrowed my eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked

"Dear John, is it not?" He asked me, I raised my eyebrows.

"You cheat! You saw what movie was missing!" I said, my eyes popping out of my head. Troy started laughing and clutching his stomach. I slapped the back of his head, "You are such an ass" I mumbled, I walked towards the living room in a pout, I took my pills and then sat on the couch.

"Aw, Gabs, I do that with Abby all the time, she is easier though, you mixed things up a bit" He murmured as he walked into the living room.

"How?" I asked looking up, he walked over and plopped down next to me.

"Well for one, we have two Dear Johns and I always seem to forget that, and two the other Dear John is gone, so I had to have a hutch because both are missing." I smiled and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Well good guess, any ways what's your movie?" I asked he popped his gum that he had in his mouth and then put his arm around my shoulders.

"Pirates of the Caribbean" He said, I gasped.

"That is like one of my favorite movies!" I said he chuckled.

"Me too! Johnny Depp is like amazing!"

"Hmm…I didn't think a guy thought that…I guess I was proved wrong." I mumbled, he laughed and got up and slipping Dear John into the DVD player. He walked back and he grabbed the blanket and threw it over us, it was starting to get dark outside and no lights were on in the house.

"I am sleepy" I mumbled, as the previews were just starting for Dear John.

"Calm down, the movie hasn't even started…" He mumbled, I giggled and snuggled closer to Troy. My head rested on his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"I love this movie" I said, he rolled his eyes and pressed play on the remote.

We sat there together and watched the movie in silence, Troy held on to me the entire time, not letting go to do anything. I laughed at one part, and then wiping away my tears at the next. I wiped my tears away and then watched the rest of the movie, when I looked at the clock, it was 8:30. I sighed and rolled over to face Troy, he was half asleep.

"Troy…" I said, he jerked awake and then looked down at me, his eyes closed again.

"Yeah babe?" He asked his breathing soft.

"The movie is over…can we have some ice cream?" I asked, he nodded his head and then let go of me, I slowly got off of the couch and walked towards the kitchen, I looked back to see Troy sitting on the couch, flexing his arms, stretching them out. I sighed and walked to the freezer, when I opened it, I saw my favorite ice cream, and I wasn't paying attention earlier. Chocolate Chip! Mmm my favorite! When I was about to shut the freezer to arms snaked around my waist.

"Hi" I said, a giggle coming out of my mouth.

"Hi" He murmured, his head was buried in my shoulder, I laughed and stepped back, tripping over Troy's feet.

"Troy!" I whined, he only chuckled and let go of me.

"How did you know this was my favorite?" I asked him

"Sharpay told me."

"Did you call her?"

"No, she told me a little while ago, if I ever needed to impress you just buy her Chocolate Chip ice cream" he said, a grin placed on his tanned cheeks.

"Hmm…really now" I said, grabbing two bowls and placing ice cream in each of them. He nodded his head and walked around and grabbed the spoons. I handed him a bowl and he handed me a spoon, I went and sat down at the bar and Troy put the ice cream away.

"This is really good…and really cold" I said with a scoop in my mouth, he rolled his eyes and then went and sat next to me. We ate out scoops of ice cream and then made our way to the living room. The clock read 9:00. I yawned and lay down on the couch, Troy switching the movies.

"Hurryy up!" I said, I saw him shoot me a glare and then he turned around and finished what he was doing. He then came back over and laid back in his spot. I yawned once again; I then focused my attention on the movie that was starting to play on the screen.

* * *

Lucille's POV

We pulled into the drive-way after a day full of fun. We had gone to the Zoo, a movie, and dinner. Nicole was fast asleep and Abby talking excitedly about everything she was going to tell Troy.

"Mom! Why didn't you make Troy come?" Abby asked I looked over my shoulder towards her.

"He said he had plans today, he wouldn't tell me but he said he was busy." I said shrugging my shoulders, her shoulders dropped a bit. I sighed and I looked at Jack who shrugged his shoulders.

"But wasn't it fun without Troy? I mean how wasn't' fun teasing daddy?" I asked, Jack shot me a look and I laughed. Once the car was off, I opened my door and got out. I opened the door to where Nicole was; I opened the door and pulled her small, sleeping body out of the car. I cradled her in my arms and Jack grabbed the bags from the back. Abby was a few steps ahead of us.

"How many of you want to bet that Chad, Zeke, and Jason are over?" Abby asked I raised my eyebrows.

"I give you ten bucks that they are" I said, she nodded her head and opened the door, I laughed and the hand motion she made, Jack also laughing.

I heard the TV playing, I looked towards the sink and noticed to bowls of ice cream, I raised another eyebrow and walked further into the house. When I got to the living room, I huffed and then turned towards the TV, to see Captain Jack Sparrow on the TV.

I looked at Abby who busted out in tears and ran up the stairs. I was alarmed and handed Nicole to Jack and then ran up the stairs after Abby.

"Abby!" I said knocking on the door, I tried the door knob but it was locked, I knocked and slowly the door opened, I brought her into a hug.

"Abby, what's wrong?" I asked, she sniffled and then let go of me.

"He…spent his…day with another girl, and they did a Troy Bolton Lazy day!" She cried

"A Troy Bolton Lazy day?" I asked she nodded her head and then looked out the window; I sighed and rubbed her back. I kissed her cheek and left the room. I headed back downstairs to see the two sleeping teenagers; I smiled softly and then headed into the kitchen. I saw Jack feeding Nicole out of the bottle; I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Is Abby okay?" Jack asked, I looked up and nodded my head.

"Yeah, she just doesn't like her brother having girls around I guess. I think she is jealous" I said, I focused my eyes on the two sleeping on the couch in front of me. Gabi was on the top and Troy on the bottom, Troy's arms wrapped tightly around her. I smiled and looked at Jack.

"But honestly, I love Gabi and think she is the best for him."

**Soo! Here is an update to The Homeless Girls! Yay! (: Did you all love it? Like it? Hate it? I hope you all loved it. I can say that this isn't my best chapter but it was just filler. There are some huge events coming up in the story, so beware! It's going to become intense! Haha who knows what's going to happen! Me! LOL(: **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (: **


	14. Love?

**Disclaimer-Nothing but unsual charcters...**

**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Love?

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of my phone ringing. I tried to sit up but I couldn't, something resisted me from leaning up and grabbing my phone, I yawned and I looked to my left. It then all registered to what had happened; I was still on Troy's couch in the living room. His arms wrapped around me tightly. I giggled as I tried to wiggle free; I heard small noise coming from the kitchen. I shoved Troy a little bit until he started to move around.

"Troy…" I whispered "Troy…" I nudged him a little bit, he groaned and lifted his arms a little, I slipped through his grip and his arms fell to his belly.

He groaned again, I giggled and I kissed his cheek but then he wrapped his arms right back around me.

"Troy!" I said, a giggle coming out of my mouth, he cracked a smile and then kissed my cheek, I shoved his and we went tumbling to the floor. We both hit the ground with a thud, mostly Troy though. He was on bottom.

"Ow…" He said, his eyes flicking open, I started to laugh uncontrollable, he smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with sleep.

"Good morning sleepy head" I said after my giggles had settled into deep breaths.

"Good morning to you too, we must have passed out" He mumbled, he closed his eyes and again and I popped up. I fixed my shirt and I headed towards the kitchen. Troy was still on the floor, a small smirk still on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. The whole family was gathered around, even two older people.

"Good Morning" I said, they all turned and looked at me, I got nasty looks from the two older people, and I turned and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged it off and I walked into the kitchen area, passing the table.

"Good Morning Gabs!" Lucille said, I smiled and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. I piled on bacon, eggs, pancakes, and some sausage. I made myself a glass of chocolate milk; I turned to Jack who was feeding Nicole.

"She is so cute" I murmured, Jack only looked up and smiled. I sent him a smile back and I went and sat at the table, I sat next to Abby. She scooted back her chair in a rude manner and then she tossed her plate in the sink.

"Abby Danielle!" Jack yelled, which stirred up Nicole and then whole kitchen became a mess.

"What dad!" She yelled, I thought steam blew out of his ears.

"Get your butt back here!" He said his voice tense and angry. I stood up to go grab a napkin, I then felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey there" I said, I grabbed some napkins and I turned in his arms. He smiled and leaned down and kissed my lips. I smiled into the kiss, happy. His soft lips smoothed over mine.

"Troy Anthony! Stop that right now!" His mom yelled, Troy sighed frustrated; he pulled back and rubbed my face with his rough hands. "I am going to get some breakfast and I will meet you at the table" He said, he touched my nose and kissed my nose. I smiled and walked back to the table. I started to put food in my mouth, I looked down and when I looked up the two older people were looking at me.

"Grandma, Grandpa I would love for you to meet my girlfriend, Gabi" Troy said as he set his plate down next to mine, I smiled and I looked up at them. They both looked unhappy.

"Yeah, we see" The Grandma said with no voice what so ever, not happy at all.

"Grandma, you okay?" Troy asked, his hand gripping mine.

"I don't like her" She said plain and flatly.

I gasped of horror, tears pricked my eyes. I pushed my chair back and I exited the room, standing outside of the door. Tears slipping down my cheeks, why did I react like that? That made it even worse probably.

"What the hell? Did you just say that to my girlfriend?" Troy yelled, his voice roared through the house, his family taken back.

"Excuse me?" Somebody said, I couldn't understand who, or see.

"No! I don't care! You can't go out and say that about my girlfriend" He yelled, he was pissed. Tears fell down my face rapidly, I sank down against the wall and I sobbed into my hands.

"Troy, she stole me from you!" Abby had said I could hear Troy stand up quickly.

"What?"

"You had a Troy Bolton Lazy Day with her! I know you did! That was our thing!" Abby yelled I took a deep shaky breath starting to stand up.

"Yeah, maybe we did Abby! That doesn't mean that you shouldn't like her! She baby-sits all of the fuckin time so you and mom can go out! You should be thankful for her! She is the most wonderful, most beautiful person in the whole fuckin world!" He said, deep breaths following, the room silent.

"Troy…"

"No…I am going to find my girlfriend" He said, I heard a chair clattery and then his footsteps, I quickly stood up and ran out the door and down the street, I could hear Troy following me.

"Gabi! Gabi come here!" Troy was yelling, he was chasing after me, I stopped and turned around. Troy bulldozed right into me, locking his arms around me, he was trying to keep his balance so we both didn't go tumbling to the ground. Tears came flooding down my cheeks as I nestled my head into his chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"God…Gabi I am soo sorry you had to hear that!" He said, I slowly nodded my head and I wrapped my arms around his neck even tighter. Troy kept his arms tight around me. He picked me up and we started walking somewhere. My head buried into his neck still. When he finally stopped and he sat down I lifted my head. I looked around and realized we were at the tree. A smile crept up onto my face.

"The tree" I said in whisper, my voice raspy. He pushed back my hair to around my ears and he kissed my cheek. His thumbs rubbed my cheek and he kept planting random kisses on my face and on top of my head. It felt like we sat there forever until we heard footsteps. He was leaning against the tree and I was sitting on his lap, my legs throw around him.

"Troy…" Troy's head snapped towards the voice, it was Jack.

"Dad, do we have to talk?" He asked I could hear the strain of his voice. I let my head lay on his should, the tears disappeared a long time ago.

"Yes, come on, the both of you" He said, I slowly processed the words in my head. Not moving fast enough for either of the Bolton's"

"Babe, you gotten get up" Troy whispered, I slowly got up and Troy followed quickly knocking me off balance. I started to fall backwards but Troy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up straight.

"Sorry" He said, I nodded my head and we started to follow Jack around the park, I let my hand run across the tree as we walked away.

"Troy what happened back at the house was totally disrespectful to me, to your mom, to Abby, and to mostly you're Grandparents. They came to see you play basketball on Friday; they are here for a whole week to see you play basketball. They are here for you. They are surprising you"

"Dad, I didn't know they were staying until Friday" Troy said

"Yeah, I know you didn't. They are also staying for you tournament on Saturday"

"That doesn't mean they can come right out and say they don't like Gabi…" Troy said in defense

"Troy that still doesn't matter! You were completely rude!"

"I don't care if they think it, or tell me in private or whatever but right in front of my girlfriend were BEYOND rude!" He yelled, his cheeks turning red with anger. I rubbed his back to calm him down a little.

"Yes, Troy it was a little rude."

"Dad…who's side are you taking?" Troy butted in, his voice sharp.

"Troy…calm down" I whispered into his ear

"Gabs…" He said, stressing my name

"Relax Troy"

He took a deep breath and then he looked at his dad.

"Dad, I just need to be with Gabi alone, okay? I come back and apologize to everybody, but I need to talk to Gabi first" Troy said, Jack nodded and patted his sons back.

"Ok, I will give you two thirty minutes." He said, he patted my back and then he left, Troy started walking and we reached the dock area. The bridge of looking the lake, I took a deep breath and leaned against it. Troy wrapped his arms around me, and he kissed the back of my neck.

"Gabi, do you want to know why I exploded this morning?" Troy asked I turned and looked at him; he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, I do, I want to know you were so defensive of me, why because two months ago you would have your dad's side." I said, tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Gabi…two months ago I was a different guy, dating the schools head cheerleader, having a new set of friends, and you being there." He said softly, I looked at him for a moment before I started to walk away.

"Of me being there…ridiculous" I mumbled, Troy tried to grab my wrist but he failed. I ran deeper away before he finally caught up to me, taking ten minutes.

"Gabi…Brie! Let me talk!" He said, I turned tears smearing, I didn't want him to talk, and I wanted him to leave me alone.

"What Troy? What am I to you! Some girl who you can mess with her feelings? Huh?" I yelled my voice raising.

"Gabi! Settle down! I want to tell you something but you are acting like a bitch!" Troy yelled, I was fumed with anger, I took a few steps back and I turned and looked at Troy.

"You are acting like a dumbass! I ask you a question and you throw it back in my face" My voice was tense and high, Troy's eyes were tense, a darker blue, it looked like a storm was brewing in there, little lighting flashes.

"Oh my…why are you acting like this?" He yelled "This is a different Gabi; this isn't the same Gabi I have known to love!" I was in shock; I was takin back from what he said.

"What?" I stuttered, he laughed a dry laugh before stepping back.

"Yeah, I thought I loved you but listen, past tense." He said tears flooded past my eyes.

"Love? Really?" I asked

"Yeah, really" I shook my head and took off in another direction, I heard Troy call my name twice but then stopped, my running has been giving me more speed, I was taking off towards Sharpay's house. I didn't want to be around this anymore, I just wanted to hide away in my room and forget about it, I wanted to forget my mom, my dad, I wanted to forget Troy, I wanted to forget the world for a little bit, I just wanted to feel normal, safe. I took a deep breath and as I got closer to Sharpay's house I slowed down.

My phone started to vibrate, without looking at the caller id I pulled the battery out and I shoved it back into my pocket. I didn't want to talk to Troy, but then I felt somebody tug me backwards, I screamed but his hand covered my mouth, I stopped screaming realizing it was Troy.

"How the hell?" I asked, he turned me around and kissed me.

"Gabi, I am so sorry, when I was trying to talk to you everything came out wrong, I love you Gabi. I really do and it was all messed up when I talked to you. I defended you because I love you, I realize you have been through more than you should and I realize I was wrong to judge you so quickly. It hurt when my grandma said she didn't like you, it hurt me and you. It took a toll on our relationship, a huge toll. And I need to make it right, I have to because I don't have a puppy love feeling, or a fling feeling I have a different one that I haven't ever felt before, it's so different and I just didn't know what to do Gabi, I was so scared" He said, I looked at my boyfriend in awe, I slowly reached onto my tiptoes and kissed his lips. When I pulled back I let my forehead touch his.

"Troy, that was the most wonderful thing you could have said…I love you" I said, Troy mouthed formed in a smile; I giggled and pressed my lips against his.

"I was being such an ass" Troy said, I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

"Maybe you were but that is you sometimes Troy, I love you for that and I would have to agree, this is something different" He laughed and wrapped me into a hug.

"I love you Troy Bolton and I love saying it" I said giggling, he smiled and he grabbed my hand and he in laced our hands.

"I am happy, I am more than happy." Troy said

"Me too, I haven't been like this since before everything went down" I said, Troy nodded and we headed towards Sharpay's house.

"We should hang with the gang today"

"Yeah, we should" Troy agreed, I then looked down at my pocket, I grabbed my phone and I put the battery in and turned it on. We walked towards the house and I opened the door, my phone vibrating again but decided to ignore it. Deciding that it was Sharpay or Taylor asking where I was. When I opened the door Troy said a joke in my ear and I laughed, not knowing I would be crying in the next few seconds. I opened the door further and I already felt tension in the air, I walked further into the house. Sharpay and Taylor shot me a worried look. I turned and I gasped, I tightened my grip on Troy, my breath hitched in my throat. Tears gathered in my eyes and turned and looked towards Troy, wanting to escape. Troy looked at me confused and I uttered on word, the one word made the whole difference and that word was…

"Mom"

* * *

**Wooww! Who expected that? LOL (: I hope you all enjoyed it and I know that they made up really fast but the ending would have only worked out that way. So! Haha (: I am going to work on My Laker Boyfriend and then I will be back to this story. Soo You will have to wait and see what will happen with this! Haha, thanks for all the people who reviewed my Song-fic Mine. (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Scared

**HAPPY 23****RD**** BIRTHDAY ZAC! :D**

Chapter 15-Scared

_Flashback_

"_Mom" _

_End of Flashback_

It was the word that was going to change.

"Gabriella" She said her voice soft and sweet, my feet crawling under me, waiting to escape from the hell. This couldn't be true, I started to back up but I hit Troy's chest, I jumped in the air and I turned around, fear stuck Troy's eyes.

"No, Gabi, no" He said softly, his arms wrapped me into a hug, I squirmed, he let me free and I stood there shaking, I then darted off. My tears clouding my vision, I wanted away.

"Gabi! Gabi honey!" My mom yelled, it hurt, pain stuck through my chest, my heart.

"Back off!" Troy yelled, I cringed and I heard his feet stammer towards me, I cried into my hands and I then took off running again, my breath deep in my throat. I couldn't breathe, it hurt.

"Brie…please" He whispered, it was mixed, the voice was mixed, it sounded so much like my daddy's but then I heard Troy's voice, a bitter taste entered my mouth. I felt the wind pick up heavily, the breeze pulling my hair back, tears streamed down my cheeks. The leaves rustled in the air, the summer air was beating down on the back of my neck, and I felt the world go dizzy. I started to get lightheaded, I tried to take a breath but it felt stuck.

"Brie, Brie!" The voice again, this time it sounded so much more like my dad, it felt so real.

I started to see black; my eyes were blurry and black. It was scary, so scary. I turned around, I saw Troy running from down the street, panic struck through his eyes, I started fall backwards, and then everything went black…

* * *

"I don't know! God would you shut up!" I didn't recognize the voice, it sounded so faint.

"No, no, Mom I am not leaving!" I wanted to wake up, I needed to know who this person was, who was it? My mind went through everybody I know but the voice was so gruff, rough, hard, and tense. Something different to my ears, Troy's voice was too soft for it to be him.

"Mom, I seriously don't care if it's been two days!"

Two days? Two days? I have been asleep for two days?

"Hello?" I felt like I should breath, but then again I couldn't, something was up my nose.

"You…you bitch get out!" The person's voice changed, it was tense but scared and hurt.

"It is my daughter, I have a right" My mom's voice was soft, but elegant.

"I don't care! You did this to her, to my girlfriend!"

I wanted to gasp, it was Troy, but he sounded so different.

"She was just scared, she ran off."

"I know she was confused. I was the one to see her fall! To see her hit her head!" Sudden pains flashed through my head, I groaned, this time it was out loud, I felt a soft hand cover mine.

"Brie, Brie? Can you hear me? If you can squeeze my hand" He said, his voice almost sounded like him, I tried to squeeze his hand, and I felt like I couldn't control anything.

"Brie?"

I took brain power, control but I finally squeezed his hand, I could feel the excitement in the room raise. I slowly started to open my eyes, starting to feel the power. I opened them but a harsh bright light hit my eyes, I squeezed my eyes back shut.

"Brie, hey it's okay" He said, his hand stroking my face, I whimpered, my head pounding.

"Do us a favor and turn off the light" Troy snarled, I was a bit taken back, I heard her flip the lights and I started to open my eyes slowly, blinking them a few times, groggy. Everything was blurry, and then I knew why. Tears flooded my eyes, Troy face softened; he sat on the bed and pulled me into a hug.

"Everything's okay Brie, you are just fine" He mumbled, I cried into his chest. His arms wrapped tight around me, not thinking of letting go. I heard the door open.

"Troy Anthony Bolton, don't make me drag…" Lucille. She stopped short of her sentence, I guess taking in the sight in front of her. Tears welled up in her eyes, I wanted to keep crying but I needed to stop.

"Oh Gabi, you are awake!" She cried, I nodded my head softly but ended up crying out in pain.

"Hey you okay?" Troy asked, he was sitting behide me now, I was in between his legs. My head resting against his chest.

"My head hurts" I said, the first words I said. My voice was raspy and pitchy. I wanted to burst back into tears.

"I'll get a nurse" Lucille said, Troy leaned down and he kissed me behide my ear, I snuggled deeper into his chest. Once Lucille left I saw my mom timidly in the corner. She looked at me in sympathy.

"Gabi, I heard abo-" She started to say, her own tears coming to surface.

"I don't want to talk" I said quietly, she nodded her head; I could feel Troy starring at her.

"Ok, I understand but could we talk sometime?" She asked, I looked down, I was about to answer when a nurse banged into the room, her cart hitting the wall, I giggled but it made my head hurt even more.

"Well, Good Morning Miss. Gabi! How are you feeling?" She asked I weakly looked up at Troy who only nodded his head.

"Okay, but my head hurts" I said, my voice dead.

"Oh sweetie, you feel and hit your head on the sidewalk, cracking it open, it's probably the staples that are hurting, ok? I will give you some Tylenol to try to ease your pain a little bit, ok? If this young man wasn't there you would have probably died." She said cringe swirled in my stomach, dread. Tears came flowing down my cheeks again; Troy looked alarmed and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" He whispered

"N-nothing, I just, I am" I kept mumbling strange things, I couldn't talk, Troy finally shushed me and I just cried into his shoulder. I could hear my mom crying, I wanted to hold her, talk to her but I just couldn't. She abounded me when I needed her most.

"Brielle" He whispered into my ear, I snuggled closer, mixing his two nicknames for me into one. I took a whiff of his strong scent of cologne, smelled amazing. I felt like we sat there for hours, him playing with my hair, me drowning in and out of concisions. When I finally woke up one time I saw my mom had left, my tears had dried, and Troy was half asleep. My head was feeling much better already.

"Hey" I said nudging him, her took a deep breath and then opened his eyes a little more.

"Hey beautiful" He said his voice was soft, not so on edge anymore. I sighed thankful, I missed it.

"When can I go home" I asked, he re-adjusted himself, his arms draped over my waist, my body pulled against his.

"How about you tell me why you were crying earlier, was it pain?" He asked, I sighed and I sat up a little. I looked him into his soft blue eyes.

"No, it wasn't pain. It was scared or something like that, but when they told me it was you who brought me in, I totally broke down because that tells me you are a different guy then you were." I said tears bring brought back to my eyes.

"Brie, I love you. It is different now, I wasn't going to let you die in the middle of the road" he said, I nodded my head and leaned against him, letting him wipe away my tears with the pad of his thumb. He kissed my lips softly, gently pressing his against mine. I smiled into the kiss and I laid my head against his chest.

"So when can I come back home?" I asked again

"Later tonight. Like around ten" He said, I nodded my head and saw that is was about six thirty, only a few more hours.

"Can I stay with you?" I whispered

"Of course, I don't think my mom will have it any other way" He said, sweeping my hair back, I loved it when he did this.

"Good, I don't want to see my mom, Haley, or anybody that I am related to" I said, his soft hands covered my face, sparks ran through my body. Troy chuckled and kissed my nose, "I understand" He said, I nodded and I laid back, my eyes closing.

"GABI!" My door swung open and two of my favorite people entered the room.

"Hey guys" I said leaning forward, I grasped both of them into a hug.

"Gabi, how have you been, somebody in here wouldn't let us come up the past few hours because you were sleeping" Sharpay whined, I giggled and I looked at Troy.

"Thanks Troy!" I said, sarcastic.

"Ha-ha, very funny Montez"

"Sharpay, don't be such a drama queen, ok?" Taylor said patting her back. I giggled once again and they both sat in chairs, we talked for hours. We talked until they had to leave, which was basically when I had to leave. I got out of Troy's lap, wobbly stood and walked to the bathroom, slipped my jeans back on and I looked at my shirt. Blood stained. I groaned and I peeked my head out the door, my bra only on.

"Troy, do you have a shirt I can wear? Mine is all bloody." I said he looked up and nodded; he walked around to one of his bags and pulled out one of his t-shirts. I smiled and he handed it to me, I kissed his cheek and I pulled back into the bathroom. I slipped the t-shirt over my shoulders and I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I let his t-shirt hang on me, I am gonna need a jacket, I was cold already.

"Troy, can I have a jacket?" I asked, once again he nodded and smiled. He slipped his over his head and handed it to me, his big arms were now in view, and this is why I like stealing his jacket. Well maybe…I smiled to myself as he slipped it over my shoulders; I thanked him with a kiss on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me waist and we grabbed our bags, he quickly took mine and kissed my cheek.

"This is my bag to carry, not yours" He said, I blushed and I leaned into him. We walked forward and down the hallway, his grip not loosing. We got our care instructions and we left, I only had to have the staples for 10 days more. So I was happy about that. Once we got out into the parking lot I took a long, deep breath. I was happy to be outside.

"I love the outdoors" I mumbled into his shoulder. He chuckled and he kissed my cheek, once arrived at the car we climbed in, he helped me in and then shut the door, he climbed in and he started the car.

"You want some ice cream?" He asked, I nodded my head eagerly and he smiled. He headed towards Dairy Queen; I told him I wanted an Oreo Blizzard. He nodded and ordered our food. I laid back my head, I wondered how everything was going to lay down, and I wonder how everything was going to happen. I sighed and I closed my eyes, my head was beginning to hurt again.

Troy handed me my blizzard but I quickly set it down, my head pounding, tears came flowing down my cheeks, I put my head into my hands, I felt like all I could hear was ringing. I felt the car lurch forward, then come to stop, Troy got out and was at my side quickly. He rubbed my back and he unbuckled my seatbelt and lifted me on his lap.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" He asked

"My head" I said, he nodded his head and he kissed my forehead. He wrapped me into his hug, his warm comforting hug.

"I love you Gabs" He said, kissing my cheek I closed my eyes and I pressed my fingers to my eyes.

"Come on, I am gonna take you home and we can get some more Tylenol that the nurse gave my mom" He said softly into my ear. I nodded and he kissed a few of my tears away, he then got out and put me back in my seat. He buckled my seatbelt and he kissed my forehead gently and got back in the car. He speed home and when he got home he pulled the car to the drive way and he opened and slammed his door. My door opened not but seconds later, and he had me out within seconds.

"How ya doin?" He asked I weakly nodded my head. My vision a little blurry, I was swept up into his arms and he carried me in, I heard his mom and I could hear them talking but I couldn't make out the exact words. It scared me. Once I knew I was laid down on the bed I closed my eyes. I felt somebody shake me a little and I opened my eyes, Troy was standing there with water and pills.

"Here, take this." He said, I nodded and I took the pills and a swig of water. I lay back down, my eyes shut instantly, I felt his arms slip around my waist and he kissed the back of my neck, I was then asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, the sun pouring into the room, my head pounding yet again, wasn't this how I fell asleep? I groaned and I closed my eyes and hit Troy, he jerked up and he kissed my cheek.

"Morning babe"

"Pill" I mumbled, he quickly jumped up and headed towards the door, I heard him slip out and then somebody slipped in.

"Gabi"

I groaned and looked up, Troy's grandma, "yes?" I asked

"I am sorry about what I said; I can totally tell you are a wonderful girl but Troy's last-"

"Grandma! What are you doing?" Troy said coming back into the room.

"I…"

"Please go" Troy said

"Ok" She mumbled, she shuffled out and then walked out, I sighed and looked up at Troy. He gave me the pill and I took it quickly, I closed my eyes wanting to sleep off the pain so I didn't have to feel it.

"Hey, Hey no sleeping" He said, I groaned and lifted on eyes open.

"Why?" I mumbled

"Because you just can't and your phone went off like six times after you fell asleep." He said, I slowly nodded and searched around for my phone before Troy just handed it to me, I grinned and I pulled it to my face.

"Thanks" I said

"You're welcome crazy" He said ruffling my hair, I grinned again and I opened my phone to the keyboard. I saw a few messages from Sharpay, Taylor, and Haley. I groaned and I opened the first one from Sharpay.

_From Sharpay_

_To Gabs_

_WTF! I thought u were coming home? We had a huggeee surprise 4 u and u didn't show. _

I closed the message and closed my eyes, I couldn't believe this, I opened Taylors.]

_From Taylor_

_To El_

_Didn't you say you were coming to Pay's house? I thought you were…there goes are Get well soon party._

Tears closed into my eyes, I hated this. Why did they have to do this?

_From Donkey (Haley)_

_To Monkey _

_Where are you? Mom is here at the party, and I am almost happy you didn't show up. How ya feeling?_

I sighed, finally relief I love Haley she makes it all better. I texted her back first.

_From Monkey_

_To Donkey_

_Hey, I'm at Troy's place. I wasn't in any condition to pty last night; I had the WORST headache in the entire world. I slept as soon as I got to Troy's, I wasn't going home cuz mom might hve been there and I am not rdy for that…_

_From Gabs_

_To Pay_

_Pay…I am sorry. I didn't kno there was a party (Hence the word surprise) but I had the worst headache that made my vision blurry. I think Troy was freaking out..I slept the entire night just now waking up. I also don't want to see my mom. Sorry…once again. _

_From El_

_To Tay_

_I don't remember if I said anything…oops if I did. More like sorry…I didn't mean 2 but I had the world's worst headache that made Troy freak out and he won't stop starring at me, lol. I also don't want 2 see my mom…Sorry for not showing. (:_

After I sent the text I looked up at Troy who was looking nervous, not leaving my side.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled, a yawn escaping my mouth.

"Are you okay?" He asked, nervously biting at his nails.

"Yeah, Troy I am fine" I said, he nodded his head and I felt my phone vibrate.

_From Pay_

_To Gabs_

_Oh…ok. I mean if Troy boy was freaking out or still is I guess I understand…how ya feeling?"_

_From Gabs_

_To Pay_

_Much better. Thanks for understanding._

I looked back up at Troy.

"Can we go to my house today?" I mumbled, he looked shocked but covered it quickly.

"Yeah, sure if you are up to it"

"As long as you bring the Tylenol" I said with a cheeky smile, he chuckled and then he kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to bring Haley?" He asked, I slowly nodded my head and I grabbed my phone, I looked down seeing I had a message for Haley.

_From Donkey_

_To Monkey_

_I get ya sis, I tried to stay far away. She is going shopping 2day. You doing anything today? Can I hang with u and troyboy?_

_From Monkey_

_To Donkey_

_I am going to the house 2day. R u coming?_

It didn't take her long to answer, her answer, her answer was…yes.

* * *

**HAAPPPPYYYYYYYY BIRRRRTTTTTHHHHHDAAAAYYYY ZAC! I LOVE YOU! Once again…lol: D**

**Wow, I hope you like it! IT was more fluff than the drama that is going to happen soon. Next Chapter will be drama filled…promise. Lol (: But I can promise, Troyella isn't breaking up! LOL! I hope to have My Laker Boyfriend out tonight! Ok? So look for it! LOL (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS! Happy Birthday Zac! Can't believe you are 23! Love you! (: **


	16. Mom

**Its HSM3 2nd annivasery! **

Chapter 16- Mom

We stood in front of the house; my hand was interlocked with Troy's and my other with Haley's.

"You ready?" I asked

Haley nodded her head and we marched forward, together we walked towards the entrance, once we got to the door, I unlocked it with my key and I headed in. The first thing I saw was the picture of my dad…tears popped into my eyes, I let go of both of there hands and headed towards the photo. I lifted my hands up and I traced it with my fingers, tears splashing down my cheeks.

"Is that your dad?" Troy asked, I nodded my head slowly, turning around for Troy to see my tears, panicky struck through Troy and he stepped forward, just as if my dad would have…

"You okay?" He murmured into my neck, I nodded my head and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, it just different" I said, he nodded and I looked down, foreclose papers, foreclose was in two weeks, I sighed knowing people had been in here, trapping around in my house, I did not want this house to leave.

I walked into the kitchen, seeing dirty dishes in the sink, just as if Haley and I left them. I looked towards the counter where we had a ton of messages on the phone; I saw that we had papers flung around the kitchen, I bent down and grabbed a few papers and of course, the ones I picked up had my mom's curvy handwriting, telling her she could not be with us anymore. I screamed and burst out of my house, I saw Troy and Haley behide me, both thinking I have gone insane.

I ran, I ran towards Sharpay's house, I know my mom hadn't left yet, when I got there I burst through the door and up towards where my mom was staying, I opened the door and it hit the wall, rage screamed in my face, my so called mother whirled around and looked at me.

"Gabi…" She said I was not going to put up with her bullshit.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled my voice high with anger.

"What do you mean?" She asked, dropping the shirt in my hand.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here" I emphasized each word, bitterness seeking out with each word.

"I came-"

I laughed bitterly "Don't you dare say came back" I said, she starred at me for a moment and then looked around and then back at me.

"Gabi I want to talk" She said

"NO! I am not going to put with your bullshit! I sat around for six fucking months eating fucking soup and stale muffins! I slept in the fucking cold! I watched Haley every second of every day to make sure she was not kidnapped or killed! I had to watch my dad die from a broken heart because you decided to leave; you decided to leave us these damn notes!" I yelled, bringing the crumpled notes in my hand, she cried into her hands for a moment.

"Gabi…"

"Don't call me Gabi! That is only for my friends! Only for the people I trust!" I yelled my voice was stinging; tears threaten to leave my eyes.

"Please just let me explain!" She yelled silence filled the room. Nobody spoke.

"Why would I even believe you, why would I believe what you say? You said you were not coming back! You said that you didn't love us!"

"I did not! Gabriella, I told you I loved you dearly! It was your dad!" She yelled

"And he is dead so no you resurface after we had no clued what to do? That our evil relative came out. Huh? Where were you six months ago when I could have used you?"

"Gabriella you need to calm down!" She said again, coming closer, I stepped back and let a sobbed frail out of my mouth.

"No! No! I do not anything to do with you, my dad died from a broken heart because we could not pay for anything! We could pay for nothing! He couldn't work and hardly left his room!" I screamed, my breathing was off, deep breaths Gabs.

"Fine! IF this is how we are going to talk then fine! I left you people because yes I fell in love with somebody else who turned out to be a damn dick! I spend month mourning about that, then I wanted to come back but I heard your dad died, I knew I had to come back; I went to the house to see the all foreclose signs! Where in hell have you been living?" She yelled her voice aggressive.

I let my head fall into my hands, tears poured out of my eyes. "The street" I mumbled, when she heard me she gasped.

"What? Are you stupid or something?" She yelled

"I HAD KNOWN WHERE ELSE TO GO! They were trying to take the house away, we weren't going to stay together, and I didn't want to be a burden on Taylor or Sharpay, And IT WAS ALL I COULD DO!" I yelled, my voice carrying venom, how dare she call me stupid.

"Gabi!"

"Gabriella" I growled

She sighed, "Gabriella, we need to talk properly"

"No, I don't want to talk to you, I already talked to you enough for the rest of my life time" I said, I then threw the papers at her, a moan of a scream coming from my mouth she looked at me hurt.

"Gabriella please just…just let me talk for a second." She said.

"One second" I mumbled

"I-"

"Times up!" I said

She groaned and I smiled, satisfied, I then looked at her "You hurt me. You hurt Haley. You most of all hurt dad, you hurt him and I will never forgive you for that, never. You ruined my life, but I guess out of you I wouldn't have met my amazing boyfriend, I wouldn't have a great relationship with his parents, I wouldn't have what I have now, so forget. I am done." I said, I started walking away and then I backed up, I then hit a wall, not really a wall but Troy, I burst out sobbing and I took off, I ran in front of him but his arms slipping around my waist to where I couldn't get free.

"T-Troy please l-let me g-go" I cried, he hesitated but let me go; I speed off before he could catch me, before he could change his mind. I knew he would follow me but I did not care, I wanted him to I just needed away. I ran back to our house quickly, I ran up the stairs and to my room, I entered my bedroom and the door hit the wall, leaving a mark from the doorknob.

I crashed into my room and I threw papers around, tears flooding my vision, not seeing a thing, I saw a picture of my mom and I ripped it up in pieces. I tore a piece of paper in half, I threw books at the wall and I screamed in frustration. I finally stopped and fell to the ground sobbing.

Troy's strong arms wrapped around my waist and he picked me up and took me to the bed. My bed. The bed with the pink and orange comforter. The one I slept in every night since I was 10, I cried into my boyfriend's chest. This was different; it was always either my mom or my dad. Just thinking this made the tears come faster and harder. Troy rubbed my back, not stopped for a second, as the room grew darker and darker my eyes became more swollen, the tears not stopping.

"Brie, go to sleep…" He said

"I can't, not in this house," I sobbed

"Why not?" He asked

"Because it holds too many memories"

"I won't leave Brie, I am right here, I am not leaving," He whispered, his words sounded so sweet and beautiful.

"You promise not to move?" I said, my eyes closing closer and closer together.

"Promise" He said, he kissed my ear and then he pulled back. "I love you Brie," He said, I felt him wipe a few tears away and then I fell asleep, the last tear falling for the night.

The constant ringing needs to stop, the beep repeatedly. I groaned and rolled over, when I opened my eyes I was face to face with my amazing boyfriend, I smiled and laid my head down on his chest, his soft and even breathing putting me to comfort. His big arms were wrapped around my petite waist, his hair falling directly above his eyes.

I heard the beeping noise again, I then figured it was Troy's phone, I gently shook him awake but he didn't wake up, I shrugged my shoulders I felt around the bed, when I finally found his phone my mothers picture showed up. I freaked out and jumped back, I screamed and jumped off the bed, when I opened the door my mom was standing on the other side, an evil look in her eyes.

"Gabi…Gabi…Gabi its time for you to pay"

"NO! I screamed

"Gabi…Gabi! BRIE!" When I heard this I bolted up right in the bed, tears falling from my face, a sob escaped my mouth.

"Brie, hey brie what's wrong?" He said, I turned around and buried my head into his shoulder, my tears coming out like a faucet.

"I-It was h-horrible, I…was and…she" I kept mumbling little words that probably made no sense to Troy. He again sat there rubbing my back.

"Brie, you freaked me out, I heard you scream and it woke me up," He said into my neck, I sniffled and wiped away one of the many tears. I nodded my head slowly and looked at the clock; it was 6:30, the sun beaming in the room. When I sat up, I saw my mom was a disaster. I sighed and got out of bed, I went into the bathroom and I washed my face trying to get the flowing tears to stop.

Troy came up and leaned against the doorframe; I turned and looked at him.

"I wouldn't be able to do this without you," I mumbled, he opened his arms and I walked into them, he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Hey, one day I will really need you and I know you will be there for me, I know you will be" He said, I nodded my head and I kept my arms around him, this is how Chad found us.

"Hey ho-" He started to say but stopped, when he saw us he blushed.

"Hey Chad" Troy said, he let go of me and I backed up into the bathroom, they did there handshake and then they talked for a second.

"So this is Gabster house?" He said, Troy nodded and I stepped up, I slide under his arm.

"It's a cute room Gabs" He said, I nodded.

"Chad what are you doing up this early?" I asked I glance toward the clock seeing it was 7:30.

"Gezz, can't a guy get up this early?" He asked, Troy and I looked at each other and then back at him.

"No" We said together, he looked at us and scoffed.

"Ha! You two are so funny!" He said "But no I heard what went down last night so I came over to see if you were okay and this boy here was taking care of you" He said poking my nose. I scrunched my nose up and stuck my tongue out.

"Troy is doing a perfect job" I Said, Troy chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Good, I am going for a quick run, do you guys want to hang out today?" He asked

I nodded my head and Troy replied, "Yeah, it would be good, movie day?" Troy said

Chad nodded "At your house?" He said pointing to Troy and Troy nodded.

"Yeah sure, my grandparents are over, so Abby has been hanging around they are here to watch me on Friday and our tourney Friday, club." He said Chad nodded.

"That's cool, Gabs mom is at Shar's house a disaster, I was going to invite Haley so she wasn't stuck in that house," Chad said

"Good idea, Chad is smart for once," I said with a small smile

"Than- Hey!" He said, Troy and I laughed together and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Alright, meet you all at Sharpay's at 11, ok? And bring a bunch of junk food please" He said

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of a run?" I asked

"Nope!" He said as he ran down the stairs, Troy and I rolled our eyes.

"I am going to go grab a movie from here and then to your house, I want to shower there" I said, Troy nodded and kissed my cheek, I quickly ran down the stairs and into our living room, I opened the cabinet and I saw them all sitting there. I sighed and pulled out all eight seasons, I heard Troy going out the door. I smiled and tucked them into my hands; I grabbed a bag and threw them in there. I met Troy by the front door; we slowly walked back over towards his house.

"Gabi, maybe you and your mom should sit down and talk like adults" Troy said

I was shocked he said that "But I thought you were on my side" I said, Troy shrugged and grabbed my hand.

"I am Gabs, but at least give her a chance"

I took a deep breath and looked at him "First you tell me why your grandparents don't like me," I said

They didn't like that we slept together on the couch and as slept I meant sleep" He said, I nodded and looked at him.

"That's it?"

"Well, they saw Shar and I doing that and it was the opposite…even Abby they have bad timing" He said, my eyes widened.

"They found you and Sharpay on the couch?" I asked, a small giggle escaping my mouth.

"And they thought it was just another girl but I explained it to them and they are a little more understanding." Troy said, I giggled and looked at him.

"I am glad, have you and your sister Abby worked things out?" I asked, Troy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, she is still mad at me, but I honestly didn't think it was going to be that big of a deal" Troy said, I sighed and laid my head against his shoulder.

"Something's just feels special to girls and if that was it to her, then so be it, we can have just Lazy Days, Kinda like today but just us, if Troy Bolton Lazy Days are Abby's then good." I said he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for understanding"

"Troy, I don't care what we call it but I am just glad I get to spend time with you," I said to him, I stopped so I could run my fingers through his hair, his blue eyes focused on mine. His lips leaned down and he kissed me on the lips, his tongue waiting for the grant of entrance. I pulled back and I looked at him, I then kissed his cheek.

"Not here. Not now" I said, he took a deep breath and agreed.

"Ok, come on lets get to my house." Troy said, I nodded and I grabbed his hand, we walked back to his house hand-in-hand. Once we got back, I raced him up to his room and into his shower, me winning.

"I'll only be a few minutes," I tell him, he roll his eyes and kisses my cheek.

Once I shut the door and lock it, I stripped from my clothes and got into the warm water of a shower, I let the water sting against my skin for a little while before I shampooed my hair and washed my body, after rinsing out my hair I put conditioner into it and then shaved my legs quickly. I rinsed off one final time and then I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my body. I stepped out and I dried out my hair, I pulled on my panties and bra.

"Gabs, are you almost finished?" Troy yelled through the door, I sighed and threw a t-shirt and a pair of sweats on that was on Troy's bathroom floor.

"Yeah, one second" I yelled, I could practically see Troy roll his eyes. A small smile papered onto my face, I then put my hair into a messy bun and I opened the door. Troy looked at me up and down for a second and then he pulled me into his reach, he kissed my neck and then moves his way up to my lips.

"You look very, very sexy," Troy mumbled against my ear

I giggled and I kissed his lips and I pulled back to look at him "You look pretty good yourself, but I have to admit you stink" I said, he laughed and turned to leave to go take his shower, I grabbed my phone to see my mom had texted me.

_Gabriella, I really need to talk to you…soon plez? _

_Love mom_

I groaned and I through about what Troy said, you should talk to you mom like adults, I groaned again knowing he was right. I sighed and I wrote a quick note to Troy that I would be back soon, I grabbed his car keys and I fled down the stairs, I started the car and backed up.

I tapped my nails in worry against the steering wheel, I turned the music down and I parked Troy's car in front of the Sharpay's house and walked up the sidewalk, I entered the house and it was a little bit chaotic. I spotted Sharpay lying on the couch with Zeke, I saw Haley reading a book. I sighed and I walked up the stairs unnoticed.

I came to the room my mom was staying in, I opened the room and I looked at her, her eyes spoke everything.

**Hey hey people! Its HSM3 2****nd**** anniversary! So sad but it is! I cant believe its been two years already! WOW! (: **

**I hoped you liked this chapter, so you know it is summer and Troy is playing club basketball so they play all year around execpt when school is playing. So from spring to summer. (: Also, It was a Thursday in the story…fyi. Hehe (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS! For HSM please? (: **


	17. My life is messed up

Chapter 17- My life is a mess

* * *

I sat across from my mom. I sat there starring at her, tears pushing past my eyes. Her own tears moving down her face, I knew I wanted to hug her, I knew I should hug her. I knew I should be a good daughter but she was the one that left me for some guy! I am pretty sure that means I don't have to hug her. I am pretty sure I dont have to be a perfect angel to her.

"Are you actully going to let me talk?" She asked, she wiped a few tears away from her eyes. I slowly nodded my head.

"Yeah, we have to get through this some way or another" I mumbled, I sat back and crossed my arms.

"Ok, would you like me to start?" She whispered, I nodded my head once more.

"Well, it all started when your dad was in rehab, our relationship wasn't as good as it should've been, the new guy came around. Who was an absolutely a jerk to me at first but he grew so nice. But anyways I left you guys because I did fall for this guy, I really did and I couldn't even stand to see you guys, I just had so much guilt. I wish I could have faced your dad but I couldn't, he was already still trying to recover from the heart attack and was in rehab and I was already hurt." She cried, she laid her head down for a moment before lifting it back up.

"That was an exusces" I mumbled

"Gabi! What else was I supposed to do?" She said, little sobs escaping her mouth.

"Maybe face us then leave!" I yelled, she sighed and she grabbed my hand, I didn't pull back instantly but I did pull back.

"I wish I would have, you dont know what kind of guilt that I have lived with for the past six months"

"Bull shit!" I yelled, I tried to cool my self esteem but it wasn't working all to well.

"Gabi please!"

"Mom! So far everything thats come out of your mouth has been bull shit." I said and she knew it was true, I sat back in my chair.

"Gabi, I have other reasons" She said, I turned away.

"Did you already tell me your reasons?" I asked her

"Yes...well I mean no not really" She said, I groaned and I pushed my chair, I started pacing around the room.

"Well then what did you leave out?" I asked, my voise rose, the pain I had came flooding to the surface. My heart pounded in my chest. I could not believe I was sitting here talking to her.

"What happened to I am not coming back, that I wish I could have one last touch, one last good-bye one last bull shit!" I yelled, I could see she was tired, I could see she was emotionally exausted. But I wasnt going to crack for her. Nope, nope and nope.

"Gabi if you would please-" I stopped cut her off, I couldnt hear her voice anymore.

"Mom, everything that comes out of your mouth was bullshit, shit everything is SHIT!" I yelled, my voice high. "And you can't stay away, I was finally getting used to the fact that you werent coming back around and then out of know where you come strolling back into our lives saying that you made a bad mistake and I-"

"WE GOT A DIVORCE!" She snapped, my jaw hit the ground, stunned, I backed against the wall.

"You got a what?" I asked, my jaw quivered, tears ready to bust from my eyes.

"A divorce Gabi, a divorce!" She said, she slammed her head down "Gabi, I started seeing this when your dad was in coma." She said silently, your dad knew all about him, I told him three weeks after he woke up. He wasn't happy at all, he didn't want to speak to me for days, he drew the divorice papers, he did it all. I mean-" She said, I turned and let my head hit the wall.

"Mom," I started to say but she stopped me, "No, its my turn" she said

"Ok, ok" I said

"Gabi, I did everything I could, once the divorce was over he needed somebody to stay around and we still hadnt told you guys. So I stook around, I slowly stopped seeing this guy and I took care of your dad, we slowly fell back in love but I started to see this guy again and I couldnt face your dad again so I left." She said, i took a deep breath.

"Was dad ever going to tell us?" I asked, I finally sat down at the table, my fingers crossed together.

"I don't know, we talked about it several times we just didnt want to hurt you"

"But you did mom! You hurt us so bad it stung!" I cried, the salty tears making my cheeks and eyes all puffy.

"I know baby, I know" She said

"Mom, but why did you come back"

"Because the divorice attorney just got ahold of me. Noticing that the house wasnt being paid for and they saw your dad died, which I didnt know." She started "But they got ahold of me, and when I found out I cried for a week before I told the guy that I had to leave, I had to make sure my kids were okay. I told him that I needed to be here." She said, I grabbed her hand this time.

"Mom, i-its so hard to accept you..." I said, i pulled my hand back and I folded my arms across my chest.

"I know honey, its just-" She started

"Why didnt you tell us about it? Or atleast me?" I cried

"Because you were already going through enough at the moment, you didnt need a divorice on top of it!" She said, her voice on edge, high.

"But mom, I would have liked to know, maybe I would have been prepared when I found all the notes laying on the table." I said, my voice stung, my throat hurt.

"Y-you found them?" She stuttered, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I came home from school and thats where they lay." I mumbled, "I remember walking in and I called your name, mulitply times. I went to your room to see all your clothes gone so I rushed back into the kitchen and I saw the notes. I cried for an hour and a half before Dad finally came home" I mumbled "Then we just cried together. You have no idea what you did to this family!" I said

"I know what I did Gabi but it wasnt like I was married to your dad" She muttered "Thats not really an exusce!" I said

"I know Gabi, I know but I need you to let me back in your life." She said, I groaned and I stood back up.

"Mom, do you know I want to? Do you know that I missed you, that I ended somebody to talk to you but you werent here, I am scared you are going to just leave again" I said, my voice normal. The yelling had quieted after a little while.

The room became silent, we both stared at each other like we did the beginning. When she reached across neither of us pulled our hands back from each other. I sighed and I quickly squeezed her hand.

"Mom, I can't let you in right now, you are going to have to earn it back" I said, I got up and I fled out of the room.

"Gabi" She called but I ignored her, I left and I walked down the stairs, past Chad and Taylor, past Kaylee, past Luke who was laying on his stomach on the couch. When he saw me fly by he stood up quickly and chased after me.

"Hey Gabs, can we talk?" He asked, he stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket. I turned and looked at him, his blue eyes damading.

"Sure, why not? I am on a roll today with talking to people I am not very happy with" I mumbled

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I mean I feel bad for breaking up with you when you probably needed somebody-" He started to say more

"Luke, listen I mean yeah the timing wasnt right, we both needed some kind of support, but now, now I have deep feeling for Troy" I told him

"I know you do" He said

"Good, but I like you Luke, I mean as a friend" I said a small giggle leaving my mouth

""Yeah, friends. And if Troy is anything but an ass to you then call me, I'll take care of him for you" He said with a wink, I giggled and I kissed his cheek and I fled to my car. He waved good-bye when I left the drive-way. I sighed and I waved back before I speed down the street, since Troy and Shar's house is only about 8 minutes away. I drove and drove for what seemed like forever. When I finally pulled into Troy's drive way I saw that Zeke's car was pulled into the drive way, I looked back seeing Sharpay and her big esaclade.

I got out and I rushed into the house so I could talk to Troy for a second. When I got in I heard his laugh from the kitchen, then Nicoles cute little scream following. I smiled and I went into the kitchen.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him, he looked at me for a second then nodded his head. When he reached me he wrapped me into a quick hug before I pulled him towards his room.

"Hey how did it-"

"Horrible! Well considering our sitiuation" I started to say

"Brie," He groaned

"Okay well if it is good that she finally told me they got a divorice?" I cried, tears ran down my cheeks, Troy sighed and he brought me into a hug.

"Oh Brie..." He mumbled, his hand stroked the back of my neck, I cried into his shoulder.

"I dont think that was the best news to hear" He said, I nodded my head.

"No, not the best. I mean I thought she just left, I mean well she did but she was divoriced from him a month after he woke up." I said, my words coming out in murmers.

"And she stuck around for months?" He asked, I nodded my head and I strung my arms around his neck.

"I love you Brie, ok? So are you talking to your mom"

I sniffled and I looked up at him "Yeah, she wanted me to accept her and I about lost it"

"Maybe I should talk to her..." He said

"Troy, the last time you talked to her you were screaming." I mumbled

"That was when you were laying in a hospital bed" He mumbled, I sighed and I had to agree, it was under a different time.

"Ok, but not today, ok?" I said, he nodded and kissed my tender lips with a passionate kiss.

"Love you" I mumbled

"I love you too Brie" He said back, he swept me up into a hug.

"Come on, what movie did you pick out?" He asked

"You'll have to wait and see and it isnt a movie"

"Oh really, what is it then?" He asked, we walked down the stairs and headed towards the living room.

I smiled and I let go of him "You'll have to wait" I winked at him and then I turned into the kitchen, I saw Sharpay and Luke standing in there.

"Hey" I said a little more excitment leaving my mouth then earlier.

"Hey miss thang!" Shar said

"We need to hang out" She said wrapping her arm around me.

"Yes. Yes we do how about next week?" I asked

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Troy has a basketball Tournement tomorrow" I said, she nodded her head and then grabbed a drink out of the cabint.

"Ok, so next week sometime?" She said, i nodded my head

"Yeah..since I am not living at your house right now" I mumbled, my head bowing a little.

"Gabs, dont worry about it ok? Its not your fault" She said, she pulled me into a quick hug.

"I know, but my life is a mess"

"Yes, yes your life is a mess" She said with a laugh, I rolled my eyes and I grabbed a quick drink and I went into the living room, I popped the first disk into the dvd player and I sat back against Troy.

"So Gabs what did ya pick?" Chad yelled, I shrugged and I grabbed the remout.

Once the screen turned on everybody cheered.

"I love this show!"

"I used to watch it all the time!"

"Damn I havent seen this in forever!"

"My favorite!"

"Shit, this show is soo old!"

"What the hell is Full House?" Chad said looking at us, my jaw dropped, everybodys jaw dropped.

"You dont know what Full House is?" I asked

"Noo..." He said, I smacked my forehead only to get laughs back.

"Its the funniest, cutest show I have every seen!" Taylor said, I agreed with her, Sharpay also agreeing.

"Well lets start at season one!" I said, I played the first episode and Troy leaned into my back.

"Brie I have to go to bed around 11ish, so does Chad and Zeke." He mumbled, I looked at the clock, it was a little after seven.

"We have some time" I mumbled, he nodded and kissed my ear. I giggled and we sat back and watched the famous Full House cast.

* * *

**Ahh! Long time! lol (: **

**Ok so my word isnt working right now so I am working out of my notepad...lol. I am trying to write as fast as I can but volleyball is starting in a week or so...so its going to become really busy..haha. **

**Please Review guy! Please! I love you all if you doo! (:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Basketball Tournament Day One

Chapter 18- Basketball Tournament Day 1

"Brie, come on baby girl" He said, I rolled over and opened one eye, Troy was hovering above me.

"What" I muttered

"We have to leave in thirty minutes" He said, a smile on his face, I could hear a few people muttering around in the bathroom, Taylor and Sharpay both sitting up with here heads in there hands.

"What time is it?"

"Five"

I groaned and I heard Troy laugh, "Why so early?" I muttered

"Because our first game is at six thirty" He said, I sat up, his hand supported my back and he kissed my lips.

"Come on, I have something for you to wear." He said, I stood up and he lead me to the bathroom. In there was laying a pair of my jeans, some Nike's, a t-shirt with Troy's name on it and his number 14.

"Thanks" I mumbled, I ran my fingers through my hair and I pushed him out of the bathroom. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Love you Brie"

"Love you too" I said, I laid my head on his chest.

"Alright I gotta get ready" I said, I pulled back and I kissed his lips and walked back in the bathroom, I shut the door and I looked at myself, I smiled and I quickly changed into the clothes Troy found. His team was a navy and white, The Elite, I slipped on the Nike's which were pink and green. I opened the door to the room and the cold air swept over me, I shuddered and a chill going down my spine. I looked to see Taylor was the only one in the dark room, it was five fifteen. I went and put my hair in a messy bun, I placed a black headband in my hair and I walked downstairs.

"Good Morning" Jack greeted me, I smiled and looked at him "Its too early to be good" I said

He laughed and patted my back, I walked forward and into the kitchen, I wrapped my arms around Troy. He smiled and he kissed my forehead and handed me and orange but I waved it off.

"Not now, ok? I am not that hungry but coffee sounds good"

"Wanna get a head start?" He asked, I looked at him and nodded, I looked at him, his navy basketball shorts with his white hoodie on. I smiled and I grabbed my keys and he grabbed his.

"I'll drive" Troy said, I nodded but I stilled kept my keys.

"Dad we are gonna take off and go get her some coffee ok? Meet you at the gym"

"Be there in twenty minutes Troy" He warned, Troy nodded and we both left the garage, we got into Troy's car and we pulled out.

"Thanks" I said

"No, I wanted to get out, I love having down time before a big tournament" He said, I nodded and I kissed his cheek.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too Brie"

I smiled and I looked out the window, the sky still pitch dark, I sighed and looked up at Troy. He pulled into the nearest Starbucks.

"Umm I'll have a Venti Caramel Macchiato with a bottle of water" I said, he nodded and ordered my request.

"Cold?" He asked, once he noticed I was rubbing my arms. I only nodded and before I knew it his sweatshirt was in my lap.

"Troy, its your team one" I said

"Yeah, I only use it for warm-ups and between games, you will give it more use." He said, I nodded and I slipped it over my head, messing up my hair. Troy then reached in the back seat and grabbed a wildcat hoodie for himself.

"I could have worn that..." I said

"But thats my team and I want you to support my team" He said, he drove up to the window and paid and I got my coffee and water. Once in my hands I could feel the steam come off of it. I smiled and smelled the caramel.

"Ok, whatever" I said

He smiled, we then drove forward. We were going north about 15 minutes to Santa Fe, where the tournament was held. Troy turned on the music that I turned down.

"You okay?"

"I am up at 5 0'clock in the morning, I am pretty tired" I said, I leaned against the door and he put his hand against my knee.

"I have a pillow and blanket in the back for you, thats what half of us do during inbewteen games, only two courts are going out of 40 some ass teams." He said, I looked at him no wonder this takes three days.

"Good. I am glad" I said, when I looked forward I saw the gym and the people starting to show up. I looked around but didnt see Taylor, Chad, Zeke, or Sharpays car. I saw Lucille's car, Abby was at a friends house so she wasnt coming but Nicole was here.

Troy pulled up and into a parking spot "Alright, we're here" He said, he parked his car and we both got out, I stretched and grabbed my coffee. Troy grabbed his bag and the blanket and pillow. We met at the trunk of the car and he grabbed my hand and we inlaced our heads.

"So any girls I should be worried about?" I asked

He laughed and looked at me "The only girls here are girlfriends to other players who ask the same exact thing." he said, I nodded and leaned into him.

When we got in we stood at the front desk, a few women, probably moms sitting around.

"Name and team" one of them asked

"Troy Bolton and Elite" He said, she looked through a few papers and then looked back at him.

"Alright first game is at 7 and you camping area is down that hallway and to the left, a few players already showed up."

We started walking that way "What was that about?"

"Check-in"

"Oh, okay" I said, I looked at my white watch which read five forty five. I yawned and took a sip of my coffee, my bag over my shoulder. Troy's hoodie drowning my body.

Once we made it to the area I saw three guys and Jack and Nicole.

"Glad you made it Troy!" Jack said, Troy smiled and then set his stuff down.

"Oh, Troy where is your hoodie?" a guy in the corner asked, his hair bushing the top of his eyes.

"On my girlfriend" Troy said looking up at me with a wink, the guy looked at me and whistled.

"Damn Troyboy is getting some action" He called, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Dude!" Troy said, I looked down and I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"Gabi, the idiot in the corner is Anthony, the one half dead is Joe, the one talking on the phone is Clayton." He said pointing to each other.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Gabi" He said, they all waved, even the half dead one.

"Hi" my little voice squeaked out, I sat down and watched as Troy slipped on his shoes, ankle brace on his left ankle and a knee brace on his right knee. He taped on of his wrists and then tied his shoes. He stood up and he grabbed my hand, "Come on Brie"

"Brie?" Joe, i think, said

"My nickname for her, mine" He said glaring at him, he threw his hands up.

"You know Amanda would be mad"

"Yeah, Amanda isnt it time to dump the chick, she is a flat out bitch" Troy said, Joe sighed and looked up, "Dont you think I know that?"

Troy rolled his eyes and we started walking, I saw Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and Zeke all walk in together. I waved and they waved back, they had gas station coffee while I had my five dollar Starbucks, my boyfriend bought, Troy waved to them but we kept walking, we walked onto a court and it was freezing.

"Damn, can this building be any colder?" I asked, I wrapped my hands further around my coffee.

Troy laughed "To us basketball players it feel so damn good" He said, he then texted somebody, I glanced at it and then pulled back from me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" He said back, a grin balancing on my face, I went over and placed my coffee and bag on the bleachers. I then met Troy in the middle, he had a basketball in his hands to which I stole.

"Hey!" He said, I giggled and I ran down court and I shot the ball, but missed.

"Well that sucked!" I said

Troy laughed and wrapped his arms around me "No, it didnt" He said, his lips attaching to my neck, I gasped, him finding a sweet spot. I felt him smile, getting the reaction he wanted. I poked his stomach and he stopped which left me to take off running, he laughed and chased me around the court, only a few people in the gym.

I felt time go in slow motion, my life felt so perfect, that nothing could change the way I feel about him, the way I felt, made everything seem so right.

Once he caught up to me he wrapped his arms around my waist and swung me around, I laughed and he kept spinning. Once my feet were flat one the floor his lips were attached to mine. I ran my arms around his neck, his around my waist, his hands rubbing my lower back. The spark that ran through our bodies made me gasp.

"Wow, I was right, Troyboy is getting action" Anthony said, we completely ignored him.

"Troy! Stop!" Jack yelled, then a ball hit Troy in the back with a thud. Troy pulled out and looked at Joe who was standing innocently in the corner.

"Joe! Really?" He said, he laughed and I kissed him once more, "Play hard wildcat" I whispered, I kissed him once more and made my way to the bench. Sat there next to my stuff was a blanket, I smiled and I sat down next to Sharpay and Taylor.

"You two were getting...pretty hot huh?" Sharpay said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my coffee, I took a sip and Taylor looked at me.

"How do you get your boyfriend to take you to Starbucks where I have to drink gas station coffee cuz my boyfriend is cheap?" She asked, I shrugged and laughed. I wrapped the blanket around me and I laid back, I watched Troy who was standing out with his black hoodie instead of white. When they stood in line I could hear sippits of there conversation.

"Dude, where is your hoodie? Lost in some girls random room?" One of the really tall guys said, the back of his Jersey said Matthews.

Troy smiled and then looked at me "No, its on that beauty over there." He said pointing to me, I blushed and Troy winked at me.

"Oh, getting serious?"

"Yeah, I love her more than anything in this world" He said, he placed his hand on his chest and then he did a lay-up. I watched as his leg jumped.

"So Gabi how are you and your mom?" Sharpay asked

"Okay, after yesterday I think we can patch up this relationship but it will bever be the quite same" I said, I fixed my hair and Lucille set behide us and she had Nicole who was squirming in her hands and she was trying to get settled.

"Here, let me see her" I said, she looked at me gratefully and I set my coffee down and I took Nicole in my arms. She wiggled for another second before finally settling down.

"Nicole" I said, she looked at me and then I kissed her forehead. She settled against me and then Lucille leaned forward.

"I can take her back" Lucille said to me, I leaned back and look at her.

"No, its fine. She is fine"

"Your gonna make a great mom one day" Lucille said

I laughed "Thats a long way done the road" I said, she nodded and I watched the rest of the warm-up.

"Captains!" Somebody yelled, I looked over to see Troy and Chad jog over to the ref, the opposing team, the swarm have two of there players come over also. I watched as they talked, flipped a coin and then shook hands. I smiled as they jogged back and talked as a team before stripping from the hoodies and making there way to the court.

"I also want to know how you got the hoodie" Taylor said, I smiled and looked at her.

"I was cold and he wanted me to wear this one, I am glad too it smells like him...a lot." I said

Taylor and Sharpay laughed and we talked among ourselves. We watched the tip-off. We watched as they scored back and forth, first basket by Troy was dedicated to me.

"Lets go Heat!" Somebody yelled behide us, we watched as the score flipped from two to three. I cheered Troy, Chad, Zeke on. Nicole finally wanting her mom back I handed her back and we started clapping. Cheering, we egged on the audience. I looked towards the scoreboard. 67-50. Troy had the ball and took it downcourt. He shot from the three point line and swoosh, through the net.

I looked at the clock, five minutes left to go. 70-50, this team sucked.

Once the game was done they all crowded each other giving high fives, they shook others hands and I stood up, I raced into Troy's arms.

"Great game!" I said, I wrapped my legs around his waist. His arms supporting me, I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Thanks babe, you had the crowd going" He said, I laughed and he set me down on the floor.

"Hmm...Bolton who is this fine lady?" the tall guy he was talking to earlier came up and asks.

"Justin, this is my girlfriend Gabi!" Troy said, his arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned into him.

"Aww man" Justin said, Troy let go of me and hit him upside the head. I laughed and I grabbed his hand, he turned and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Team! Back to the camp!" Jack yelled, Troy grabbed me and we both headed towards the camp, once we got to his spot he sat down and pulled me down on to his lap and started kissing me, I went right alone with it too.

"Troy Anthony! Really?" Jack yelled, Troy pulled back groaning, I laughed and kissed his lips once more.

"Gabi go!" Jack said

"What?" I asked

"Gabi he cant seem to focus when you are in the room" Jack said with a grin on his face, I sighed and turned to Troy.

"See what you do?" I asked him, he laughed and kissed each other.

"Five minutes?" Jack asked, I only smiled and got up, I turned and winked at Troy getting an eyeroll from Jack.

I stepped out of the room and leaned against the back wall.

"Alright, that Troy's little distraction is out of the room."

"Do you like her coach?" Somebody yelled

"Like my daughter" He said, I smiled and then somebody laughed.

"Think thats funny Dalton?" I heard Troy's voice rise.

"No, I mean doesnt she have a dad" He said, I felt the tears poke my eyes. I pushed off the wall and I headed in another direction.

"Gabi" I heard Troy say, I took off towards the door, I saw people still flooding into the building, I pushed past all of them when I finally stumbled out the door, my breath being taken away from the piercing cold. I felt like the tears started to freeze on my face. I don't think its ever been this cold in New Mexico. I took off in a fast pace towards Troy's car, I wanted to get out of here.

"Gabi! Gabi please come here!" I heard Troy's pleading voice. I turned and looked at him, I could see the pain in his face.

"Why? Why, so I can go back to you and your dad?" I said, the bitterness sinking from my teeth.

"No, Gabi I dont care about that, all I care about is you and your hurt" He said, taking a small step towards me, I took a small step back.

"Troy, just go back to your dad!"

"Brie..." He said, I looked at him and knew he really cared. I looked at him and saw safty. I looked at him and saw how much he loved me. Just by a simple look I knew I just wanted to be in his arms.

I ran towards him. I ran into them. I felt his arms close around me. I cried. I felt like I cried forever. We stood there, in the chilly air, holding each other. When I finally looked up at him he had his eyes closed. His head was resting on top of mine.

"Troy, I am freezing" I said, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to go inside?"

I nodded my head, Troy tucked me under his arm and pulled up my hood, He kept his arms around my and my face was fully covered. We walked inside and towards the area of camp.

"Gabi! Troy!" I didn't move, I knew it was Jack. When he reached us he circled me in a hug, Troy still touching my back. I hugged him back, letting my head rest against his chest.

"You guys were out there for a good forty five minutes, and she is freezing, take her back to camp" He said, he let go of me and we headed back towards the camp.

Once we entered the room the room went completely silent.

"Troy..."

"Save it Dalton!" Troy snapped, I buried my head deeper into his chest. A few more tears flowed from my eyes.

Once we got to Troy's area we both laid down, he covered me with the blanket and he wrapped his big warm arms around me, my eyes floating close.

"I love you Brie" He mumbled against my ear

I snuggled deeper into his chest, only to place a kiss on his chest.

Troy's POV

I laid as I watched my beautiful girlfriend sleep. I stroked the back of her hair and her back. I watched ever breath she took, her chest raising and falling. I sighed and I floated onto my back, my eyes looked at the cieling.

"Troy"

"Shut up" I muttered, I turned back over and looked at her swollen eyes, her red cheeks. I pulled her tighter in my arms, my head resting on her shoulder.

"Boy, 15 minutes. Get you butts out on the court area" I looked up to see my dad, I let my head dangle and then I placed it back down. I felt like the whole room was starring at me.

"Out on the courts now!" Jack yelled, the whole room filled with clutter of talk. They all left quickly and then my dad was behide me.

"Troy, come on lets go" He said

"I dont want to leave her" I said, my voice in monotoned.

"Troy, she is sleeping." He said "She will know where to find you also, come on"

"You expect me to play with Dalton?" I asked, I sat up and I slowly let go of Gabi, I saw my dad sigh and look at me.

"Troy, he didnt know"

"But why did he have to say something so mean, why did he just blurt out what he said, all of this-"

"Troy, please"

"Dad, really? Bench him"

"Troy! I cant just bench him cause he pissed you off"

"Pissed me off? Look at Gabi! She is a wreck! She couldnt trust me dad! She told me to go back to my dad and have a good life. She didnt want to come back, but something snapped and she did. I dont know but she misses her dad so damn much that it still hurts her. I know that she is jealous of ever persons dad, even me" I said, I looked away as a stray tear fell down my face. I wiped it away and I stood up.

"Troy" My dad said, I brushed past him and turned onto the court, I looked out and I saw Dalton, Chase, and Chad warming up. I felt my mind explode seeing him, standing there so innocently. I shrugged off my jacket and I got into the line.

"Hey, dude is Gabster okay?" Chad and Zeke came up behide me.

I sighed and I looked at them, I looked off to my left seeing my dad, my mom, sisters, I saw Chad's dad, Zeke's dad.

"She is really missing him, and I have no idea what to do" I said, I went over to the bench and I sat down, bring my head into my hands. My arms were resting on my legs.

"Troy, hey dude we kno-"

I snapped up "Dude, we dont know. We dont know anything about the pain she is dealing with! You have a father, I have a father, most people in this gym have a father! We dont know anything" I hissed, I stood up and looked at them, both stunned.

"Troy, you have real feelings about Gabs, dont you?" Zeke said, patting me on the back

"Yeah, I really do. I love her and its so hard to see the pain that she is going through, her mom coming back, somebody saying something about her dad, she is in so much stress and I dont know how much more she can handle." I said, I leaned against the back wall.

"Troy we have your back, ok?" Chad said, I looked up at him and I took a deep breath.

"Thanks guys, really, I needed somebody to vent to" I said, they both smiled.

"Come on, lets go kick some heats ass" Zeke said, I laughed and they pulled me forward and we headed onto the court.

Gabi's POV

"Your dad is dead" I kept hearing the word echo in my head, I kept watching as people pointed at me. Tears washed down my face.

I bolted up right from the spot on the guard, my dream felt so vivid. I looked around frantically looking for Troy, his bag was still here. His brace and stuff gone, I sighed knowing he was probably playing. I tossed over onto my stomach and let the tears flood down my cheeks. I pulled out my cell phone and I saw a text from my mom.

_Another Chance Gabi...please_.

I sighed and laid back down, my head resting back. My thoughts drifting, from this to that.

I tossed and flipped around like a fish, I finally got sick of tossing around I settled on my stomach and cried. For almost no reason either, my body just plain tired of all the bull shit I put up with.

I then heard laughing from down the hallway, I tried to stop the tears. I tried to shut everything out. But before I knew it he was standing over me, then right next to me. His body already pressed against mine.

"El, you okay?" He whispered into my ear, I shook my head slowly no. I felt him get up and he dragged me up. I stumbled forward but his arms wrapped around me safely.

"Come on" He said into my ear, we walked forward his hand gripped tightly around my fingers. He passed his dad who gave us a worried look.

"You have a two hour break Troy!" His dad said, Troy only nodded.

When we reached outside it was a whole lot more brighter, and hotter. Since it was June, but still a cold chill was left on my spine.

"Brie" he said, I then busted out into tears, falling freely down my face. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on top of my shoulder. My head was buried in his chest, I felt like I cried for a good ten minutes.

"You wanna talk?" He asked after a little while.

I pulled back from him and walked over to a bench, he came and sat down right next to me, his arms around me quickly.

"I just am so confused lately"

"Confused?"

Tears still feel from my eyes, I buried my head into his shoulder.

"I just, I dont even know any more Troy! I feel like at one moment I am soo happy, excited, and when I am with you I am even more happy, I just feel like I am all light up, neon colors. So bright you cant miss me, like this morning for fact. I mean in the gym I thought it was amazing, I thought it was the moment. Then something happened and I turn back to black and white. My life with little movements. Tears, strong horrible emotions. I hurt, and I feel like I cant break out of it until...you come along" I said softly, I looked up and he smiled and kissed my temple.

"Brie, you are so strong, so strong." He murmured into my ear.

"I know but I feel so stuck" I mumbled

"Your gonna get you to that neon twenty four seven" He said, I smiled and I kissed his lips.

"This is why I love you Troy"

"That is why I love you Brie" He said, his lips closing mine in. My arms snaked around his neck.

"Come on, lets go inside" I grunted against his lips.

"Why inside?" He said, his lips still hovering over mine.

"Because, my day isnt going to get any better out here" I said with a flash of a smile, I then jumped up, Troy followed and slung his arms around my waist.

T&G

After five more basketball games, a lunch, a few snacks and a bunch of snacks we were packing up for the night.

"Oh my God, I am soo tired" I murmured, my head leaning against the back wall.

"Yeah, you arent the one who one five games" Troy said

"And lost two" Jack pointed out, Troy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah dad but it was good games" Troy said

"Troy you missed-"

"Dad, not now!" Troy said, Jack only shook his head and then packed up some more stuff into bags before slinging them over his shoulder.

"Troy, be home in atleast two hours, you have more tomorrow." Jack said, Troy only nodded his head and stood up. He was now in sweats and his hoodie. I stood under his arm and he kissed my cheek before going to say good-bye to Justin who was walking out with some girl.

"So are you coming as early tomorrow?" Taylor asked

"Probably, but I might have to leave during his two hour break to do something" I said, I crossed my arms over my chest and I looked away, I saw Sharpay talking with Natalie, who goes to East High.

"What?"

"I have to talk to my mom once more, I cant draw this out any longer, its really starting to stress me out" I said, I rubbed my temples and then I felt Troy behide me.

"Come on, lets go grab something really fatty" he said, I laughed and he kissed my ear, "Taco Bell?"

"Yes! Come on lets go!" He said grabbed my hand, I waved by to Taylor, who I would actully see later, she was spending the night again, they all were. We raced towards the car, but our hands linked together. We laughed the whole way.

"Totally a neon moment"

"Really?" Troy asked, starting the car.

"Really, it made me happy. It made me smile. It made me laugh" I said, he nodded and we peeled out of there and headed towards Taco Bell.

We quickly ate our food and we headed back home, to where Sharpay's car was at troy's house but that meant all of them were there.

We got inside and we heard a little nosie, most of the lights were off downstairs execpt Jack's office, to which he sat inside talking on the phone.

"I am home!" Troy yelled, Jack turned around and waved. I waved back and we headed upstairs, Troys room full of people.

"Hey guys!" I said, I smiled and I walked over to the bed. I stripped off Troy's hoodie, I grabbed a tank top and sweats and headed towards the bathroom. I put on my tank top and sweats, I brushed my teeth, and put my hair in a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom. Troy was already laying face first on his bed. I smiled and sneaked on top of him.

"Going to sleep wildcat?" I asked

"Very much so, I could fall asleep faster with my girl under my arm" He said, I smiled and crawled under the covers.

"I love you" I whispered, I turned to look at him to find drool under his mouth and his eyes shut tight. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Troy, you are my life savor" I mumbled to myself, only to miss Troy's slight smile.

* * *

**HEY! ITS MEEE! (: **

**Anyways...I have a two day break this week! YAY! Lets celebrate! (: So expect a update on my Laker Boyfriend in the next week! :)**

**Ok, when you spell cheek dont you find it wried that they always tell you, you spelled Sharpay wrong? Hmm..I really find it weried. lol soorrryy I just had to add that;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this one! It will start being happier here in the next few chapters! I promise! We are going to put this mom thing behide us...hopefully! ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Basketball Tournament Day Two

Chapter 19- Basketball Tournament Day 2

"Brie"

I groaned knowing it was time to get up, I tossed over onto my stomach only to get a laugh out of Troy.

"Come on baby, only one more day of this"

"What tomorrow morning?" I mumbled into the pillow

"Yup, tomorrow morning" He said, I smiled and I turned my head in the pillow so I was facing him.

"I am leaving during your two hour break" I told him

"Umm why?" He asked, he sat down next to me on the bed,

"Because I need to go and talk to my mom, I need to sort this out"

"I know you do Brie, but is that going to make you mad and upset?" He asked, he was so concerned, I smiled and I sat up. I kissed his lips and he kissed me back.

"Nothing you couldn't fix" I mumbled against his lip, he swung his arms around my waist and squeezed me against him.

"Oh Brie, I love you" He said

"Well, I love you too...just not your basketball schedule" I said, he laughed into my ear and we both stood up. He lead me over to the bathroom where a new pair of jeans laid, a white shirt, and his navy hoodie. Just like the white one I wore yesterday, I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks"

"Hey, you are more than welcome" He said, "I am going to go downstairs and eat, are we going to ride together again?"

"Yeah, can we get me McDonalds?" I asked him as I leaned against the door.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door, I changed quickly, my hair in a low ballerina bun. I put on a light layer of make-up and I headed downstairs. I slipped on my Ugg boots seeing how cold that building was yesterday, I then grabbed a pair of flip-flops for back up.

I jumped down the stairs and I headed towards the kitchen where I grabbed my keys and backpack, I slung it over my shoulder and I turned to stare straight into the eyes of Troy.

"Where you going?" He asked, an apple in between his teeth.

"I decided that I was going to drive separate, my mom is usually up at this hour anyways, so I was just going to get this out of the way, and we can talk later."

He nodded his head and then turned and looked at me "Be careful okay? Will you be there before the first game?" He asked

"I believe I will be, I'll try to text you if I wont ok?"

"K, love you"

"Love you too!" I shouted as I walked down the hallway, I opened the door and I headed towards my car. I got in and started my car and backed out of the drive-way.

I drive down the quiet streets, my music on a low blur and my fingers tapping the steering wheel.

When I pulled into my houses drive way, I already saw the lights on. I sighed and I turned off my car, I sat there for a minute and I watched as she roamed around the kitchen. I finally got out of my car only to see Troy's car.

"Troy?" I asked

He smiled and walked forward "Gabi, I think we should both talk to your mom"

"But-"

"Gabi, remember Thursday? I said that I should talk to her next?"

I thought back to the day, on the couch, watching Full House, "Oh yeah, but you have basketball" I told him

"I know I do, but I have another hour and a half, my dad let me go" He said

I nodded and I then stuck my hand out, he smiled and gentling let him take my hand. He pulled my close to his side as we walked to the front door, I pulled out my keys and I unlocked the door.

I opened it carefully and stepped in to see my mom looking at the door, "Mom, its just me" I told her

"And that boy that was in your room" She said in a monotone

"Mom, if your not going to be nice to Troy, I am leaving and not coming back" I threaten, she nodded and I walked up the stairs with Troy.

"Can we talk? Please?" I asked

"You dont have to ask twice" She said, she went up into the kitchen where Troy and I followed.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" She asked

"I just want a straight forward answer mom, really thats all I need" I said after we all got settled and were sitting comfortable.

"Ok, what would your question be?"

"Are you staying? Or are you going back to this ass?" I asked her, I felt Troy grip my hand.

My mom stayed silent for a moment and then looked up at me.

"He is in coma"

I dropped my head a little and looked at her, I practically stared. I looked over at Troy who had shock written all over his face.

"What?" I asked her

"In a car accident, I was in it too but the drunk driver came from his side and it slammed right into him. I-it was so terrifying. I mean I cried for weeks, it was a little over a month ago too. Then I got the news of your dad, and I really broke. I had to see my kids. I had to. He is still sitting in the hospital, alone. He is a divorced dad himself, except his is two"

I shook my head and looked at her "Why didnt you tell me this?" I asked quietly

"Because, you probably didnt care" She muttered

"But why would see?" Troy piped up, I sent him a glare and he sank in his seat.

"He is right Gabi, why would you care? He is a guy who stole me"

"Stole you?"

"From your dad"

I made an O shape with my mouth, I starred at her for a minute and then I grabbed her hand.

"Mom, I am ready to move forward if you are" I said to her

She burst into tears and then got up, she wrapped her warm arms around me and then cried into my shoulder.

"Thank you Gabi, thank you, thank you" She mumbled against my ear, I cried into her shoulder. I felt like we sat there for a while.

When she pulled back she looked me in the eyes. "Will you move back in here Gabi, with your sister?" She asked, I took a deep breath and I looked towards the ground.

"Give it a few days mom, ok? But probably" I told her, she squealed and then wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Thank you Mija" She whispered gently in my ear "I love you"

I felt a hole in my throat, a butterfly in my stomach, "I love you too mom" I said, and it wasnt a lie.

* * *

Two games down. I was exausted, I watched as they shook hands and I stood up. Troy's grandpa and Grandma were leaving after this game. Troy grabbed his stuff and headed towards us.

"Good game" I called out, he looked up at me and winked at me. I smiled and I headed towards the entrance, as I looked that way I saw Abby Stanley walk in. I wanted to barf, her short mini skirt, tight yellow tube top with four inch heels and a ass load of make-up.

I stuck my tongue out and I headed towards the camp area. I went in and I plopped down on Troy's pillows and buried my head in between my legs.

"Hey you okay?" Troy asked five minutes later, I lifted my head and I looked at him. He sat behide me and I leaned back against him.

"Oh nothing...I am just really tired, how many games to do you have today?" I asked

"Just one more"

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah and if we win we dont come back tomorrow until 8:30"

"So I can sleep in until at least 7:25" I said

"Yup, that would be it"

I smiled and I kissed his chin, "You need to shave" I mumbled

He grinned and looked at me "Really? I do?" He said, he rubbed his fingers over his chin. I giggled and I kissed his chin again.

"Yeah, you do"

He laughed and threw his head back and then he pulled me down with him.

"Aww I really love you"

I laughed and hugged his waist "I love you too" I said

We lay there for a while when I heard Jack walk into the room

"Boys on the court! Lets win this thing!" He yelled, "Gold bracket if we win!" He said, I slowly lifted my head to see Troy asleep. I smiled and I looked towards Jack.

"He fell asleep" I murmured

Jack laughed and then tossed me a water bottle, "Go at it" He said, I smiled from ear to ear and slowly uncapped the water bottle. I kissed his lips lightly, enough not to stir him.

I then got up carefully and I dumped the water all over him. His eyes shot open and his eyes darted towards me. My eyes widened and I jumped and took off running.

"Aww...you think your soo funny!" He yelled, I laughed and I dashed through the people. I turned to see his body flying towards mine. His hair was wet and was dripping down his face, I laughed and I dashed onto the court next to the one he was playing one, I saw they were playing and then I saw stairs to the left, I moved quickly up the stairs only to see Troy gone from behide me. I slowed down and I headed over to the court, passing by a few people. I went down the stairs, still not seeing Troy.

I carefully and very aware went down the stairs, I looked up at Sharpay and Taylor and they were pointing behide me, I wasnt going to turn and look I just took off running. I ran through the court, through all the players. In the middle of it all I felt him wrap his arms around me. I screamed and started laughing. He swung me around the court and then he set me down.

"You are so mean" He said, his breathing deep

I laughed and kissed him on the lips, "Your hair is a little wet" I mumbled

"Ha! Dont be a bitch missy" He said, I giggled and kissed his lips.

"Play hard, I gotta g-" He then picked my up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I yelled

He chuckled and then put me down next to Taylor and Sharpay, "Happy?" He asked

"Yes, very" I said, I scooted in and he gave me a quicky kiss.

"Play hard!" I yelled after him, he turned back and winked.

"That was cute" Taylor mumbled

"Please tell me you got pictures" I said

"Lucille did"

I looked back and sent her a smile "Thank you"

"Hey, it really was cute"

"I am glad you thought so" I said

She smiled, Nicole was sleeping in her carrier next to her.

"She is so cute" I said

"She looks like Jack, who looks like Troy."

"Yeah, she does"

I smiled and I turned to watch the game but Abby caught my eye, she was one of the people I passed on top, I saw as tears ran down her cheeks, why in hell was she crying. She had no right to be crying.

I nudged Taylor and Sharpay and pointed towards her, they both gasped. We all shared a look and we stood up.

"Tell Troy we had to leave if he asks, I explain later" I said, I rushed out of the room only for Troy to stop me.

"Where are you going?" He asked

I shifted my weight from foot to foot, I then bowed my head and looked up at him. His face looked pissed.

"Troy, I just cant be here"

"You were okay ten minutes ago!" He said, I heard the wistle blow and then Jack call Troy's name.

"You'll figure it out ok? Just look around but play hard, its my request. If you dont I dont show up tomorrow, got it? If you dont figure it out I will be at my house, ok?" I said, I kissed his lips and took off running.

"Gabi what the hell took you so long?" Taylor asked as I caught up to them at the car.

"Troy stopped me, I just couldnt take it. I wanted to break down there being in that room." I mumbled

"Well, now you can"

"But I wont" I said

"Why? The ex-girlfriend showed up to his basketball game, I mean come on?" Sharpay said, I shrugged and I got into my car.

"Wanna go to my house?" I asked

"You and your mom doing okay?" Taylor asked, leaning over the back seat.

"Yeah, we made up this morning, I think taking this out a week was enough." I said

"A week? Thats it?"

"I am too stressed to take it out and longer"

Taylor and Sharpay nodded and I drove to my house, I saw that my mom was home.

"Hey, I used to love your mom!" Taylor said

I sighed and looked at her "I did too" I grumbled

We all got out and I headed inside first, I saw Haley sitting on the couch, talking to my mom.

"Hi girls! It's nice to see you!" My mom cried, she got up and hugged us all.

"Mom, back off" I said, we all took a step back and then I looked at Haley who was smiling.

"Oh ok, ok I will" She said, I nodded and then I started towards my room. I opened the door and I saw the huge mess I made. I sighed and called Haley up to my room. She came quickly too.

"Yeah?

"How are you and mom getting along?" I asked

"I am sleeping here tonight" She said

I nodded and bite my lip "Ok, I am not ready and I-"

"No Gabi, its fine I want some time with her, alone. ok?" She said

I nodded my head and wrapped her in a hug, "I just need more time to feel comfortable" I said

"Understandable" she said

"Thanks, you can go now" I said

"Wow, Gabi where do we start?" Sharpay asked

"All papers go in the trash, my bed needs made, and anything else that needs to be done. You might need to turn the water on up here, hasnt been turned on in a while" I said, they all nodded and we started to clean my room.

After thirty minutes of cleaning I felt a pair of stong arms wrap around me.

"Hey love, can we talk?" He asked, I stood up and nodded. I lead him towards Haley's room, which was brown and blue.

"Did you figure it out?" I asked him, he slowly shook his head. I threw my hands up and then I looked at him.

"Did you look?"

"Everytime I didnt have a ball in my hands"

I sighed and leaned against him "Did you win?"

"Yea, will you please tell me?" He begged

"Abby Stanley was there" I finally said after a minute or two, Troy let out a long drawn out breath.

"Damn, Brie why didnt you tell me?"

"Cause, you were getting ready to play and I just..." I took a deep breath and looked back "I just needed to escape and you needed to stay"

"Do you know what she wants?" He asked

"No, but we will see her in a week for a week worth of Wildcats in the Summer at the UA."

"Damn it, I completely forgot about that!"

"Yup, one whole week 930-130, we have lunch, social hour, and a gym class, with two other things"

"Beats being seniors huh?" He said

I laughed and looked at him "I know right? In the beginning of July we have a school thing"

"Just in time for enrollment"

I laughed and I kissed him "Hey, have you gotten your classes for it yet?"

"No, but are you going to stay in the dorms?"

"Yeah probably"

He nodded his head "Heard they seperate girls and boys"

"Sounds like a bad idea" I said into his ear, he only nodded and grabbed me around the waist.

"Wanna go back to your room?"

"Not really, but sure"

He nodded and picked me up and away we went...

* * *

**Heres another chapter! So exciting huh? But I am beat exuasted! So I am going to bed...:/**

**But what did you think of it? Was it good? Bad? It is the end of June right now to tell you, ok? Gabi and Troys relationship started at the end of May. Just a little brief! (:**

**PLEASE REVIEWW! (: -Cause my tomorrow is going to suck..Have to go back to schooll...GREAT! NOT! :/**

**So please make it better by reviewing! Thanks! (:**


	20. University of Albuquerque Surprise

Chapter 20- University of Albuquerque Surprise

I leaned my head against Troy's shoulder, "I am tired" I mumbled

"I know Brie"

"When are we gonna be there?"

"Another ten minutes" He said, I smiled and then kissed his cheek.

"Can you believe you won that tournament?" I asked

"It was a tough match" He said, his eyes half closed

"I know, I was there" I said

After not getting a response from him, I turned on the bus and I faced Taylor, the thirty-minute drive to UofA was kinda boring. I took a deep breath and looked back at Abby Stanley who looked really pale, for her usual golden brown skin. I shook my head and I starred forward, a few of our teachers on the bus with us. Even Mrs. Darbus who I learned this morning was going to be Troy and I's homeroom teacher for this year.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are here," The bus driver said, I nudged Troy and he sat up rubbing his eyes.

We both got up and he grabbed both of our bags, I grabbed my backpack through and slung it over my shoulder. Troy got up and we both filed off the bus.

"Alright, go to your homeroom teacher and she will give you room assignments!" The principal yelled, Troy grabbed my hand and we headed towards Darbus, Chad and Taylor already over there. Sharpay and Zeke lagging behide we, we all got up there and she looked at us.

"Great, I have the motley crew this year too" She grumbled, we all tried hard not to laugh.

"Ok, Ms. Mekessie you are in room 513 with Ms. Montez and Ms. Evens." She rolled his eyes and then looked at me.

"Oh boy, somebody needs to know this stuff," She grumbled again we all shared a look.

"Bolton, Danforth, and Baylor room 514" She said, Troy and I snuck a look and then looked back at her.

"Rules, you guys can't be in the same room as these girls, understood" Darbus said

"But"

"After eleven thirty" She added, Troy shrugged and then grabbed my hand.

Darbus then moved on to the next group of kids, we all grabbed our stuff and headed to our rooms.

"I can't believe we got rooms right next to each other," I said to Troy

"Yeah, me either. I thought we were gonna be in a whole different hall"

I nodded my head and I slipped my arm around his waist, "Mmm…" I said leaning against him.

"Alright, alright here we are" Troy said, I pulled the keys out of my pocket and unlocked my room first and let Troy in, I then unlocked the boys.

"Damn, Sharpay what did you bring?" Zeke asked, she giggled and then I walked into our room, I set my stuff down and walked back out into the hallway to see Abby Stanley heading towards us, I groaned and I walked back into the room until she passed by, I peeked my head out and saw her go into the room right next door.

"Great" I murmured

"What?" Troy asked, I jumped and turned around to look at him, "Oh just your ex is next door" I said his face paled a little.

"Damn, can we not get away from her?" Troy asked I only shrugged my shoulders. Troy only then pulled me into his arms and started to passionately kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up and pushed me against the wall.

We then heard somebody clear there throats, Troy and I pulled back; I was still pinned against the wall and his hand supporting my butt.

We turned to see Abby Stanley standing in the hallway, I rolled my eyes and Troy dropped me. My feet landed on the floor and Troy dropped his hand to my torso and I laid my head against his chest.

"Abby" Troy breathed

"What do you think you two are doing?"

"Making out?" I suggested, "I mean I am pretty sure you know how to do that, Ms. Slut" I said, Troy whistled and then he looked up at me.

"Well Miss. Bitch, I think you should get your hands off Troy"

"You think he still likes you?" I asked, I got out of Troy's area and I stood in front of her.

"Umm…I am pretty sure." She said

"You bitch! Well one he does not like you! Two you need a fucking life and get away, don't think I didn't see you come to his basketball tournament, because I did" I said, I saw the gang all crowd the door.

"Yeah well you left!"

"I had been there for 7 hours or more already! For the second day straight!"

She shook her head, "Just use it as an excuse Gabi, or like your dad died, or your mom left. Just plain excuses" She said, I snapped and I attacked her but not before Troy got his arm around my waist.

"Gabi, Brie, calm down" He whispered, he kinda shoved me towards my group of friends, Chad catching me.

"Listen Abby, I don't like you. I never did and never will, and everything you just said is real! She is having such a hard time and you are not making anything better! Now would you please leave us alone!" Troy yelled I watched him defend me, silent tears rolled down my cheeks and Chads arms still wrapped around me.

I saw Abby's face pale and then she took off running, Troy turned around confused as she ran into the girl's restroom.

"Brie" He said, he pulled me into a hug and then stroked my hair, and I then pulled back.

"I am fine, come on lets get this week started" I said

* * *

We were two days into this, we say a crying Abby yesterday and today she was wearing a huge sweatshirt and had mangled hair.

"Troy" I called

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you should go and talk to Abby?" I asked

He looked at me for a moment, "Why?" he asked

"Because she seems really depressed"

He only nodded his head, "Yeah, I will before we leave," He said, I only nodded my head and I walked into the bathroom, we had social hour next.

"You ready Gabs?" Troy yelled

"Almost" I said

"Well don't take to long, we have to go"

"Ok, ok calm down"

I saw him roll his eyes and then he came closer to me in the bathroom, his arms wrapped around me waist.

"Who do you think we are going to be stuck with?" He asked

"I have no idea Troy; we have what 300 hundred students to be in a group with?" I asked

"Yeah, well…" He said, I rolled my eyes and I pinned my hair up. Troy grabbed my hand and then dragged me out of the bathroom and pulled me in the dorm where it was empty.

"They left already?" I asked

"No, Sharpay is using our bathroom but I think Chad and Tay did" Troy said, he fiddled with something in his pocket and then he grabbed my hand again.

"Come on, let's skip social hour, ok? Let's go take a walk or something"

"Troyy…we are going to get in trouble," I sang"

"Not if Chad checks us in." He sang back, I laughed and then I leaned against him.

"You have this all planned out don't you?" I asked

"Maybe, but that's not the point" He said with a sly smile.

"You think you are just so cute," I told him

He grinned and then kissed my forehead, "Come on, andlet's go" He said, I only rolled my eyes and we headed down the park and we started to walk through the trees.

"Is this where you really want to go to school?" I asked him

He sighed and then looked up, our hands interlocked together.

"No, not really "He said our waved went back and forth.

"And I don't want to go to Stanford, like my mom wanted" I said

The mood in the air shifted, "What do you want Troy?" I ended up asking a few minutes later.

"Not to play pro, that's for sure, but I want to stay in sports."

"What about like Sports Medicine?" I said

"Yeah, something along those lines, maybe be a physical therapists to kids who got injured with sports or be like a doctor, I don't know." He said

I nodded my head and I starred at the ground as we walked, "What about you Gabi?"

"Nurse, no pre-law and no doctor, just a nurse, but I want to go and work with children, at a children's hospital." I told him

"Sounds like you have thanked about this," He said

I nodded my head, "I really have"

"Brie, I have realized something," He said

"What?"

"That I love you," he said

I raised an eyebrow, "Haven't we covered this already?" I asked, he laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, we have. But I want to make it more real"

"How can you make it more real?" I asked

He grabbed something from his pocket and then stopped under of the trees.

"This" He said holding it out to me; I awed in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Really?" I said looking at him he only nodded his head.

I looked at his classing in his hand, the wildcat beaded in the center of the ring with red stones around it, "Troy, I cant believe it" I said, he only leaned forward and kissed my lips while slipped the ring on one of my ten fingers, more specially my ring finger.

"Did you know that is our ring finger because there is a vain that runs all the way to our heart from that finger?" I asked him, he looked at me for a second and then shook his head.

"No, I didn't" He said

I smiled and kissed his lips, "Well now you do," I said, I pecked at his lips once more and I we kept on walking.

Talking about the future, talking about now.

"Ok, if I told you that you were the second most important thing, what would you say was the first?" Troy asked me, I laughed and then looked at him.

"Ok, well your sisters?" I asked

He shook his head no, "Basketball?"

"Uh no" He said with a laugh

"I don't know, I give up" I said laughing

"You, I said if I told you" He said smirking, I only rolled my eyes seeing that made no sense, yet it was still cute.

"Alright, let's play 20 questions" Troy said

"Lets not and say we did," I teased

"You are no fun" Troy said pouting, I only rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"So, when are we going to sneak in?" I asked

"Right as we pass it…dinner starts in 10" He said licking his lips, I laughed and rolled my eyes and then he pointed to his back. I nodded and I hopped onto his back. I rested my head on his shoulder and then we walked into the dining hall, we looked over to see Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Zeke all sitting in group, to spots open for us. He walked over to them and then when they caught sight of us they awed.

I blushed and he let me down, I stood on my feet and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Brie and I are going to go get food, ok?" Troy said

They all nodded and we headed off towards the café, we walked over together and we started grabbing food. I grabbed a salad, a grilled chicken breast, and water. Troy on the other hand grabbed two cheeseburger, a large fry, and a Gatorade.

"Disgusting" I mumbled, he only looked at me.

"Yeah, right! Look at your tray!" He said pointing at me.

I only shook my head and walked in front of me, and then Abby Stanley walked up.

"Um Troy?" She asked, I turned around and looked at her, my eyes narrowing.

"What Abby, what is so important that-"

"I just need to talk to you…alone, later," she whispered, her eyes swollen.

"Why?"

"It's important, it will only take a minute then you can go see your precious girlfriend" She snapped, she then glared at me I winked and smiled. Troy sent me a glare; I only shrugged and then turned around. I went and paid for my food and headed back to our table.

I slammed my tray down and sat down angrily, I twisted the ring around on my finger in nerves.

"Whoa, Gabi what's wrong?" Chad asked

"Hmm?" I asked

"What's wrong?"

"Troy is talking to Abby"

"No, I am not, I am later" He said sitting down next to me "And don't get so jealous so easy, ok?" He said

"I didn't get jealous," I mumbled, the group laughed and I kept fiddling with my new ring.

"Holy shit! Gabi what is on you finger?" Sharpay yelled, my face went deep red and I sat up.

"Troy gave it to me today," I said

"Its not an-"

"Oh hell no," I said, then I got a look from Troy, "Not that I wouldn't want to, just not now" I ended up saying, he smiled satisfied.

"So, Troyboy gave you the ring eh? That's huge at our school," Chad said with a wink.

"So when are you going to give me yours Chad?" Taylor asked in a sweet voice, Chad paled and looked down.

"I really like it though…" He mumbled, the group laughed and Taylor only rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Alright, I am going to run over to Abby's really fast" He said, he slipped on a sweatshirt and then came over and kissed me.

"And if it makes you feel any better, If I am not back in 15 minutes then you can come crashing down the door" He said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Thank you!"

He kissed me once more and then he left the room; I sat down on the edge of the bed, my nerves growing by each second. What did the bitch want?

Taylor walked in the room with a smile on her face, "Milkshakes!" She called; I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Taylor, how did you know what I needed?"

She laughed, "Because your boyfriend is going to talk to his ex." She said with a shrug.

I nodded and grabbed on of the milkshakes, I grabbed a straw and stuck it in my drink. I sipped it realizing it was chocolate.

"Mmm…yummy" I said with a smile.

"What do you think it is?"

"Oh that she wants to get back with him or try to talk him into more sex," I said with a shrug, she only laughed.

"Probably, she is such a firkin bitch." Taylor said

"Gabi! I just saw your boyfriend enter that room!" Sharpay yelled walking into the room.

I rolled my eyes, "He went to talk to her," I said taking a deep breath.

"What to give death threats?"

Taylor and I snorted and then we both took a sip of our milkshakes, "We hope it's on herself," we said laughing.

"You know she was hanging out with Bryce, the captain of the football team."

"That one who hates Troy?" I asked

"Yeah, that one"

"They were seen kissing in the hall," She said, I laughed.

"Makes since" I said

They both nodded, I looked at the clock realizing it had been ten minutes. I sighed and took a deep breath, as I let that breath go then I heard the door open. My breath hitched and then I looked up at him, his face dead pale.

"U-Umm Sharpay, Tay, I need to talk to Gabi, alone" He said, his hand was shaking. I looked up at Taylor and Sharpay, fear bedded through my skin.

"Talk to you later Gabs," they said, they both quickly left and then I looked towards Troy.

"Troy, you are seriously scaring me," I said, he only looked down, his head in his hands.

"Troy" I said again, he did not budge.

I sat down next to him and I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, I kissed his temple and then I leaned against him.

"You are going to hate me forever," He mumbled

"Troy, I love you. How can I hate you?" I asked

He looked up, his face still very pale. Tears were poking his eyes; his blue eyes were looked so scared, frightened, and nervous.

"Gabi…something happened back in me and Abby's relationship" He said, his voice tearing apart.

"Troy…"

"Brie…Abby…Abby is" He stopped for a second and then he looked up.

"Is what?" I asked tears escaped his cheeks.

"Pregnant"

* * *

**:D! Second secret is out! WOW! Who say it? Huh? And I am not dragging his on as long as My Laker Boyfriend…promise! ****Who actuully saw it coming? I want to know! ****Soo…is this going to change Gabi and Troy relationship or will it be alright? Hmm…who knows. How is Gabi going to respond? What are Troys parents going to say? Hmm…who knows…**

**Alright, MY Laker Boyfriend is averaging 18 reviews per chapter…can you beat them? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	21. Stuck in the Moment

Chapter 21- Stuck in the moment

I looked at Troy blankly for a second, tears still running down his cheeks, his hand on my thigh.

"Gabi speak," He said, I pulled back from him and I stood up.

"What?" I said, he only looked down, and then back up towards me.

"Gabi, I am so so sorry," He said

"How do you know it's yours? She is a slut," I said my lip trembling, I could feel the tears already.

"Because she is three months pregnant, I have been in a off on relationship with her for about a year but-"

I broke down in tears only for him to come over to me, "Gabi" He said, and I pulled back from him.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, he looked at me frightened

"But I need to explain!" He said

"Explain what? That you and your ex are having a baby?" I cried, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I swear we used protection!" He yelled I took a step back.

"That isn't enough Troy!" I said

"How isn't it enough?" he cried, his own tears visible.

I stood and looked at him quietly, only our tears, "I am so sorry Gabi, I really am but I love you" He said, I looked at him.

"You don't love me!" I spat, "You wouldn't have had sex with her the day-"

"I haven't had sex with her since you came around!" He said, I looked at him

"What do you mean, when I babysitter" I told him

"She was messing around! I fell asleep over there, I didn't have sex with her, she wanted to but I didn't all I could think about was you!" He said I shook my head, still not believing it.

I bite on my lip, "Troy…I cant" I mumbled, I grabbed my suitcase and I started throwing my stuff into it.

"What do you mean I can't?" He said, I could hear his voice tremble with ever word he said.

"I can't deal with you going around Abby all of the time, I can't deal with her and you having a kid together, I can't do it!" I cried he only watched me pack, his tears flooding down his cheeks.

"Who all knows?" I asked quietly

"Me, you and her" she said

I looked up at him, "Want to know what I also can't deal with?" I asked quietly

"What, tell me?" He said

"I can't deal with all of the gossip, drama, and everything that is going to surround it so better if I just get out now," I said still packing my bags, I texted my mom to come and pick me up.

"Gabi, please!" He said again, I got a text back that she would be here in ten. She must not be far away.

"My mom is picking me up" I mumbled

"Are you even going to let me explain?" He said I looked at him; I wiped away a few tears.

"Troy, you have ten minutes," I said sitting on the bed.

"Ok, well it was three months ago and you weren't around yet, I promise you, you weren't around yet" He said, he played with his finger. "And it was after one of our dances that night and it got out of control, but I was 110% positive that I used a condom but I know she was on birth control if not and-"

"I don't want to hear about the night!" I said he only looked up at me.

"Gabi that was the last time I have. I promise"

"What about all of the making out in front of me?" I asked him

"Only to make you jealous because I liked you the first time I saw you," He said

"Then why be so mean to me? I liked you since freshman year!" I told him, he only looked up and grabbed my hand but I pulled it back.

I looked at my cell, my mom was pulling in, "I am leaving" I mumbled, he only looked at me for a second and then I got up and headed towards the door, I then realized I had his ring on. A sob built up in my throat, I turned around and then I pulled the ring off my finger. I grabbed his hand and placed it inside his hand. I closed my hand over his.

"Bye Troy" I said quietly, I then started out of the room, and once I was out of the room I started running, the tears escaping my cheeks, it hurt so badly.

Once I got outside I saw my mom's car, I tossed all of my stuff in the car and I got up front.

"Gabi, are you okay?" She asked, I looked at her and she wrapped me in her arms and I sobbed.

"Honey what's wrong?" She asked a little while later, I looked up at her and bit my lip.

"Troy got another girl pregnant," I told her my body trembling.

Her mouth sank and she said the words that I have heard all night…

"I am so sorry"

* * *

***1 and half months later…***

I laid flat on my bed, my body numb, still. I could still him saying those words repeatedly to the point at which it made me cry.

I had been living with my mom for one and a half months and it had been going great, I felt like we had started a completely new relationship since she got back.

I tossed my phone around on my bed, it was after noon and I still had not gotten out of bed even though I had been up for a little over two hours, I did not want to get out of bed. I would say I am depressed.

"Gabriella Anne Montez" Sharpay said kicking in my door; I looked up at her, my mouth in a thin frown.

"What" I said my voice monotone, she only starred at me. She walked over towards my bed, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up. My tank top sliding off my shoulder, I looked at it and I starred at her.

"Get over yourself!" She said, I only rolled my eyes and I tossed her my phone.

"Lets see, how many today…one, two, and three…" she kept counting.

"Gabi! He sent you 18 text messages just today?" She said

"His high is over hundred, that are still all unresponded," I told her laying flat on my bed.

"Gabi, school starts tomorrow, are you going to let this ruin your senior year?" She asked sitting on my bed.

"Yes"

"Gabi" she warned

I groaned and I rolled over, "I loved him Pay, it's hard," I told her

"Bull shit! He is the one who hurt you!" Sharpay said

"Its not bull shit!" I told her, she only rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, but please! Please tell me you aren't thinking about talking to him," She said

"I have to face it sometime! Sharpay, I am going to speed 9 months with him! I have to see him daily!" I told her sitting up.

"Gabi, you need more time! You are still in love with this jerk!" She yelled, I looked down, and tears slide down my cheeks.

"I can't just say good-bye forever! I love him!" She sighed and then dropped something on my bed.

"Here are some new clothes, I thought you would need some since school starts tomorrow and you are being a lazy ass," She said turning around to leave my room.

"Sharpay! What if this was Zeke? Huh?" I asked, she turned around and looked at me.

"Montez! Watch yourself! I would say fuck you Zeke! And I would leave! I would forget and find somebody new!" She yelled tears dropped down my cheeks.

"Then you don't know what love is!" I yelled back, I got up and out of bed, my tiny shorts falling a little.

She turned and pointed a finger at me, "Just forget it," she said throwing her hands up in the air; she then stomped out of my room. I sank to the ground in tears…this was horrible. I could still feel the pain; I could still hear the words ringing in my eyes.

I was still stuck in that moment, where I probably lost him forever.

* * *

Troy's POV

My face buried in my pillow was how I was spending my life, my phone sitting next to me. Sending Gabi texts after so long tears every now and then oh and calls from my ex, who is still my ex?

"Troy, are you ever going to get up?" Abby said coming into my room, I was only grounded for a month for getting a girl pregnant but I have not left my room for another two weeks, dropping basketball and barely eating.

"Go away Abby" I mumbled into my pillow, I hated my sister had the same name as that bitch.

"No, you have been laying in bed for over a month and a half, go and get you lazy ass up and go talk to her!" She said bouncing onto my bed, I turned over and looked at her.

"Go. Away." I told her

She shook her head again, "No!" she said

I got out from my comforters and I stood up, only in my boxers.

"School starts tomorrow Troy, tomorrow! You are going to be a senior! And um and a dad!" She said, I turned and looked at her. Tears burning in my eyes, I turned and looked at her.

"Go away Abby" I said again, she only looked at me.

"Fine, whatever, Abby is here" She said leaving my phone, I sank my head and then looked up towards the ceiling. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and I headed downstairs to see Abby sitting at my kitchen counter.

"Hey Troy, umm why aren't you dressed?" She asked

I looked at her, narrowing my eyebrows, "Why do you mean?" I asked

"Abortion app-"

"What?" I yelled, she looked at me

"You thought I was having this baby and keeping it?" She asked, brushing a nail off.

"Yeah, I did!" I yelled I slammed a bottle of water down. She laughed.

"I am not going to mess up my college life," She said

"Would you stop being so damn selfish?" I asked her, more like yelled at her.

"Me? Selfish? You are the who wont come with me"

"Because you aren't going!"

She yet again laughed, "Why Troy? Why do you want this kid that bad?" She said standing up, her baby bump show able.

"Because I am losing everything! I am losing everything! My girlfriend because of you! My baby if I do not stop you! My car because of you! Everything I am losing is because of YOU!" I said, tears running down my cheeks, the burning sensation killing me. My chest pounding.

She looked up at me, "I am pregnant because of you!" She yelled I looked down at her.

"Aren't you the one who was supposed to be on birth control?" I asked her, baffled.

"I stopped taking it because we stopped y'know," She said

"And look what happened!" I pointed to her stomach

"I don't even want this child!" She yelled, I sighed and lean back against the counter putting my head in my hands.

It was quiet for a minute, I then looked up, "Well I do," I said looking up

She starred at me, "Well if I have this baby I don't any part of it, and you will defend me in those school hallways!"

"Because they are going to have so many rumors about who the dad is you are going to step up-"

"Ok! I get it ok?" I said to her, she starred up at me.

"My parents want me to keep it but it was either adoption or abortion because"

"Stop being so self absorbed!" I yelled she looked up at me. Her eyes burning with tears.

"Why? Why? Aren't you?" She asked

"No!" I said to her

She shook her head, "Yeah you are! Never getting out of bed, never going to doctor appt"

"Maybe…maybe I am a little depressed? I lost the girl I loved because of this baby! Because you thought it was necessary to stop using protection!" I yelled, she only looked at me and then left the room running. I groaned and I sank to the kitchen floor, my head in-between my legs.

I could still feel the pain of her reaction in her eyes; I could still see her tears. I could still hear the silence that took place right after I told her. I was still stuck in the moment that I lost the girl I love…for forever.

* * *

Gabi's POV

***At School***

I sat in my car, I was in a pair of jeans, a tank top and a pair of flip-flops, couldn't get more dressed my right? I tried not to cry, but it had been hard.

Somebody knocked on my window, I jumped and I turned to see Taylor and Chad.

I told them to back up and I grabbed my backpack and purse, I got out of the car only for Chad to pull me into a hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," He said with a smile

I only nodded my head stiffly Taylor looked at me sadly. I shrugged and we all headed inside, I know I already had to deal with Troy in my homeroom class. I walked down the school hallway to my locker, was being a senior supposed to be this bad? I thought to myself, everybody else seemed to be cheering. Excited. I looked down the row of lockers to see Luke standing against his.

"Gabi!" He yelled, I looked up and gave him a brief smile before I turned at my locker and opened it up. There sitting at the top was a picture of Troy and I, I busted out into tears as soon as I saw it. I I dropped my backpack and purse in my locker and I headed towards the girls bathroom. I think Luke saw me because after I left my locker he was chasing me.

"Gabi! Are you ok?" He called; I ran towards the girl's bathroom and broke down sobbing. My heart pounding, head aching.

"Gabi?" It was Taylor,

"What?" I snapped, she walked in and wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Does it look like I am okay?" I asked her

She shook her head, "Since you and Troy broke up you haven't been the same," She said

"Because he is my other whole!" I yelled at her, she only nodded her head.

We sat in the bathroom for a little while and then the warning bell rang, I got up and headed towards my locker grabbed my backpack and heading back towards homeroom, I took a deep breath before walking in, knowing that Troy was going to be in there.

I opened the door and I stepped into the classroom, I scanned the room only for my eyes to lock on his, I turned away quickly from his blue and eyes and headed to my sit. I put my stuff down and I laid my head on my desk. I hated this. I laid my head down on my desk and closed my eyes.

However, as soon as I closed them, I felt the pain all coming back. I could hear the silence once again; I could hear that one little word.

I was still stuck in the moment.

* * *

Troy's POV

I lay in my bed. I did not want to get up and go to school; I was not ready to see her. I was not ready to start this year, I wanted to go back and change it all. Nothing about this summer just went right. I wanted to go back to when I first kissed her or when we were chasing each other through the gym. I smiled and I rolled over onto my stomach.

"Troy! Get up!" my mother yelled; I looked at my alarm clock, 6 O'clock in the morning. I got out of bed and I tossed a pair of brown khakis, a button up blue shirt, and my lime green Nike is the perfect back to school outfit. Except, I did not feel perfect. I felt like a complete ass that is in depression. I only shook my head, grabbed all of my clothes, and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

After my shower and I got dressed, I headed down stairs to see my mom making breakfast.

"Holy shit, Troy Bolton is dressed!" My mom said I only rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" I told her, I sat down and grabbed a banana

"You do know I only grounded you for a month? Because basically you are going to be grounded for the next 18 years," she said with a wink, I only starred at her.

"Mom…she wanted an abortion" I said quietly, my mom dropped the plastic dish in her hands.

"What?"

I slowly nodded my head and then looked at her, "I had to talk her out of it," I told her

"How?" she asked, I fiddled with the ring on my finger, yet it belonged on Gabi's, it did not belong on me.

"She doesn't want the baby…at all. So I told her I would take it and she could leave…" I told her, she looked at me.

"Abby doesn't want it…at all," She asked, I slowly nodded my head.

"Yup, but I can't have another thing taken from me" I said quietly, "If that's the last thing I can do then I am going to do it" I said, she nodded her head and grabbed my hand.

"Have a good senior year Troy," she said, I only rolled my eyes.

"Not unless I get Gabi back," I mumbled, she only starred at me and then shrugged.

"You did it Troy," She said

"Was I not supposed to tell her?" I asked

"No, you needed to tell her as soon as you knew, just like you did. I give you props on that one," She said, I nodded.

"Troy, lets go" my dad said walking in, I got up and grabbed my backpack, I looked over and saw Abby coming down the stairs, she was starting 7th grade.

"Like the time you are getting up?" I asked her head was fully raised though.

"I am too excited!" She said, she turned around…with a face full of make-up. My dad and I looked at each.

"Make up! Off now!" I said she almost looked like a clown.

"Oh come on Gab-" I shot her a dark dirty look

"She worn make-up"

"A small amount" I snapped

She only rolled her eyes, "Abby, go and take a little of that off" My mom said, she groaned and Abby clunked back upstairs, I rolled my eyes and then I started towards the door, after my dad.

"I don't want her in my situation…at all," I said shaking my head; I then walked out the door, my dad having to drive me to school.

Once we got to school, I got out quickly saying a quick good-bye and I started towards the school, I then saw Becca.

"Troy! I can't believe you didn't arrive with Abby-"

"Just shut up ok? I do not want to be seen arriving with her! People are going to think we are together, when we are not! Ok, so get that through your THICK head" I told her, she shot up and then looked at me.

"Who gives you the right to?"

"I give myself the right, got it?" I said, I then pushed her to the side and I headed inside the building. Heads turned and they all looked at me.

"There is nothing to look at!" I yelled they all stared at me until scrawny sophomore came up to me.

"Is it true that Abby Stanley is carrying your baby?" he asked, his body trembling

"What did she come in here screaming it? Yes!" I hollered he only took off running. I shook my head and I headed towards my locker, right by Gabi's unfortunately, well more like down the hall. I looked down to see she was not there. I sighed and I opened my locker.

The first thing I saw was a picture of Gabi and I, we were at the park horsing around. Just us two, no drama in our lives. I sighed, well look at us now. I grabbed my stuff and I slammed my locker shut. I headed straight towards homeroom passing by plenty of people that wanted to talk to me.

When I got to homeroom Darbus just looked at me, great she even knew. I only nodded my head and she narrowed her eyes. I just took my seat in the back of the room. Chad walked in; he was the only one still really talking to me, as his friends.

"How is Gabi?" I asked, I usually asked every time I saw him.

He sighed and shrugged, "I haven't talked to her in a while, probably three weeks Troy, you know that," He said

"I didn't know if you texted her…and got a response" I mumbled

"Yeah, the other day, she was lying in bed, at 3 in the afternoon" He grumbled

I laid my head down on my desk, "Sounds like somebody familiar" He said tapping his chin

"Whatever Chad"

"Her and Sharpay got in a huge fight yesterday," He said

"Over?"

He looked at me a minute, "Pretty much you. How should wouldn't let go of you"

"She still likes me?" I asked

He laughed, "Yes, Troy she does"

I was going to respond but the warning bell rang, Chad hurried off to his desk and I laid back in my, Darbus stood up front.

I looked around for Gabi but she was not there, when I thought she was transferred or something I began to feel anxious. Then the door opened, I looked up and in walked her brown eyes full of sadness. A lump in my throat began to rise, her eyes looked at mine and I looked hopeful, yet. She snapped her glance away and she took off towards her desk. I laid my head back down and I closed my eyes, only being brought back to that day.

Only to see her reaction, her tears, her pain in her face, all I hear is the door slamming.

I was still stuck in the moment.

* * *

…**This is only the start. ****Everybody that reviewed had mixed emotions on this chapter! And one reviewer gave me a whole bunch of ideas! Not even joking! I was with my family doing something and I read her review, I had to go into my notepad in my phone and write it all down! I was like we can do this and that…it was good. ****But I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really do! Because I actully liked writing this chapter! **

**Also who likes the quick updates? ME! **

**Hope you all had a good Monday! I just got bloodwork done, what a great day huh? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	22. Gym Class

Chapter 22- Gym Class

Gabi's POV

He was in five of my classes! Five! Plus homeroom, and lunch!

I hated this, I walked out of the building and I headed towards my car, "Gabi!" I turned around to see Troy. I groaned and I started running towards my car, "Gabi wait! I wanna talk!" He yelled, I unlocked my car fast and got in, locking my car. I started my car and peeled out of the drive. I looked back in my rearview to see him standing there, sulking.

I drove to my house and I then started crying, I did not want to fight. I wanted him to hold me; I wanted him to hold me close to his chest. I wanted to hear his heartbeat.

However, today I heard so much, things from Troy Bolton and Abby Stanley are back together to Troy Bolton hates Abby Stanley but they had a fling and she is now pregnant and they are moving to Alaska to train sled dogs that one I had to laugh at. I mean Alaska to train dogs.

I wiped my tears and I grabbed my backpack, why did Troy have five of my classes? P.E, College Algraba, Spanish, A.P History, and A.P. English. How he is getting into A.P classes is beyond me! Well it might be because I was tutoring him in History and he is good in English.

I got out of my car and walking in my front door, to see my mom sitting there watching Young and the Restless. I rolled my eyes and passed by her.

"Gabi" She said, I turned and looked at her.

"How was it?" she asked

I dropped my head and looked at her, "We have five! Five classes together mom! The only ones I don't have with him are A.P Chemistry and my Anatomy class" I whispered, she did not know I was taking anatomy.

"Wait! I thought you were taking that law class?" She asked

I shook my head, "Mom, I guess I should tell you. I am not doing law," I told her taking a deep breath.

"A doctor?" She asked, her head shifting towards the floor.

"No, a nurse" I said

"That's not gonna-"

"Mom! I don't want to be in school forever!" I said she only nodded.

"I understand, but did Troy try to talk to you?" She asked

I slowly nodded my head, "At the end of the day, I was heading towards my car when he appeared, and I took off running and got into the car before he could talk to me." I said, I then turned and looked at the stairs.

"I am going upstairs," I whispered, "I have homework" I mumbled, I then headed upstairs.

Once I got to my room I threw my backpack on my bed and then got my phone out, I had a text message. From Taylor, I opened it reading that she needed people for the talent show.

"Already?" I asked aloud, I shook my head and called her.

"Hey" She said into the phone

"Hi, umm talent shows already?"

She laughed, "Yeah, it's in two weeks"

"Wow, that's it?"

"Yeah, so I called most of the gang, I had Chad call Troy, Sharpay was in a-"

"Did you say Troy?" I asked my voice trembling

"Oh Gabi…" She said

"Never mind, if that…that boy is going to then I am not going"

"Please!" She begged

"Fine, but we have totally separate parts, not near each other," I mumbled

"I have no control over the thing, it's at random this year, since random talent show," She said with a laugh

"Yeah, ok whatever" I mumbled

* * *

Troy's POV

I watched her car disappear out of view, my eyes burned with tears. I did not want this anymore, I wanted her to drive towards me and hug me. I felt my cell phone vibrate and I picked it up.

Hello?" I asked, I pinched the bridge of my nose

"Hey, umm Taylor needs a favor" Chad said

"What?"

"Will you do the talent show in two weeks? Its last minute she is asking all of us-"

"Even Brie?" I asked hopeful

"Yeah, even her but don't do anything stupid Bolton," He said

I shook my head, "I wont, I promise," I mumbled, I then hung up my phone and took off towards my dads car, which was parked by the gym, he had Volleyball tryouts and I needed home.

I opened the gym doors and I quickly entered the room, I looked around to see my dad watching the girls serve.

"Dad!" I yelled he looked up at me, suspension.

"What?" He asked, his eyes not leaving the court

"I need home"

"I guess that's a problem then huh?" He said

"When do I get my car back?" I whined

"I guess when you can pay for it?" He suggested, I groaned and then I dropped my head.

"You do know I had to stop her from getting an abortion right?" I told him, he looked at me for a moment.

"What kind of deal did you have to make her not to do that?"

I stayed quiet for a minute and then looked down, my dad blew his whistle and I jumped and looked up.

"Go get a two minute drink!" my dad, he then waved me over to his office, I sighed and I walked after him.

He shut the door and then he looked at me, "Troy what did you have to do?" He asked

"She wants nothing to do with the baby after it is born," I mumbled

"So that means you are going to be taking care of it?" He asked I slowly nodded my head.

"Like I will be paying for everything, doing everything, getting up in the middle of the night and this baby won't have a mom," I said leaning against the back wall. He fished something out of his desk and then looked up.

"You do know you are taking on a huge responsibility Troy? You are gonna need a job and a baby-sitter" He started I looked up at him.

"Don't you think I am thinking about that?" I asked

"No, actuully I think you are thinking about Gabi" He said with a slight shift. I looked up at him, "I am not!" I cried, he only laughed and then tossed me my keys.

"You car is in the school parking lot, I'll text your mom telling her you have it" he said, I smiled and looked up at him.

"Thanks dad" I said with a grin

"Troy, I hate to say this but I am proud of you. In this situation at least I am, but I didn't want to be in this situation…" He said

"Hey, just think about it somebody will be a grand-"

"Don't finish that sentence," He said with a playful glare, I smiled and turned around to see the girls waiting.

"I think you have some volleyball girls waiting," I said pointing back

He nodded, "Alright, go have fun and be careful" He said, I nodded and I picked up my backpack. I took off running out of the gym, a little wave to the players. I then jogged out of the building; I looked around the parking lot and saw my black slick Audi. I sighed of relief and I got in. Then my phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" I asked

"Troy!" Abby screeched in my ear, and not the Abby I want to hear either.

"What Abby?" I growled

"We have a doctor's appt on Friday to hear the heartbeat and if you want this kid you better come!" She growled

I sighed into the phone and started my car, "Ok, what time"

"Twelve thirty"

"Why right in the middle of school?" I asked

"Because! I don't want to go!"

"Well when you become so many months pregnant then you aren't going to school," I mumbled starting my car

"Did you get your car back?" She asked

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"Come get me! We can go do something together!" She asked all excited

"No"

"What? Why?"

"I am trying, trying so hard to repatch my relationship with Gabriella and hanging out with you when not needed is not going to be cool!"

"She isn't even talking to you Troy," She said

I shook my head, "I said trying!" I said, a tear slipping down my cheeks, I tried hard not to let a sob go, "All I want…is her back in my arms." I whispered softly into the phone.

"Troy she will never take you back!" Abby said I only shook my head.

"Bye Abby, I'll talk to you later ok? Be careful," I mumbled

"Troy, don't worry. I know you want this baby." She said

"Good, I gotta go" I said, I then hung up. I felt the tears burn. I just wanted her back; she would not even talk to me! I groaned and I backed out of the parking lot.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I sat in the very back of homeroom that is where Darbus placed me. Troy was in the very front of the room, he could not look at me all day, thank goodness.

After I cried myself to sleep last night, I woke up with a start, knowing what I was going to do for the talent show. I sighed and the bell rang signaling the end oh homeroom.

I got up, first hour, Anatomy, one of the few classes I do not have Troy with; I got up and headed down the hallway.

"Gabi! Gabi please talk to me!" I turned to see his blue eyes begging, I only shook my head and turned and walked down the hallway.

"Please!" He begged again, I kept walking, pinching the bridge of my nose to stop the tears from flowing. I groaned as one slipped down my cheek.

I walked into Anatomy and I slipped into my chair, I looked down and I could feel somebody starring. I looked up to see Troy in the doorway. I closed my eyes and looked down again; I did not want to be in this situation.

"Is he bothering you?"

I jumped and looked up; a Luke was standing above me.

I shook my head, "Luke, I am really fine," I told him

"Since he broke up with you I haven't seen you"

"Luke!" I snapped, "I broke up with him!" I glared he stepped back.

"Wow, ok calm down," He said with a slight grin, I only starred at him.

"Ok, still too soon for jokes" He mumbled, I only nodded my head.

Do you know what Troy said the other day to me?" Luke said, I turned and looked at him.

"What?" I asked

"He misses you like crazy," He said with a soft smile, and then the bell rang.

Saved by the bell.

* * *

That was not the only time Troy had tried to talk to me today, "Gabi!" I groaned and turned around. Guess whom! Troy.

I walked into the girl's locker room, time for gym. Yeah, not.

"Hey Gabi!"

"Hi, Alani" I said with a half smile

"Troy problems?" She asked, I only sighed and nodded my head.

"Unfortunately" I mumbled

She only nodded; I grabbed my shorts and t-shirt, my tennis shoes and socks. I put on my shorts, which went to my mid-thigh, and then I put on my t-shirt, which hugged my body.

I slipped on my Nike tennis shoes and I grabbed my sweat jacket since I was still cold.

"Girls! Let's go!" Jack yelled in the locker room, I took a deep breath and then I headed out towards the court, and Troy was already out there. His white basketball shorts and greys t-shirt. His red Nikes, I sighed.

"Gabi, you okay?" I jumped and turned to see Jack.

"Everything is ok Mr. Bolton," I said with a cheeky smile, he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I doubt that Miss. Montez" He said, I only shrugged and then I went out onto the court. The people already started a pickup basketball game. I turned around and a ball hit me in the center of the back.

I cried out in pain and I doubled over, "Shit! Gabi I am so, so, sorry!" Tears burned in my eyes, it was Troy.

He touched my back and I screamed, "Don't touch me!"

He pulled his hand back and I stood up straight, fire burned in my eyes.

"Why are you being such an ass Bolton?" I yelled

He looked hurt, "Gabi…I"

"Oh my! Would you stop calling me Gabi, or Brie, or any other nickname you have!" I yelled, the whole classroom was watching.

"Gabriella" He said, "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You've hurt me! You have hurt me more than you can believe!" I said, my tears carrying down my cheeks.

"Gabi"

"Gabriella!" I growled, he closed his eyes, "I lov-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" I yelled, "You are such a bastard!"

"You are being a bitch!" He yelled back

"A bitch oh really? Am I the one stalking you? Am I the one who keeps calling and texting you? No! Get a hint Troy I don't want a relationship with you anymore!" I yelled, I stopped to catch my breath and then I starred him in the eyes, "And you and Abby have a happy life" I mumbled, I then took off running. I wanted to hide forever.

I ran back into the locker room and I sank to the floor crying, my back hurt so bad but my heart hurt even worse.

"Gabi?" I sobbed when I heard his voice.

"Gabi?" He called again he then came into view.

"Jack" I cried he came over and sat next to me, I leaned against him and he hugged me.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"No"

"How is your back?" He asked

"It hurts to move"

He only nodded his head, and then rubbed my back.

"He doesn't"

"Can we not talk about him please?" I asked looking up at him, he shifted and looked at me.

"Gabi, you are going to have to talk to him sometime," He said

"I still hurt! It hurts me when I see him; it hurts me to hear his voice. It hurts me when he touches me, it just hurts," I cried, Jack was my father figure; he always has been since my dad died.

"Does he hurt you Gabi? Like when he touches you?" Jack asked, uncomfortably.

I shook my head, "No, just when he touches me the electricity that runs through my body is really powerful and it brings back so many memories. Troy couldn't hurt me" I mumbled, I saw a small smile on his face.

* * *

***This happens right after Gabi runs out***

Troy's POV

I watched as she ran off, her body shaking, hell mine was shaking.

The words played back through my head, "There is no happy ending," I mumbled

"Troy!" I turned to see a person, Mike, looking at me.

"Are you coming back?" He yelled, I slowly shook my head and I took off towards the girl's locker room, for only my dad to stop me.

"Troy? Do you really think she wants to see you?" He asked me, I looked at him for a minute and then I shook my head.

"Yeah, no she doesn't want to see you at all. Why did-"

"I didn't mean to you!" I said, he only shook his head and took off towards the girl's locker room. I sighed and I headed off towards the hallway, I needed some space to breath. I burst out of the gym and I head to my space, the space nobody knew about. I headed up the stairs and sat on the bench, my head in-between my hands.

I could not believe it; I could not believe what went down in the gym. I just wanted her back, but not this way.

All I wanted was gym class…to be over and I could go to a class without Gabi. I needed some space to think.

I stood up off the bench and I looked over the city, the breathtaking view, was not so breath taking.

Without her, this city looked gray and boring, horrible. I took a deep breath and I leaned forward a little bit.

"I love you Gabs"

* * *

**What do you all think? I know, I know all you want is for Troyella to be back together! I understand! So do I…because this stuff isnt easy to write! Erg! Lol (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	23. Talent Show

Chapter 23- Talent Show

My head was so sore; I wanted to kick him where it hurt just to pay him back. My insides hurt so badly, it has been for two months, one day, and 3 hours.

"Gabi! Gabi!" I groaned and I rolled over, Thank God, it was Saturday.

"What Haley?" I asked, my face borrowed into my pillow

"Come on, get up!" She said bouncing onto the bed

"Why? My life sucks, why should I?" I muttered

"Gabi, please! I need you help with something," She grumbled, I groaned and then I tossed my legs over the edge of the bed. My little shorts riding my butt. I went to my closet and grabbed a hoodie, when I pulled it over my head I realized it was way to big. I looked down and saw it was Troys. My eyes filled with tears but I still followed my sister.

When I looked up she was not there, I groaned.

"Haley!" I yelled, I shook my head and walked towards the living room.

When I walked down there, the only thing I say was his blue eyes and a grin on his face.

"I can't believe this," I muttered, I tried to head to the door but he went over and blocked it.

"Please let me talk" He mumbled, his voice soft.

"Why Troy?"

"Because it's been two months!" He said, his voice a little louder

"Yeah, my life has been hell for two months Troy!" I said I turned away for him only to chase me.

"You don't think it has been for me?" He asked his body standing in front of me. His breath hot against my face, the breath smelled like mint.

"You have a girlfriend now"

"I don't spend anytime with Abby! Unless it is for the baby! And she isn't my girlfriend!" He said his hands on the top of his head.

"I always-"

"Don't say always, you avoid the shit out of me, you never see me"

"But when I do see you she is clinging to you" I said, the tears flooding down my face.

"So 1% of the time?" He asked, his face despite

"Troy, I can't"

"What please tell me what you can't do?" He said

"I don't wanna be the girl all the girls hate"

"What are you talking about?" He asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"Are you kidding me? All of Abby's friends! I have heard them talking, they are just waiting, waiting for you to ask her to be her girlfriend again, since it is the proper thing to do" I said quoting there words

He shook his head, "I don't care about what they say, and you know that!" He said his eyes swelling with tears. "All I care about Gabi is getting you back," He whispered, his hand reaching out.

I took a few steps back, yet our hands still touching, "Troy, I miss you, my life has been a living hell," I said my tears bubbling in my throat, I choked back a sob and I looked him in the eyes.

"Every time you look at me I freak out because all I want to do is kiss you, every time we get close my body goes numb, when you touch me the shock still runs through my body, your eyes still sparkle, you are just so perfect, and I can't deal with it."

"What do you mean, I am so perfect?"

"Troy, I have heard things"

"What? Like that, Abby is not going to keep the baby. That I am going to keep the baby myself, that I am going to be a dad without the help of a mom? Yeah that's it Gabi" He said

I shook my head, "Look back to the word perfect…" I said, my eyes closing.

"Brie, please, please just give me a chance"

I shook my head, tears welling up all over again, "Troy…I am not ready to for it" I mumbled, I choked back a sob and looked up at him, I then took off running towards my room, I crashed onto the bed, tears falling down my cheeks.

I could not believe this.

* * *

"Taylor, I don't want to!" I wined at we rehearsed the song I was singing for the talent show.

"Gabi, come on! This song is genius!" She said

"But it sounds like I am saying good-bye to Troy!" I said my voice thick with sadness.

"Shouldn't you just say good-bye to that boy and be done? He is so unstable." She muttered, I stepped back and looked at her, my heart pounding.

"I love him Taylor! It's hard to say good-bye!"

"And I love Chad but if he did that…"

"Don't even finish that please! That is how Sharpay and I started our fight, that we still haven't talked," I muttered

"You need to talk to her"

I shook my head, "Why me? Why am I the one that needs to go talk to everybody first? Why did I have to talk to my mom first? Why do I have to go talk to Sharpay first? Why do I have to go first?" I yelled, the tears flowing down my cheeks, I sank to the floor and covered my face with my hands.

"Gabi-"

"Save it. I wanna be alone" I said quietly, I picked up my body and I headed towards the door, I grabbed my backpack and I headed out.

"Gabi! Wait!" Taylor cried, I shut the door and went off walking, the East High Hallways deserted.

I let a soft sob go and I walked towards the front of the building, "Gabi?"

I turned and I saw Luke standing there, I sighed and I looked at him.

"What Luke?" I asked

"You okay?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets

"Does it look like I am okay?" I snapped

He only shrugged, "Didn't know if you were trying to hide the pain today or actually show it?" He said I saw him bite at his lip.

Ignored his last comment and I looked at him, "What are you even doing here?" I asked

"Football Practice" He said with a short nod

"Oh"

"Yeah and-"

"Oh Luke! My man!" Bryce said coming up behide him, and he knew who I was.

"Oh, hi Bryce" Luke muttered, he must know, I went to turn around when he said my name.

"And Miss. Gabriella who is umm now single?" He said, I cringed and turned to see a slim smirk on his face. I closed my eyes and clasped my backpack closer to me.

"Yeah, I am" I said, my voice nice and even, but on the inside I am a mess.

"What, Bolton couldn't get anything out of you? Or did he use you for a night and toss you to the curb" He said laughing; I could already feel the tears burning the back of my eyes.

"None of you business Bryce" I said, my voice monotone

"Oh! I know, it's because he knocked up that one bitch…Abby," He said, now he had a full-blown smirk on his face, Luke was looking down the entire time, some defense he was.

I let the first tear slip down my cheek, "Go to hell Bryce" I said, I then turned to leave.

"Oh no, come back here! What did you say to me?" He yelled I let a sob escape my throat when I started running.

"Bryce! Leave her alone!" Luke yelled, I turned to see him chasing me, I cried harder and I dropped my backpack, only for it to fall and I stumble over it. I hit the ground with a thud I heard my wrist crack. I screamed out in pain and tears burned my eyes. I could hear laughter in the distant.

"What the hell?" I let another sob go, Troy.

"Gabi, are you okay?" He said leaning down next to me, I only closed my eyes, my wrist hanging limply on my lap.

"Bryce! What the hell?" Troy asked, his body standing up.

"Thought she was free game now" He muttered, his face did not even look innocent.

"She was never…" He stopped his sentence short and then looked down at me, why wouldn't anybody help me up?

"Yeah, she was now are you going to leave so I can-"

"No, Bryce! She is hurt! You know when you fall on the football field like a pathetic lobster and get hurt? That's what going on here, so you might want to disappear." Troy said, he looked back at me and then knelled in front of me.

"You okay?" He asked, his soft baby blues eyes looking at me intensely

I slowly shook my head and tried to sit up; Troy helped me when I felt Bryce come over.

"Piss off Bolton"

"Fat Chance Meyers!" Troy said, he helped me stand up all the way and then he backed off, thank goodness. I did not want either of them hear right now, I want to disappear to my bedroom, pop in my favorite movie, grab the biggest bucket of ice cream and cry.

Bryce then reached out and pushed my backward, the wind was knocked out of me and I lost my breath, I closed my eyes waiting for impact but I felt Troy's arms instead.

"Meyers, you better back off" Troy warned

"Whatever Bolton" He said, he then stepped on my foot and fled the area, I groaned and I rubbed my wrist.

After he was gone, Troy turned and looked at me, "Are you okay?" He asked

I nodded my head slowly, "I am gonna go" I mumbled

"Gabi, your wrist" He said, I looked down to see it all swollen.

"It'll be fine," I said, I looked down and he then touched my wrist

"Gabi, it doesn't even look good," He said, his voice tired.

I slowly shook my head, "It will be fine, I promise" I said, I then went over and I grabbed my backpack. I slung it over my shoulder and I looked at Troy.

"Thanks" I mumbled, I saw a hint of a smile, "Your Welcome Gabi but-"

"Just leave it at that…please?" I begged, he only nodded his head and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

"I'll see you around?" He asked, I only shrugged and dug out my keys.

I then smile a weak smile, I walked away and I could still feel my heart tugging for me to go back towards him. I sighed and got into the car, I wanted to get back with him so bad but…I just could not do it.

* * *

"Taylor! She just walked away!" I cried I paced back and forth through the room.

"I don't care Troy! Can we please just work on the song, have you chosen one yet?" She asked impatiently

I slowly nodded my head and I grabbed a piece of paper, I tossed it to her and I watched her read it over.

"Its good Troy, I like it" She said with a positive smile, I only smiles back with a hint of a smile.

She only shook her head, "You two…" She mumbled

"As miserable as me?" I asked

She nodded, "Sharpay and her haven't talked in two weeks cause of you, got in a fight with me today over you," She piped up I shook my head.

"It feels like I am living in this damn fog and I can't shake it, and it hurts to breath"

"You have to understand Gabi is truly hurt, she finally trusted you and this happens?"

"I never did anything with Abby after she came around!" I cried out, my hands in the air for defense.

"I never said you did Troy, but she just has her mind set that you are going to her"

"Senior year wasn't supposed to be so hard," I muttered

She shrugged, "Its life Troy, and you two are taking a big bump at it"

I groaned and I looked up at her, "Thanks, you are about the fifth person to say that" I mumbled, she laughed and then we started to rehearse.

* * *

I could not believe I was doing this. I stood backstage at the talent show, my hands shaking like crazy.

"So I won't know when I am going on?" I asked Taylor for the millionth time, she sighed.

"No, they are drawing names to see who goes"

"Taylor! I need to know!" I said I started to breath deeper, my breathing picking up by each breath.

"Gabi! Calm down!" She panicked; I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. A twig of pain releasing through my wrist.

"Alright, let this show begin" I heard somebody mutter next to me, I nodded my head and then Chad's voice boomed over the speaker, his was the MC.

"Alright! East High, thanks for skipping your last two periods to join our talent show!" Chad yelled into the microphone, the audience laughed and he grabbed the bucket of names.

"Ok! We are going to draw a name and they are going to do there act, there is no order soo…lets get a move on!" He said, he reached his hand in and pulled out name.

"Ashley Bean!" He said I looked to my right to see Ashley, a smile planted on her face, her costume so tight I could puke. I had to admit though, she was a great dancer just a bad costume.

After she left, the stage Chad ran back out, I saw his wide eyes and him shaking his head.

"Its gonna be tough to beat that" He muttered into the microphone, I laughed and so did the crowd.

After three more people went up, a juggler, a singer singing Love Story by Taylor Swift and a comedy Chad threw his hands in and then picked the next one.

"Alright, up next is Gabriella Montez!" Chad said I felt my stomach twist; of course, it was my turn. I groaned as the crowd cheered, I walked over to my left and I grabbed the mic from Chad.

"Go kill them Gabi" He said with a wink, I had a small smile on my face.

"I'll try," I said, I looked to my right to see Troy standing in the corner, I simply smiled and I walked out onto stage.

I looked out into the bright lights and saw the huge crowd, I swallowed hard and I then took a deep breath.

"The song I am going to sing is Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri" I said into the mic, I took one last deep breath before the music started to play.

**Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**

**I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most**

My voice was timed, scared. I was freaking out on the inside, my heart pounding against my chest. **I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time**

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

I finally got into the song, dancing around the stage, letting go all of the anger letting the tears slip even on the stage. I let it all go in my singing, I felt it all start to disappear, the weight lifting off my shoulders, and I needed this.

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

I took a deep breath, my singing done. I felt the vibration around the room. Cheers echoed through my airs, I smiled and I waved and took a small bowed and headed back stage. Shoving the mic at Chad, once I was firmly planted on the ground, I smiled a full-blown smile.

"It was amazing," I said as Taylor looked down at me, she only smiled and me and then skipped off.

"Up next…Troy Bolton" He said, I then felt it all disappear. I felt the cold wind of fear wash over again. The pain to breath, to live. It all left just when I heard his name. I quickly stood up, I started towards the door but then I heard his soft voice enter the microphone after the cheering was done.

"Thanks everybody, amazing girl before me huh?" He said, I could almost see his beautiful smile, I did not dare turn around, "But anyways, my song is Maybe by The Sick Puppies." He said, I smiled he loved the Sick Puppies.

I could not help but stop and turn around, my eye focusing on him.

**Maybe By The Sick Puppies**

**Maybe I'm a dreamer  
Maybe I'm misunderstood  
Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should  
Maybe I'm crazy  
(Maybe I'm crazy)  
Maybe I'm the only one  
(Maybe I'm the only one)  
Maybe I'm just out of touch  
Maybe I've just had enough**

Tears burned in the back of my eyes, I have not heard this song yet. His voice was so soft and gently, all I wanted to do was kiss him. So bad. 

Maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try  
So why does it feel so wrong  
To reach for something more  
To wanna live a better life  
What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change

Maybe it's hopeless  
(Maybe it's hopeless)  
Maybe I should just give up  
(Maybe I should just give up)  
What if I can't trust myself?  
What if I just need some help?

Maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try  
So why does it feel so wrong  
To reach for something more  
To wanna live a better life  
What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change

And maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try

And maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try  
So why does it feel so wrong  
To reach for something more  
To wanna live a better life  
What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change

I was sobbing by the time the song was over, I grabbed my stuff and I quickly fled the stage, I saw Taylor and Sharpay both look at me and I just took off. I did not have to look back, to see Troy, to see I actually won.

"Gabi hold up!" Troy yelled, I only shook my head and I got into my car, the tears blurring my vision but I needed to leave, I needed away.

"Gabi please! You aren't in any condition to drive!" Troy yelled, I still ignored his protests and I started my car, I backed it up and I sped away. I saw Troy getting into his car to follow me probably; I was going to be fine! I did not want to see him, I did not want to be with him, I did not want to be there, and I did not-

And before I could finish my thought I heard the screech of cars, I looked to my right and I saw it coming straight at me, I could see the headlights and nothing I could do. I saw everything but it happened in such slow motion until the impact, then it happened quickly.

I screamed as my car drove around in circles, I screamed as I was fled off the road. I screamed as I felt the car stop and I had hit my head against the stirring wheel. I felt the trickle of blood pour down my face. I could feel something tug at my leg. What I did not scream at, was the blackness I entered, but before that I said the words I have been dying to say.

"I love you Troy"

* * *

**No time for a note but whats gonna happen next? **

**Now its time for Christmas Shopping…bye! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Fear

Chapter 24- Fear

I do not think I could explain to anybody or anything about what just happened.

I saw it all. I felt the panic raise in my chest the fear taking over in my body, my head clogging together, I heard the scream from the car, it made my body cringe again fear ran through my veins tears pricking my eyes my body not knowing what to do next, I stopped my car and I got out. I jumped to the ground, I felt my cell phone drop, and I did not care that it was now in pieces, I took off in a sprit towards her car. Tears choked up inside of me. I could feel them jumble together inside my throat; I heard honking cars, people yelling. I saw headlights spinning, my legs picking up speed.

Steam was blowing off the car, horns honked some more. All I could hear was her scream still echoing inside my head playing repeatedly. I shook it off and I looked at the car, it looked horrible. The passage was damaged…horribly. Thankfully, that was the passage side, not the driver. I quickly moved myself around the broken glass and I was at the door, I looked in to see her body limp against the steering wheel, blood dripping from her head. I saw her leg was crushed underneath the board. Tears swarmed down my cheeks, some of her body was leaning against the car do so I could not get in, and the other side was smashed in so bad. I could feel rage up through my body. I let more tears pass through.

I heard the sirens in the distance but I wanted to touch her, hold her but I did not want to hurt her. Her breathing was very faint from what I could tell. I just wanted her close to me, in my arms, I wanted to hear her heartbeat her cute laugh…everything. I wanted her.

When I saw, the siren lights come closer to the crime scene I started to pace even more. I kept stopping and looking at her. I grabbed my hair trying to think of something to do, to keep my mind off it but I could not. I let a sob let go from my throat and I kept tearing at my hair. I kept pacing, stopping, breathing deep. I felt like I was hypervinalating, I felt like my world was crashing down around me. I heard somebody behide me, somebody touched my shoulder; I jumped and turned to see a person in a uniform.

"What happened?" The police officer asked his voice was distant, far off in distance. I shook my head and closed my eyes trying to think of what he said; I took a deep breath and looked at him closer, watching him saying it.

I was in hysterias by now; I did not care about what he was asking, no time for those questions, "Please! Please just get her out!" I croaked, the officer only nodded and patted my back, I felt like I spinning. I needed her in my arms; I needed her to be safe against me. I needed her. I felt the world spin faster.

I then felt my feet escape from under me, I felt myself hit the ground. After that, I blanked out.

* * *

My head was all groggy; I slowly opened my eyes to see white.

I coughed something and my throat burned, I coughed some more, looking for water, I needed water. I kept coughing until I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder.

"Troy, calm down!" Somebody said, then they handed me water. I took a quick drink out of the straw and everything became a whole lot clearer.

"Where Gabi!" I sat up in alert

I turned to see it was my mom who was standing beside me; tears were stuck on her cheeks.

"In surgery Troy"

"S-Surgery" I stuttered, I felt my lips go dry again; I felt the world start spinning again.

She slowly nodded her head, "Her legs were crushed, her head was bashed," she said, tears coming down her cheeks. I felt my own tears bubble up. I felt a sob come up my throat and I burst out into tears.

""No, no, no I should have stopped her…I should have stopped her" I kept mumbling through my tears, I felt my moms hand rub my back and I cried harder.

"Lucille? What happened?" I heard my dad's voice

"I told him about Gabi," She whispered, her name made me cries even harder.

"She isn't out yet" I lay back on my back and covered my face with my hands. I had know idea what I was crying for anymore, Gabi, being a father, scared, fear, upset.

"Troy…its gonna be okay" My mom whispered, I slowly let the tears stopping rolling and I stayed silent.

"How long has it been?" I silently asked

"About an hour and half" She said

I fiddled with my fingers and I chewed on my lip, "Is she gonna be okay?" I asked my voice horse.

I did not want to look up and see there faces, because I could already feel it in the room.

"It was bad Troy," They said, I closed my eyes only to hear her scream and the car colliding with hers. I gasped and I opened my eyes quickly, my breathing heavy.

"Troy…?" My mom asked I looked up at her.

"I need her mom" I slowly crumble into nothing as I speak.

"Its gonna be okay Troy" She said

I pulled back from her and looked up at her, "What's gonna be okay mom? Gabi wont even talk to me, Abby is pregnant, and me…I am stuck in the middle. I am drowning between these two things." I said, tears now traveling down my cheeks again.

"Troy…this will all work out" My mom said, I let my head fall back against the pillow.

"I really hope it does mom…because I can't take anymore of this," I said, my head dropping a little. Tears resurface.

"Get some sleep Troy"

I was fighting off sleep but I needed to stay awake, "I have to stay awake," I mumbled

"Honey…go to sleep, ill wake you when Gabi is out of surgery" She said, it did not take me long to respond, I was out like a light bulb.

* * *

"Troy…Troy" My head hurt, that is all I felt.

"Hmm?" I groaned out in my sleep, I did not hear anything after that.

"Troy, honey? Are you okay?"

I picked up my hand and pointed towards my head, I tapped it for a second before I let my hand rest there.

"Head hurt?"

"Yes" I choked out, my throat dry. I slowly opened my eyes to see my mother looking at me. She had a glass of water waiting.

"Here, take a drink" She said, I nodded slowly and took a small sip from the cup and opened my eyes more.

"Brie" I choked out

"She is out of surgery since ten minutes ago," She whispered softly

"How is she?" I asked my head pounded the inside of my skull.

"Still asleep. I promised I would wake you so…"

"Can I please see her?" I asked, "I need to see her"

"Troy…"

"Mom…pleases!" I cried, I instantly regretted raising my voice, I felt the pain shudder through my body.

"Troy…hey they are pumping meds through your IV," my mom said rubbing my hand back and forth, soothingly.

"I need her mom," I cried

"Honey, she probably doesn't look good," She said

"Mom, I saw her bent over a steering wheel, the side of her car crushed. I think I can handle it," I said, tears making there way down my cheeks.

"As soon as your meds kick in Troy"

"Please" I begged, she looked at me and then nodded her head.

"Can I put like sweats on please?" I asked

"Yes, but be careful getting up" She said, she stepped back and then I pushed my blankets back and tossed my feet over the side. My mom held out her hands and I grabbed one as I stood up. I felt the world start spinning a little and I took a deep breath. Everything started to clear up again.

"Are you doing ok Troy?" My mom asked I slowly nodded my head.

"I can take him off of his IV for a minute so he can change" I nurse said who was standing by…watching.

"Could you please?" My mom asked, I stood there trying to get under myself I was a little lightheaded.

"Are you still doing okay?" The nurse asked as she was trying to unhook the IV.

I shook my head and sat back down, "You okay Troy?" my mom asked sitting next to me.

"How long have I been lying down?" I asked

"Over 12 hours" My mom said

"Wait?" I practically yelled

"Gabi was in surgery for over 12 hours?" I screamed

"No, 9"

"What about the other?"

"That was when you guys came in, but it was still a long surgery because they had to stop the bleeding in the skull and fix both of her legs."

I felt the color drain from my face, "She isn't paralyzed is she?" I asked I could feel my lips quiver.

"They don't think so," my mom said

"Alright Troy, if you are up for it you can go and change into some sweats and a t-shirt" The nurse said, I nodded my head and I stood up. I slowly took my walk to the bathroom and my mom handed me clothes.

"I am right outside, holler if you need me, ok?"

I nodded my head and I walked into the bathroom, feeling a little better. I quickly changed into my wildcat sweats and a t-shirt. I slipped a pair of black Nike socks on also. I brushed my teeth and then I opened the door.

"You look a lot better Troy," my mom said

"I still feel like hell," I muttered

"Its okay honey, you wanna walk?" She said

"Yes."

The nurse nodded and she hooked my IV back on and then we all headed down the hallways, we went up a floor to the ICU, again I felt the blood pool towards my feet, I swallowed the lump in my throat and we kept walking.

"Okay, I should warn you she just had intense surgery and isn't awake yet. Her mother is in there now but we ask only two at a time," the nurse said

"I'll stay out here," my mom said, I nodded my head and then I looked at the nurse.

"Can I go in?" I asked softly

"Yes, go right ahead" She said, I nodded my head and I put hand on the doorknob. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Troy Honey is you going to go in?" My mom asked, I only opened the door in response and walked into the room.

I saw Mrs. Montez standing at the edge of her bed; a curtain was drawn so I could not see her.

When she heard the door, she turned and looked at me, "Hi Troy" she sniffled and wiped away a stray tear.

"How…How is she?" I asked, my voice shaking like crazy.

"You can come farther Troy" She said, I took a few more steps forward, still not being able to see Gabi.

"She is doing okay for what she just went through" She said quietly, I nodded and I took a few more steps towards Gabi, when I finally saw her I felt the tears come crossing down my cheeks.

"Brie…" I mumbled, I took steps towards her and I grabbed her little hand. She looked so little in the bed, like a baby.

Her skin was deathly pale; her eyes shut tight, her hair lying carelessly on the bed.

"Oh Brie" I said again, her skin was cold, but not too cold that worried me.

"How bad is everything?" I asked

"One broken leg, a broken ankle, her brain was bleeding, and she has a few broken ribs." Ms. Montez said

"When will she wake up?" I asked

"Here shortly"

"Ok" I said, then it got all silent, "Troy, I am going to get a cup of coffee and something to eat…ok? I'll be right back," She said, she patted my back and I nodded.

I stayed silent and then waited to hear the door click, I then burst into tears, I pulled up the chair and leaned over the bed. I held her hand in mine and cried.

"Oh God, I love you Brie, I do, I love you" I mumbled over and over

I got nothing in response from her, I let a sob escape my throat, and my chest was tight with fear.

"Brie, I need you. I need you in my arms, I need you say I love you back to me, I need you" I mumbled into her hair, she did not responded.

"I am soo sorry Gabi, I should have stopped you, I shouldn't…"

"Erg" I popped up and looked down at Gabi, my head started swimming.

"Brie, if you can hear me" I whispered but she then opened her eyes, her brown orbs blinking back tears.

"Brie…" I mumbled I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

I felt her tears soak into my shirt, "Its okay" I whispered

"I am in so much pain" she cried, I let her go and kissed her forehead.

"Hang in there baby girl" I whispered, I went to the door and I flung it open.

"She's awake!" I said two nurses and a doctor came rushing into the room.

"Son, I need you stay out here, ok?"

"But…I told her I would come back!" I said, my voice quivered

"Just give us a minute," He said

"But-"

"Troy, calm down and sit for a minute ok," My mom said, I only nodded my head and Ms. Montez came walking back up. I heard Gabi's cry and a scream.

"What's going on?" She demanded

"She woke up" I answered softly

"Oh"

"She was in so much pain," I mumbled, I dropped my head in-between my legs, my head started to hurt again and then I heard the door open.

"Is there a Troy? She keeps asking for a Troy," The doctor said, "And we can't get her settle down" he said, I looked up at him.

"I am right here"

"Can you come in please?"

I nodded my head and I sprung up, the nurse unhooked my IV fast and then I went in, I felt groggy and then I saw her. Tears streaming down her face, her brown eyes lifeless.

"Brie" I said softly, I took my place in my chair again, I grabbed her hand and she looked at me.

"Troy…I hurt so badly," She mumbled

"Baby, it will be okay," I said into her ear, "But let the doctors look at you" I said

She sniffled a little and then she looked at "Ok, Troy", and me

"Yeah?"

"Thank You" she cried, I only nodded and I kissed her forehead.

"Alright, all done," Said the doctor, Gabi and I both looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yup, we inserted more fluids and more medicine we checked her wounds and everything seems to be fine, we will be back later" He said, I nodded and looked at her.

"I guess I will leave," I said

I started to get up when I heard her choke my name out, "Troy! Please…stay," She cried, I only turned and looked at her.

"You sure?"

"Yes! I…I need you" She whispered softly

I nodded my head and took a seat in a chair, "I need to get my IV back on," I said after a minute.

"Wait, you are in the hospital too?" She asked her face still pale.

"Yes, I passed out at the crime scene"

"You…you were there?" She said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yeah, I was freaking out" I said to her, tears shining in my eyes.

"I am glad you are okay…" She said

"Gabi…don't even go there. I should have stopped you, I should have done something"

"Troy…I am really tired; can we talk about this later?" She asked

I nodded my head, "Sure" I said

I kissed her forehead and she then let her eyes flutter close, once I saw her breathing normal, I kissed her cheek.

"I love you Brie"

* * *

**Hmm…there was a chapter! Yay! **

**So do you think Gabi and Troy can repatch there relationship after this? Do you think Gabi is gonna be able to handle all of this…we'll see! **

**Thanks for all the reviewers last chapter! **

**Sorry for the shorter chapter…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	25. Baby Steps

Chapter 25- Baby Steps

Gabi's POV

He had not left my side in one week. Even when Abby came storming through the room demanding he go to the doctor appt. Still he would not budge. It made me smile and yet it brought back a discomforting feeling. The thought brought a frown to my face.

"Hello Miss. Gabi, how are you feeling?" Peggy, my nurse for the day came strolling through the room.

"Ehh…my legs are really sore. Same with the head…just the usual and oh everytime I frikin breath it hurts like hell...thats usual too" I commented with sarcasm.

She laughed and started pushing bottoms on the IV thing, "That's nice but is that poor boy ever going to leave?" She asked I looked over at Troy's sleeping figure, his hood pulled over his head and his head body-laying stiff on the little couch.

"I doubt it, he thinks it's his entire fault," I said shrugging

"Why? It was a car accident…right?"

"Yeah, well it's more or less a long story" I told her, I shifted and winced at the pain.

"Are…are you two together?" She asked

I looked back over at Troy and bit at my lip, I watched his breathing. His chest fall and rise, his lips in a line, no emotion on his face, "I don't know" I whispered

"Don't know?"

"Well…we were then he got his old girlfriend pregnant before we started dating and we just found out and it has gone all down hit from there and…and" I said, my breathing starting to pick up.

"Shh…Gabi its okay" Peggy said coming over to me and grabbing me into a hug.

I let a few tears drop, "I just…I miss him" I said with a sigh

"He has been here a week" She said

I shook my head and then looked back at him, "No, the real him. This he is all tense and tight. He hasn't been his relaxed self, he hasn't been him."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I just need him to be himself"

"Which is?"

"Really carefree, laughing, smiling, basketball, anything to bring us back down to planet earth, since he learned about the baby and we broke up I don't think I have seen him laugh, smile, he dropped basketball, I mean he has changed so much" I told her

"Give him time, his life is changing hard and fast," She said, she was shifted next to the door.

I sighed and dropped my pounding head into my hands, "I know," I murmured into them

"I'll be back later, bye Gabi"

"Bye" I said lifting my hands

I watched as Peggy left and I looked at my broken leg, I picked out a hot pink cast for my leg, it was actually cute.

"How long is that boy gonna sleep?" my mother asked walking into the room, a tray full of food.

"Mom, he hasn't slept in a week," I told her

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I guess huh? Always making sure you are okay, what is he gonna do when you start physical therapy?" She asked smiling

"Die?" I asked with a weak smile

"Probably, you are gonna be in so much pain baby girl" She said, she stroked my hair and then handed me a water bottle. I twisted the cap off only to get a sheer pain through my chest. I only took a few deep breaths, which almost made it worse.

I took a drink and tried to relax my muscles but it did not really help, I almost think the broken ribs had to be the worst.

"Gabi you okay?" My mom asked I was holding my breath so I did not have to breathe it hurt so badly. When I started to run low on the oxygen, I had to release my breath. I wanted to cry out in pain but I did not want to wake Troy up, I felt the tears burn in my eyes.

"Honey" My mom, said coming closer to me, "It hurts," I cried

"What Hurts?"

I pointed to my ribs and she rubbed my back, "Your medication hasn't kicked in yet has it" She whispered, I bent over and held my stomach; I let the tears run smoothly down my cheeks.

"Gabi what's wrong" Peggy asked

"I-it really-y hurt-s to b-breath" I cried

"Oh honey give the pain medication some time to take effect, we were a little late giving it to you, that's why you haven't felt much pain there." She said I only kept in my same position. I heard her leave the room and I could feel my mother next to me.

"Brie?" Oh lord Troy, I did not want to be touched, and he was going to try.

"Brie, what's wrong?" I heard him voice grow closer and more concerned.

"P-please don't touch me," I cried, the words hurt to leave me mouth. I slowly sat up holding my stomach and his blue eyes were so alert.

"Oh baby," He whispered, I could see he was struggling not to kiss my forehead or hold my hand. His hand fidgeted, I slowly lifted my hand, which hurt like hell and went to grab his, which he met me half way with.

"You okay?" He asked his voice soft.

I slowly nodded my head, "They were late changing her medication today, lot going on. This is why she is in so much pain right now, should wear off in a little while"

"Are they using the heavy drugs?" Troy asked

"Yeah, since she has four broken ribs"

"That ones that they found another one, I had two broken once, it sucks" Troy said, I slowly smiled at him.

"Brie, why don't you take a nap?" Troy suggested

"Ok" I whispered

* * *

I heard a crash and a groan that sent my eyes wide open.

"Oh Troy! Are you okay?" my mother said running towards an area, I blinked back sleep in my eyes and looked up at her.

"Oh Gabi!"

"Gabi's awake?" I heard Troy's voice, I moved a little and I did not hurt as bad. I let out a sigh of relief, bad idea.

"Yeah, probably by your trip and fall" my mom said smiling, I saw him shoot her a look and she started to help him yes.

"You okay Troy?" I said, my mouth and throat dry

"Yeah, I am fine I just tripped…mhm…over my feet" He said, I giggled and I held my stomach.

"The question is how are you feeling?" He asked sitting next to my bed

"Better, since that medication has probably started, what am I gonna do when I go home?" I asked, he only shrugged

"I have broken ribs and they suck, I had no medication what so ever"

"You only had two"

"And you have four…I guess that's an even swap huh?" He said with a grin, I only shook my head.

"Troy Anthony!" we all turned to see Lucille enter the room, I bit my lip and looked towards my lap.

"What ma?" Troy said, I could see him getting nervous himself

"You need to give them a break from you, come home and sleep in your own bed. I mean you were released from the hospital six days ago and I don't think you have seen the outside world." She said her hands planted on her hips.

"Mom" he whined

"Lucille, he really isn't a problem, he is actually a great help when Gabi has to go to the bathroom and helping her get up. It is nice to have a strong boy and he has actually went and gotten Haley a few times for me to bring her up here, he does not complain or anything. You have raised a great boy" my mom said, Troy blushed and grabbed my hand.

"Oh…really?" Lucille said, I looked up at her and smiled, she walked towards the bed.

"How are you feeling Gabi?"

"Earlier not so hot but right now I am okay," I said with a smile

"What happened earlier?"

"They didn't put my medication through earlier enough so I was having horrible pains in my chest," I said

"Oh honey"

"Yeah…"

"And today they are going to make her stand and take a few steps, putting a boot on her, I am just happy that the leg and ankle are on the same foot" my mom said

"They are making me today?" I asked, I could already feel the pain

"In about an hour" she said

"But" I said, my mom waved her hand

"Honey, you are gonna have to do it sometime, the sooner you do it the faster you can get home"

"Mom, it hurts to breath. I don't even wanna know how it feels to walk," I cried

"But I thought you go to the bathroom?" She asked

"Wheelchair, it's a fifty minute process half the time because she is in so much pain being moved, I don't know Troy takes it because I am balling" my mom said, I only tossed my head back and looked at Troy who was again blushing. I smiled.

"Ahh…so that's what's going on"

"Yeah" we all said

Lucille stuck around and we all talked and had a few laughs, I watched the clock nervously but when Troy caught me, he walked over and would talk to me and tell me bad jokes. I could only roll my eyes and laugh.

When the door opened I feared, "Well Gabi" it was Ashley, another nurse I have had before.

"No, no, no" I mumbled

"Ah…so she knows" Ashley said looking over to Maria, "Oh yes, she knows" Maria said, Troy got up but I pulled on his hand and he stood next to me, I was actually in a sweats and a t-shirt. That was brutal, changing my clothes.

"Alright Gabi, we are just going to be simple here since you have a broken leg and ankle so we are going to slide a boot on carefully, now I know little movements hurt with your ribs so we are going to make it short and you can have anybody behide you, your choice." Ashley said walking towards the end of the bed, she tossed the blanket to the side and exposed my sweats. She rolled up my pant leg and lifted my leg a little, the pain that shot through my body was intensifying. I squeezed Troy's hand and he looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He mouthed to me, I slowly shook my head and I felt the rush of tears as she kept moving my leg, as little as possible though.

Troy's hand went and wiped a few of the dropped tears.

"I am sorry Gabi, I know it hurts" Ashley said from the end, I looked up to see her pulling the straps. I felt like my foot weighed a ton.

"Already so I have you chosen a person yet?" Ashley asked

"Troy" I said softly, she nodded.

"Okay Troy your job is to catch her if she falls, help her when needed, and simply be there if she needs any help," Ashley said, in just that sentence I know Troy did it all. I caught me when I fell hard, he always would help me, and if I ever needed anything, he would.

"I think I can do that," Troy said, I smiled at him and he winked back at me.

"Okay, Gabi we are going to have you try to swing your legs over the bed, at your own pace. Troy why don't you come over here and help her up, I am going to stand to her other side here," Ashley, said moving around the room, I saw my mom and Lucille in the corner of the room.

"Alright, now lets try it" Ashley said, I hadn't gotten out of bed myself yet, Troy just usually swiftly picked up and put me in the wheelchair, quick but a lot of pain. We discussed how we wanted to do it before, rip the band-aid off or pull it back slowly was he fazed it. I chose quickly and it was a lot of pain but I got it over with, it was the same with getting back in.

"Ready Brie?" Troy said softly, I nodded and I grabbed his hand. Ashley nodded her head and I sat up slowly, no help from Troy, the pain started to intensify with each movement.

"Ok, when you are totally sitting up you can take a breather okay" she said, I nodded and when I was totally sitting up I stopped. I hurt so badly right now and I did not want to take a deep breath.

"How you feeling Brie" Troy said stroking my hand

"It hurts…a lot," I said honestly, I only saw him nod and Ashley looked at me.

"Alright, let's get the legs over the side of the bed and into a standing position next, ok?"

I nodded my head and I took a deep breath and was rejected with a sharp pain, I let a tear fall and I felt Troy squeeze my hand.

"You can do it Gabi," He said, I only nodded and started to move my leg, I got the one with a boot over the side of the bed. I slowly got the other over the side and winced in pain as I moved. The pain was horrifying.

When I felt my feet hit the ground, I groaned from all of the pain, I closed my eyes and felt the tears soak my cheeks, "Ok Gabi we are going to pull you into a standing position, and do you just want Troy or both?" Ashley asked

"Troy" I said, I opened my eyes to see Ashley letting go of one hand and Troy grabbing it.

"Alright Brie, how do you want to do this?" He asked softly

"Band-aid style" I murmured

"Soft your fast?"

"In-between" I mumbled

"Alright, are you ready?" He asked, I nodded and he then started to softly pull me up. Pain shot through my chest and felt my legs going weak at the knees, my head started to pound. The pain would not stop either, it kept intensifying.

I opened my eyes to see Troy frowning, when I was all the way pulled up he wrapped his arms around my waist, he held me tight.

"Nice job you two, not time for the hard part"

I felt so uncomfortable being so close to Troy, I know I was letting him call me Brie and let him pick me up and everything but we haven't been like this yet.

"Troy let go a little please, remember we aren't together anymore" I whispered, I felt his grip loosen and a sigh come from his mouth. He let his head drop a little.

"Ready to take a few steps Gabi? That's all I ask and then you can go lay down" Ashley said, I only nodded and I felt Troy let go and I was standing on my own, Ashley grabbed one hand and Troy got situated behide me. His hands on my upper hip, again, awkward.

"Okay, let's go Gabi"

I took a small step and pain shot through my whole body, it was just a baby step and it hurt.

"Your doing great Brie" He whispered, it felt calming.

After I took two more small steps Troy started to let go a little, I cried out and he put his hands back quickly.

No questions asked just did, "Thank you" I said softly, my body protesting every little step I took, and I wished I could be done. I just wanted to be done. I stopped and Ashley looked at me.

"Are you doing okay Gabi?"

"It hurts" I replied

"Alright, we can be done ok? You were doing great"

I only nodded my stiff head and turned to see I only took four baby steps, I was barely two feet from my bed. I sighed and Troy helped me back into my bed. His hands soft and smooth.

"Gabi I'll be right back okay? Lucille and I are going to get something to drink."

I nodded my head and leaned back against my pillow, I was exhausted and I hurt like crazy.

"Gabi you did great, I am going up your medication a little to help with the newly developed pain. Now you do have an amazing boyfriend," Ashley said winking at me

"She isn't-"

"Thanks Ashley" I said with a smile, I sent Troy a long dirty look, he only nodded and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. Once Ashley walked out Troy looked at me.

"What was that about? Earlier you said we weren't anything then when I go to say something you let it slide?" He asked, his eyes darting in all directions.

"Troy I-I don't know anymore, I just wish everything was normal, back to that day in the gym last summer." I whispered

"Gabi we can't go back in time! If we could, I would change EVERYTHING! I would change what I did with Abby, how I first treated you, stopping things from being said, stopping you from getting in the car" He said, he had tears shining in his eyes.

"Troy…nothing could have stopped me"

"I would have changed the break up"

"Troy"

"No, Gabi please"

"Troy, we need to take…"

"Baby steps?"

"Yes, I miss you. I miss everything about you, I miss kissing you, I miss hugging you, I miss holding your hand, laying around and being lazy. I want it all back but it just seems I can't have what I want"

"Why not?" He asked, him reaching for my hand

"Because Troy, now there is going to be a baby and an Abby around. Another girl just doesn't work," I said shaking my head

"You know Abby is gonna leave" He said, his voice pleading

"Then you are stuck"

"And you can help"

"Troy, I am gonna live my life. I am not ready to be tied down…"

"And you won't be!" he rubbed his hands in his face, "you are just gonna be that girlfriend who hangs out all day and leaves at the end of the day," He said quietly

"And what if I get attached Troy? What happens when I grow to love this baby, how am I gonna leave?"

He bit at his lip and looked at me, "Then just tell me Gabi, tell me and you can still see the baby. Don't ever worry about that"

I still bit at my lip, I looked around the room and I watched Troy pace around, "Baby steps Troy"

He stopped and came closer to me, he grabbed one of my hands and he played with it before he leaned down and kissed my lips, my breath was taken away. I had really missed this.

"Am I allowed to do that?" He asked leaning his forehead against mine

"How could I say no?" I asked, he only smiled and kissed my lips once more.

"Baby steps?" He asked, I laughed and grabbed at my stomach

"Yes…baby steps Troy" I said with a small smile, he grabbed my hand and rubbed it back and forth.

* * *

**Ahh…yess here is another chapter…they are starting to work out there issues…yay!:) **

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the holidays! **

**PLEASE REVIEWW! **


	26. Here for you

Chapter 26- Here for you

"Why do I have to go to school Mom?" I whined. "Gabi, you need to go back to school. You have been out for almost two weeks." I sighed and I pushed the covers off my bed, I tossed my hot pink cast over the bed and grabbed my crutches.

"Why do I have to go?" I asked, she rolled her eyes and then she tossed a pair of jogging shorts on my bed with a Nike hoodie.

"Fine, don't talk to me" I murmured, I sat back on my bed and I slide my shorts off and then put my new ones on. I put on a sock and one tennis shoe it felt so weird. My mom helped me up and then I slide off my shirt and put the new one on, along with the heavy Nike hoodie.

"Don't forget your meds, or your pain will become worse later, a lot worse since you are on high dosage," She said, I rolled my eyes knowing I probably would not forget.

I went to my bathroom and put my hair into a high messy bun; I sighed and told myself to forget make-up.

I was sleeping actually in my mom's room; she was in my room since I was up the stairs and it was quiet difficult for me to go up the stairs. I heard a knock on the door and my heart skipped a beat. Troy was here, finally.

"Gabi!" my mom yelled, I grabbed my backpack and I grabbed my crutches, it my first day back since everything happened. I walked; slash crutched out of the room to see Troy standing there. A small smile over his face, he had not seen me in two days. Had stuff to do with Abby with the baby and Troy also had school, Yesterday he had to watch his sisters, he had not seen me since I got out of the hospital.

"Hi" I said meekly, he smiled and rushed to my side. He slipped the backpack off my shoulder and then brought me into a hug and a quick kiss. We were not exactly together yet just little things but he really has not proven why he cannot be.

"Hey, let me carry this" He said holding my backpack up, I only nodded and turned to my mom. "Ill see you later mom," I said, we walked out the door. It was quiet as we walked to the car; Troy tossed both of our backpacks into the back and then helped me in.

I smiled, thankful that he was so helpful, "Troy you need to do any of this" I told him, he looked at me and leaned against my door. "Brie, I know I don't need to but I want to" He said, bolding the words want and need. I only shook my head and Troy shut my door and got into his side.

We talked about random things on the way to school, a ten-minute ride across town.

I fiddled with my fingers and looked down in my lap, "Troy, what is everybody going to think?" I asked quietly, after we had a few minutes of silence.

His sigh filled the car, "Gabs, don't worry about that please, ok? I will be with you all day" He said, he pulled into the parking lot and parked the car.

"Except for Anatomy and A.P Chemistry" I mumbled, he put his hand on my leg and I looked up to him. "And who in that class do you have to worry about?" He whispered I had a lump growing in my throat. "Becca and Kelly are in my Anatomy class," I mumbled, I looked to see shock all over his face.

"I didn't know this?"

"Of course not Troy because we haven't been talking" I said, "Do they do anything to you in that class?"

"They don't know I am in that class" I told him, he looked at me for a moment, "I hide Troy, I beat them to the class, I pull my hood over my head and I don't talk" He rubbed his face with his hands.

"So you are telling me that they have no idea"

"You would know," He opened his door ignoring my comment; he then shut it and walked over to my door. It opened up and he grabbed my hand. I grabbed my crutches and I started while he grabbed the backpacks.

We took off towards the building and Troy and I stayed quiet, everybody started to turn in and stare. I felt my cheeks burn, Troy but his hand on the small of my back.

I could hear ever little whisper echoing behide me, "Look is Troy Bolton and that Montez chick together?"

Ever one, I looked up and Troy was looking at me. We headed in to the building and straight to our lockers. I felt like a star trying to hide from everybody but am not going to happen because everybody knows whom I am; I am Gabriella Montez, the girl with a broken leg and had a boyfriend who knocked up his other girlfriend.

When we reached our lockers, I stuffed my stuff into it and I grabbed the needed tools for the first class. I turned to Troy, "I have anatomy first hour" I said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. He let his chin rest on the top of my head. "Don't worry Brie, ok? Just do what you would normally do."

I stiffly nodded my head and he let me go, we both headed to homeroom and walked into to see that Darbus was sitting in her chair holding her bucket labeled cell phones.

I smiled and Troy laughed, we both took our seats but not before getting looks from the class. Troy squeezed my hand and he gave me a supporting look.

"Troy Bolton" Abby screeched walking into the classroom, her belly sticking out even more. It took all control-to-control me and I let go of Troy's hand, I went over to my seat and I seated myself letting the crutches fall against the wall.

"If I may ask, why are you calling my name?" Troy asked her, she only gave him a smile. "Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out this weekend" She asked

"Is there a reason why I would want to?" He asked, I watched the too interact. She seemed giddy while Troy seemed to be dying. He glanced back at me and smiled, I will take that as a good sign.

"I would think you would want to hang out with me because I am carrying the child you want so badly," She said to him, he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think so, the only reason you want me to hang out with you is because of your social status" he fired back at her. The class ohhed, "You want some ice on that burn!" Somebody called out, we all laughed.

She stomped her foot and then left the classroom in a hissy fit, the final bell ringing. Troy turned around and winked at me, I smiled and I hid my face.

"Well kids, its time to get the day started" Darbus started her morning rant, I smiled all the way through. I was really starting to trust Troy again but the other side of me tugged the other way saying that he was not at all good for me. He was going to screw it all up again and it was going to hurt me forever.

I felt the worry churn in my stomach as the bell rang, from the fear of the two sidekicks and from not knowing what to do with Troy. I sighed and I stood up from my chair grabbing my crutches and Troy came over and grabbed my stuff.

"Troy" I started to protest but he held up his hand and gave me a smile. "Remember what we talked about" He said waving his finger, I giggled and we took off down the hallways.

He escorted me to my classroom, when we got there; the girls were not there yet so Troy planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Troy," I started but stopped, I licked my lips and looked up at him, his face shining with concern, "We need to talk later" I said, his face went into a deep frown. "Would you tell me the reason why we need to talk?" He asked quietly, watching the door over my head.

I looked down towards my feet, "I need to talk to you about where our relationship stands," I whispered, he did not make any noise but just nodded his head.

"Fine, how about next hour" He said, I shifted my weight to make me more comfortable, which did not work out very well.

"You have gym Troy and so do I but I can't do anything," I said, my voice dropping I liked gym class.

"My dad will let me go, as long as we don't stay in the gym and I know a place where we can go," He said, I looked up at him and he grabbed my hand and then dropped it quickly, spinning around and dropping stuff on my desk.

"Troy! What are you doing in this class?" Becca's loud voice asked, Troy slow turned around and I dropped my head, "And Gabriella I know you are in this class" Kelly's squeaky voice called out, I cringed and I turned around my self.

"So Bolton and Montez in the same room, surprise," Becca, said, a slick smile over her face. I only rolled my eyes and I felt a thin pain in my legs, nothing much.

"Hey, leave her alone okay? Take your evilness off on me," Troy said, I did not look them in eyes but focused myself.

"Fine, but Abby wants to talk to you"

"She already talked to me" Troy said shortly, the warning bell rang and Troy looked at me. "You gonna be okay?" He asked, I nodded my head and the pain in my leg and ribs felt a little worse. It must be just a wave of pain; I would have them ever now and then since I got out of the hospital.

Troy made sure I got to my desk before he left the room, I sat down and the classroom started to flood with students, Mrs. Ramey walked in and looked back in the room and then her eyes landed on me.

"Ms. Montez! I am happy to see you back" She said, I smiled and she looked down at my leg, "How are you feeling?" She asked, I took a small breath and a line of pain went through my body. I put a smile on my face and looked up at her, "Fine, totally fine" I lied through the skin of my teeth.

"Alright, well if you need anything just let me know okay?" I nodded my head and I shifted in my seat again, the pain intensifying. I let a small groan escape my lips under my breath.

Mrs. Ramey was starting today's activities as she called them, I shifted in my seat again and tried to take a deep breath but the pain did not stop as if it usually did. I felt the pain shock myself; a throbbing thump went through my leg. I felt myself start to panic and freak out. I could hear Mrs. Ramey talking in the distance.

Focus Gabi, you are okay just waiting for the pain to pass. I tried to tell myself but it was not working. Ever little breath I took made the pain even worse. Whatever I do, do not have broken ribs again. I looked up at the clock to see we were twenty minutes into the class, twenty minutes since Troy last saw me in little pain.

The pain spread quickly, I hated this.

"Gabi, Gabi are you okay?" I heard Mrs. Ramey closer now I shook my head. "Do you need something?" She asked I took a small breath hoping it would not hurt at all. "Troy" I whispered, she looked at me for a moment; I could hear the whispers again. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I could see a little better but the pain still there.

"Troy who honey"

"Bolton," she nodded her head and then I heard Becca's voice saying she would run and get him. I could hear the panic in everybody's voice.

"Honey can you hear me?"

"Yes," I said, she nodded her head and stood in front of me. "Are you in pain?"

"A lot" I whispered, I could hear running shoes in the hallway; I hoped it was Troy, Becca left five minutes ago. I wanted to take a deep breath but it hurt really badly.

I then felt his hand on mine; I opened my eyes to see him starring at me, "Brie, what's wrong?" He asked his voice soft and gentle.

"Pain…lots of pain," I said, he only nodded his head and rubbed my hand. "Did you take your meds?" He asked I then felt stupid. I then felt super embarrassed. I felt the tears run down my cheek, "Hey, hey its okay" He said wiping at my cheeks; he helped me stand up and then onto his back which hurt horrible.

"Mrs. Ramey I am gonna take her to the nurse, can you send Luke with her backpack and stuff later?" Troy said, she only nodded her head and I buried my head into his neck until we reached the gym. I heard whistles blowing and Troy walked through them all.

"Troy?" I heard Jack's voice carry through the crowd. Troy escaped into the locker room and back into Jack's office. I heard footsteps as Troy set me down on the couch in his office, already pulling out his cell phone.

I groaned from the pain and I saw Jack walk into the office, "Troy what's going on?" His eyes wondered to me and then a frown placed on my face.

"Gabi are you okay?" He asked, I only shook my head, "Maria, hey this is Troy and Gabs forgot to take her medication and is in deep pain." I heard Troy fill the office

"No, I have her in my dads office" Jack sat next to me and I tried to control myself from anything, I then felt Troy's hand on my back.

"Alright, thanks"

"Dad, I got her, its okay," Troy said, I saw hesitantly move from the couch and get up to leave. "I'll direct her mom back here" Jack said, Troy nodded his head and plopped down next to me.

"Is it still really bad?" He asked quietly

"Yes, I don't think it has increased much though since about 10 minutes" I said quietly, he rubbed my back and I heard the door open.

"Hey Troy, here is her backpack. The class is still freaked out" Luke said walking into the office; I felt my eyes shifting towards closing.

"Ok, thanks Luke" I felt my eyes shift closed and I felt Troy shift. "Brie, are you sleeping?"

"Mhm" I said quietly, he only rubbed my arm and kissed my forehead.

After a few minutes I felt him shaking me a little, "Brie, sit up your moms here" He said quietly, I shifted my eyes open to see her standing there a worried line coming across her head.

"Honey I told you to take your meds" She said handing me a bottle of them all. I nodded my groggy head and she handed me a water bottle. I swallowed the pills easily; I followed them with a gulp of water.

"Alright, now that that is done I am leaving. I have to get back to work" My mom said, I felt my eyes starting to close again, "Troy call me if something goes wrong okay?" Troy nodded his head and tightened his grip on me. "Will do Ms. Montez"

"Can I sleep for a while?" I asked my eyes starting to shut closed.

The bell rang but neither of us moved, "Go right on ahead baby, I am here for you," He said, I smiled as I drifted straight off to sleep.

* * *

**No, I haven't quit! I just have been super busy, one with my new story, with volleyball (Took first place in my first tourney!), and so much more! However, I might not even have school tomorrow! Snow day! LOL (: Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Ok! I know this is not all of you but I have had more than one comment on my grammar or doing things wrong. I just want to say I am still in middle school, I haven't had many Language arts classes, I have only really read other peoples fanfiction where I usually learn all of my stuff so I am going off you guys. I am giving you my all; I make sure mostly everything is spelled right. I try to make everything perfect but I know I am not. If you have an issue with it, I am sorry. I am sorry I do not have the best out there. I am trying my hardest and that is all that matters to me. Some things might be a little corny, well I am sorry it's my story get over it. Ok? I am really trying to be nice here but it is starting to really frustrate me and I do not want to stop writing. Because I know I have a lot of fans that probably don't care much if the grammar is right but the story it good…and also I do pick up and read:P I am just not a professional writer..Thanks for listening to me rant, and sorry, for those that supports me and pick up my grammar but ignore it. I really appreciate it. ****Thanks so much! In addition, for those that do comment, I am not mad I am just pointing out. Thanks**

**Please review…if you still like me…**** Thanks again. **


	27. College Talk

Chapter 27- College Talk

"Troy you have to play basketball, you can't just drop out!" I told him as we were walking down the hallway together, my backpack slung over the back of my shoulder. It was November and basketball try-outs were right around the corner. Troy had a for sure spot on the team but he did not want to play.

"Gabi, would you leave it alone for ten seconds?" He asked, he kept walking faster but I kept right along with him. Ever since I got my cast off last month, I was always doing physical therapy and now I was running. My ribs fully healed.

"No, I can't! Why are you going to throw it all away?"

"Oh umm…Because I will have a kid in umm like three months! That is when Abby is moving away!" He said turning around in mid-stride, I grabbed his wrist and I pulled him up the stairs and onto the rooftop garden. Abby was 6 months pregnant today, she was getting on everybody's last nerve and was done with school at East High.

"Do her parents know this?" I asked, he shrugged, "I think so because she is just moving to her aunts in California"

I sighed and I sat down on his lap, our relationship had taken off from that day in Jack's office, we spent gym, lunch, and free period in there, which were all back-to-back.

_Flashback_

_After I had woken up Troy was playing on his cell phone. _

"_Hey can we talk here?" I whispered softly, he looked at me surprised and stuffed his phone away. "Yeah that's cool, PE just got over, they are going to free period now so we are okay" He said, I nodded and shifted around. _

"_Troy, I am scared," I mumbled_

"_Scared of?" He asked me, I sighed and I played with the ring on my thumb, "I am scared that you are going to hurt me all over again," I said, he sighed and brought me into a hug. _

"_Oh Brie, I wont hurt you again like that. Never" He whispered _

"_I just don't want you cheating, or not liking me anymore. I just do not want to go through this all again because I am completely and utterly in love with you. You hold the key to my heart" I confessed, a few tears coming down my cheeks, "And I don't think that could ever change even if I wanted it to." _

_He kissed me on the lips and then held me tight to his chest, "I promise nothing could come between us but I think we both have to understand that when the baby comes that it's going to be tough for a little while," He admitted_

"_And I am glad you brought that up now instead of when we are in a huge fight with your baby around" I told him, he nodded and wiped a few tears away from my eyes. _

"_So how are you feeling?" He asked me, I shrugged "Much better, I can breathe now" I said, he laughed and gave me a tight hug. "The baby's due date is in February 10th," He told me after a few minutes of silence. _

"_And then she hands over ever ounce of custody?" He nodded his head, "We have all the papers ready to go, that's the first thing she did when she learned she was actually going to have the baby" Troy said sadly, I let my arms hang loosely around his neck. _

"_Troy, If-if something happens down the road and we split up, I know I still want to be part of that baby's life" I admitted, he looked at me like I was crazy, "What do you mean?" He asked_

"_I already know that I am going to be the mother figure for quiet a while, but when she is like three and something happens, it already knows who I am" I said shrugging, he only nodded and we sat there together, just talking and thinking about what lie ahead. _

_End of Flashback_

"It's not that simple Brie!" He argued I felt the groan escaping my lips with ease.

"Troy would you stop and not make an excuse Troy! I have told you countless time I would pick up the baby from daycare after school than I would watch it till the end of practice!" I stopped to look at him, his eyes drifting off, "I would go to your games and so would the baby, ever single one of them," I told him; he got up and started pacing the rooftop. I wanted him to play basketball; he was going to go insane if he did not. I was not doing anything after school since I was just going to focus on school.

"It's not that simple Gabi!"

I let my head drop into my hands, I sighed knowing he had to work but I knew his schedule already! He did not work until five, practice only ran until four, and then he worked until eight. I was going to help with his homework when he got home. He also got Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday off. Then on Monday he only had to work from five-seven.

"How is it not simple Troy? You have shown me your schedule, its not like we are going to ever be apart anymore!" I protested him; he ended up plopping on the ground from where he was standing.

"What if I miss something?" He asked me tossing his hands up in the air, "Then I will have it call you!" I told him, I only got a shaking head and an eye roll back from him. "Troy you will only work four hours and if I take the baby to the practice" I started to tell him and then he grabbed his phone.

He was never so fast at grabbing his phone but lately he has, probably worried. He read over his phone and then looked back up at me. "Is everything okay?" I asked him, he only nodded. He stood up and went to sit next to me, "The baby will sleep most of the time if I take it to practice," I told him quietly, his arms sitting stiffly next to me.

He said nothing back and I stood up; I sat back down on his lap. I let myself hide my face in the side of his neck, my arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Troy" I asked quietly, his arms were still stiff to his side, I sighed and I kissed him lips. This time I got a response, his lips taking complete action. After a minute, I pulled back and I leaned my forehead against his.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, he slowly nodded his head, "What about all of the other things, like college, and after parties?" He asked I looked at him, "Troy, I said nothing about college basketball and you don't ever have to go to after parties, there is no point to go. We could have our own little party, the baby, you …me" I said, he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Fine, I will try out but if it gets too much I can drop basketball" He said, I smiled satisfied, "That's all I ask, giving it a try you never get to make up senior year." I said, he only nodded and we just sat there on the rooftop.

"Abby sent me a text; she wants to know if we want to know the baby's sex?" He asked after a whole ten minutes of silence.

"Is that what the text messages were about?" I asked him, he slowly nodded his head. "I would say yes…does she know? I mean only if you want to" I told him, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah she does. She found out at the last doctor's visit that I had to miss" He said, I sent a glare his way.

"Don't pin that on me! I told you to go!" I said to him, he chuckled and he wrapped his arms around me. "I know but your too cute defending yourself," He said, he then kissed my nose.

"So you think I should play?" He asked, I sighed and I let my head fall onto his shoulder. "Yeah, I think you should Troy. It's only for a few months from December to March right?" I said

"End of November to the middle of February like the 22nd or some crap like that" He said, he heard the bell ring once more but we did not move.

"Troy that would be the end of February" I told him giggling he only blushed.

"See you wouldn't miss too much Troy! I have no idea what you are complaining about!" I asked him, he shrugged, "Post season is what I am scared of" He said rubbing the back of his neck, and then it hit me. Traveling.

"Troy…" I said, he only shook his head "Don't sweat it Gabs, post season is the least of my worries, I know I have a great girlfriend" He said, I smiled and we heard Troy's phone vibrating. He looked down and grabbed it, he read over it and a smile spread across his face.

He looked up at me and he pulled me into a tight hug, "What?" I asked him

"It's a girl," He said, I laughed and I hugged him back. He gave me a quick kiss and then he grabbed my hand. He pulled me up and we went racing down the stairs. We interlocked hands and we raced towards the gym, the only place Troy would want to go.

We busted through the gym doors to see it empty, Troy looked over at me and flashed me a smile. We rushed off to Jack's office in the back.

"Dad!" Troy called; we heard rustled movements before he appeared from his office door. He saw us and frowned, "Why aren't you two in class?" He asked I looked towards Troy.

"It's a girl," Troy said, Jack looked at him for a moment before it sent in into his mind.

"Oh my! That's wonderful Troy!" Jack said a smile up lifting onto his face. He pulled Troy into a hug while I let go of his hand.

"But still what are you doing out of class?" Jack asked Troy and I shifted our weight from leg to leg. "We kind of skipped but it was only Spanish!" Troy protested Jack gave us long hard looks the look that said you can get away with it this time but not the next. We both nodded our heads.

"Good, I am glad you understand." He said Troy and I turned to smile at one another. School was almost over by now and Troy had try-outs this afternoon, we all knew he was going to make it, hell Jack knew everybody that was gonna make it.

"I am gonna be there at try-outs" Troy said, Jack looked up at him hopeful; he is the one that put me up to getting him there. "But if my schedule becomes hectic I am backing out, I know the baby isn't due till February but that is near the end with post season since we have some mighty fine basketball players at hand" Troy said with a grin. I smiled and Jack looked excited, he told me that if he already would have had the baby that he would not let Troy play, I do not think you could have gotten Troy to play. Since the baby was not coming until near the end then Jack was supportive of him returning to the court.

"Troy that is no issue I just want you senior year to be as normal as possible." He said patting his shoulder; I smiled as I stood back.

The bell rang overhead which singled the end of the school day; I gave Troy a quick hug. "Good luck not that you need it but anyway can I have you keys?" I asked he looked at me up and down. Checking me out now are not you Bolton.

"Sure, where you going?"

"Somewhere, now I will be back in an hour" I said grabbing his keys and running off down the hallway.

* * *

When I got home, I went searching through the house looking for my mom. "Mom!" I called; I heard her faint voice from the laundry room.

I saw her on the ground trying to sort all of the clothes into piles. "Hey can we talk?" I asked, she looked up at me and nodded. She got off the floor easily and then we headed to the couch.

"Are you okay Gabi?" She asked as we sat down together, I nodded my head "I am perfectly fine but I am just making sure this doesn't sound too weird. I mean I know it sounds weird but anyways I think I am becoming a mom without even being Pregeant" I said, she looked at me for a moment, "What?" She asked

"Well you know Troy's ex Abby is Pregeant right? Well Abby is totally ditching Troy and the baby, like wants nothing to do with the baby. Moving to California and everything, I mean she hates this baby." I told me mom, she nodded and followed along, "So Troy is going to be a single father, and at first it was just baby-sitting. Then it came to watching her when he goes to work, basketball, and possible going to the same college, from to me practically helping him raise the baby!" I said she grabbed my hand.

"What you are doing is such a wonderful thing Gabi, but don't over do yourself since it isn't your kid. I understand you love Troy and want to be in a relationship with him and I think that you feel that if you do not do something with the baby you are just going to fade in the background. Baby-sitting, helping isn't going to be horrible, Troy will probably love you even more but make sure you get time away. Like sleeping at home in your bed away from the crying baby and giving yourself a night with the family or with your girls." She said I smiled knowing she would have the perfect advice.

"Thank you mom, I just needed somebody to tell all of this too. I did not want to overwhelm Troy; I barely got him to try out for basketball today. I told him I would help take care of baby while he practices and games but that isn't till February" I told her, she smiled and gave me a hug.

"I can't believe you are almost done with school" She said, I smiled softly into her hug, "I know mom"

"Do you know where you are going to go to school?" She asked, I shrugged, "Not yet" I told her, she only nodded her head.

"Are you gonna stay close or are you gonna go somewhere like New York" She asked me, I leaned back against the couch and looked at the clock.

"I was thinking North Carolina" I told her, she looked at me. "What made you think of that?" She asked me, I shrugged "UNC is pretty cool so we might be able to take a college trip out there." I said she nodded, "Deal but where else? Stanford?" She asked I shook my head.

"I don't think I want Stanford anymore mom, no that I am taking a different way of life" I started but stopped, "But I don't want to go to California, that is where Abby is going" I told her she only nodded and we moved on from that subject. I looked at the clock again to see I needed to go get Troy.

"Mom I gotta go okay? I am gonna go hang out with Troy for a little while and then come home to do homework" I said, he nodded and smiled. I got up, went out to the car, and headed back to East High.

When I pulled up to the school, all of the people were heading out of the gym, all of them with disappointed looks. If you did not make the team, you went home if you did you stayed for a first practice. Jack starts basketball as soon as possible since they do not have much time before there first game. Pretty much two weeks of practices, he calls them in on weekends and during free period.

I was not going to see Troy again for a few months but I had rather him play basketball.

I walked in the gym to see most of the original wildcats standing there, only one or two new people, sophomores.

"Alright boys, since I know most of you and how you play you get today off. It is a tradition I havent broken in a long time, probably since I started you but you all have talent here. Tomorrow you better come in here during free period and right after school, an extra fifteen minutes tomorrow" He said they did there wildcat thing and broke apart.

Troy went and picked all of his stuff up and I went over and slipped my arms around his waist. "Congrats" I teased; he laughed and stood up slinging his bag over his shoulder.

His arms lay around my shoulders, "Thanks but anyways what are we gonna do?" He asked we headed towards the gym doors to exit the building.

"How about we go to the park?" I said, he smiled and nodded his head. We headed towards the park after Troy tossed his stuff in the back of the car and he got into the drivers seat. I lay back against the seat and Troy started the car, we headed out and I looked out the window.

After a few minutes I felt Troy's fingers itching towards my hand, I turned towards him and I grabbed his hand. We both smiled and it was a quiet ride until we reached the park.

We both got out and he grabbed my hand again, in enlaced our hands together and he walked towards the tree.

"Troy I know this is long off but not that long I guess I mean…" I said fumbling around for my words, he stroked my back where I was sitting in-between his legs.

"Hey calm down, you okay?" He asked, I nodded, "Yeah but I think we need to talk college" I told him, he sighed and rubbed his face.

"I have no idea if I am even going" He admitted, I looked at him shocked, "What? Not going to college and bring a single parent. Oh no that is not going to happen" I told him, he looked at me, "Gabi who is going to watch the baby? You are going to firkin Stanford, in California! I can't take the baby there!" He said I shook my head.

"I am not going to Stanford," I told him, he looked at me as if I was crazy, "What?"

"I don't want to go to Stanford, I want to go to the east coast" I admitted to him, he looked a little shocked, "I was actually thinking UNC" I told him, now he looked shocked.

"Wow, I never even thought of the East Coast, all I kept thinking about was either California or New Mexico. I didn't think I could go anywhere" Troy admitted to me

"Troy you could go wherever"

"I want some where safe, really safe" Troy said, I nodded in totally agreement, "Chapel Hill North Carolina" I told him, he smiled at me and gave me a tight hug. "That would probably be amazing, a whole country away from Abby, I think I could deal with it" He said

"Don't go to a college just because I am Troy, go somewhere you want to go" I told him, he only shook his head. "I don't even know if I am going" I told him, he rubbed my shoulders and backed. "Gabi I would go anywhere to be with you" He told me, I giggled and he kissed the back of my neck.

"Troy remembers who we are by" I whispered, I could feel his smile against my neck. "Sorry Mr. Montez" Troy murmured into my shoulder, I laughed and I pulled him up.

"Enough of this college talk lets go enjoy being seniors while it lasts" I told him, he smiled and let his arms wrap around my shoulders.

"What to do then?" He asked

"Let's go play on the playground" I said, I jumped up and down for a moment.

"What?" He asked

"I'll race you there!" I yelled taking off from under his arms, he was stunned for a moment before he began chasing me down. His arms catching up too me looping me against his body. I let a laugh go and I felt him kiss the side of my neck.

I jumped onto the swings letting my feet hand, "Push me!" I told him, he smiled and he laughed his manly laugh.

"Alright fine but what do I get?" He asked coming up in front of me.

"A kiss" I told him, "I'll take it" He said leaning forward and our lips touched with a spark. I giggled into the kiss and he let go, when he started to push me from behide I felt like I was flying.

"I feel like I am back in kindergarten, hard to image us talking about college just a minute ago" I told him, he laughed, "I know right?"

College seemed far away, way far away. I really wanted to keep it that way too.

* * *

**All right! There is your chapter! I have no school today! Woop Woop! ****LOL But I am going to hate that later…lol **

**Thanks for all the postive notes with my grammar! I loved it! Thank you! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	28. North Carolina

Chapter 28- North Carolina

"Abby I will only be gone for five days!" Troy said to the 7 months pregeant girl in front of me. We had both decided that North Carolina was our first pick and pretty much our only pick.

"Troy! What if something happens?"

"I am only a plane ride away, I promise you I will be back in time if anything happens which I doubt" Troy told her, she huffed and sat down on the couch.

Troy's basketball season has started and he has no regrets, with his job though I rarely see him so we were both excited for this trip. The wildcats are undefeated at the moment but they havent had too much of a challenge, we are the team to beat at the moment.

"Fine go and go look at damn colleges" She muttered "I have no idea how you are going to raise a child, finish high school, and go to college. Let alone keep that piece of shit around" She mumbled pointing to me I gasped Troy looked stricken.

"Don't call her that, she is so much more than that." Troy said, "She is the sticking through this with me! Not you who is running off and abandoning your own child!" Troy yelled, I cringed and so did she. "I didn't want this baby at all Troy" She told him, a hurt look crossed his face.

He rubbed his hand over his face, "Fine whatever but you respect my girlfriend from here on out, you got it?" Troy told her, she only shook her head, and "Whatever Troy" She mumbled

I rolled my eyes and stood up grabbing Troy's car keys, "Troy when the whore is gone you will know where to find me" I told him, he looked at me as if I was unbelievable.

"Brie please" He begged, I gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the lips, letting them linger there. "I am not mad at you" I said quietly, he only gave me one last kiss.

I then walked out of Troy's living room only to run into Abby, "Hey Abs!" I said she smiled at me briefly, "You okay?" I asked her

"Y-yeah perfectly fine"

I looked at her as she looked at the ground, "I was going to go for some ice cream, and you wanna come?" I offered she looked up at me for a moment.

"Sure" she mumbled, I smiled and I leaded her out the door. Lucille and Jack were at Troy's aunt and uncle's house with Nicole. We both got into the car and I headed towards our local ice cream shop.

"So what to tell me what's bothering you?" I asked her, she starred at me.

"What if I told you nothing was bothering me?" She asked, her Bolton eyes starring at me.

"I would say lair" she shifted in her seat and did not speak up until we pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream shop.

"Can we walk around with our ice cream?" she asked "And talk?"

I was a little surprised she was going to let me talk to her "Sure, sure lets go get some ice cream really fast" I told her, she nodded and I slipped Troy keys out from the ignition and my phone from the cup holder.

We walked in and both ordered ice cream and I pulled money out of my pocket and paid the man at the counter. "Thanks" I told him grabbing our shakes.

I handed her shake to her and then we both headed out of the little shop, "So what is this all about?" I asked as we started to walk.

She was quiet for a few more moments "I am scared"

"Scared of what?" I asked her as we walked around our little shopping district. "I am scared of Troy being to busy to hang out with me and then him wanting to go to North Carolina for school. How much farther away can he get from me?" she asked, I could see her struggling to control her tears. I stopped and I set my milkshake down on a window seal and then pulled her into a hug.

"Abby, Troy will never be to busy for you." I said quietly, "But what about the baby?" She cried I felt her moist tears hit my t-shirt.

"I will make him have time Abs and with North Carolina we will be home on vacations, breaks, maybe a weekend every now and then." I told her, she stood quiet after I let her go from my hug. I grabbed my milkshake and we started walking again.

"I am gonna really miss Troy" She admitted, I nodded my head "When we broke up I missed him so bad" I told her, she smiled "Its like he is addictive" she said laughing

I giggled with her, "I think he is" I told her, she only smiled and then she stopped, "What do you think of all this?" She asked

"Of what?" I asked her, "Of him raising a baby"

I giggled, "I feel sorry for this baby" I told her, she also laughed and we started to walk towards Troy's car. "When we get back from North Carolina I will make sure Troy spends some time with you," I told her, she looked up at me and smiled. "You would do that?"

"Hell yes I would do that!" I said, she smiled and then gave me a hug. "Thank you Gabi" she said wrapping her arms around me.

We got into the car and my phone started to ring, I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Where the hell are you?" Troy demanded into the phone, "Abby and I went out for ice cream" I told him, a sigh of relief went through the phone. "Ok, I was wondering where she was too" he told me

"Well she is with me but I need to go back to my house to finish packing since we leave oh in two hours," I told him looking at his dashboard. "Aren't both of our moms going?" Troy asked

I nodded my head knowing he could not see me "Yup, my mom is going and I think your mom is going. Haley is staying with Taylor and them" I told him, I turned my blinker on to turn into Troy's neighborhood.

"Hmm okay" Troy said, "I am turning into you neighborhood" I told him, "Okay see you in a minute" we then both hung up the phone.

I turned into Troy's driveway and then Abby jumped out of the car, I followed her and she raced inside only for her to run into Troy.

"Oh hey Troy!" She said giving him a hug, Troy only looked at her and gave her a hug back. "Umm hi?" He said confused, I smiled and leaned in the doorway.

When Abby let go she went upstairs and Troy looked at me funny, "What was that about?" he asked me, I waved it off. "Ill tell you about it later." I told him, he only nodded his head and then his mom walked through the door. "Oh Troy, Gabi you're here. I think we are leaving in an hour," Lucille said

"Oh crap," I mumbled, "I have to go finish packing," I told them, I groaned and Troy chuckled. "I am finished, so I can go with you," Troy said, I smiled "Thanks now go get your stuff so we can leave" I told him, he nodded and bounded up the stairs.

"Now Gabi are we meeting at your house?" Lucille asked me, I nodded my head. "Yup, so in an hour?" I asked it was her turn to nod her head.

"Alright lets go" Troy said jumping down the stairs, his duffel bag shifted on his shoulder. "See you in an hour guys," Lucille said, we both waved bye and we headed towards Troy's car. Him trying to steal the keys from me, "Troy I wanna drive!" I whined, he laughed and slipped the keys from my hand.

He kissed my lips and then looked at me, "I don't think so"

~T&G~

"Troy! I am serious!" I whispered to him, we were both sitting on the plane an hour into our flight. It was dark outside already since it was 6 O'clock when we took off. We were going to get to North Carolina at like eleven o'clock there time.

"You are telling me she is scared that I am not going to have time for her?" He whispered back, I nodded my head. "That is just plain silly"

"Troy, you are going to North Carolina for school and having a kid you are raising. Now switch positions here, wouldn't you be a little scared?" I asked him

"Umm if we were in different positions" Troy started "I would be killing her boyfriend," he said

I groaned, "Troy please!" I begged, he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "She loves you Troy, what more could you ask for?"

"Fine, yeah maybe I would be a little scared. I don't know," He admitted, I looked down the row to see Lucille and my mother chatting along.

"Troy you need to spend some time with her before everything starts to happen" I told him, he looked at me before he reached for my hand. "Brie I wanna spend time with you though, nothing is ever gonna be the same" He whispered into my ear. His lips then attached to my lips. My breath was caught in my throat, I kissed him back and his hand went up to my face to cherish it. My hand went to his hair and I let my fingers run through it.

"Mmm…Troy no matter how much I like this we shouldn't be doing it when our parents are just down the aisle." I whispered as his lips went towards my neck.

"Brie please" He whispered, I slightly pushed him back to look at him and then down the aisle, both of our moms were looking at us. I blushed and Troy did too, we both gave them a small wave and they smirked back. I blushed even deeper and hid in my seat. "Troy!" I said smacking his shoulder.

"I didn't know!" He admitted, I only gave him a glare and I folded my arms. "No seriously Troy you need to give your sister some time, both of them" I told him again, he sighed and then he stretched his arms.

"Fine" He said, I glared at him some more, "Troy why you don't want to spend time with your sisters?" I asked him

"Gabi I already told you that I want to spend time with you!" He said, "Oh my, Troy! We are going to college together, we are going on this trip together, and we go to school with each other. You at least owe your sister a few days!" I told him, he hushed my voice and then he looked at me.

"Gabi after this baby is born its all gonna be different" He said, "For everybody Troy! Not just you" and me He sighed and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Alright, I will hang out with them as soon as we get back." He said, I smiled and I kissed his lips. "Thank you!" we heard a cough from down the aisle and we both rolled our eyes. "Yeah, yeah" we both said looking down the aisle. They both gave us a smile and we leaned back against the seat.

"So Troy" I said he looked at me "what are you looking most forward too?" I asked a smile flickered on his face. "You really wanna know?" He asked

I nodded my head, "Getting to spend time with you," He said in lacing our hands, "and the free food" He added, I giggled and I let my head lay on his shoulder.

~T&G~

"Troy, Gabriella" I shifted hearing my name, a moan escaping my lips. "Gabi!" I jumped out of my seat and I turned my head to see my mother standing there Lucille still getting out of her seat.

"Hmm?" I asked

"The plane has landed" She told me, I nodded my head and I unbuckled my seat belt and I saw Troy still fast asleep next to me. I smiled softly and I shook him lightly. My mother was standing up and talking to Lucille.

"What?" He grumbled out of his sleep, "Come on Troy we landed lets go" I said, his eyes fluttered open and he stretched his arms. "Ok" He said, I grabbed my purse, which was lying on the floor of the plane, and Troy grabbed his backpack.

We all got off the plane and I looked at my phone to see it was 11:30. I stifled a yawn, I Troy wrapped his arm around my waist, and we walked to luggage claim.

We claimed our entire luggage and then we headed to the rental car place where we were renting a car. After we were done with that, we headed to our hotel the Carolina Inn, a very nice hotel that we are not even paying for.

On the car ride over I let my head lay on Troy's shoulder and he rubbed my thigh. It was quiet when we checked into the hotel and the manger gave us our keys to the two hotel rooms.

"Alright child with parent" Lucille said, Troy and I groaned but only nodded. He walked me to my room with my mom, which were four floors up Troy was on floor three.

"Alright I will see you bright and early tomorrow," He said giving me a lingering kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and she pecked my lips once more.

"Gabi come on we have an early day tomorrow" My mom called in the distance, I sighed and gave Troy another kiss before he walked down the stairs.

~T&G~

I pulled on my pair of slacks with a purple blouse; I slipped on a pair of flats and let my curls go into a low side bun. I did a light layer of make-up and I starred at myself in the mirror. I smiled and then I went to grab my purse. We were meeting with a group of students for breakfast.

I heard a knock on our door and I turned to see my mom slipping on a pair of heels, I smiled and then I opened the door. Troy stood in front of me in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. His hair was hidden with a beanie. I smiled and I greeted him with a kiss.

"You ready to go?" He asked me, I nodded and turned to see my mom standing there.

"Let's go!" I said, he grabbed my hand and we headed towards the elevator. When we got down to the lobby, it was a little busier then it was last night.

"You guys excited?" Lucille asked as we met up in the middle of the lobby, "How excited can we get about school?" Troy joked, I giggled and I pushed him a little.

"Alright don't be smart with me Troy" Lucille said waving her finger; she had on a blue summer dress.

We all headed to the car and we got in to head to the campus, "Troy are you going to behave?" I asked him, he only shrugged "I can't make any promises" He told me, I giggled and I let my hand play with his Wildcat ring.

"I wish I could give that back to you," He whispered, I gulped and I sat up straighter. "We knew what happened last time that happened," I said quietly, he only looked out the window. I did the same; it suddenly got a lot hotter in this car. The tension rose in the air.

Once we got to the campus to have breakfast with a whole group of people I flung the door open and got out. Lucille and my mother looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Sorry it was getting really hot in there" I said pulling at my sweater like jacket, "Gabi honey its only 50 degrees here" She said, they were in the middle of December yet it was still nice and warm.

"Yeah I know but yeah it got kind of warm in there," I said, Troy only starred at me and I gave him a small smile. He went over and grabbed my hand and we headed in the building together.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" He told me, I only nodded and he squeezed my hand. We got into the place and we say a group of people laughing and chatting.

Then they spotted us and they all stood up, "Troy Bolton? Gabriella Montez?" one of them asked, we both nodded and they smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" They all said Lucille and my mom stood behide us. "Oh and you must be the parents, we have actually invited our parents to campus to talk to you guys! You will be sitting right over there!" one of the tall guys said.

"Oh well thank you!" they both said, I smiled and they walked over to the other adults, they then looked at us, please sit" one of them said, Troy nodded and he stirred me towards on of the chairs. He pulled it out and then pushed my chair in. He then sat down next to me.

"So I guess we should introduce ourselves" one of them said, "I am Angie" the girl to the right of me started.

They went around the table as they each introduced themselves, I learned everybody's names, Dylan, Mason, Tiffany, Lilly, Kaleb, and Kaylee.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said after they were finished, one of the guys came around with plates of food. "It's nice to meet you to Gabriella," Angie said

"Gabi, just call me Gabi" I said smiling, Troy sat stiffly next to me. I leaned over and I whispered into his ear "Are you okay?" I asked

He turned and looked at me, "Oh yeah perfectly fine" He said, his smile making me wonder.

I only turned my head slightly, "So what are you guys wanting to major in?"

"Nursing" I told them, "That's what I am majoring in!" Lilly said, I smiled and they all looked at Troy. "Sports Medicine" He said, "Dude! That is right up my ally! You play any sports?" Mason said

Troy started to loosen up a bit, "Basketball" he said, and Mason smiled "My sport all the way! Are you gonna play for the team here?" Mason asked

Troy shook his head, "Nope, I have to focus on school" Troy said rubbing the back of his neck, "And I have to find a job out here" Troy said

"Ah man that sucks; maybe you can come and play with us at the gym later." Mason said, Troy shrugged "Sure why not?" he said

We all started to eat breakfast and we talked, laughed, and had fun over breakfast. Troy and I asked them countless questions and they answered them all.

"Guys, I got to go I have to pick up Cody," Dylan said, "whose Cody?" Troy asked

"He is my son; he is one," Dylan admitted, I felt Troy heat up a little, "Really?" Troy asked, "Because I am about to become a dad…" Troy said, and then they all looked over at me. I blushed feverishly.

"No, no not Gabi my ex girlfriend back home" Troy said, they all nodded "That makes since" Dylan said laughing I giggled along with him. "Yeah, she is 7 months pregnant" Troy told them shrugging

"Where is she going to school?" Dylan asked, Troy shifted in his seat, "somewhere in California" he said, and the group looked at each other.

"Why so far away?" Dylan asked shifting his weight; Troy did not say anything at first. "Hey why don't you both come with me to the daycare here, it's free to students?" Dylan said, Troy nodded his head and I only followed Troy.

"Mom, we are heading somewhere with Dylan, we will be back later ok?" both of our moms nodded and we followed Dylan out the door.

"You wanna tell me?" Dylan asked, "Now that we aren't in front of all of them. They are my best friends though but I would understand" Dylan told him, I grabbed his hand supporting.

"She wants nothing to do with the baby." He said blankly, Dylan only nodded his head, "My girlfriend was the same way, and I had to beg her to keep it" Dylan admitted to us, Troy looked slightly shocked. "I am totally the same way, I didn't think it was going to happen either to be completely honest" Troy said, I did not know that.

"It wasn't too hard for me, she said as long as I kept it and I never bugged her for money," he said shrugging his shoulders. Troy only nodded and we walked across campus and then we saw a little building with the Carolina Daycare.

"Dylan I don't think I caught what year you were in college" I asked, "freshmen" he said. Troy and I looked at each other and smiled. When we walked in, we were meeting with a girl who is probably in her late twenties.

"Dylan! Glad you are here, Cody has been asking for you all morning" She said, she then saw us, "Dylan who do you have here?" She asked she had a southern accent. A strong thick one, "This is Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, they are wanting to come to school here" Dylan said, "And Troy is getting ready to have a kid with his ex" Dylan told the girl, "Well, well then I guess the baby would come here then!"

"What's your name?" Troy asked, "Marissa" she said to Troy, "Does you baby have a name yet?"

"No but we do know it's a girl" Troy said smiling, I smiled back at him, we walked into the back room to see a bunch of little kids, there had to be at least 16 of them. There was about five other girls back there helping take care of them, most of them were young children.

"Cody!" Marissa said she walked over to where this little boy was sitting playing with some blocks. "Cody daddy is here" Marissa said, his head flashed up and his green eyes darting around until it landed on Dylan. "Dada!" he screeched, he then got up on his wobbly legs and tried to run towards him but Dylan made it to him faster sweeping him up in his arms.

"What's up big guy?" Dylan asked him, Troy slipped his arms around my waist and then kissed my temple.

"I think North Carolina is gonna be great"

I nodded my head in agreement, "Yes, yes I think it is"

**Hey! What did you think of the chapter? Troy is finding people in common! Yeahh! ****And UNC is looking like the college for them!**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	29. Sick Day

Chapter 29- Sick Day

Ever since we had gotten back from North Carolina I havent seen Troy but for two minutes in each of our classes. In gym, we were on different teams so we were doing different things each day. So we never got to talk there, our teachers moved us away from each other for talking and after school he had basketball practice and then he was always with his sisters or Abby.

I groaned as I let my eyes open when my alarm clock started to ding, the most annoying little thing in the entire world. I felt my head pounding already and I sat up. I start to cough and my chest hurt.

"Mom" I yelled but my voice was hoarse and my throat hurt, I grabbed my phone and sent her a text asking her to come up. I lay back down against my bed and let me eyes close.

"Honey what do you need?" She asked coming into my room, "And why aren't you getting dressed?" She asked, I let my eyes open and she looked at me.

"Oh honey you don't look so good" She said, my stomach rumbled and then I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I bent over and threw up in the toilet. My throat burned and my stomach churned some more.

"That's it no school for you" She said, I groaned, Troy had promised that we were going to eat lunch together today. Jack was giving them a lunch today, unlike the last two weeks. He let them eat the last fifteen minutes of free period when I was busy doing something else.

"Mom I have to go" I said, my head pounding, "Honey you can't, why is it so important?" She asked me as I sat on the bathroom floor.

"Troy said we could eat lunch together today, we havent gotten to talk for more than two minutes" I said, my voice sounding like a frog.

She rubbed my back and then she guided me back to my bed, "Gabi honey you need to go to back to bed. I will make sure Haley gets to school." She said pulling the covers back over me; I felt a cold shiver run over my body. "Mom" I begged, she only shook her head. My head started to hurt my head even more.

"Honey, its okay alright? Now get some rest, I will be some Tylenol up and you feel like you are running a fever" She said, I let my head fall back against my pillow and I rested deep into my bed. The bed warmers on against my freshly shaven legs. I closed my eyes and then I pulled for my phone.

_I wont be at school today…sick:/_

_Xoxo-Gabs_

I let it fall against my chest and I felt my room grow dark, I opened my eyes to see my mom pulling my curtains shut, the sun only beginning to rise though. She handed my Tylenol, I swallowed it, and I closed my eyes.

"Now relax okay? Go get some sleep; I will be back later to check on you." She said pushing my hair back, I nodded and I curled up in a ball to fall asleep.

I felt my phone vibrate and I picked it up, _The one day we get to talk? __I miss you…xo Troy_

I shifted to type on my iPhone

_I know:/ I love you and miss you so much. I feel like shit though…_

I lie back down and let my eyes flutter to a close, shifting from open to close. When I was close to falling asleep, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I gasped and I sat up, "Hey it's just me" He whispered, I took a deep breath and I turned over to look at him.

"Hi" I whispered, he smiled and leaned down for a kiss. "Troy, don't kiss me. I threw up" I muttered, "I still havent gotten around to brush my teeth."

"Aww Brie, you really aren't feeling good" He whispered brushing my hair back, his arms still wrapped around my body pulling me closer to him. I shook my head and buried it in his chest; he rubbed my back and felt that cold shiver over my body again.

His arms wrapped tighter around me, "Troy you have to go to school" I whispered my voice still horse, "Brie, I don't have to go anywhere and I am not going anywhere." He said, his voice soothingly, I felt my eyes start to close.

"I love you Troy, Thank you for being here." I said, my eyes drifting to a close.

"I love you too baby, I love you too."

* * *

When I woke up next I was still in Troy's arms, I tried to roll over but I could not, "Troy" I groaned, I then felt it loosen up a bit. I felt the puking feeling come back and I hopped up running to the bathroom. I ran and I stopped at the sick to let it all out, once I was done, I sank against the sick. I groaned and Troy was right behide me.

"You okay?" He asked I only nodded my head and turned on the sink; I let the waterfall and wash the puke away. I gagged a little before I brought out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. Troy stood behide me the entire time with a concerned twitch of an eye.

I turned and I starred back towards my room, I saw it was a little past eight in the morning. I curled back into bed and then Troy leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Hey, I can finally kiss you" He murmured, I only nodded my head and then curled deeper into my bed. Troy frowned and got in next to me.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked, "Hold me" I whispered, my throat still burned and my head still pounded. I only shook my head, "I was supposed to meet Abby afterschool to finish some baby things but I am not leaving your side." He said rubbing my back as he held me close.

"Troy" I said letting my teeth chattering together, "You need to go" I said my words stuttering.

Troy laughed and only shook his head, "No way in hell Brie, I love you way too much to just leave. You are freezing yet you are so warm." He said, I chattered some more and he pulled me tight against him.

"So you need to eat something" He started, I groaned, "No eat," I said, he sighed and rubbed my back. "Yes eat something small I promise. How about some bread or toast?" He asked me, "You aren't allowed to leave this bed" I said my body still cold, he chuckled, "Briiee" he whined

I rolled my eyes, "Fine but if I freeze to death" I started, he only shook his head, "You wont I promise, just some toast please?" he asked me, I reluctantly shook my head, "Fine" I grumbled, he smiled and then he hopped out of bed.

I let my arms fall across my body holding me together, when he came back five minutes later I caught a glimpse of what he was wearing. He had on a pair of shorts with a black hoodie on.

I looked in his hand to see a plate full of food and four movies in his hand. "Whats up with all of that food?" I asked him as he sat the food next to me.

"For me duh" He said laughing, he then got up to my TV and popped a movie into the DVD player. "What did you grab?" I asked and he ignored me, I huffed and I grabbed the piece of toast that was sitting on the plate. He turned around to see me starring at it.

"Go ahead, eat it," He said, I looked up at him and then I looked back at the food. My stomach churned again and that sent me back to the bathroom.

"Shit" I heard Troy mumble as I bent over the toilet, his hand was rubbing my back. My hair was already pulled back so that was not an issue.

When I was done, I felt the tears burning in my eyes as I fell back against Troy. His arms wrapped around me while I cried into his shoulder. My throat burned even more now, a coughing fit then blew its way through my system.

Troy then helped back into bed and held me tight against him, his lips touching my forehead every now and then. His hands were push back my hair and I clung to him. I looked up to see he had put The Blind Side in; I smiled and then readjusted to look at the screen.

"The last time I watched this you hated me" I whispered, my voice hurt even more, "I never hated you, I was blinded by your beauty" He joked, I rolled my eyes and I let my head fall onto his chest.

We both watched the movie together forgetting all about the food that was sitting on my nightstand waiting to be eaten.

"You dad is gonna be pissed" I mumbled, Troy sighed and dug out his phone, "I already have like ten texts from him asking me where I went," He said nuzzling his face in my hair.

I sighed and I turned my back to the movie, "Why don't you sleep some more baby?" He asked, I only nodded my head and let my eyes fall to a close.

"Gabi! Honey are you awake?" I groaned and then I brought my head up to see my mom enter the room, she looked over the scene in front of her.

"So this is where Troy is, I should have known. Troy you mom called freaking out saying they couldn't find you at school." My mom said, he slowly turned around and looked at her, "Hi Mrs. Montez" He said with a smile, and she only shook her head. "Gabi honey how are you feeling?"

I groaned, "My head, throat, and chest all hurt and I have thrown up three times now." I said letting my head fall against Troy. She sighed and then handed me Advil this time. "Take some of this honey, you still have a fever."

"She got really cold at one point, lips chattering and all." He said, she went to my closet to pull out another blanket and I then swallowed the pills.

She placed another blanket on top of me and then she felt my forehead, then she looked at Troy. "Make sure you call your parents ok?" She said, I saw his head nod and then I let my eyes close.

I heard my bedroom door shut, "Hey mom?" Troy's voice echoed through the room.

"No, no I am fine mom, I am at Gabi's she is sick today, I mean really sick." He said, "Mom no!" Troy said I could hear Lucille's in of the talk.

"Yes, I will text dad" He said, "Mhm…okay love you too" Troy said into the phone before he was typing away on the phone.

"My dad is livid," Troy, murmured rubbing my back, "He hates that I am missing practice before our game tonight," He whispered

I gasped slightly, "Troy! You have to go! You have a gym tonight!" I try to yell but my voice kept cracking and Troy started laughing.

"It's not funny!" I cried I felt my body tense as a cold shiver went over my body. "It kind of was babe, but anyways why do tonight's game anyway" He mumbled

"Oh umm because North Carolina's coach is gonna be there" I said my throat starting feel a little better since the Advil was kicking in.

"Gabi I said I didn't want to play in college" He said, I nodded my head, "I understand Troy," I whispered

We watched the end of the movie; I was falling in and out of sleep for the last hour. I then felt Troy let go of me at one point, I sighed and I sat up wrapping the blankets around my farther.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he grabbed his backpack, which was lying on the floor.

"My dad told me I had to be there for free period." He said quietly slipping his black Nike bag over his shoulders.

I let my lips frown, a worried expression coming over his face. "I don't want to leave at all," Troy, said flopping back onto the bed. "I can't leave you." He whispered, his hand creeping up my leg. I laid flat on my back coughing was the only thing making me sit up.

"Troy you need to leave" I whispered my eyes going groggy, "I will sleep all hour anywhere, just go and come back." I murmured

He did not say anything except her grabbed my hand, "If you take something from me." He said quietly, I sat up to see him looking at me.

"What?" I asked him, he sighed and then slide it off his finger, "I have already given this to you once and I know it didn't end very well but we need to just get through this day y'know? So come on please, take this," He said grabbing my hand and dropping the ring inside. I sighed and I took it to look at his class ring, "And if I die because of this ring?" I joked he only rolled his eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen," He said, I gave a small smile, "Fine but the first thing that goes wrong I am blaming this stupid ring." I said pointing to it. He only rolled his eyes and then gave me a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Troy you are going to get sick." I told him, he only shook his head, "I don't care," he whispered giving one more kiss.

* * *

Troy's POV

I walked into the gym with my school bag hung over my shoulder; I heard the bell ring as I walked into the gym. I threw my bag onto the bleachers and I sighed. I rubbed my eyes and slide my shoes off to put on my knee brace.

"Oh look its Bolton! Where has he been hiding?" one of my teammates yelled I turned to see them all walking into the gym.

"Sick girlfriend" I said with small smile thinking about Gabi "Abby is sick?" one of them asked Chad smacked the back of Matt's head.

"Dude, he isn't dating her," Chad breathed through his teeth.

"Oops" He mumbled, I only shook my head, "its fine, no its Gabi she is sick. I think she has liked the flu with strep of something," I said pulling the straps on my knee brace. I then saw my dad walk out of the gym.

"Troy! I need to talk to you," He yelled, I groaned and then I pulled my shoe back on running towards my dad. I stopped and then I stood in front of him.

"Yeah?" I asked

He sighed and rubbed his temples, "You skipped because Gabi was sick?" He asked I nodded my head.

"Yeah, is that so hard to understand?"

"No, no it isn't but I need you hear at basketball and you promised Abby after-"

"Whoa dad back up, back up basketball is number three on my list here." I started, "Gabi is number one and Abby and the baby right now are number two." I said, he looked at me for a moment, "Troy I thought-"

"Gabi needs me dad; she threw up three times since I got there. She has cried twice, has a bad headache and a fever. It took so much to just leave her alone like that." I said turning my head to see them warming up.

"So what about Abby this afternoon?" He asked crossing his arms, I rolled my eyes, "I was going to text her saying I couldn't come over, and I think she would understand." I told him, he only looked at me.

"And the game tonight?"

"I don't know if I am going" I said crossing my arms, my dad sighed and rubbed his hands with his face. "Troy please we need you tonight." I bite on my lip and then I looked at him.

"Fine, ill be here tonight if I can skip free period," I said looking at him, he wanted to protest but dropped it. "Fine, fine" he said, I gave him a nod.

"Thank you now I am going to leave," I told him getting ready to turn around, "Who are we even playing tonight?" I asked him before sprinting off, "North high" He said, I nodded my head and I scooped up my backpack before I looked towards my team.

"Troy where are you going?" Zeke asked I slipped my backpack shoulder straps over my shoulders.

"Going off to hang with my lovely yet sick girlfriend." I said with a smile, I pulled on my backpack straps.

"Troy you don't have your ring on today" Jason commented pointing to my finger, I smiled "Again it was left with my beautiful girlfriend." I said, they guys all looked at me shocked.

"Yes, yes I know but I gotta go, work hard!" I yelled I then went racing out of the gym. I went to the flower place and picked up a dozen of Gabi's favorite flowers. Pink and yellow roses, I smiled and then I grabbed a stuffed monkey to go with that.

I paid for it and then I went back to my car; I called Abby who was supposed to be at home.

"Hey" I said as she answered the phone, "I can't come over this afternoon," I said

"What? Why not?" She asked, "I am hanging with Brie"

"Troy, you do that everyday" She whined, "No, I havent done it since North Carolina" I told her, "She is sick today too. I got out of school and everything to spend the day with her. I have to go to my game tonight though, which I better not see you there. You have a month until the baby is born." I said

She only groaned, "Fine whatever, Ill see you tomorrow." She said hanging up the phone, I sighed and closed my phone pulling into the driveway.

I grabbed the stuff and rushed into the house; I called her name but got no response. I headed upstairs to see her curled up into a ball. I smiled and I set the flowers and balloons down. I kicked off my shoes and I lay down next to her.

I kissed her forehead and let my arms wrap tight around her, "I love you Brie."

* * *

**Heyy!:) So I would like you all to know I have a poll going on about this story on my page that I would like you all to vote in! Soo please head over there**

**Also for all of My Laker Boyfriend fans I am getting ready to start the sequeal, yay! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	30. Late Night Call

Chapter 30- Late Night Call

**Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around**

I groaned and I fumbled for my phone, I kept my head buried in my pillow. When it kept ringing the same ringtone, I pulled my head up and dug through my pillows.

It was still attached to the charger and I pulled it off, I looked over to see it was two' O clock in the morning. Who the hell wanted me at fucking two' O clock in the morning?

I pulled my phone up to my ear and laid flat on my back closing my eyes again, "Hello?" I asked into the phone, my voice whispered

"Brie" He sounded upset, scared, I knew it was Troy from the moment the B left his mouth. "Troy" I said sitting up quickly, I rubbed sleep from my eyes and then I leaned over to turn on my lap.

"Gabi, I need you," He said into the phone, "Troy babe what happened?" I asked him quietly

I could hear his voice shake, "Brie, I am at the hospital," He said this time, "Its happening early Brie" he said, I quickly jumped out of bed.

"She went into labor?" I asked him as I rushed into my bathroom, "Yes, about two hours ago" he said, I went into my closet and went to slip a pair of spandex and sweats on.

"Troy, I am coming up" I told him as I fumbled with a t-shirt. "I love you," he whispered, I smiled and I sat my phone down for a second to slip my t-shirt on.

"I love you too Troy," I said as I brought the phone back to my ear, "I don't mean to be nice but how is Abby holding up?" I asked, Troy groaned over the phone, "Being a bit over dramatic." He said

I smiled as I put my hair into a messy bun and I slipped my Ugg boots on. I grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder. "I am getting ready to leave ok? I'll be there soon," I said getting ready to hang up, "Ok, hey text me when you get here okay?" He said I nodded my head.

I glanced at the clock only ten minutes had passed, "I would stop for coffee but many places are open…" I said to him, he laughed and then he mentioned the gas station.

"I'll try alright, you want it black?" I asked

"Umm some cream?"

"Sure, I can do that. Bye love you," I said

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and then I rubbed my eyes again, this was going to be a long day. I hurried down the stairs grabbing my North face jacket and Troy's zip up jacket. I pulled both on and I grabbed a pen and paper to put on the door to my moms room.

_Abby is having baby. Gotta go be with Troy, love you. Xoxo-Gabs_

I hurried to stick that to the door and I grabbed my car keys, I hurried out of the garage and I put all of my stuff in the car. I opened the garage and I pulled my car out, I shut the garage and I made my way through town to see every possible gas station closed.

I groaned in some serious need for coffee I grumbled as kept going through the town. Once I finally said screw, it I headed towards the hospital. I wanted to close my eyes and go back to bed but I had to focus on the road. I sighed and turned my music up a little louder.

I saw the hospital come into view, I texted Troy that I was pulling in. It was not too hard to find a quick easy parking spot. I grabbed my purse, my iPod out of the speaker, I had my cell phone, and then I grabbed a book from under my seat. I got out of my car and locked it. I looked at my phone to see Troy that was going to meet me at the elevators of the sixth floor.

I sighed as I walked through the door, a blast of cold air from the hospital hit me, was the cold air outside not enough?

I yawned and I checked in through the hospital, they let me pass through and I went to the elevators to get on. There was one open and two other people in there. One was a nurse and the other looked like a very tired man.

When it came to the sixth floor the doors opened, I smiled to both of them as the doors opened. I stepped out but I did not see Troy, I frowned and I started towards the lobby area.

I then felt his arms wrap around my waist, his cheek rubbing against the back of my neck. "Thank you" he whispered, I smiled and I turned around into his arms.

His lips contacted with the top of my head, "You are welcome" I whispered, a tiny yawn escaping my mouth. He held me tighter to his chest. "I debated for two hours if I should call you or not" He said into my hair, I only nodded my head and I let my eyes close against his chest.

We stood there in each other's embrace for a good five or so minutes, I felt like my body is getting ready to collapse. I let my body go limp but I stayed perfectly still.

I then felt something hit the back of my neck, I pulled my head up to see Troy crying. Tears running down his cheeks, my eyes melted and I gave him a tight hug.

"Troy," I whispered, he only shook his head, "I look like such a pussy," He said, I sighed and I let my thumb wipe away a few tears of his. "Troy you don't look like a pussy," I said laughing a little, "But what's wrong?" I asked he only buried his head into my neck.

"I love you," He whispered, I sighed and I let hands rub his back. "I love you too Troy" I said, he only picked his head up and leaned down to kiss me.

It was not a normal kiss either; it was a kiss that held so much emotion, so much. It held fright, nerves, happy, excited, love, and so much more. It was tense and hard, his hands started to linger up my back.

I pushed Troy back a little, "Troy, Troy stop" I whispered pushing him back. A deep breath of depression came out of his mouth. "I need you go check on Abby" He whispered, he let me go and then disappeared. I felt the tears rush to my eyes, I shook my head and then I started towards the waiting room. I walked in to see Jack sitting there with his phone in front of his eyes.

I looked over a little farther to see Abby's dad who looked stressed, Jack looked up to see me and his eyes looked alert when he saw the tears.

"Gabi what's wrong?" He asked me, I let my tears roll off my cheeks, he got up and grabbed one of my bags, "Nothing, just Troy is upset about something so when he kissed my just a few minutes ago it got a little too heavy and I pushed him off of me and he left." I said sitting down in the chair, wiping a few tears off my face.

"Gabi, he is freaking out. When Abby's mom called a mid-night, he broke out in tears then too. You have to understand that he isn't so sure about this." He said to me, I pulled my knees up to my chest. I kept my head in-between my knees. "You know, he loves you he will talk to you when he is ready." He said, I only nodded my head and let my eyes close.

"Mr. Stanley Abby would like to see you." My head popped up to see Troy walking into the waiting room. My eyes wandered over to Abby's dad, a sad looking face coming over. I turned back to Troy to see his eyes looking towards me; he brushed his hands through his hair before giving me one look.

"Do you wanna go?" He started to ask me but Jack stepped in, "Troy, I am gonna go find some coffee or something, ill be back in a few minutes," he said standing up then leaving the waiting room. Troy sent me a look before he came over and sat down next to me.

"I didn't mean to make you upset" I whispered letting my head lay on my knee. A deep sigh went through his body and then he grabbed my knee.

"Brie, you didn't make me upset, you stopped from doing anything I would have regretted." He said rubbing my knee, "I just there is so much there that scares me" he said, "I am scared our relationship is going to fall through, I am scared I am going to be a crappy dad, I am scared that something awful is going to happen." He said looking me when the eyes, his blue eyes starring at me.

I went to grab his hand, "Troy, I can tell you that I know whatever you do in the next year or whatever is going to be an accident, fights, tears, and things we say. I know we are going to have to work hard at our relationship to keep it together and Troy I have seen you with Nicole and Abby you are going to be a wonderful dad." I told him, I leaned over and let my fingers touch his cheek.

"I love you Troy and I plan on being with you for a while. I plan on being there when you need me." I said to him, I grabbed his hand and I dropped my legs and then crawled into his lap. He interlaced our hands, "I love you too Gabs, I love you too" He said kissing the top of my head.

* * *

I flipped through another magazine as it was only four o clock in the morning, I sighed and I rubbed my eyes. A yawn taking over my mouth.

Jack laughed next to me, "I think that you have yawned about 100 times now," He said chuckling

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah and you are right up there with me" I told him, he only rolled his eyes himself, "I am used to being in the room, I have done this three times." He said looking at me, I looked back at him. "How do you think he is going to do?" I asked

He sighed and looked forward, "I have seen him with Abby, I have seen him with Nicole, and I have seen him with you." He said glancing back to me. I looked at him funny, "Me?" I asked

He smiled, "Yeah you, he is great with you."

"But I am 17 not a baby." I told him, he only nodded his head, "Understood but he looks at you and cares for you. He is protective of you, loves you. He shows that he can love and will not can protect. With Abby, he shows that he has a lighthearted side and can be mean. With Nicole he shows gentleness, caring, and knows how to change a babies diaper." He said laughing, I giggled.

"Alright, point taken" I said, I grabbed my phone to see no messages. I sighed and I let my hands run over my eyes, "Damn is star bucks open yet? So I can call Chad to pick me up some," I said laughing looking at my phone.

I heard the door whoosh open, I looked up to see a very tired looking Troy come through the door. "Any good news?" Jack asked, Troy groaned and then sat down at the edge of my knees.

"Hey!" I said he laughed and stood up; he looked in my lap and around me before he swooped down and picked me up. I laughed letting a small scream come out of my throat.

"Troy!" I said laughing; he smiled as he sat us both down on the chair I was sitting on. I giggled some more as he kissed the top of my hair. Jack smiled at the two of us, "No nothing yet, she is taking forever though. Abby is getting pissed and the more this goes on the more I think she is going to hate." He said, his arms flexing.

I squeezed his hand, "No need to worry, but how far along she is?" I asked

"Only five centimeters, only" he said leaning his head against the back wall, Jack snorted, "You have a long way to go," He said, I giggled when Troy groaned.

"When is mom coming?" Troy asked, Jack shrugged, "Probably after Abby goes to school." He said

Troy kissed my neck and then to my lips, "Oh goodness" I heard Jack mumble, I then heard him get up. I giggled into the kiss; I broke it and then moved my way towards his chin line. "Damn, I love this" He mumbled into my ear, his deep breathing following. I let my lips find his lips again and his tongue came into play now.

Right as it was getting good, we heard somebody clear there throat and it was not Jack, Troy and I pulled our lips away from each other. Both of our breathing was labored Troys was tilted up and so did mine. We say Abby's dad standing there uncomfortably, I do not think they were too happy about Abby's choice.

"Sorry to uhm interrupt but Abby would like to see you which I don't know why she would want to see you." He mumbled, Troy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. His other hand still contacted to mine.

"Um is there any practically reason, I was umm spending some time with my girlfriend." He murmured her dad glanced around. "I think she just wants your hand to squeeze." He said, Troy sighed and looked back at me. "Mr. Stanley do you have an issue with me?" Troy asked

He looked a little raged now, "Do I have an issue with you? Yeah, I think I do! You first got my daughter Pregeant then you go and say she cannot have the baby! Taking her across the damn country!" He said his voice growing louder.

"Whoa, Whoa back up! What do you mean that I told her she couldn't have the baby?" Troy asked standing up, his hand losing mine. "She told you that I wasn't letting her have the baby?" Troy asked I could almost hear the panic in his voice.

"Yes! Those were he exact words! She wants to be a part of the baby's life, she told us this, and I don't think you deserve this kid." He said I could see Troy's frustration. "All you damn care about is you damn girlfriend here!" He said

I could practically see steam blow from Troy's ears, I tossed the zebra blanket off my lap and I stood up.

"Gabi where are you going?" Troy asked as I stepped around them, even her dad looked at me. "She can't do this Troy! She told you one thing and another to her parents?" I asked, I shook my head, "That's not okay by me," I said

"What do you mean she told him another thing?" I looked at Troy and crossed my arms, "Troy, I am pretty sure you should." I said it was very too early to be doing this shit.

Troy sighed and then he pulled me back and placed me back in my chair. I looked up at him, "What was that for?" I asked

"Just sit," He mumbled, I crossed my arms and starred up at the two people. "Mr. Stanley, right before school started Abby came into the house, I had no shirt on and she asked me why I wasn't dressed. I looked at her puzzled and she told me she had an abortion appointment." He said, his voice shaking.

I turned to see Jack walk into the waiting room, his eyes looked towards them two then down too me.

"And then I had to take twenty minutes to talk her out of going, she kept telling me that you guys wanted to keep the baby but she kept saying it was abortion or adoption. I thought you knew all of this. We have the papers signed already, she is moving to California. I thought you knew she didn't want the baby, that is why you weren't liking me." I said

He sighed and then sat down in the closets chair, "Troy, I didn't know any of this. I know she wanted to go to California to get away but I didn't know about the papers."

"She is giving me every right to the baby, she drew them up, she had them processed, she was the first to sign, gladly if I might mention." He mumbled Mr. Stanley looked pale.

"I had a gut feeling she didn't want this baby, I didn't think she would ever want a kid. I am glad you are at least taking it Troy, I am sorry to your girlfriend too, I didn't mean to be so rude." He said, Troy only shrugged, "It's a rough time in an early morning." He said, Troy gave him a weak smile, "Anyways, I better go check on Abby." Troy mumbled he turned around to give me a kiss. "I love you and I will see you in a little bit okay?" He said I nodded my head.

"I am going to have Chad or Taylor brings Starbucks up, alright? You want something?"

He nodded his head, "Yes please" he said, I smiled and gave him one last kiss. I pulled my blanket back over my lap and as the two men left Jack looked at me.

"What the heck happened?" He asked, I only shrugged and looked at my phone, it was 515, and Sharpay was up.

I pulled my phone out, "I have no clue Jack, and I have no clue." I said laughing

_OMG! I am at the hospital, have been since 230!-Gabs_

I fiddled with my phone until I got another text back from her, _OMG! Are you okay?- Shar_

_Haha, yeah I am fine. Troy is going to be a daddy in a few hours_

Jack groaned next to me and I looked over at him, "You alright?" I asked him laughing he only shook his head.

"Well Lucille is dragging Abby out of bed to come up here; she says she can't sleep so she rather is up here. Have you ever woke up at 13 year old girl at 5 in the morning?" He asked looking at me, I giggled, "No but I know the feeling. I hate being woken up early." I giggled

"Yeah, well Abby is grumpy and mean." I laughed again and my phone vibrated, _AHH! No way! I am skipping school! Be up there ASAP! :) _

_Bring some Starbucks with you! I have literally been up all night! Bring Troy some too..._

_Will do! _

I sighed and tucked my phone in-between my legs, I leaned my head against the back wall. My eyes started to drift to a close, my body ready to sleep for hours on end.

"Mom! I do not want to be at the hospital! I want to be in a bed!" A complaint the came from the elevator area. I heard Jack groan next to me.

I smiled and I opened my eyes, pulling my blanket further up my chest. "Honey, your dad has been here since mid-night, Gabi has been here since 230. I think you can hold out." Lucille said I sat up more to see her walk into the room, a car seat in one hand and a pissed looking Abby following behide her. Crossed arms and the morning look.

"Mmm…Gabi was smart to bring a blanket." Abby said looking at me, I smiled and then I saw her look at me. "Sleepy?" She asked I nodded my head, "Just a little. I am ready for some damn coffee," I muttered, she laughed.

She then set Nicole's on the floor in front of Jack, Abby then plopped down on a couch a few seats away. Lucille rolled her eyes and sat down next to me.

I smiled, "Eh…okay" I said laughing she gave me a smile. She then reached over to grab Nicole. She pulled the 11-month-old baby out of the car seat. She was crawling and blubbing saying little words here and there. She was awake and then she looked over at me.

"Gib" she said, I laughed at her try at my name, "Nicole!" I said, she giggled and then reached over towards me, looking towards Lucille first, like asking for permission.

"You want her Gabi?"

"Sure!" I said holding out my arms, "Maybe she will go back to sleep, she has been up for like three hours" Lucille said, I nodded my head and she came into my arms. I pulled my blanket out and then I pulled it back over us.

She snuggled close to my chest; I smiled and let my fingers run through her Bolton hair. I let my eyes close to a shut before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

"Gabi…Gabi" somebody whispered, I groaned out of sleep and I wanted to turn but I felt something on my chest. I opened my eyes to see Nicole lying on my chest; I then looked farther up to see the faces of Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad all looking back at me.

"Well good morning" I said yawning, Troy and Taylor both chuckled, "You have been out like a light bulb for an hour." Troy said sitting next to me, "So has Nicole." He said, I smiled and then I tried to sit up a little bit more.

I yawned and then Sharpay placed a hot coffee in my hands, "How is this still hot?" I asked her

"I just showed up" She said laughing, I only nodded my head, I took a small sip, "Troy how is Abby doing?" I asked, my hands running down Nicole's back.

"She is close, very close. Maybe another hour or so, I am getting ready to go back. The next time you see me, I will probably be a dad." He said, I looked down at Nicole and turned to see Jack asleep, Abby was passed out against a couch and then Lucille was flipping through a magazine.

"Lucille would you mind taking Nicole?" I asked her, she looked over and nodded, "Thank you for getting her to sleep and I see she got you to sleep to!" She said laughing; I nodded my head, "Yup!" I said, I handed her over and she fussed for a minute but then settled against Lucille.

I got up a little wobbly but Troy grabbed my hand, I picked up my coffee and then I looked at Troy. I played with his ring on my finger. "Come on lets go somewhere really quick ok?" I said he nodded his head; he grabbed my hand we took off down the hallway.

"Something you wanted to talk about?" He asked me, I shook my head. "Not really but as you said in an hour or so you will be a dad" I whispered, he signed and then pinned me against a wall. His lips attaching to mine.

"You know you have been very kissy this morning," I said giggling, he only shrugged, "It's because I love you" He whispered, I sighed and let my head fall onto his chest. "I love you too," I whispered

We stood in our embrace for a few more moments before he pulled back, "I better go back to Abby alright? I love you and I cannot wait to show you my daughter. When she gets to leave everything will become a little more normal." He said into my ear, I nodded my head and gave him one more kiss.

We walked back to the lobby area and he gave me one last kiss before disappearing behide the doors. I sighed as I sat down next to Taylor.

I pulled out my phone to see a missed phone call from my mom I called her back.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom" I said

"Oh honey! What time did you leave this morning! I just got your note!" She said

"I left around 210." I said, she gasped, "What! How is everything?" She asked me

"We are getting closer according to Troy," I said shifting my weight, "Well would you like me to come up?"

"Would you?" I asked, "Honey, of course I would." She said, I smiled and I looked around, "Ill see you soon mom," I said

We both hung up and then I heard Nicole start to cry, "Gib! Gib!" She cried I looked over at Lucille who looked helplessly at me.

"I'll take her!" I said, she smiled and handed her to me, "Gib!" She said as she was set into my arms, I smiled and she started to mess with the end of my hair.

We waited.

We waited some more.

My mom showed up and we waited a little while longer.

"How long have we waited for now?" Taylor asked letting her head drop against my shoulder, "At least two hours since I last saw Troy." I murmured Nicole had been on and off sleep.

"Honey, how are you doing?" My mom asked, "Okay, considering" I said looking around she smiled.

After we waited another hour or so, everybody was half-asleep. I was sitting up looking at my phone; I wish Troy were out here with me. I sighed and I then the doors whooshed open, I popped my head up to see a beaming Troy. I startled stood up, waking Nicole up but I quickly put her in her car seat.

Nobody else was really paying attention, "Troy" I said as I stood up from putting Nicole in her carrier, I quickly ran into his arms and he swept me up into a hug. "Brie," he cried, tears wetting my shirt, I pulled back to look at him, "Please tell me everything went okay!" I said he only nodded his head.

"Yes, everything went fine but when she had the baby, and the doctor let her look" He said getting all choked up, "She couldn't have been more disgusted, she said it was the ugliest thing she had ever seen." Troy said, I cringed and I brought him into another hug. "But Brie she was the most beautiful thing in the entire world, I fell in love quickly with her." He said into my hair.

"Troy, how are they?" Jack asked, Troy wiped his lonely tear away and looked at his dad. He then looked around the room, Mr. Stanley stood up quickly, "Hayden Elizabeth is doing wonderfully for being born two weeks early, she was born on January 17th at 945 am," Troy said with a smile, I looked up at him, "You chose the name I picked out?" I asked

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "Yes, I loved it" he said. "Can we go see her?" Chad asked, I looked up at him, "Yeah, they are putting her in the nursery since" he stopped for a moment, "Since Abby doesn't want anything to do with her." He said shifting his weight. Abby's dad looked sad but then pulled Troy in a hug.

"Can I see her?" He asked him, Troy pulled back and looked him in the eye, "Of course"

Troy then lead us all towards the nursery, when he brought us over he pointed to the baby in the front row.

I gasped softly and then looked back at Troy, then back to Hayden. "Oh my gosh" I whispered, "Troy she looks JUST like you" I whispered, my arms wrapped around his waist.

Troy smiled and let his chin sit on mine, "I know she is beautiful" He said, the others were all whispering and pointing. Taking a few pictures here and there.

He pulled on my arm; "Come on, come with me," He said pulling my hand towards the door to the nursery. Troy gave me a wristband and then they opened the door.

We washed our hands and I pulled my hair back. I smiled up at Troy, "Thanks for letting me meet her." I said up to him.

"I am pretty sure you are going to be a big part in her life." He said, I smiled and he guided me over to little Hayden. I turned in the window to wave to the others; surprised looks went through the crowd.

I turned back around to see Troy holding the small Hayden in his arms, I smiled down at the two, and they really did look alike. "She is so small," I said grabbing her finger; she curled her fists up for me to grab her fist. I giggled as she kicked her legs some more.

"Brie, she was so cute when she was born, I have a picture on my phone." He said, I nodded my head and pulled my phone out to take a picture of the two.

"Troy you are really going to make a great dad" I told him with a smile, he smiled back at me. "Really? You think so?"

I smiled and nodded my head, "Yes, I am pretty certain" I said

I got onto my tippy toes and I leaned forward to press my lips against his lips. I then broke them apart and looked down at Hayden, I sent her a small smile and I kissed her forehead.

"I think we are going to make a great family" Troy said, I smiled at him, "You think?" I asked

"I know" he said, I gave him a squeeze around my hips before he looked at me. "Hold her," He said, I smiled and then I backed off for Troy to hand her to me.

She gurgled in my arms and then she opened her eyes, her bright, bright blue eyes looked back at me. They were as memorizing as Troy's. I smiled and looked up at Troy who was giving me a smile.

"For a homeless girl you are pretty damn cute" He said tapping my nose, I giggled and looked down at Hayden.

"Hey thanks," I joked, he laughed and kissed my temple. "This is going to be fun," he said

I smiled and I looked at Troy.

"Yes, yes it is."

* * *

**Awww! How cute do you think Hayden is? I mean she looks like Troy? Mmm cute! **

**Alright, sooo there is only one chapter left:( There will be a epiloge, and then you will get a new story when I finish Speak Now which is going to be a shorter story, so yeah. ****But thanks for all of the reviewers and readers! **

**PLEASE REVIEWW! **


	31. Smiles, Laughter, and Tears

Chapter 31- Smiles, Laughter, and Tears

Hayden giggled as I placed a pancake on the tray, "Shh…" I said giggling myself, "We have to be quiet" I whispered to her, she smiled her few teeth smile. Her hair was growing longer and she had her famous blue eyes still.

"Dada!" she cried, I rolled my eyes as I picked up the tray, I was in Troy's t-shirt, which went down to my knees. Hayden was now almost 1 and half. Troy and I were currently at UNC and living life.

Today was Troy's 20th birthday, no more teenager for him. I went over to where Hayden was sitting and I set the tray down to help her off the counter. I kissed her forehead and I placed her on the ground, her walking was not the best but it was getting better. Troy spoiled her very much so she was carried a lot or was pushed in the stroller. It freaked Troy out when she walked a lot because he was scared she would get hurt. He was a mother hen.

"Hayden, we have to be quiet so we can surprise daddy, ok? When I put you on the bed you can jump and be loud." I told her, she gave me a quick flash of a smile before she padded across the kitchen and into our room. I heard a small squeal leave her mouth, which made me laugh. She was too cute to be Abby's daughter.

She looked so much like Troy it was not even funny, like it was meant for Troy to only have her. She became friends with Dylan's kid Cody. Troy freaked out every time they played since he was a boy, I did have to remind him that she was one. Not six-teen. They got along great and played in the daycare.

I carried Troy's breakfast into the room to see Hayden patiently waiting on Troy's side of the bed to be lifted up. Our bed was high off the ground so she could not reach. Which I do not think was a mistake to be perfectly honest.

I placed the tray on the nightstand and I went over to Hayden and picked her up. I looked at Troy's peaceful face, his hair hanging just above his eyes, his lips in a firm line; I glanced at the clock to make sure it was not too early to be getting him up. Hayden was not the easiest baby in the world at night but it only last two months but she would have nights where she only wanted Troy to hold her or me to hold her. Two nights ago was Troy's turn.

"Dada!" she said again into my ear, it was nine thirty, I sighed and I placed her on the bed. "Remember scream Happy Birthday" I told her

"Happy Birthday?" she questioned, "Yes, Happy Birthday" I told her crossing my arms over my chest.

When I set her down on Troy, back she started to pat on his back then she stood up and began to bounce on the bed. I grabbed my phone to take pictures of her, when she jumped she tried to land on her feet but ended up on her butt. I let a giggle escape my mouth as she began to crawl on Troy some more. Troy was a heavy sleeper still, even with the baby. Must be some male thing, I woke up now at every little noise.

"God, Gabi what the hell are you doing?" he mumbled, I laughed again and she squealed, "Happy Birthday!" she said quickly, so when she said it, it sounded all jumbled together, I watched as Troy's eyes fluttered open but Hayden didn't notice. She bounced to the spot next to him and she ran her tiny fingers over his back. "Happy birthday" she muttered again

She began to climb onto his back again, "Happy Birthday…Happy Birthday" she kept saying patting on his back. It was the cutest moment in history and I had it videotaping. Troy then shly looked at me; he winked at me before he pulled his hands up from under him and grasped Hayden's side.

"Ah!" she screamed, I laughed along with Troy, Troy rolled over with Hayden in his arms and laid her on his stomach. She was giggling and playing with his finger. I grabbed Troy's breakfast and I went to sit on the bed with them.

"Happy Birthday babe" I said crawling onto the bed; his eyes looked me up and down. "My t-shirt?" he asked, "from last night's events I suppose" He said with a wink, I blushed and I hit his chest.

"Yeah maybe" I said, "But I have your breakfast at your service and a day of no classes." I told him, he smiled and picked up a sausage and stuffed it into his mouth. Hayden placed her hand on his pancake.

"Pancake!" she exclaimed excitedly, Troy smiled with food in his mouth and tore apiece off for her. "So Hayden you want to go get that thing I told you to get?" I asked her, she looked at me happily and then wanted off Troy's lap. I reached for her and let her down off the bed. Troy waited until she was out of the room to lean over and kiss me. I quickly got out of bed to follow her though.

"Hey!" He protested from his spot on the bed, another piece of egg going into his mouth. I watched as she tried to grab the bag and carry it. I smiled at her helpless small arms; I went over to her and picked her up and the bag.

I carried her back to the bedroom and I placed her down on the bed. I sat back down and I crawled back under the blankets, Troy handed Hayden another piece of pancake, she placed it into her mouth.

"So I got a call last night" he started, he took a minute to chew, "I have to go into work today" he said putting down his napkin, I glanced over at him, "Are you serious? It was supposed to be your day off" I complained to him, he only shifted in bed and looked at Hayden who was playing with her hands.

"I know Brie but they are short handed at the restaurant today, it's just the lunch shift and part of dinner." He said giving me his blue-eyed look.

I sighed softly and leaned against his shoulder, "So you are working from 10:00-3:00?" I asked quietly, "Four"

I groaned again and Hayden looked back at me her eyes traveling to the bags again. "I know, I know I don't want to work either," he said sighing softly, "Not the ideal way to spend your 20th birthday" he mumbled placing the tray off to the side and reaching for Hayden.

I smiled at Hayden who just fell against Troy perfectly, she giggled as she looked at me. "Want to open his gift Hayden?" I asked her, she smiled and clapped her little hands; Troy smiled himself and then grabbed his gift.

"I have been waiting for this all year!" he said excitingly, I laughed and Hayden crawled out of his lap and over to me. Troy pulled the tissue paper out of the bag; he then grabbed what was in the bottom and pulled it up.

His eyes flashed as he read what it was and then he looked up at me, "No firkin way" he said holding up the three Lakers tickets. I gave him a smile and he looked down at the date of the ticket. It was lucky, I couldn't believe they were going to be in town tonight.

"Tonight" He said suddenly, I nodded my head in response to that. "The game doesn't start till 8 anyway" I told him, I played with Hayden's curls in her hair. She giggled as I touched her cheek.

"But it's a two hour and half hour drive Brie, I mean we would have to leave here at 530." He said, "Well if I knew you had to work I would have gotten something else." I told him, he then picked up the other thing I got him, a picture frame with a picture of all three of us.

"No, I love this. Thanks" he said, he then got out of bed, Hayden jumped up wanting to go with him. "Hayden, you need to stay with Brie" He said grabbing her, I ran my fingers through my hair and I got up to grab her. She squirmed in my arms before I put her on the ground.

"I am going to get in the shower," He said quietly, his eyes shifting back and forth from me to Hayden. "Troy you seemed bummed about this?"

"I didn't want to work today but I am getting paid extra and we all know how much we need that." He said rolling his eyes; Hayden touched my leg to make me look down at her. I bent over to pick her up and then I looked at Troy, "I will be right back, don't get in the shower yet." I told him

I then walked out of the room; I went down to Hayden's room and turned on the light. "You wanna play in your playpen?" I asked her, she did not say anything but I set her down anyways.

She looked up at me before grabbing a stuffed animal and playing. I left the door open and went back to our room.

"Troy" I started as I walked into the room, "You only have to work till 4, you will be home in plenty of time." I told him, his blue eyes found mine, "I know, it's just the thought that I don't get to be with my girls on my birthday, it's hard"

I gave him a nudge and I sat down in his lap, "I promise you won't even feel like we are gone okay? Go shower and get ready for work, ill take care of Hayden this morning." I said smiling at him; he gave me a kiss, which went into a make-out session.

I pulled back breathing hard, "That was a great birthday present." He said into the crock of my neck, I smiled and I repositioned myself on his lap.

I glanced at the clock knowing that another surprise would show up soon but he was not even going to be here when they come.

"I better go get Hayden ready for the day and you better get ready for work" I said to him, he only smiled briefly before I got off of his lap and went to get Hayden ready.

* * *

"Hayden, finish eating" I told her, I had gotten her a small bowl of cereal with no milk and she was more liking to play with them.

"No" she said playing with her food some more, I tossed my head back and groaned, "Really?" I said to nobody, "Really what?"

My head snapped up to see Troy standing there in his work entire, black slacks, a blue button up long sleeve shirt which he rolled up the sleeves. His nametag placed on his pocket and was in a pair of black shoes.

"Looking good," I said, he smiled his hair was still damp.

"Hayden daddy has to go to work" Troy said to her, she looked up at him, she knew what work meant and she did not like work.

"No" she whined, Troy's face softened and he picked her up. She snuggled her face into his neck, I smiled softly and then looked down at her highchair.

"She wont eats her food Troy" I told him, he looked over at me and then down at the highchair.

"Hay, don't you need to eat" Troy said, she lifted her head and looked back at Troy. "Ucky!" she exclaimed, Troy sighed softly and put her back into her chair.

"I don't want to leave you with her when she is like this." Troy told me quietly, I only looked around to see her playing with her food once more.

"Troy, I have done it before. We will be fine I promise" I told him, he only gave me brief smile before kissing the top of my head. He kissed Hayden's when he picked up his wallet and cell phone from the table.

"See you tonight baby girl," He said ruffling her hair, she cried out and he kissed her cheek once again before sending me a look.

"Go, go, Ill see you later tonight. Have a good birthday," I said smiling; he smiled back before leaving the apartment. Hayden looked at me before she broke down in sobs. This was what it was like everyday at daycare.

I simply carried on in the kitchen until she became interested in her food again, her crying stopped and she played around with her food.

I quietly wiped the counters and I turned to see her. I then heard a knock on the door.

* * *

"Damn, Chad is careful with her!" I exclaimed Chad was running through the parking lot with her. Her giggle running wild, Jack had an arm over my shoulder.

"Thanks for coming" I said to him, he smiled, "I havent seen my son in over a year, I think he deserved a visit." Jack said nudging my shoulder, I smiled and I then heard Hayden's cry. "I didn't do it!" Chad yelled I turned around to see a crying, screaming Hayden in his arms. I reached my hands out and she gladly came into my arms.

"What did she do Chad?" I asked as she cried into my neck, "She tripped and fell. I think she hit her head and fell on her wrist." He said I only rocked her in my arms until she decided to settle down.

"If Troy finds out Chad, I swear you are going to be dead" I told him, he only looked from side to side. "I didn't mean to! Her legs are stubby and small!" He said, Lucille and Abby laughed, Abby was now 15 and little Nicole is almost three.

"Chad, Chad you need to learn Troy doesn't care." I said smiling; I glanced inside the window to see Troy heading back into the kitchen. I sighed and I kissed Hayden's temple. "Honey let me see your forehead" I told her, she slowly lifted her head and I looked to see nothing there. I kissed her forehead, "All better?" I asked, she slowly nodded her head but laid her head back down against my shoulder.

"Looks like somebody is tired" Lucille said pushing some of Hayden's hair back. I smiled softly, "Its naptime, I am disrupting her day" I said, Jack opened the door for us all to go in. "She is too cute, does she call you mom?" Jack asked

"Just recently, Troy and decided not to correct her." Lucille shook her head, "Why would you? You are practically her mother." She said, I shrugged, "We just don't her to be upset in the future"

"Trust me honey, if you tell her the whole story, I don't think she will be." She said patting my back, I shrugged and then I let my head fall against Hayden's. I walked up to the counter to see Ricky working today.

"Hey Ricky" I said, I shifted Hayden to my other shoulder, "We need a table in Troy's area and with five with a-"

"High chair, I got it Gabs" he said winking at me, I rolled my eyes, "Now make sure he gets his butt out here but don't tell him his parents are here. Let him figure it out oh! And-"

"Gabs, gezz calm down. We have some of her food in the back. Troy isn't too happy to be here today, I think he will be happy that you guys are here."

"It's his firkin birthday, why would he want to be here." I asked he only guided us to our table and a high chair already there. I placed Hayden in the chair only for her to whine. I laid my hand on her head and she looked up at me, "In a second baby" I said

I pulled out my chair and Abby was sitting next to me, Lucille and Nicole across from me and Jack next to Lucille. Hayden cried some more and I let my fingers run through her hair before I picked her up and put her in my lap. "Where's daddy?" I whispered into his ear.

"Daddy" she babbled, her hands playing with each other. I looked at the kitchen to see him duck out the door. "Hay, who is that?" I asked her, her eyes looked over, "Daddy!" she cried, I put her on the ground and she took off as fast as her little legs would carry her. When she got close enough her, squeals gave her away as she latched onto Troy's leg. She was a total daddy's girl.

Troy was smiling and he looked up, his eyes were darting towards the table. A huge smile spread over his face, he bent over and picked her up.

He kissed her temple and headed over to our table, his blue eyes shining.

"Mom, Dad, Abby, Nicole, and last but not least Chad" Troy said coming over, Lucille jumped up and went over to grab him into a hug. "Troy Bolton! You havent come for a visit in over a year!" she said slapping his shoulder, Troy only rolled her eyes. "Hey will you take Hayden?" Troy asked, Lucille nodded and took Hayden into her arms.

"Troy" Abby said bring him into a hug, "Goodness child you are growing" he said, "I can't believe you are firkin fifteen." He said, Abby laughed and gave him one more hug.

Troy sent me a huge smile, "How did you pull this off?" He asked

"Oh come on, I have planned this since like 6 months ago" I said smiling, he pulled me into a quick hug before he went over to Nicole, "Nicole!" he cried, he picked his sister up and swung her around for a moment. "Daddy" I heard Hayden say, I turned to see her reaching for Troy.

Lucille looked at me, "jealous much?" I asked her; she laughed aloud, "Poor girl just wants her dad." Lucille said putting her in the highchair.

"I would be the same; he works and goes to school. The only day he practically doesn't work is Sunday and Tuesday which on Tuesday are his heavy class day which doesn't end until 4."

"Are you serious?" Lucille asked, I nodded my head as Troy came up behide me, "Thanks so much" He said into my ear, "I think your daughter wants you" I said

"So are we all going to the Lakers game tonight?" He asked, "Nope, you Chad and your dad are." I said, "Oh and maybe a little girl named Hayden." I said holding up another ticket, Troy pulled me into a huge hug. "I thought you only had three tickets!" He asked

"Do you not know me? Come on, giving you four tickets would have totally given it up." I said nudging him, Troy picked up Hayden and we all sat down. Troy came over and rubbed my shoulders, "I have to get back to work but what would everybody like to drink besides Gabi and Hay?"

Everybody gave them there drink orders and he took off towards the kitchen, Hayden reaching out for him. "Hay, honey daddy be back later" I told her soothing her arm; she looked at me with her blue eyes. "She is getting restless," I mumbled under my breath.

She started to fuss and I got up from the table to pick her up. "If Troy comes over tell him we will be back in a minute," I said letting her head fall against my shoulder. Her whimpers heard into my ear as I walked out of the restaurant.

"You tired baby girl?" I asked her, she did not responded but only kept her head down. I stood outside with her in my arms letting her have a minute of peace. The restaurant was not too loud but it was loud enough for her not to fall asleep.

I heard the doors whoosh open, I turned to see Troy walking out into the sunlight. I gave him a small smile and he came over towards us.

"Is she okay?" he asked me quickly, his hand going to the middle of her back. "She is fine; she is getting tired though so I brought her out here." I said to him, he gave me a soft smile before bending down to give me a kiss. "Thanks, you want your usual?" he asked as he kissed Hayden's forehead. I nodded my head and Troy looked at Hayden once more.

"Is she asleep?" I asked

"Yeah, you gonna come back in?"

"Mhm" I said following behide him, he held both the doors open for me. I walked back over to the table where I sat down with Hayden in my lap. Her head still on my shoulder, "Did she fall asleep?" Lucille asked, "Yeah, its naptime" I said

I watched as Nicole giggled sitting in Abby's lap, I smiled at the two sisters, how was I going to tell Troy?

* * *

"Gabs, I am home!" Troy yelled right after our apartment door slammed shut, I was lying in my bed exhausted.

"In the room" I said, Lucille and Jack were in the living room, Chad was sleeping on the couch last, and I looked. I heard Troy talk to his parents for a moment and him shake Chad awake. They had to leave in thirty minutes.

When he came into the room his eyes looked over me, then a frown replaced on his lips. "One, are you okay? And two where is Hay?" he asked climbing onto the bed.

"When I woke her up at the restaurant she stayed up until we got back home, then when I got her home she fell asleep. Hasn't woken up since, I checked on her like twenty minutes ago." I said, he climbed onto bed and then brought me into his arms.

"You didn't answer the first question" he said kissing my forehead, "Yeah, I am fine just really tired." I whispered

"Oh really?" he said, I nodded my head and he kissed my again, "Well I appreciate this whole day," he said

I smiled for him but then I looked at the clock, "Troy I am pretty sure you should get ready, I am going to get Hayden ready." I said as I lifted myself off the bed. Troy sighed and let go of my hand, "I love you Brie," he said

"I love you too Troy." I said, he kissed my hand and then I left the room. Chad was sitting up on the couch, Jack was slipping on his tennis shoes, Abby was lying on the floor and Nicole was sleeping in a playpen off to the side. I smiled and ruffled my hair as I walked through the living room.

I went into the nursery to see Lucille holding a half-asleep Hayden. I smiled softly at them and I went to sit on the chair. "I walked in to see you sleeping earlier so I thought I should get Hay ready" she said, I nodded and pulled my legs up to my chest, "I am really tired today" I said to her, she looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

Hayden started to cry; Lucille looked at her and then kissed her temple before she handed her to me. "Dada" she cried, I let my eyes fall close. I got up to take her to the closet, I pulled out her Kobe Laker t-shirt Troy had bought her a while back. I sat her down on the ground where she started to crawl away.

"No, no" I said to grabbing her leg, she whined and I pulled her back to me. I put my legs around her and I pulled her shirt off. I quickly pulled her arms and head through her shirt. She whined the entire time I did so, "Hayden stop" I said as I pulled her up with me. I grabbed her little shocks that I bought her, which were too cute.

I put some socks on her feet and then her shoes, when I was done, she started to get up and leave. I sighed and I stood up, I wiped my eyes and started to yawn. I went over to pack a diaper bag for Troy putting diapers, baby food, and an extra change of clothes. I grabbed the bag and I headed out of the door to see Troy standing there with Hayden in his arms. Chad and Jack were standing up from the couch.

Another yawn escaped my throat and Troy looked at me, he raised an eyebrow. "Brie are you okay?" he asked, I nodded my head, "Yes, I am just really tired for some reason." I said handing him the diaper bag; he then scooped me up into a hug. His lips meeting mine, "Get some sleep okay?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, have fun at that Laker game" I told him giving him a smile, he pulled back, Hayden was playing with his ear. I kissed her forehead and then they all walked out the door. I closed my eyes and then I turned to see Abby and Lucille starring at me. "What?" I asked them

"I have no clue; my mom was just looking at you." Abby said I looked at Lucille. "Please don't tell me you some how know?" I asked

She only smiled smug, "Oh honey, it didn't take me but two minutes to figure it out." She said, I groaned slightly, "I still havent even brought it up to Troy yet." I said quietly

"How long have you known?" she asked

"A little over two weeks" I said quietly, "I have gotten sick multiply times but I just don't know how to tell him."

I walked over and I sat down on the couch letting tears come out of my eyes, Lucille brought me into a hug. "Gabi…" she said, I only cried into her shoulder.

"We are only two years into college; I have known clue how to get through another two." I cried she only rubbed my back soothingly.

* * *

I heard laughter come from the living room; I then heard a door shut. I opened my eyes and I rubbed my eyes to see it a little over after eleven. I quickly got out of bed and I made my way to the living room. I saw Troy heading into Hayden's nursery with a sleeping Hayden's on his shoulder.

When Lucille saw me, she smiled softly, Jack turned around and he gave me a smile. "How was the game?" I asked softly

"Great, they won and Troy had an amazing time. He loved it and so did Hayden, she was smiles and laughs all night." Jack told me, I smiled and I headed my way to the nursery. When I walked in I saw Troy standing above Hayden's crib, I knew I needed to tell him but I just could not do it.

"How was your birthday?" I asked him, he jumped before whirling around to see me. "You scared me," he said, I laughed, "I could see that" I told him

He blushed before he nodded his head, "My birthday was wonderful, it's not quiet over yet." He said kissing my lips, I let my arms wrap around his neck.

"The one thing that would make it best is if you told me what is wrong with you" He whispered against my lips, "I saw you throw up yesterday and today you are extremely tired. Are you sick?" he asked, I shifted uncomfortably.

I backed out of his grip before I turned towards the wall, "Troy have you ever thought about our future?" I asked him, I turned to look at him his face scrunched up.

"A little, I plan on marrying you, having more kids, living in a house and things along those lines but not for a few more years, Hayden and college are my top thing at the moment oh and of course my beautiful girlfriend." He said I broke down in tears. Troy looked panicked. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked bring me into a hug, I only cried harder.

We sank against the wall and he cradled me in his lap, his lips being placed on the top of my head. "Hey baby what's wrong?" he asked, I sat up and I leaned against Troy's chest.

"Troy you may have to rethink your plan" I told him quietly, he didn't stop to think anything, "Are you breaking up with me? On my birthday?" he asked, I looked at the clock to see it was eleven thirty, yes it was still his birthday.

I only wiped my eyes and I looked up at him, "No Troy, no I am not breaking up with you." I said softly, "I am going to need you now more than ever" I said

His hands tightened grip on me, "Brie you are scaring me what is it?" He asked

I sniffled and I looked at him, I closed my eyes and let my head drop a little. "Troy…I am pregeant," I whispered

I was only greeted with silence, which made me want to cry. I was scared of his answer, I was scared he was going to pick everything up and leave me. I scared I was going to end up having to raise this baby alone. I was terrified.

"I know Troy you don't want anything to do with me now, I will just pack and go back home…" I started to get back up but Troy grabbed my arm, I tried to pull my hand but Troy just stood up. His eyes greeted me with a smile.

"Gabi…don't even think that." He said pulling me into a hug, "I am so excited" he said, his voice bubbling with excitement, I laughed and a huge smile was brought over my face. "Are you serious?" I asked him, pulled back to look at him.

"I am dead serious Gabs, I know it's a little early but I know this is going to be ten times different than the last go around." He said winking at me. I smiled and I gave him a tight hug.

"Troy, I just need to know one thing," I said, his eyes looked at mine, "Are we going to make it through this?" I asked

He sighed and pulled me into a hug, "Yes, I am pretty sure we are going to make it through this" he said

I looked up onto the clock to see it was almost midnight, almost five minutes. "Okay you have five minutes left, how was your birthday?" I asked him again

He laughed and a huge smile was brought over his face, "Now that you told me, it is ten times better. I can honestly say this is the best birthday…ever." I said

I smiled, this day was full of laughs, smiles, and tears but it was all worth it. "I love you Troy," I said

"I love you too"

* * *

**Sigh…its over.:( Now though since I left in a odd place I did think about doing a one-shot later on..but right now I am way to busy to do so but I promise I will do a oneshot somewhere so look out for it okay? What did you all think about this story? Did you like it? Hate it? **

**Okay…I recently got a twitter so if any of you out there have a twitter, I will post fanfiction updates on there and also you can bug me on there too..lol(: My name is Zanessaa18**

**Oh and sorry this was so late! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! ~Reminder…it is the last chapter of the story! **


End file.
